


Random Tales of Drakgo

by Gothicthundra



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Long, Mystery, Past Lives, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Suspense, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 93,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothicthundra/pseuds/Gothicthundra
Summary: Over 200 chapters focusing on our favorite baddies; Drakken and Shego. From their ups, downs, schemes, chaos, family, friends, and enemies. Its going to be a long ride. Will span following the series and well beyond. For adventure, foils, danger, romance, chaos, and Dragko. This is for you!Full Story on FFn (Slowly Posting Here)IN PROGRESS!!! (To read full story please go to my Fanfiction.net account.)
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible), Drakgo - Relationship, dragko
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> Well over 200 chapters and tales to come. Focusing on our favorite baddies and their up and down relationship throughout the years. This is a Drakken x Shego fic filled with the ups, downs, and in-betweens of their relationships. From failed schemes, late-night chats, domestic insanity, fall-outs, and fall-ins. Everything Drakgo is here.
> 
> This started off as a drabble type story with a background plot line but has developed into drabbles/arcs/ AND a background plot story. It will be around 200 chapters upon completion. It will span PAST Graduation and into roughly the year equivalent of 2030.
> 
> Big thanks to [bcbdrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums) for editing! PLEASE check out their stories as well.

**_Before_ **

* * *

Shego slammed her empty glass down in anger, flipping through her magazine again. There she was—a full article mind you—but still as vague as ever for _**Villains Weekly**_. She should be flattered but she was furious. They made her sound like she was a group versus a single person, so when she got any job offers and she arrived for the interview, they seemed shocked. She rolled her eyes and groaned. It was a male-dominated field she was in, so would it kill them to at least put words like, ' _She_ ' or ' _Her_ ' in the article? She supposed they were trying to not make it seem sexist, but it would help her out a lot more if the moment she showed up to meet with a new job, she could avoid all the inappropriate jokes and references.

"Another, Shego?" asked the female bartender at the _Villain's Inn_. Shego had become a regular, which wasn't Shego's goal.

"Yeah," said Shego with a sigh. "Did you see this crap?"

"Hey, don't complain, at least you're getting recognition. Most hench-women end up turning into 'villain hoppers' just to get a foot into decent villainy. Sure, there're a few villainesses who didn't have to. You're lucky, you are getting your name out there without having to crawl into bed with anyone," said the bartender…what was her name? Lisa…Deena…Mina.. Gina?

"True," said Shego with an eye-roll. "Not that most of the villains I've done a few jobs for haven't tried. The last one was the worst. He acted like it was in my job description. Uh, no, my contract was for one job. Steal some sort of graphite laser out from someone else. Done. End of the mission."

"How long did it take you?" asked the bartender—maybe it was Deena?

"Knowing Shego, an hour, tops," said the male bartender as he brought over clean glasses. Kyle... Conner... They really should wear name tags.

"Half," smirked Shego, then groaned. "You know, you can be a villain without being a creep."

"Someone send them a memo," said…Casey? "So any new contracts?"

"I haven't decided. I was going to look through the want ads and see who tickles my fancy this time," said Shego as she held up the magazine. "I removed my contacts from here. The magazine did do one thing—it got my name buzzing, so now I have choices. Though I am hoping to find one that pays for a room this time. No offense, but this place is an overpriced dump."

"We know," said the two casually, before they attended the other bar patrons as the regulars arrived.

Shego sighed and flipped through the articles, smirking as she saw Dementor's face on the ' **Busted** ' list. Whoever this Kim Possible was, she was taking out villains left and right. _Good for her._ Shego smirked, glad for once it wasn't some Global Justice punk who was poorly trained or Team Impossible—a bunch of showboating guys trying to act like a GI Joe. She looked at the hiring ads. Housekeeper. _Nope_. Side-Kick. _Nope._ _Too long term._ Accountant. _Yeah, no._ Henchman. _Could be something quick._ Jewel Heist. _Easy money._ Assistant. _No, that means long_ … _wait._ Shego looked at it again. It had short-term and long-term listed. Benefits. Room. Vacation. That implied more than a month, but it said negotiable. She read the short article and shrugged. There was an asterisk by the article, she flipped back through and found herself reading Dementor's article.

"Dr. Drakken?" asked Shego, so that's who she'd had to out-steal under for Dementor. The name sounded familiar; a past article she was sure.

"Did you say Dr. Drakken?" asked…maybe it was Gina. "I hear he's a bit of a contract nut, really over-complicated at times. Conner, didn't Paulson and Wayne work for him?"

"Uh, yeah. I guess he's the mad scientist type, you know. Keeps to himself, kind of a loner, crazy schemes, odd inventions. Though I guess he's got really good healthcare, he's super picky," said Conner as he filled someone's drink. Shego looked at the clock.

"Hmm," she looked at the article again. "Resume?"

"Yeah, he's old school," said Conner, and Shego tapped her nails against the bar in contemplation.

_Negotiable?_

* * *

**→ _Onwards_** →


	2. Beginnings

_**Beginnings** _

* * *

Drakken spun his triangle ruler on his workspace for what had felt like hours. He was looking at his new plan to take over the world. Or rather, his revised 22nd plan, but who was counting?

…His last assistant, that's who. He rolled his eyes. Peters, Pauls, whoever… He forgot their name now. Assistant number four was a total bust, and making a robot to do his work hadn't gone over well. He rubbed the scar on his eye—no not well at all. He'd put an ad in _**Villains Weekly**_ , but the reality was, good help was hard to find. He'd given thought to just hiring a mercenary, but he didn't like the idea of competing with other villains and most mercenaries weren't exactly secret keepers, contract or not. Besides, all the good ones were always booked.

He spun around in his chair. He supposed attempting to get the things he needed on his own wouldn't be the worst thing. In his beginning of villainy, he'd been able to scrape by.

"Yeah, no," he grumbled to himself and grabbed **_Villains Weekly_** 's new issue and flipped through it. It had all the latest successful schemes and failures. He'd managed to get in the magazine once or twice, mostly just mentions and shade thrown by Dr. Dementor.

Drakken glared at a picture of said villain and grinned. He'd been defeated by some teenager. The humiliation brought a little joy to Drakken.

He flipped to the ads again and stopped as he glanced past the 'Featured Hench' section—yet another mention of the up-and-coming Shego, who got a whole page this time. Drakken glanced over it. This person had more mentions in the magazine than any other mercenary, hired hand, or henchman than most had had in the last year or so. Whoever they were, they were no longer listed in the 'Hiring' group—probably booked for the next few years. He found his own article and re-read it.

* * *

Assistant Needed

Looking for a Full-Time Assistant.

Competitive Pay and Benefits.

Looking for general villain assistance; combat, stealth, theft, and general villainy.

Short term or long term acceptable; one year contract required.

Vacation Pay for longer terms.

* * *

Drakken kept reading. Perhaps he should have spent the extra and just made it more detailed. He only had a few more sentences, mostly talking about himself in a briefing and then his contact information to send the resume.

He noticed an asterisk near his name and frowned as he flipped back through the magazine. He growled and closed it. Of course Dementor had to throw shade at out-swindling him in getting the graphite laser he needed for his latest magnetization plan.

He grumbled. He needed to figure out something else for his hovercraft in the works. He tossed the magazine and looked around his lab. Several unfinished projects lay around, and he'd started looking more and more at Henchco products—speaking of which, he should go get the mail for his latest recipes.

"Something to look forward to, at least. I hope it's banana nut muffins this week. I need a better recipe," said Drakken. He was used to talking to himself or to his tools. Perhaps he should make something that could respond.

As Drakken mused he was even more excited to see he had been sent resumes for two new applicants in the mail. His excitement turned to bitterness rather quickly. Just two henchmen trying to find work, one a former agent of Dementor's. Drakken tossed it in the trash. Dementor would find a way out of lockup and that henchman would most likely run back squawking all the details about Drakken's devices.

He stopped as he came across a package with a signature request. He hadn't ordered anything, and he had a P.O. Box for anything from his mother. And he was not dealing with her with the mood he was in—it was bad enough he spent his Sundays mocking-up fake clients and radio static. He then remembered this week was a theme-week for that. He groaned; why had he done this to himself? He could have simply told his mother he was working with orphans or something in a country far away. She wouldn't have known.

He picked up his phone and dialed the number for the package.

* * *

"Are you sure this is mine?" asked Drakken as the delivery person handed him a clipboard. A large box sat in his entryway now.

"You're Dr. Drakken? This is your address?" asked the delivery man. Drakken nodded. "Then, yes, it's yours."

"Thank you for your astute observations," glared Drakken as he shoved the clipboard at the man as he left. He turned and looked at the box. "What is it?"

Drakken shrugged and opened it. There was no return address on it, nor any note. He watched as the cardboard fell away and just stared. He felt like this was some sort of joke, or... He was so confused. There stood the graphite laser that Dementor had taken out from under him.

Drakken was a mixture of excited and nervous. This seemed like some sort of trap. What if it was a trick from Dementor or another villain? He walked into his lab and froze at yet another surprise.

There sitting at his lab table was a woman, her legs crossed and her face looking a mixture of bored and smug. Drakken had a series of questions filter through his head as he stood there. Where did that laser come from? Who's she? How had she gotten in? Is she green? What do I say? His mind ran a mile a minute, and he kept his face as neutral as he could.

"May I help you?" asked Drakken, keeping his distance as he walked around his lab.

"I believe you're looking for help?" asked the woman as she held up a torn out page of **_Villains Weekly_**.

"I am," said Drakken, and he took a few steps closer. The woman was, in fact, a pale green. "Did you send in a resume? How did you get in here?"

"It's kind of my thing," shrugged the woman. She took a drink of his coffee. "Is this Colombian? I think a resume never does a person justice; actions speak louder than words. Did you get my package? First one's always free."

"You... You sent me the laser?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, and she shrugged. "Why?"

"Well I saw Dementor's little statement about it, and he's not using it. Honestly, it was like taking candy from a baby." She shrugged and stood. "That is the graphite laser you need for magnetization, correct?"

"Yes, it is," said Drakken. He wanted to thank her for it, but he was well aware he had to be skeptical of gifts in the villain world. "How much?"

"As I said, the first one's a freebie," said the woman. "After that, I'm rather fond of green."

"I see that," he smirked, as she indicated to herself. "I usually require a paper resume...but, terms?"

"I don't do long term, normally a standard one-month, one-job deal. But depending on the benefits I may be swayed," said the woman.

"Health. Vision. Three paid sick days. One week vacation, depending on term length," said Drakken. He moved around the desk and opened a drawer and pulled out a copy of his standard contract. "In case you care to read it over."

"Always," said the woman. Her eyes were fixed on him as she took it. Drakken noticed her gloves had claws on them.

"Titanium?" he asked, and she smirked. "Combat?"

"Fashion," she grinned in return. Drakken raised his brow, but by her expression it was a joke.

"Experience?" asked Drakken, and she rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, did you send a resume?"

"You expect me to steal a laser, ship it, break in here, and type up a resume in the five hours the magazine has been out?" asked the woman. Drakken opened his mouth to agree that was a bit much, but she spoke first: "Because I did."

"Really?" asked Drakken as the woman handed him a thin black folder.

"Hope a functional-grade resume is what you are looking for. I find my skills to be more of an attribute than who I may or may not have worked for," said the woman. "Just to make sure we're clear—I have worked for Dementor in the past. Unfortunately for him, he's a leech, and I don't work for pond scum."

"Hmm?" Drakken looked at the woman and then at her resume. He thought about the laser, and then his eyes fell to her name. "Shego? I'd assume someone of your caliber would be booked with mercenary work."

"I'm very picky," said Shego. "Meaning, I choose who I work for. No one calls me."

"How did I get so lucky?" asked Drakken. He was skeptical, but a part of him wanted to re-read that article in **_Villains Weekly_** again.

"I happened to be free, you made a post, I had access to a laser," said Shego. She raised a brow. "Also, I hear you're a stickler for contracts. Not many villains are."

"There are guidelines for a reason..." Drakken glared. He'd been getting crap for his contracts for years, but a written contract, unless amended... He shook his head. "Contracts are often ignored nowadays. We are villains, but we are not savages."

"Six months," said Shego after a minute. Drakken raised a brow. "I don't do a year contracts. In fact, it's normally a month. But I would be willing to do six months."

"I suppose I could work something out," said Drakken. He tapped his fingers on his desk where Shego still sat in his chair. "If I could get to my papers, Shego?"

* * *

_**Keep Going →** _


	3. Awkward

_**Awkward** _

* * *

Shego walked around the lair trying to familiarize herself with her new temporary place of employment. The island was isolated and it was a reality that besides the postal boat, she and Dr. Drakken would be the only ones on it for a majority of the time. The place was also massive, with a series of long halls with secret doors and chambers. Typical villain overcompensation; she added to her list for figuring out her new boss.

Shego found herself in the lab as she heard a noise that turned out to be the graphite laser. She watched as Drakken fiddled with it, muttering away to himself. Perhaps he'd forgotten he'd asked her to start today.

"Dr. Drakken?" asked Shego. Drakken dropped the tool he was working with and hit his head as he stood up. Shego covered her mouth to hide the grin.

"What?! Oh, Shego." He looked shocked to see her there, and his apparent anger faded as he rubbed his head. "When did you get in? I said 7 am, it's..."

"6:58," said Shego. She'd been there longer but why bother?

"Oh, so it is," said Drakken. Shego noticed he looked a little uneasy compared to the other day, but he seemed to shake it off. "Have you had a chance to look over the final contract then?"

"Yes, signed and dated," said Shego. She indicated to his desk where she'd dropped it. "For the next six months, I'm all yours."

"Ah, yes," said Drakken. Shego watched him closely. He hadn't made an inappropriate comment. Point to him. "Well we should get you settled then. It shouldn't take long to get the laser polarizing the metal for my hovercraft. I will need a few things yet, though."

"Am I following you?" asked Shego as Drakken drifted out of the lab. He was still muttering to himself. "Guess so."

Shego followed behind him as he seemed to be ticking things off verbally, things he would or wouldn't need she supposed. She wasn't sure this salary-based pay was going to be better or worse than a single job, as he seemed to be saying a long list of things. She walked casually behind him, waiting for him to say something specific to her. She rolled her eyes as he prattled, but said nothing.

"Right, so here you are," said Drakken as he indicated to a door. They had walked to the other side of the lair. "I had it cleaned, so all you have to do is fill it."

"What?" asked Shego, as Drakken messed with the door handle of the room.

"I will have the handle replaced, sorry," said Drakken as he tinkered with it. Shego gestured for him to move and he did so. "I can get—"

"I got it," said Shego and with a small plasma blast the door came loose. "It needs a new knob now."

"Did you...? Well that's rather...fascinating," said Drakken. Shego saw him look at her hand. "Is that natural or induced by a power source?"

"Natural," said Shego with a shrug. Well as natural as it could be. He didn't look terrified like most—something she would have to work on later.

"I'm sure that's very useful," stated Drakken. She noticed his grin, which he quickly shook off and looked in the room. "Well I'll get this changed tonight then, but here you are. Mi casa es tu casa."

"Mi casa, su casa," corrected Shego. She smirked, he raised his brow as she looked in the room. "Is this an apartment? In the lair?"

"Yes, it makes commuting far easier and in case of emergency...I find it gives more privacy as well. There is your own entrance and exit too," said Drakken. Shego noticed him shift a little like he was trying to remain on topic or avoid saying something. She frowned. "Is… Is this okay?"

"Depends. Are you a creep?" asked Shego. She gauged his response: shock, confusion, and then an eye roll.

"No," he said firmly. She shrugged and walked inside her new apartment. "Have you run into many?"

"Unfortunately," said Shego as she looked around. The room held a dresser, single bed, television, and lamp; standard.

"I assure you, I have far too many things to do than harass my assistant," said Drakken. Shego smirked and nodded. "Once you get settled, I'll be in the lab."

* * *

Drakken made his way back to the lab and let out an audible breath as he relaxed. Or, tried to. Why was he so nervous around her? He hadn't been the other day.

He went back to his laser and rolled his eyes. He knew why. Having a bumbling assistant wandering around was one thing, but she was not an idiot. She was a sought-after mercenary and he'd managed to secure her for six months as his assistant. The last thing he wanted to do was have her think he was a creep and book it, and he wasn't one. Evil megalomaniac, twisted, conceited, and petty at times. He wasn't delusional about being those things, but a creep he was not. He also didn't need that gossip in the villain community. He smirked as his laser began to glow the proper color.

"Finally, took long enough," said Drakken as he twisted the laser spectrum and placed a test metal under it. "Won't be long now and the hover car will be running flawlessly. I do need a couple of parts, but first the metal. How much fuel do I have from the first test? Uhg! None? How, but when? That idiot Piers or Paul or…doesn't matter, he's gone."

"Do you talk to yourself a lot?" came Shego's voice. Drakken spun around. She sat in his chair watching him.

"I find myself to be great company," said Drakken with a shrug. He waited for her to say something, but she only sat back in the chair. "Unpacked already?"

"I travel light," said Shego. "Anything I can assist you with?"

"I'll have to move the hover car closer after I've stabilized the laser, so if you could get the pallet, that would start the process," said Drakken. He indicated to where the pallet sat. "Do you know how to use one?"

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Shego. Drakken saw her brows furrow.

"Well, I ask, because my former henchman and assistants did that," said Drakken, indicating to a large dent in the wall. He watched her un-stiffen. "It's automatic, but it has a kick to it."

"I can handle it," said Shego as she got up and walked over to the area he indicated.

"All right, so let's test this... Oh...okay, that's not good," said Drakken as the piece of metal seemed to vibrate. With a loud shuffling sound, the round test metal flew and connected with his belt. "Oh come on... Nope... Ow. Are you kidding me? This is not what it's supposed to do."

"Where do you... What's happening?" asked Shego as she halted with the hover car on its temporary lift.

"I seemed to have reversed the polarization on the laser," said Drakken. He attempted yet again to remove the large circular plate.

"Have you tried clipping your belt off?" asked Shego, tilting her head as she walked over to him.

"Can't reach it at this angle. Shego can you turn that laser head and switch the knob to yellow? I'll just have to neutralize it," said Drakken. He saw Shego's eyes go wide. "What?"

"You're going to have me fire a laser at your crotch? Is this some sort kink or something?" asked Shego. Drakken froze in horror. "I mean, it's not the first time I've come across it, but most slide this in at the end of my contract terms...except that one time."

"No, this is not—what?" asked Drakken. He had a serious concern about other members of the villain community at that moment. "I just want this thing off of me so I can finish working."

"Just checking. At least you don't have to go to the bathroom," said Shego as she fiddled with the laser.

"...Why?" asked Drakken. The mere mention of not having to go made him remember the four coffees he'd had that morning.

"Hmm, this isn't going to work," said Shego, flipping the switch up and down. "The toggle is broken."

"Oh, just great," scoffed Drakken. He went to kick a nearby stool but found his leg could only move so far with the plate.

"Calm down," said Shego. "I'll get your belt. You know I usually charge extra for this."

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken. He felt a wave of discomfort hit him.

"I'm kidding." He rolled his eyes as her hands reached around him from behind. "So does it latch or clip?"

"Both," said Drakken. He grabbed the plate. "If you can clip the top and bottom, I can pull this and it will let go."

"Uhm hmm," said Shego. She was attempting not to touch him, but if anyone walked in it would look like she was hugging him from behind. "Hey Dr. Drakken? Fact. I have gold in my claws."

"Why is that... Your claws are titanium with infused gold? So they're magnetic and you're stuck then," asked Drakken taking a deep breath. "May I ask why?"

"I liked the sheen and they were out of diamonds," said Shego with a sigh. "So, how fond of this belt are you?"

"Not too much, but I'd rather we'd fired the laser than you using your nifty powers near my lower half," said Drakken. He knew that was what she was going to do because her shoulders slumped. "Can your gloves come off?"

"Can you pull the release switch for them? It's under the flap of the sleeve," said Shego. Drakken looked down and began fiddling with her wrist armor. "Hey Dr. Drakken?"

"Yes?" asked Drakken, as he felt the clip on her wrist.

"This is awkward," said Shego.

"I agree," said Drakken. He felt shaking. "Shego? Are you...are you laughing?"

"No," but she was.

"I'm glad you find this funny," Drakken grumbled, but he smirked a little.

"Is this going to be a normal day around here?" asked Shego.

"I hope not."

* * *

_**Follow the Arrows** →_


	4. Observations

**_Observations_ **

* * *

Shego walked through the large shared kitchen of the lair. It was late—really late. But tomorrow was Saturday.

Officially her second week with Dr. Drakken was over and she didn't have to work till Monday morning. Apparently, they would be initiating his new device or something. Something about a tick or whatnot. She rolled her eyes. She'd just stolen the plans, she didn't ask why or how it would take over the world. She was sure he'd shared it when he was ranting and muttering to himself.

She looked in the fridge. Not a single thing quick she could pilfer.

He hadn't said anything about food to her and she'd yet to have time to do shopping. That was a lie, she had loads of time. Most of her time was spent sitting around, and watching him work. A few errands here, steal a plan there, jack a circuit, and run to the hardware store for bolts. She shrugged. This assistant work was cake honestly, but a little lackluster.

She opened the freezer and smirked. Frozen yogurt galore. She yanked one out and grabbed a spoon, debating on heading back to her apartment before sitting at the small table instead. On her way there she hadn't seen Drakken in his lab working. So she expected he might be sleeping, for once.

"About time," she muttered to herself.

She honestly didn't know when he slept. When she left he was in the lab every night and when she got there in the morning he was already working on his projects. He was definitely unusual, even for a Mad Scientist or Evil Genius as he claimed. She'd only worked for two others who were labeled like that in the villain world, but they were both weird in their own ways: overly chatty, uncomfortable talking to her, no boundaries for personal space, and normally much...much older.

Drakken was chatty, but mostly to himself. On the off chance he remembered Shego was there, he'd get quiet and mostly mumble. He had no problem barking orders at her or giving her lists of things to do, and occasionally he tried to make a joke about something she had no idea about. He seemed pretty aware of boundaries. In fact if she got too close, he'd take a step or two back.

She realized he kept to himself more than seemed typical. Most villains at least went out and socialized—that's how she had met most of her early clients. Villain parties, clubs, lounges, social events... In two weeks, she'd yet to see him leave the lab let alone the lair. And she noticed that he tended to forget the days, like today. When she said she would see him Monday, he looked confused and then looked like he wanted to say something, but nodded and went back to the...nano-tick thing.

She rolled her eyes and ate her frozen yogurt. She heard the sound of a wave runner from outside.

"It's three in the morning," muttered Shego as she left the kitchen and went to the large balcony on the side of the lair.

In the moonlight she could in fact see the light of a wave runner headed towards the lair. Her brow rose and she put down her frozen yogurt. She was glad she opted to stay in her normal attire when walking around the lair outside her apartment; it felt too casual and uncomfortable otherwise. It was part of her job description to be a bodyguard when needed, so off for the weekend or not, if she wanted to get paid...she needed Dr. Drakken to be alive.

She wondered then...apart from Dementor, did Drakken have any other villain rivals? Most villains did, but only a handful were actually plotting each other's deaths—something she herself was not going to partake in. That's what henchmen were for.

She scaled the side of the cliff with ease, getting close to where the wave runner pulled into a tunnel to the inside of the lair. She didn't know there was an entrance there, and she followed.

She made it just for the door to close in front of her. Now she was a little annoyed that Drakken hadn't told her about this entrance; she'd had to take the stairs, and frankly, they were tedious.

It wasn't hard to figure out it was her boss on the wave runner, so she casually walked the rest of the way as she saw him getting off of it. He was muttering to himself as he did so, seemingly in a pleasant mood. She walked up behind him as he began taking bags off the watercraft, still humming away with delight.

"Do you like piña coladas?" asked Shego as she recognized the song. Drakken yelled and jumped, his apparent purchases flying out of his hands. Shego caught a few things before they fell.

"Shego! What...what are you doing up? Doing here? Why?" asked Drakken as he caught the rest of his almost-falling bags. "I mean, don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I didn't know there was a ground entrance," said Shego, deciding to ignore his anger as she gestured to the door.

"It's on the cameras," sighed Drakken. He took a deep breath and began walking up the stairs, then turned noticing Shego wasn't by him. "Are you coming?"

"There are cameras?" asked Shego, a little agitated and a little annoyed.

"...I forgot to show you that," said Drakken. He nodded. "Monday morning, first thing."

"You went grocery shopping in the middle of the night?" asked Shego, walking up the stairs behind him.

"No, I went shopping earlier. I went out in the middle of the night," said Drakken. He gave Shego a strange look. "You know I've yet to see you leave apart from missions. You should get out more."

Shego shook her head in shock as Drakken shrugged and walked up the stairs casually. I need to go out? Her last two weeks played back in her head. Had she pegged Drakken wrong? Did he have a social life? Was he playing her? Where had he gone? He didn't smell like alcohol, so clubbing hadn't happened. His clothes weren't a mess; a little wet from the wave runner, but that meant no casual evenings with someone. She was both intrigued and confused.

"I will figure you out," said Shego with a smirk, "Dr. Drakken."

* * *

_**Moving Forward →** _


	5. Music

_**Music** _

* * *

Drakken drove the hover car in deep silence. This was not supposed to be how the day ended, and honestly, he felt like he had embarrassed himself in front of Shego. They'd only been working together for three weeks now, and their first big plan had been foiled by a teenage cheerleader and her bumbling sidekick, who apparently couldn't even remember the name 'Dr. Drakken.' He glared at that even harder. How hard was it to remember that? He knew their names: Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable. Well, two could play at the game, Stoppable...

His thoughts fell flat as Shego shifted awkwardly in the seat to his left. Maybe putting the steering column in the middle wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way they could keep the craft balanced.

"So, that didn't go as planned," said Drakken. Shego's eyes flared and she nodded as she looked over the edge. "How's your eye?"

"I'm fine," said Shego as her hand reached for her eye.

"You..." Drakken was cut off.

"You don't have to fill this awkward silence with chatter," said Shego. Drakken nodded.

He drove on. It was probably one of the most awkward drives of his life. He wanted to get to know her a bit better considering they resided in the same lair; her apartment was on the other end of the living quarters, but they would be working together for six months. Six awkward months. They were strangers, and she seemed hell-bent on keeping it that way. At least the distance between him and his past assistants had been from his end. More often than not, they shared far too much about their lives with him. So much so, he'd banned them from the lab. Something was unsettling about living with a stranger, working with a stranger... He was starting to see why she only did one month contracts. She seemed to not like company at all.

"Mind if I turn on some music?" asked Drakken. He was being courteous. She shrugged.

"Knock yourself out," said Shego through a grumble.

"Thank you," he said and turned on the radio.

* * *

Shego idly watched the landscape as Drakken bumbled with the radio. What had she been thinking... A six-month contract? Really? Just because he didn't come off as a creep... She glanced at him and shrugged. At least he wasn't a creep. Too many villains had turned out to be just that: over-egotistical, dramatic, creeps. She could live with egos, with drama, with whiny demands, and with full-blown temper tantrums...but she couldn't deal with creeps. It was hard enough being in a male-dominated field. Your boss making sexual advances and suggestions was not something she could tolerate. She kept her distance for that reason. No ties, no connections. Job done. Gone. She heard music and sighed. At least the radio was working. She found her foot tapping to the beat; she knew this song. She was almost going to hum along, but instead, she heard the music go up a bit more and then the person next to her began singing.

**"It's my life. And it's now or never..."** Drakken sang along as if he'd forgotten she was even there. Normal, really.

She looked at her blue boss next to her, singing without a care in the world to _Bon Jovi._ She was waiting for him to remember she was there, so she turned. He glanced at her in mid-verse. Her raised brow did nothing to discourage him. In fact, he shrugged and nodded to her still-moving foot, as if indicating that she should join in. Shego shook her head and looked back over the edge. He sang on, and she just stayed silent. The next song came and she thought he'd stop, but he sang on... Her brow shot up. Was he rapping? She spun in her seat and just stared at him.

**"We ain't nothing but mammals, well some of us are cannibals…"** he sang.

"Are you seriously singing Slim Shady?" asked Shego as Drakken continued the verse.

"It's not singing Shego, it's poetry to a beat and tempo," he said before continuing on. **"Will Smith don't gotta cuss in his raps to sell records..**."

"This is happening," said Shego. She heard herself snort, and didn't miss the smug grin on Drakken's face. The signal changed.

"Oh," said Drakken and he fiddled with the buttons. A different song started. "Well this will work... " **This is the story of a girl. Who cried a river and drowned the whole world…"**

"You know, you're actually pretty good," said Shego. Drakken shrugged and kept singing. He nodded towards her tapping foot again.

**"Your clothes never wear as well the next day. And your hair never falls in quite the same way…"** he sang confidently. Shego listened a little bit more and found herself muttering.

**"This is the story of a girl…"** Shego sang quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" asked Drakken. Shego glared at him, but sang louder.

**"Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,"** said Shego loudly, **"And while she looks so sad in photographs. I absolutely love her, when she smiles."**

Twenty minutes later and Shego could barely keep it together as Drakken finished singing a Backstreet Boys song with as much dedication as a band member. She'd been on board for half the song, but her fighting laughter had gotten in the way of continuing to sing along with the radio. At one point two songs had blended and in a moment of weakness she sang the other song, and he matched tempo. She was actually a little let down as they pulled into the underground of the lair.

"You know Shego, you should consider going to a Friday night karaoke with me," said Drakken. "It's a blast, and there's always free appetizers."

"Karaoke," said Shego. She looked at the grinning man next to her and scoffed. "That's where you go? You go to karaoke."

"Ohm, when I get around to it," said Drakken. She saw his smile fade quickly and he frowned. "Not every Friday or something."

"I'm not the karaoke type," said Shego with a shrug.

"Nonsense, Shego. Everyone can karaoke. Some shouldn't...but they do. Karaoke on Friday is not a competition," said Drakken with a smirk. As the moment drew on, his grin broadened. "But I would win if it was."

"Someone's a little conceited," said Shego with a smirk. She shrugged. "Maybe."

"Free appetizer, entertainment, half-off drinks," said Drakken. She shrugged again. "You're a decent singer so..."

"Decent?" asked Shego with wide eyes. "I think I'm better than _d_ _ecent._ "

"I mean, you're better than most there," said Drakken. She saw him smirk as they headed inside. "But not me."

"Did you just throw shade?" asked Shego as Drakken casually walked in the lair. He turned around and shrugged.

"Slim shade..." He walked out of view.

"Oh my..." Shego scoffed and smirked. "Okay, I see how it's going to be."

* * *

_**Onwards →  
** _

  
  



	6. Messy Days

_**Days** _

* * *

Shego walked by Drakken's lab on her way to their shared kitchen. It was after hours for her, which meant free time. She could go out and do something and familiarize herself better with the island or the surrounding ones, but she just wasn't in the mood. She was becoming more comfortable in this longer contract. She could go out, and there was no looking for her next job. Still, she wasn't about to become too comfortable. She glanced in the room expecting to see the lights off and Drakken gone, but instead he was tinkering away at his table, the only light from the lamp that was on. She shrugged and continued on her way. His mind was still lost on his current project.

Three days. It had been three days now. When Shego returned from the kitchen she leaned in the doorway of the lab and sipped her soda in thought. He had been working on this thing for a solid three days. She had come into the lab this morning and had helped tinker around with a few things, but he had nothing really for her to do. She'd gotten some scrap metal the other day and basic things. He'd asked her to get the mail, but that was it. She didn't care too much. She was getting paid either way, right? She took a drink again, wondering if he ever slept. He obviously did, but he was in the lab at night, and there before she arrived in the morning. She looked at the clock on the wall. It was eight in the evening. She saw him crumple up something and toss it. Piles of papers were littered around a trashcan.

Another failed mission, another new plan. Shego had watched as for days Drakken tinkered away at yet another toy of his. She wondered if he even knew she was there, as he hadn't asked for anything. In fact, she'd actually had lunch and offered him something and he'd only muttered to himself as she'd left him a sandwich. She assumed he wasn't exactly used to someone being there. It was sad really. She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch.

"Dr. Drakken, I'm going to head out," said Shego. She hesitated as he nodded. What was he stuck on? "Hello?"

"Uh, what? Yes, 'night," said Drakken, but he made a frantic motion. He looked as if he wanted to ask her something, but shrugged and went back to his project.

Shego left, but found herself back in the lab an hour later with food and sitting in her chair. She was annoyed now. What on earth was he working on that she had to sit around all the time? She wondered if he could make an amendment to the contract so that she could do other missions. She was getting restless. She put her food down and walked over to his desk and looked over his shoulder. She saw an elaborate completed plan and a bunch of notes.

Her eye twitched and she bit her lip. She turned on her heel and began walking away. She was going to keep it to herself. She left. She walked back in. She left. Walked back in and grabbed her food. Left. Stormed back in and up to his desk. She was getting paid, what did it matter? She was a foot away and was about to leave again before he crumpled up another paper, and she finally snapped.

"Have you been wasting all this time, choosing a color?" asked Shego. Her voice came off sharper then she had honestly meant. "A color?!"

"Color is important, it sets a precedent!" he snapped back, confused momentarily at her being right behind him. "I'll have you know, I've only been thinking about that today. I finished the design last night!"

"You're telling me...if I go through that trash bin, I won't find colors written down all over?" said Shego, her finger pointing at the trash bin.

"It's a process Shego, not everything is instant," said Drakken, though she saw his eyes darting to the bin.

"I'm not sure, but...I think it's going to be, wait for it...blue," said Shego indicating to his other projects, some unfinished.

"...Maybe I don't want blue this time," he said defiantly. He shook his head. "Does it matter how long it takes? You're getting paid."

"Well...yes, but why would you want to waste time instead of taking over the world," snapped Shego. She crossed her arms and sat down. "Apparently you need to be babysat."

"I am not a child, and I don't need a nanny," snapped Drakken. "I am capable of picking out colors on my own and managing my time."

"I'm sorry, how long have you been trying for world domination?" asked Shego. She may have pushed too far going by his angry expression, but he sighed and spun around in his seat. It was silent as she sat there.

"I'm making it white," he said casually as he got up and began to walk out of the lab.

"White gets dirty too fast," said Shego. His fists clenched and he spun around as if to yell. "Try red."

"Too overdone," sighed Drakken. He sat down. He glared. "Blue."

"Blue it is," sighed Shego as she picked up a magazine.

* * *

_**Messy** _

* * *

"Now what are you doing?" asked Shego as she looked up from the new comfy chair she'd purchased.

"What does it look like I'm doing," asked Drakken as he poured a pile of parts all over his work table.

"Making a mess," said Shego. She rolled her eyes and looked back at her magazine.

"If you must know Shego, I had an idea..." said Drakken. He saw Shego take a deep breath and shake her head. "You'll see."

"Yup," said Shego as she aggressively flipped the page.

Drakken began putting pieces of discarded parts together. Every once in a while when he was struggling with putting together a Henchco product or couldn't find the right source for his new plans, he liked playing with puzzles as a break. Seeing what could fit together, and making something new... It was therapeutic; some sort of control when things weren't working right. He glanced over at Shego, wondering how many other villains' work she compared his to. He shook his head and focused on putting something together. Time seemed to drift away as he tinkered absently, his small welder joining in as he played.

"What's that?" asked Shego. Drakken nearly jumped at how close her voice was. He cleared his throat.

"I am making a portable laser pistol," said Drakken proudly.

"Like, from a science fiction movie?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"...Yes," said Drakken. He felt embarrassed now.

"That's...pretty cool," said Shego, and he saw a smirk on her face. "What kind of power source, electric? Battery? Self-powered?"

"I was thinking about it being charged for now, but maybe solar-powered," said Drakken. He grinned as Shego nodded and looked at it.

"Okay, I get it. Sometimes messes are best," said Shego and she went and sat back down in her seat."I hope you're not expecting me to clean up after."

"Actually..." said Drakken looking at all the parts on the floor.

"For crying out..." she scoffed and threw her magazine down and began picking up the discarded parts.

* * *

_**So it Continues →** _


	7. Bonding

_**Bonding** _

* * *

Shego looked at her hands, watching the glow as she leaned against the bar's outer wall. She let the glow fade and let out a deep sigh. She glanced down at the ground where her date lay unconscious. Perhaps she overreacted a bit. So she kicked someone's ass for grabbing hers and trying to fight her date. She wasn't a freak. Well she was, but there was no need to call the woman who just saved your hide one. She debated on checking on him, but he would be fine. She'd only hit him once with barely a tap. It wasn't the first time a date had ended like this. It was… unfortunately pretty standard.

She kicked off the wall and began heading to the docks. She hoped someone had left a jet ski unattended because she really didn't want to call Drakken to get a ride back to the island. She looked in her wallet. Perhaps she could just rent a room somewhere for the night. The last thing she needed was even a slight pitying look from someone like Dr. Drakken.

She felt a mixture of rage and depression hit her. The guy was hardly the only guy to freak out about her powers. Even when she went on dates with others in the villain community, it always ended up being with a creep or someone just hoping to get a free mercenary mission done. She growled to herself. Had she honestly forgotten her card? She had thirty dollars. She would have to call Drakken, and that was the last thing she needed right...

"Shego?" Of course... She nearly kicked the ground as she heard Drakken's voice. She looked up at the karaoke bar and then down to where Drakken stood in the doorway.

"Hey Dr. Drakken." She spun around and gave her best confident smirk. "Nerding it up?"

"Nice," he said and rolled his eyes. "No, karaoke night was a bust. Someone had too many drinks and a lot of things needed to be cleaned. You look...amazing."

"I...uh...thanks," said Shego. She pulled her jacket a bit closer. She smiled a little. "Nice tie."

"Uh, yeah," he shrugged. "I'm sure you have somewhere to be, don't want to keep you. I'm just going to grab supplies and head back to the island."

"Yeah, plans for sure," said Shego. She walked the opposite way for a few feet.

She turned around and watched as Drakken headed into the small local grocery store. She looked around and sighed. She could have just made something up. She was going to call him anyway. She looked upwards and sighed. She didn't have to tell him anything. She nodded to herself. She changed her mind, that's all he needed to know. However, there was a part of her that really wanted to vent. A bar would be nice... But with thirty bucks, and one bar on vomit patrol, and the other sheltering her unconscious date, her choices were limited. She looked at her thirty bucks and headed towards a restaurant in the distance.

* * *

"You should get some wine," said Shego. Drakken nearly dropped the basket he held as Shego stood behind him holding a bag of food and a bottle. "Or three."

"I thought..." Drakken trailed off and she waited for him to prattle on, but he shrugged and grabbed the bottle. "Ever had a wine float?"

"No, but I am intrigued," said Shego as Drakken grabbed another bottle off the shelf. "Hope you like what is supposed to be Chinese food, but I don't think it is."

"I've had it. It's not. But we will need hot sauce," said Drakken. He moved down an aisle.

* * *

"So then, I left the guy on the side of the bar," said Shego as she took another bite of her frozen yogurt wine float. It was in fact, intriguingly delicious.

"Sounds reasonable," said Drakken as he added more hot sauce to his bowl.

"I may have overreacted," shrugged Shego. "I mean, it's not like the first time it's happened or something. I once went on a date with a guy who knew who I was, and turned out he had a particular kink and wanted me to zap him."

"Please tell me you didn't give him that satisfaction," choked Drakken as he rolled his eyes.

"No, I kicked him through a wall instead," said Shego. She poured more wine in her frozen yogurt.

"Ever been on a date...where they steal your car to go on a crime spree, without you?" asked Drakken. Shego snorted.

"I'm usually the one who does that," she replied, and they both laughed. "Oh, I want to hear that story."

"Year one villainy," Drakken began. He put down his dish and began his elaborate tale.

* * *

**We Keep Going** →


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ft. Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible

_**Lines** _

* * *

Drakken rummaged through his bathroom angrily. He had been searching his room and even the guest bathroom's all morning. His mind was racing, where had he last seen it, it had to be somewhere. Yesterday... Where had he seen it? He tore apart his room and then stormed down the hallway. Today was World Takeover Day, he had everything in order with his newest brainwasher device and he knew that Possible and her sidekick would try and stop him no doubt. There was just one simple thing stopping him from executing his plan. He needed that stupid... He looked around his lab to where Shego stood going over the plan again.

"What are you doing?" asked Shego as Drakken began looking in his drawers. "Did you forget a part? Because I told you to make a list of what..."

"No I did not forget a part," snapped Drakken in a childish voice. As he glared at her, he froze. "Shego?"

"What?" she rolled her eyes and looked back at her list.

"Shego?" he asked nicely as he walked over to her, his arms behind his back. "You look nice..."

"Thanks," said Shego with a raised brow. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she turned away with the paper again.

"I mean, your eyes..." he began as she blocked her face with the paper. "There's something different about them...than yesterday."

"Is there?" she asked holding up her magazine instead as she sat down. "I got some sleep."

"No, that's not it," said Drakken, looking around her magazine. "They really...pop, today."

"Do they now," said Shego. She got defensive and stood, her eyes closed as she faced away from him. "I find this conversation very uncomfortable."

"Do you?" asked Drakken. He moved to look at her and she moved her head again. "My Shego, what lovely wings you have on your eyes today."

"I was feeling festive. You know, what if you take over the world today," said Shego, her hand blocking her face.

"Interesting as I remember you blatantly saying yesterday that you ran out of eyeliner," said Drakken. "You know what's funny...is mine is missing today, and your eyes look...fly."

"What an odd coincidence," said Shego. He glared and she sighed. "Fine, I took it. It's not like you wear it properly anyways."

"Grunge smudge is a style," snapped Drakken. He held out his hand.

"I don't have it... It...it fell in the toilet when I was trying to put the cap back on," said Shego. Drakken glared. "Did you want pink eye?"

"Uhg," groaned Drakken. He looked around. "Great, do we have any markers?"

"Are you serious," said Shego as Drakken began digging in his desk. "No. No... I'll get my makeup kit."

* * *

"All right, Drakken's been building a new mind-control device from what Wade calculated, so keep on your toes Ron," said Kim as they snuck into Drakken's lair.

"Got it, Kim," said Ron. He held up Rufus. "Keep alert buddy, we might need you to do some switch-hitting."

"Grrreat," mumbled Rufus and the three spun into the lab doorway, Kim in the lead.

"Stop right there..." Kim froze as did Ron.

"Ohm," Shego and Drakken froze and looked at the intruders. Ron raised a brow. "This is weird."

"What a surprise," said Drakken nervously.

Ron and Kim stood in silence taking in the scene in front of them. There stood the large mind control device in question, but in front of it was the most alarming scene. Drakken sat on a stool with wide eyes as Shego stood very close to him...as she applied eye-shadow to his eyes. Kim and Ron exchanged a look, not sure how to deal with this situation. Shego put down the makeup palette and stood there in a partially defensive stance. Drakken's hand moved to cover the eye she had yet to get to, and he stood defiantly.

"Kim Possible." He tried to gain his normal momentum back, but Ron spoke.

"We could come back," said Ron. Kim looked at him with wide eyes. "Like in three minutes or so."

"Ron..." Kim began.

"Kim, do you remember the conversation you had with me about me interrupting your makeup time?" said Ron sternly. Kim nodded and sighed.

"You want to finish?" asked Kim as she looked at Drakken, but Shego spoke.

"I really do," said Shego. She grabbed her brushes again.

"By all means," said Ron making a gesture.

"We never speak of this," said Drakken sternly.

"I'm putting it on my blog," said Ron with a smirk. Drakken glared.

* * *

**Forward! →**


	9. Dancing

_**Dancing** _

* * *

Drakken sighed as he sat at the bar of a trendy villain's night club. He hadn't gone there for good reasons; the drinks were overpriced yet watered down, there were far too many people, it smelt disgusting, and he always ended up sitting at the bar alone. He and Shego had gone there hoping to find the location of a particular metal Drakken needed for his new mind-control device. Apparently, Henchco only sent parts they had in stock. He rolled his eyes. That had been a bust and Shego had decided to take it as a sign that the shift was over. She'd had a few shots and had wandered off to dance with one of the guys in the club. So Drakken sat waiting for his assistant to finish her night off. He wanted to just leave, but he was also worried by the amount of drinks she'd been consuming. He looked towards where she was currently dancing with some beach gorilla in black. He scoffed and drank his watered-down beverage. Drakken didn't drink really, so it was probably best it was not at its fullest impact.

"Hit me," said Drakken as he shoved his glass towards the bartender. "Make it stronger this time."

"We're running out of milk sir," said the bartender, holding up the nearly empty chocolate milk jug.

"Give me the rest," said Drakken. "In fact, pour the bottle of peppermint schnapps into the jug. I'll drink the jug."

"Wow, Dr. Drakken, bit much." Drakken's eyes shot up as Shego plopped down next to him, her hand on his shoulder. "Someone has to drive. Besides, you said you don't like drinking."

"Done dancing with your gorillas?" asked Drakken. He could taste the bitterness in his voice. Shego's arm drifted off his shoulder lazily.

"Gorillas?" asked Shego. She looked at the guys she'd danced with and then back to Drakken. She gave a half smirk. "Feeling left out, are you?"

"No," said Drakken with an eye-roll as the jug was placed in front of him. Shego grabbed the jug. "Excuse you."

"Ew," coughed Shego as she chugged it. "Is this watered-down Peppermint Patties? It's not even good milk."

"Rude," said the bartender as he took the empty bottle and glared at her.

"Agreed," said Drakken with an eye-roll. "Aren't any of your men buying you drinks? Or is there another reason you're pilfering mine?"

"You're in a bad mood," said Shego with a scowl. She leaned against him. Drakken tensed as her arm went across his shoulder and her face got close to his. "You're still here, so you can't be that mad Dr. Drakken."

"I can be whatever I want to be," said Drakken. He felt his face go hot as Shego's breath hit his ear. "Are we done here?"

"Hey, if you wanted to dance with me, you could have asked. Stop being so moody. You do need to go out more than just Friday nights once in a while," said Shego with a scoff. The tint to her face showed the alcohol was slowly sinking in.

"Nehn, whatever," grumbled Drakken as he stood up. "Let's go then."

"Fine," snapped Shego as she got up. Drakken went to pay the tab but his arm was yanked towards the dance floor. "You know you catch more bees with honey."

"Excuse me...Shego, what?" asked Drakken as Shego yanked him on the dance floor as a fast-paced dance song played. "You have to be joking?"

"You said, let's go," said Shego as she began to dance to the beat. "Come on, loosen up Dr. D."

"I... Dr. D?" Drakken felt uncomfortable as he stood there. Shego was a very good dancer, and while he knew how to dance, he didn't find this very professional.

"Come on, I'm sure you're a better dancer than those...gorillas," she smirked. She placed his hands on her hips. "Follow my lead if you're not sure."

"I know how to dance, Shego." Drakken wasn't sure if the alcohol had started to kick in, but he spun her to the beat of the music, his hand firmly on her hip as they continued moving to the beat.

"So you do?" she smirked, her arm on his. "Surprise, surprise."

"Please, you should see my other moves," said Drakken as they danced to the rhythm.

"Noted," said Shego with a smirk. She moved along with him, a devious look in her eyes. "Why don't you go out dancing?"

"Not my scene," said Drakken, though he was having a great time at that moment. He spun her again.

"Could have fooled me," said Shego. Drakken noticed her brow rise. "Come on, you have to have some game. Are you too shy to ask a woman to dance or what?"

"I thought we **were** dancing," said Drakken. His face fell and he slowed. He tensed up at the conversation shift he had caused.

"Hey, I'm trying to help," said Shego. She rolled her eyes. "Come on, just lighten up. You're a genius, right. Come up with something. Dazzle me."

"Did you know that most cultures and animal kingdoms use dancing as a mating ritual?" said Drakken. Shego stopped dancing. "I made it weird didn't I."

"Yeah, we're going to have to work on that," sighed Shego. She looked at her watch. "Come on, it's late and that Peppermint Patty is not holding too well right now, if you get my drift."

"That's nice," said Drakken with a grimace. "Is that how you end a dance with the gorillas?"

"No, normally I challenge them to a shot contest and then rob them when they black out," said Shego. She gave a devious smirk. "Drinks are on them by the way."

* * *

**Dance This Way →**


	10. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt-inspired chapter from [wolfofsheep](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2991964/wolfofsheep). "No Names, Only Feelings."

_**No Names, Only Feelings (Crush)** _

* * *

He watched the ceiling of his room intently, his eyes tracing their dark crevices around the room like a map. His mind was a mess. More than normal. More than it had been in a very long time. It was always chaos, voices, numbers, madness... Always in scrambles. Scrambles of sanity here and there, but it never stayed. However, this time was different. It scared him. These feelings, something he fought to keep at bay... Life made sense when feelings like this were locked away in the depths of all the madness. It only led to pain. The pain of failure was something he was familiar with, something that pushed him farther each day. It was second nature if he was honest. But this...this would only lead to unfathomable pain he'd kept away only through years of locking it away. He was never lucky, and things seldom went in his favor. This would be no different. Honestly, a part of him had thought feelings like this had died completely. Seeing others have these emotions only fueled him in his quest to destroy them.

He glared. Then she came. Waltzing into his life as if she wasn't about to turn it upside down. With confidence and lips of venom, she had shown up without a warning and in a whirlwind of skills and beauty. The idea of having someone so useful at his disposal, well...he'd jumped. Somehow in the twists and turns of a few short months, things had begun to shift. He was aware of her watching him, of her sound, of her floral musk, of the bitter annoyance in her voice. Everything that should be a warning to his brain, to his quest, had ignited other feelings that had been dormant.

Crushes were like poison. Slow, unexpected, and quick all at once. He kept his distance like anyone in his shoes should. Then the wine, the dancing, the inclination she had to touch him... It sent signals to his already foggy and skewed mind and made it clear and dense all at once. He tossed and turned in the night and every night thinking about it. He felt bitter anger and resentment at himself. How dare he feel again. This was not supposed to happen. Evil shouldn't feel like this. No, evil shouldn't feel at all.

* * *

**To the Darkness, We Follow →**


	11. Dumpling

_**Dumpling** _

* * *

"Is it sad that I'm kind of getting used to this stuff?" asked Shego casually.

She ate the last eggroll if one could call it that as she and Drakken sat in his office.

"I told you to grab something on the way back from getting the neuro-compliance chip from Bortel's lab," said Drakken as he ate his noodles. "Since given the array of choices you chose not to...this is it."

"Yeah, about that whole swiping thing... Did you just decide to give up on making your own stuff?" asked Shego with an eye-roll.

"Mind control devices aren't easy," said Drakken. "And if you were under a mind control chip, wouldn't you want it to be a top-notch one versus something that hasn't been tested yet?"

"First. This hasn't been tested yet," replied Shego, nodding her head over to the box in the corner. "Second. That's what henchmen are for."

"Interesting," said Drakken as he slowly ate his noodles in contemplation. "That would be technically in their job description, correct?"

"Obviously. I mean, you're working for an Evil Mad Scientist, what do you expect?" shrugged Shego. She made a move for the dumplings.

"So... Hey, those are mine. If you wanted dumplings, you should have got your own," snapped Drakken. He snatched the box as Shego glared at him.

"Come on, I would have had to wait another fifteen minutes for more," complained Shego. She clicked her chopsticks at him. "Gimme."

"No," said Drakken. Her hands glowed. "I will not be intimidated by your threats... Hey!"

His chopstick burst into green flame.

"There's like, twelve. You can spare six," said Shego. "I gave you the last egg roll, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. You ate mine," said Drakken. She clicked her chopsticks again and he sighed. "Fine... Here you go...Dumpling."

"Why...thank you. You made the right choice," smirked Shego, taking a few from the box. Her expression changed to confusion. "Did you just call me...'dumpling'?"

"Did I?" asked Drakken with a shrug as he went to finish eating his noodles with his fingers.

"I'll let it slide," replied Shego holding up her dumplings. "But if you start calling me Honey or Sweetheart...I'll blast you to the nearest jail cell and save Kimmy some time."

"Hmm...what about Babe?" he asked for the sheer purpose of annoying her. She put down her dumplings and glared. "I'm joking, I would never."

"That's what I thought," stated Shego. She finished her dumplings and looked at the box in the corner. "So after we make sure this thing works...we start finding a way to duplicate it and then boom, instant obedience?"

"That's the plan," said Drakken. He looked at the box and stopped chewing. "Ethically, should you tell the henchman before you test it on them?"

"I don't think it matters," yawned Shego as she stood up. "After running around for your little whims...I'm beat. Besides, I have to get up early to make sure you don't get sidetracked in finding out how to test it."

"I do not need a babysitter," glared Drakken.

"Don't you?" asked Shego. He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure Kimmy will be busting in here any day now since we got that device. Did you make sure the cameras are all on this time?"

"Yes, I made sure...will you stop nagging me?" barked Drakken. Shego stood and sighed. Drakken scowled. "I'll double-check them."

"I mean, don't I do enough around here?" asked Shego. Drakken smirked. "What?"

"You know if we had just cloned..." Shego glared and Drakken laughed. "Only joking, I know. No cloning. Not like it worked out anyway."

"'Night Dr. D," said Shego with an eye-roll. She patted his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"'Night...Dumpling." He smirked as he saw her freeze. She did nothing and continued walking with a slight backhanded wave.

Drakken watched as Shego vanished in the dark and sighed. Despite all her sass and sarcasm, he was glad she was back. Even though cloning Shego would in fact make their lives much easier, the system was too flawed and it was the main part of the contract she was avid about. He pondered if a former boss of hers had tried it once before.

Still, she'd acted as if he'd asked her to clean the lair and cook or something. He'd only asked her to do what an assistant or henchman would do... He sighed and leaned back in his chair. His mind began racing as usual, and he smirked. He'd gotten away with calling her dumpling with no problem. Perhaps there was something there after all? He shook his head. This little crush of his was getting in the way and making him more susceptible to her snarky comments.

If he could get rid of those feelings, her comments wouldn't distract him so much. The alternative was...she could be a little nicer... Maybe a bit more encouraging... Helpful, even. His eyes shot to the box, and he grinned. It was easier to change someone else than yourself, wasn't it?

* * *

**Oh No →**


	12. Lost In Thought

**_Lost in Thought_ **

* * *

Drakken groaned as he rubbed his head, the tingling feeling of his whole body aching keeping him alert and numb at the same time. He looked up at his beautiful and very angry assistant. He really couldn't blame her. Her face was contorted in a way that would make the strongest man alive beg for mercy. Her hand grabbed him by his coat front and yanked him up to face her. He could pull away or fight back, but what was the use.

He slammed his eyes shut and mentally yelled at himself . S he was about to destroy him. What had he been thinking, honestly? Using a mind-control device test on her to make her nicer to him... a ll because he had a crush on her. What was wrong with him? He'd roll his eyes right now, but she'd probably just kill him without warning, thinking it was geared towards her rage. Why didn't he think about this ? H ad he really thought she'd not remember being under mind control? It wasn't like he'd done anything . H e would never do anything odious. No. But he supposed making her cook, clean, and be sweet to him against her will was definitely an issue ... He looked at her angry eyes. Definitely.

"Shego, I'm very sorry..."  H e was cut off . H er eyes narrowed at him and there was something else behind them . "I never..."

" **This** is why I don't do long term," she growled and shoved him away from her, glow extinguished . S he looked on edge . H er body language was off . "Do you even know...uhg. No. No. I'm out."

"Shego, I was just testing..."  H e stopped as her hand ignited . "I'm sorry, and it will never happen again."

"You're right, it won't," said Shego as she turned on her heel and left.

"Shego?" asked Drakken weakly, but he heard her slamming her apartment door.

Drakken slumped against the wall, his body still aching from her plasma blasts, but his head hurt for a whole other reason. He wasn't very good at empathy sometimes, so he tried his best to look at it through her eyes. He'd simply used her to test a new invention.  _ Without her consent.  _ Scientists did that all the time.  _ To strangers.  _ She was his assistant and essential henchwoman.  _ You are her boss.  _ He may have overstepped boundaries.  _ No shit.  _ He heard Shego returning and got up slowly, prep ar ing for more words and violence, but he froze as he saw her large bag over her shoulder and her hand holding papers.

"I'll send for my things," said Shego . S he held up  the papers . "Section 12, Item 6. No experimentation  is to be done on a person without direct consent. If you try and say that testing and experiments are two different things , s o help you..."

"Wait. Shego! I'm sorry, it won't happen again . "  H e darted as a blast flew at him . "Can't we talk about this ? It was a silly little mistake, and nothing happened..."

"Good luck taking over the world, Dr. Drakken," replied Shego . Drakken darted towards the door and blocked her.

"Wait. Wait. I'll give you a raise, more money, better vacation pay. Just...can we talk ? " said Drakken . H e felt a surge of panic . H is mind was a mess of thoughts and chaos as she looked at him . H er eyes were different  somehow .

"I don't work with creeps," said Shego , and with a swipe, he was tossed into the wall.

* * *

Shego walked behind her new boss , Big Daddy Brotherson. He liked games, smelled of bratwurst, and it was an easy month - long contract. All she had to do was nab a few things for him and keep his new henchmen in line while he found someone more permanent. She was glad this was a quick job ; she had gotten  too comfortable with Drakken. That had been the mistake —t rusting someone. She'd started to let her guard down, and look what happen e d. 

They were walking through  Brotherson’s ' _ Collection Room' _ where he kept all his high priced thefts and swindles. He was talking to one of his henchm e n when she noticed a  g lowing green crystal.

"Is this a carbon - sealed ultraviolet gemstone?" asked Shego . S he looked at it in shock . "Are you working on a light - bending laser?"

"What? That? I don't know. I acquired it because it  gives nice light in here," said Brotherson . "Come Shego, I have a list of things for you to gather."

"Do you know what you could do with that?" asked Shego, her mind  falling back to one of Drakken's personal scrapped designs . "Those are so rare, you could sell it and make a killing."

"I have no need for that, but thank you for your  comment ," said Brotherson with an agitated look.

"I know someone who would..."  S he trailed off and glared . S he was not thinking about him today.

"You talk a lot more than I thought you did," said Brotherson . Shego fought the urge to snap at him  and resumed her silence . "As I was saying , my team has made a list of needed things for trade and Henchco has been looking for new inventions."

"You make the inventions for Henchco ? " Shego was impressed.

"Oh, no my dear Shego," scoffed Brotherson, "I hire people to do that."

"So, you don't sell or trade, or invent. What is it you do?" asked Shego a raised brow. He looked annoyed.

"I employ. Like I employ you to get the things I need and not ask questions. I thought ninj as were silent," said Brotherson . Shego slammed her mouth shut and bitterly followed her new temporary boss.

* * *

Three weeks in and Shego was counting down the days until she could be done with  the contract. The pay was good, the suite she stayed in was probably one of the nicest she'd ever stayed in, the missions were quick and painless,  and  best of all — she had her free time back. She was no longer babysitting someone to make sure plans were completed, no longer listening to whining ... S he got paid a lump sum versus  week to week , she didn't clean anything, she didn't...  She didn’t... do anything. She slumped in her seat and looked out over the beach  from her balcony. She could go down to the casino, that might be fun ...

If she was back at  Drakken’s lair she would be stuck sitting in her chair and monitoring some hair - brained scheme she herself knew was going to fail , t rying to convince Drakken to give up and listen to her suggestion ... Or better yet, listen to a great plan and stop listening to the flaws because it was interesting...or eating horrible Chinese food... She shook her head and grabbed her purse. Casino it was.

* * *

She tossed her purse down on her bed and headed to the kitchen angrily whilst hanging up on the delivery man she had called for food. She looked over her contract again in the light, blatantly stating that while unde r e mployment she was not allowed to be seen on any property of Brotherson's. She felt like she was under some sort of house arrest.  _ It wasn't like it wasn't standard.  _ She grumbled ; it was the usual. Most mercenary jobs had to be discreet,  because no villain wanted any ties to who might work for them.  _ Drakken didn't care.  _ She shook her head.  _ He also put me under mind-control. Creep alert.  _ She opened her freezer and was glad she  at least had ice cream.

"You got too comfortable," said Shego to herself as she pulled out the ice cream . "This is why, month contract tops."

Shego began pacing her room. She could go somewhere else and take one of the many cars provided to her. She could go shopping... Maybe a new outfit for dancing. She rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for dancing right now, nor was she in the mood for shopping. She was bored. Her mind played the past few weeks over. Brotherson liked games. He liked meat. He liked people to stay silent unless instructed to speak. She had no problem with that, she could talk to other people. It wasn't like they were teammates. She was a hired hand, her opinion didn't matter. _He could at least listen, some of those things Drakken would pay big money for._ She thought of the glowing green stone. He would have probably asked her to swipe it if he knew it was there. What was the light-bending laser for? A doomsday thing...? She should ask him... _No!_ She was mad at the idiot.

"He put you under mind control," she stated aloud as she took a bite of her wine float. She glared at it. "He made you look for a dodo bird."

She stabbed at the float angrily and sat at the bar of her hotel room. She needed to focus . S he'd worked for creeps before, she just needed to shake it off.  _ He didn't try anything.  _ That was beside the point . S he poured more wine in her float.  _ He only did what you suggested.  _ She was not a henchman, she was his assistant — big difference. She sat in silence and pondered what she should do . S he  had less than two weeks left and then she could find another contract, it wasn't hard to do. Though she'd have to list her contacts again as she had changed them to prevent Drakken from reaching her. She pondered if she should have at least heard him out, but she shook her head and heard a knock at her door ; Chinese  f ood  had arrived .

"One order of  s picy  lo m ei n , two dumplings , and rice?" asked the delivery person, handing her the bag . S he gave him the money and wordlessly closed the door . S he wasn't in the mood.

She sat down and opened up her food in silence . S he should put on music or something, but she didn't. She let her mind wander to her next move, a little annoyed  by how slow her mind was working on it. There were plenty of options to choose from, but it was a matter of getting her name back out there. Sure she hadn't worked for Drakken too long and it would be easy, but the fact was she couldn't choose where to go next. Only a few months ago it would click without question.

"This is exactly why I have to keep moving," sighed Shego to herself . S he dumped out the dumplings and stared at them .  The look turned  in to a glare . "I ordered two?"

She tossed out her float and the dumplings . S he wasn't hungry anymore. It wasn't late, she could still go to a club and go dancing ...  T he last time she'd gone was when she and Drakken had been looking for a metal...  I t was Friday night, which meant Ladies Night.  _ Drakken's probably at karaoke.  _ Shego felt a hint of rage at herself . W hat did she care where he was ? The  green stone  came back to her mind and she smirked . S he would love to waltz into the lair and quote him an obscene amount for it, and then not give it to him. She looked at the trashcan and smirked to herself.

* * *

"What is with you and that stone," snapped Brotherson as Shego inquired about selling it . H e sighed and looked at his watch . "I have a meeting with someone of interest shortly. I need you to act as my voice."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, looking confused.

"You don't seem to have trouble talking, just say only what I tell you," said Brotherson . Shego sighed but stood still as a grubby looking man came in.

Shego stood as stoically as she could as the man prattled on about needing a loan or something . S he didn't care. Her mind was on that stupid stone and finding a way to stick it to Drakken . T his man talked forever anyway. She zoned in on the man talking . H e wanted to make a robot assistant or something.  _ Sex bot.  _ Shego smirked a little to herself . T his man didn't seem like he needed an assistant, he was a cashier or server? Did he work for Brotherson? He needed it for household things?  _ Oh yeah, sex bot for sure.  _ The fact the man was here asking Brotherson for finances for it  resulted in it taking all her strength not to make a snide comment. Brotherson waved his hand and she leaned towards him.

"Ask him how he plans to repay me , "  said Brotherson . Shego wanted to say he wasn't, but sighed.

"How do you plan on paying him back?" asked Shego . S he bit her lip as the guy eyed her up  and down, and nervously looked at Brotherson.

" I will a fter I make my  a ssistant. I know othe rs will be in need of one, and it won't take long to get othe rs to pay twice as much for custom ones," said the man . H e glanced over at Shego and back to Brotherson, who made another gesture.

"Ask him what function  it will serve , "  said Brotherson . Shego rolled her eyes so hard it actually hurt.

"Okay," Shego looked at the man . H e looked uncomfortable and she smirked . "He wants to know what functions apart from being a sex toy will it serve?"

"I... I..." The man looked bright red and looked at his feet . Brotherson glared, but Shego smirked  all the more .

* * *

Drakken doodled away on his papers . H e had no idea what he was drawing  at the moment . He had loads of sketches  of an idea  for a new cloning device, or  modifying it to create a series of synthetic humanoids or robots...  H e wasn't sure. He could maybe make a decent assistant if he programmed them right this time... Who was he kidding . H e spun in his chair. He had tried calling Shego, but she'd blocked his number or was screening his calls maybe. Perhaps she had actually  gotten a new phone . H e didn't know. Despite all her snarky comments, digs, sass, eye - rolls, and plasma threats...she did keep him focused.  _ I don't need a babysitter!  _ He internally yelled at himself, but as he looked around his  lab still in disarray ... maybe he did. He sighed and rested his head on his desk . H e missed her. He lightly hit his head against the table trying to figure out what to do next.

"This might be why you have trouble focusing...  B rain damage . " Drakken nearly fell out of his seat as he looked at Shego's normal chair . T here she sat, idly flipping through a magazine . "But by all means, don't let me interrupt your  _ process _ . Don't tell me you're stuck on the color again?"

"Shego?" asked Drakken . H e was confused as she drank her soda and turned another page . "When? What? I thought..." 

"I got bored," she  said, shrugging as she  flipped  a page.

"But..." Drakken looked around as if waiting for her to blast him . H e cleared his throat . "So ... you're back?"

"I want a new contract," said Shego, closing her magazine and crossing her arms.

"Okay," said Drakken . H e wasn't about to miss an opportunity . "Office?"

"Office," said Shego as she got up and waited for him . "I'm still angry by the way."

"Naturally," said Drakken as they walked, but he felt a smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

**Contracts, You Say →**


	13. Ink and Paper

_**Ink and Paper** _

* * *

"I am not a henchman, get that straight. I was your assistant!" snapped Shego. "If you wanted henchmen, then I can get you a deal on some more, but I was not a henchman. Since your little mind control stint, I want a title increase."

"Side-kick," said Drakken. Shego glared as he continued. "It's a step up and you can have more say in the schemes."

"Partner..." said Shego with a smirk.

"You know, other villains wouldn't be so accommodating," said Drakken as he tapped his pen, his eyes locked with Shego's.

"If another villain had put me under mind control, he wouldn't have gotten a chance to rewrite a contract," replied Shego, arms crossed and smirking. The look faltered as she saw something ghost over Drakken's face.

"You enjoy working with me, don't you?" She could see the smug grin forming. "Why else would you be willing to rewrite the contract then. You said it yourself, others wouldn't get this chance."

"No, it's the fact that despite your huge misstep, you're not a creep...and you're not lazy like other villains... Though I could debate that sometimes," said Shego. She rolled her eyes at his smirk. "Fine, side-kick. But I want it in the contract I can take side missions at my leisure when you're in your head too long."

"Fine," said Drakken, writing it down.

"I can veto a plan that I know is crap," said Shego. Drakken put down his pen and glared. "Three a month," she continued.

"A year," said Drakken. Shego raised a brow, and he scowled. "One a month."

"Fine. Finances?" asked Shego. Drakken was tapping out something on the desk as she watched him mentally count. She took a breath. "As side-kick—"

"Thirty percent," said Drakken. Shego opened her mouth and Drakken slid over a piece of paper with a number on it. "It is only to be used for joint evil schemes, Shego."

"Hmm," she looked at the number and then to him, "If this is thirty percent I think I should get a raise."

"Are you serious?" asked Drakken. Shego crossed her arms, and he frowned. "Fine. Ten percent increase and that's it."

"Taking over the world ratio?" asked Shego. Drakken sighed. "Forty-sixty?"

"Uh, no," said Drakken with wide eyes. "Twenty-eighty."

"After all the work I will put in, I'd only get twenty percent of the spoil? No. Try again," said Shego. He growled and nearly broke his pen. "I have all night."

"Thirty-seventy."

"Thirty-five-sixty-five. I get Iceland and New Zealand," said Shego. Drakken huffed.

"Iceland."

"Both."

"Forty-sixty and Greenland," said Drakken.

"Forty-five-fifty-five, Iceland," said Shego.

"Forty-sixty... Iceland... Second-in-command. Final offer," said Drakken.

"Deal," smirked Shego as Drakken wrote it down. That worked even better then she thought it would.

"Glad we worked that out," sighed Drakken as he finished writing the contract and slid it over to her. "Well?"

"Side-Kick, raise, equity, world take over clause, no cloning, no mind control...secondary consent on all projects and plans?" asked Shego. She looked at him and he made a sour face at the desk. She smiled a bit. "One veto a month. Iceland. Six months...pen?"

"Here," said Drakken. He looked as Shego wrote something down in the amendment section. "Now what?"

"Changed it, that's all. There you go, all signed," said Shego. He glared at her. "Just read it. It's in your favor."

"I seriously doubt that," said Drakken as he looked at the amendment. He stiffened. "Open-ended?"

"I told you before, I choose who I work for. Besides, it would be my luck that the six months end and then you take over the world. You're stuck with me unless one of us breaks the contract. Sign it," said Shego and handed him the pen. He raised his brow as he signed it, then grinned.

"You like working with me," he muttered in a sing-song voice.

"The mock window's opening early today, good to know," said Shego as she shook her head.

* * *

**Contractual Obligations Await →**


	14. Food

_**Food** _

* * *

Drakken loved cooking. Apart from evil and taking over the world, it was his favorite pastime. Baking especially, but he never found the time. That was a lie. It was just depressing cooking for himself. Making a single steak and potatoes, or pasta for one with fresh pasta, even making a single cupcake... It wasn't very good for the ego. Sometimes though, it was what he needed. He seared the steak and made sure the oven was on and ready. He saw Shego out of the corner of his eye and looked at his side-kick. Normally she kept to her apartment at this hour or was out and about. She opened the freezer and glanced towards Drakken. He looked back down at his steak.

"What are you making?" asked Shego, looking at him curiously. He smirked to himself.

"Steak with rosemary butter, seasoned sweet potato medley, fresh peas, and if the oven doesn't fail me...pineapple upside-down cupcakes," said Drakken casually. He glanced at Shego as her hand retracted from the freezer handle and her brow rose.

"Really?" asked Shego. She thought a moment, but before she could ask—

"Care to join me?" asked Drakken. He saw her brow quirk and her expression flicker. "For dinner, in a completely professional and contract abiding way." She snorted.

"Wow, one would think we attended a sexual harassment seminar," said Shego as she sat down. "Anyway, it beats frozen dinners and taking a jet ski to get questionable Chinese food again."

"How do you like your steak?" asked Drakken, simply glad to have someone else to cook for.

* * *

Shego casually strolled into the kitchen as she smelt food again. This time, something sweet caught her senses. Drakken had been particularly stressing about whatever it was he wanted her to steal, but she said it would have to wait till after the holiday; that she had plans. She had plans; it was New Year's after all. But she could sneak a quick snack before heading to the Villain's Inn for drinks and dancing. It was early anyway, and even taking one of her newly-made travel hoverboards, courtesy of her boss...or a small joyride in the hover car, she'd still get there in no time. She watched as Drakken put frosting on a cupcake, blue of course. She rolled her eyes. They smelt as good as they looked.

"What you got there?" asked Shego. Drakken must have known she was there because he didn't jump or startle and finished frosting the cupcake.

"Dog food," said Drakken. Shego furrowed her brows. "Obviously it's cupcakes, Shego."

"Geesh, I was just asking," said Shego. She walked closer. "Any special occasion?"

"Well, we have more henchmen now, and I think it will give them a boost of morale if once in a while..." he indicated to the few dozens of cupcakes he made. "Just trying something new. It's very competitive out there and I want to make sure they can't be swayed."

"With cupcakes?" asked Shego, rolling her eyes.

"Do you want a cupcake, Shego?" asked Drakken, holding one up to her.

"Yes," said Shego as she grabbed it. "This doesn't mean that if I was a henchman, I wouldn't want more money instead."

"More money doesn't give you delicious cupcakes and snacks for work," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes."I am aware they could buy them, but it's not the same."

"There's going to be game nights and stuff, isn't there?" asked Shego as she ate her cupcake.

"I have so many plans," said Drakken. He looked giddy. "But this is for the night crew... Ah there you are."

Shego snatched another cupcake as the night henchmen came in. Really they were glorified maids, cleaning the place, which was nice, and making sure everything was in its place. She'd actually been surprised that Drakken had hired them, simply because she said the floors were way too dirty. He'd made a crack about her cleaning them then, and she'd made a crack in one of his chairs with a plasma blast. She was liking this new dynamic they had going.

As she watched him talk to the new night henchmen about future plans for parties, bowling, and more, she felt herself shift uncomfortably. Apart from karaoke...this was it. This was his social life. Full extent. It bothered her, though she didn't know why. It dawned on her that maybe he'd just never had the push to be social outside of his comfort zone. She wondered when the last time was that he'd even had a little night time fun with someone. She smirked.

"Drakken, are you almost done?" asked Shego as he finished instructing the new henchmen.

"Well, yes," said Drakken. He looked confused. "Why?"

"Get changed, we have plans," said Shego confidently. Drakken looked almost terrified.

"I don't think we do," said Drakken, "unless you're forgoing your plans and we can work on..."

"No, you are coming with me," said Shego, taking a bite of her cupcake.

"I am not," said Drakken. He looked concerned for his safety. "There is too much to do and..."

"I'll be in the hover car," said Shego. He opened his mouth to argue and she shut it down. "Grab a cupcake for the ride."

"Shego I don't want..."

"Grab me a cupcake," yelled Shego. And she was out the door.

* * *

**Sparkle On →**


	15. New Years

_**New Years** _

* * *

"Really Shego, for someone who says I procrastinate..." snapped Drakken as they walked into the Villain's Inn—a hot spot for social villains.

"Chill out, Dr. D, it's New Year's," said Shego, indicating towards the festive bar scene. "I didn't force you to come. If you had really wanted to be left with your new...whatever it is, you would have stayed."

"Yes, well it didn't feel that way when you made a scene in front of the new henchmen," said Drakken, rolling his eyes.

"That wasn't a scene," said Shego. Her hands flared. "When these are involved, it's a scene."

"Normally a crime scene," he retorted, and she smirked.

"Majority," she agreed, and they made their way to the bar area. "Please. No Peppermint Patties or Shirley Temples."

"I'm the one driving us back to the lair," said Drakken as he sat down.

"I'm thinking if we play our cards right, we might not need to go back to the lair," Shego grinned deviously.

"I'm not getting a hotel room," said Drakken. "It's New Year's, the prices will be ridiculous."

"No... I meant," Shego indicated to the sea of people around them, "New Year's is a great time to find other singles. Because everyone wants someone to kiss at midnight. I'll be your wing woman."

"No thank you Shego. I'd rather not form a relationship in the bar scene," said Drakken with an eye-roll. Shego could tell he was uncomfortable with the idea.

"Not a relationship Dr. Old School. New Year's, along with Valentine's Day and St. Patrick's Day is the hook-up season. It's easy. You point to a woman you like and we'll see where the cards fall," said Shego. Looking around, she saw a blonde with a few single girlfriends who had glanced over towards them. "What about her?"

"I'll have a Mint Soda," said Drakken. Shego groaned. "I'm not interested, Shego. If you continue to harass me, I will embarrass you."

" **You** ' **re** going to embarrass **me**?" asked Shego. She rolled her eyes. "What else would be new?"

"Go trolling, I will be here when you're ready to leave," said Drakken. She watched as he pulled a notepad out of his pocket.

"Really? Come on. It's one night of fun, just pick someone and I'll help," said Shego. Drakken ignored her and began scribbling in the notebook. Shego sighed. "Never-mind."

Shego spent most of the next few hours dancing with various guys and a few women. She'd gotten a majority of her drinks free, and it was getting closer to midnight when she finally drifted over to the bar where Drakken sat. True to his statement, he hadn't moved, but instead he'd made his way through his notebook and many glasses of various non-alcoholic drinks. Shego sat at the stool next to him and spun to slide his notebook away.

"Do you mind," snapped Drakken. He slid it back towards him.

"You're so pathetic you know. I'm offering to help you get a girl and you're not even interested." She saw him tense up. "Wait. Maybe I got it wrong. Are we at the wrong type of bar?"

"What?" he looked confused and then he glared. "No we're not at the wrong type of bar. I'm just not interested in this one-night stand mentality of today's generation and I'm perfectly content by myself. If I wanted a woman, I could get one."

"You mean build one?" asked Shego. The Bebes came back to her mind.

"Oh, because that worked out well last time," said Drakken with sarcasm. He rolled his eyes. "I don't need any help... Why? Do **you**?"

"Excuse me?" sputtered Shego as she grabbed her drink. She felt warmth on her face.

"Well, I see you here on your own, so," Drakken indicated to the sea of people. "Being picky or no bites?"

"I'll have you know, I can get any guy in here," snapped Shego. Though she knew that wasn't true, she felt attacked.

"Yeah, well, so could I," said Drakken. He paused. "I meant women... Actually, you know what? I take that back. I could get both."

"Pfft, okay. You know what-." Shego began to rant, her temper rising.

"Hey, wanna dance?" asked a man behind Shego. She looked at him and then back to Drakken, who was already writing in his notebook.

"Sure," said Shego. She felt the anger drip from her lips with her last statement. "Have fun with **yourself**."

"I will," snapped Drakken. She watched him suddenly realize his statement before glaring.

* * *

Shego looked at the handsome guy she had been dancing with. Noodles for brains, but you can't have both sometimes. The countdown would begin shortly and she at least had someone to kiss, unlike some people. She looked over to where Drakken sat doodling as the bartender slid him another drink. He was currently talking to the bartender and the waitress about whatever he was working on. Just her luck, even without alcohol he couldn't shut his mouth. Did he ever? She shook her head. It would probably be a stupid plan anyway. Though, this **was** a villain hangout and would be a great place to steal some ideas or get information. She looked at the guy she danced with.

"Who do you work for?" she asked. His build indicated he had to be a henchman at least.

"Right now I'm in-between hench jobs. Though I start a new one next week. Otherwise I am an underwear model," he smirked. Shego grinned.

"Really, anywhere I might have seen you?" asked Shego with a smirk.

"Nothing too big," he replied, then smirked. "I mean ads, the rest is."

"Oh," said Shego. She snorted, "So who do you start working for?"

"A, Dr. Drakken, seems like a good gig," said the guy. Shego stopped dancing and the guy looked confused. "What?"

"You start henchwork with Dr. Drakken?" asked Shego. This was not going well anymore. She could not make-out with a guy she would see again. "You know, I'm going to go."

"What? Why?" asked the guy. He looked confused for a second before shrugging and dancing with another girl.

Shego headed back through the dance floor. The last thing she needed was to be a gossip topic with the henchmen. Because Drakken would hear about it too, and that would just be...she didn't know. Weird. She heard the countdown start and rolled her eyes. Figured, she could have just stayed in or gone out on her own. She glared. This was Drakken's fault. She was going to blame him for her not having a New Year's kiss.

She froze and thought about the repercussions. She could kiss Drakken, it was just New Year's. She weighed the odds as she got to the bar area. The rational side of her head said it was not a good idea but the other side that still had liquor in it begged to differ. She looked up at the bar and froze as the countdown ended. She froze because Drakken was kissing the waitress he'd been talking to, briefly and just for a second, but still. The bartender and Drakken laughed as the waitress did a fake swoon.

"Gina, I called dibs," said the bartender—Kacey wasn't it?—as the waitress and Drakken laughed.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know," said Drakken, moving and indicating to the waitress, only for the bartender to kiss him.

"Holy shit," said Shego standing in shock as confetti flew around the room. "He **can** get both."

* * *

**Well Then, Now We Know →**


	16. Sticky

_**Sticky** _

* * *

Shego filed her nails lazily as she watched Drakken spin in circles in his new chair. She glared. She knew that thing would be a distraction. She watched him slump dramatically over the desk and groan, clearly wanting attention from her. She rolled her eyes. She'd allotted him time to get over his Destructo Bots' destruction and no longer having Freeman around. She rolled her eyes. Honestly she'd been waiting for them to skip off into the sunset with the scientist. Her watch flashed, and she put her file down. His mourning allotment was up.

"Are you done pining over your boyfriend now?" asked Shego with crossed arms as she walked over to Drakken slumped over his desk.

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken. The pathetic look on his face faded to confusion.

"Freeman?" said Shego with an eye-roll.

"He was... Excuse me for longing for more intellectual conversations," snapped Drakken as he pouted.

"I know I do," responded Shego. He scowled at her.

"Oh, haha, very clever Shego," said Drakken as he crossed his arms and looked around the lair. "Shego, have you seen my Erector?"

"Excuse me?" asked Shego, nearly falling as she went to sit back down. "Your what?"

"My Erector, I told you I was making a shrink ray and an erector ray. I had half of it finished," said Drakken.

"Rename it," said Shego. Drakken looked confused. "I'm serious, rename it now. I am not having you run all over the place calling something the Erector, especially in my presence."

"...I suppose you're correct," said Drakken with a sigh as he got up and started looking around. "It's small, silver... I used your lipstick case."

"You used my what?" asked Shego. She glared. "Which one."

"The nearly empty one," said Drakken, still looking. "It was silver, gold, and black...the black lipstick."

"My Chanel Vintage?" asked Shego, her eyes wide. "Do you know how much that is?"

"It was almost gone," said Drakken, waving his hand dismissively as he looked under the desk.

"Almost... It was almost gone," said Shego. She was furious. "I can only get that in Paris. They only make a handful."

"I got you a new one, calm down," said Drakken with an eye-roll. He opened his drawer and tossed her a lipstick.

"Are you serious?" asked Shego with a glare. "This cheap thing you got from the drug store no doubt."

"It was in a checkout line," said Drakken. He sighed. "What's the difference."

"The difference? I have a date this Friday, and this stuff is like tar," groaned Shego. "Like actual tar."

"Wear a different color," shrugged Drakken. "Help me find my Ere— ...Enlarger."

"It's so sticky and... Enlarger? Try again, genius," said Shego as she put the lipstick on. "My lips are actually sticking together. My Chanel was like butter...and... Oh god is this flavored. Black licorice?"

"It was that or cola," said Drakken. He tapped his chin. "Enhancer?"

"You spent a thousand on a crappy office chair that is just a distraction, but you spent what...three dollars on this crap?" asked Shego. She was fuming. "Enhancer? Are you making a shrink and growth ray or an erectile dysfunction device?"

"I think you're overreacting to a lipstick Shego, and you're taking it out on my missing invention," said Drakken as he sighed and crawled on the floor looking for it. "Why did I make it so small?"

"Irony I suppose... Why did you use my lipstick... Look at this crap," said Shego, practically shoving the lipstick into Drakken's face and pointing to her own lip. "You're a genius, right? Make a better product."

"Do I look like I make...actually that's not a bad way to get more funds... But first...Giganta-Ray?" said Drakken as he swatted Shego's hand away.

"Now you're just being silly," said Shego. She crossed her arms and glared as Drakken searched. "We're going to Paris and getting my lipstick...before Friday."

"I'm silly? You want us to fly all the way to Paris for a lipstick," said Drakken, standing up and sighing, "because it's...sticky?"

"Yes, what if I want to kiss my date? It's sticky..." Shego froze as Drakken kissed her for a split second and stood back away and held a grimace.

"Okay, so it's sticky... I still don't think that warrants a Paris trip," said Drakken with another sigh as he went back to looking for his device. "If you can't find a better one at the store tomorrow, then you can take the hover car. Hmm, the last time I saw it was when Possible busted through our wall... Where was it..."

"What the fuck..." muttered Shego under her breath as Drakken wandered out of the room, black still on his lips.

* * *

**Pucker up this Way →**


	17. Sheets Happen

_**Sheets Happen** _

* * *

"I can't believe you punched me," said Drakken, looking in the mirror at his even darker eye. "I said we can go to Paris."

"I'm not going in there," said Shego. She was bitter, and her arms were crossed as she sat in a van with Drakken.

"What? But...and you're here...and...seriously?" asked Drakken, looking at her with wide eyes.

"I only came to watch you fail," said Shego. Drakken stared at her, and she sighed. "I'll guide you with the thermal cameras, but that's it."

"But...what if I get caught?" said Drakken. Shego shrugged, and his brow furrowed. "Shego, what am I supposed to do, sneak around in a sheet and pretend to be a ghost to try and find it?"

"You do what you think is best," said Shego, patting his arm before shoving him out the van door. "Have fun!"

"I pay you too much," muttered Drakken under his breath.

"Run that by me again?" came Shego's voice in his earpiece.

"I said...you have such a soft touch," said Drakken. He rolled his eyes at himself and hurried to the front door of their target.

"Yeah...okay that was worse," said Shego. He knew she had rolled her eyes. "There's no one home, so just hurry it up. I'm sure there's an alarm code, so don't... You opened the door, didn't you."

"Well...yes," said Drakken. He looked around. "I don't think there is one."

"It's Possible..." said Shego with a sigh. "Look on the wall."

"There's a pad... They didn't set it," said Drakken. He smirked. "Simple, trusting Possible. Idiot."

"Bit rude," said Shego. "I mean, it's not her job..."

"I was referring to the other Possible," scoffed Drakken. He rolled his eyes and made his way to the stairs. "You're certain she's not on a mission."

"Negative, Dr. D, " said Shego. He could hear filing. "She's babysitting someone's brat. Seems like the only way to distract her, really."

"Noted," said Drakken. As he made his way up the stairs, he froze. "Shego, I don't feel right looking around a teenage girl's room."

"You want the device or not?" asked Shego. "Oh no.."

"Oh no? What's 'oh no'?" asked Drakken. He heard a car as Shego continued. "That's oh no."

"Pumpkin is in the patch, I repeat, Pumpkin..." Shego said loudly.

"Thanks Shego, I got it." Drakken looked around frantically, and as he decided the hall closet was his best option for hiding, he heard Kim come in.

"Yeah, Ron, so they came home early." Kim was on the phone. She paused. "Dad forgot to set the alarm again. How many notes does Mom have to leave him... I'm probably just going to do some homework and call it a night... You can always come over Ron."

"What's going on with Kimmy and the sidekick?" came Shego's voice. Drakken glared. "I mean good for him, but way to settle, right Dr. D.?"

"Shh," he said under his breath.

"Yeah, I... Sorry, I thought I heard something," came Kim's voice as she walked up the stairs. "You know I should probably sort out my bags. I think I have some old broken mission stuff in the one... I said you can come over... Yes... Bring your bag too... No Ron, I won't do it for you... You can't have Rufus help you with algebra, did last month mean anything?"

"Mole-rat still got brains then," said Shego. Drakken bit his lip.

"Okay, see you then." Kim was off the phone. Drakken could hear her finish going up the stairs. He began trying to figure out his next step as he stood in the linen closet.

"Dr. D?" said Shego. Drakken tossed his hands up in the air. He couldn't respond, why was she... "Don't make that gesture at me. I can see you, remember... Well, thermal-wise. She's in her room, you could sneak out if you're silent enough...never-mind, side-kick alert."

Drakken wanted to hit his head against the wall, but that wouldn't work out in his favor. He heard the downstairs door open again and the sound of Ron yelling up to Kim that he was there, and then the sound of Kim heading downstairs. Drakken felt relieved as he heard their muffled voices. He opened the closet cautiously and bit his lip as he could see them just beyond the stairs.

"Fine, one movie and then we're sorting the bags," said Kim with a laugh. Ron held up a movie with a wide grin. "You make the popcorn, I'll grab two throws."

"Booyah!" yelled Ron as he vanished towards the kitchen.

Drakken panicked and looked around. Of course he was in the very closet she needed. In a moment of genius and panic, he grabbed one of the sheets and yanked it over himself, laying on the floor and hoping to look like some of the other discarded laundry on the ground. He heard the door open, and a small stream of light dimly entered. He nearly yelled as Kim stepped on his hand. He clamped his eyes and mouth shut as she grabbed blankets and then with a click the door closed. He shook his hand and sat up. It was definitely a bruising kind of day. He went to stand up but he heard the door again and dropped.

"KP, I'm grabbing another one, Rufus spilled soda on the one on the couch." Drakken felt a slightly damp blanket fall on him and a light click on. Ron was muttering to himself. "I hope it was soda."

The door closed again and Drakken sat up and threw the throw blanket across from him and grabbed at the laundry and wiped his face with it. The idea of— He froze and stared at what he'd wiped his face with. Men's boxers. He gagged, physically gagged and threw them, grabbing the clean sheets from above to both muffle himself and try to wipe away the horror of the last few seconds. He needed a bath of sanitizer when he got back to the lair.

"Are you okay in there?" came Shego's voice. He glared, and made a gesture for the thermal camera. "Rude."

Drakken took the clean white sheet he'd had and clicked off the light, sneaking out of the closet and dashing up the stairs as quietly as he could. He heard something drop downstairs, but he sprinted into the room and didn't look back. He needed to find Kim's bag and see if it was in there. It was hardly the first time the teen hero had accidentally taken something by mistake. He heard a commotion and feet on the stairs. He dove under the bed as he heard Ron look around.

"Ron? What are you doing?" came Kim's voice.

"KP, I thought I saw... I... Nothing," said Ron, and Drakken heard him retreat, hesitantly by the sound.

"Nice, pfft," came Shego's voice in his ear. He glared. "So how's under the bed?"

"Not as bad as the laundry," he whispered and slid out from under the bed.

"So how's looking for your Erector... I mean Enhancer... Wait, was it Enlarger?" asked Shego. She sounded jovial.

"Stop being so smug, I need to find that bag," whispered Drakken as he began looking around, opting for the closet.

"The bag? Her bag of mission stuff? That bag? The bag that she keeps everything in?" asked Shego. He heard her filing again. "Kim Possible's bag?"

"Yes," said Drakken. Was Shego trying to quote something?

"The one she's sorting with Stoppable after the movie?" asked Shego with a sigh. "That one's downstairs."

"Feeling smug, are we?" asked Drakken as he glared.

"Oh yeah," said Shego.

Drakken snuck out of the room, sheet firmly placed around him as he did so. It was easy to drop to the ground and be a lump of blankets, then stroll casually around the Possible house. He slowly crept down the back stairs, only to hit his knee on a door-frame with a loud _smack_ and then fall head-first to the ground.

"Fuck," snapped Drakken, clutching his knee.

"What was... Who's there?" came Kim's voice with a panicked yelp from Ron.

"No one!" yelled Drakken, and he slid into a nearby room with his sheet.

"You're an idiot," came Shego's voice in his ear.

Drakken heard Kim and Ron as they begin frantically searching around the house. He took the opportunity to slide behind the pillows of the master bed and blend in with the white sheets. When the door burst open, he remained silent and didn't move. He could hear them opening the closet, looking under the bed, and behind curtains. He was grateful he hadn't hid in those places. Then it was silent.

"Kim, I think your house is haunted," said Ron. Kim groaned. "I saw a white figure dash upstairs and now this."

"My house is not haunted, least of all by one that swears and snarks back to questions," said Kim. "The voice sounded familiar."

"Drakken. It sounded like Drakken. He has a distinct voice," said Ron confidently. "Kind of like Bender from Futurama, just saying. Ghosts mimic people you know, Kim...or is that demons... Kim! What if..."

"Enough Ron," said Kim. "Let's check the attic."

"That's how all paranormal horror movies end, they always check the basement or the attic," said Ron in distress.

"Good idea, you check the basement, I'll check the attic," said Kim. She left the room.

"Why don't I just stop talking," groaned Ron, and he left.

Drakken waited and then slid out from behind the pillows and onto the floor as stealthily as he could. He fiddled with the sheets and made holes to wear it, making sure to hold it up as he walked. As he heard the basement door and the steps in the attic, he slinked down the stairs and into the living room. He was just going to run, just leave...but the bags were right there. He looked around him and then began rifling through Kim's bag. It held gadgets galore, but he just needed...

"Yes!" yelled Drakken as he held up the lipstick.

"Kim!" Ron yelled, or rather screamed as Drakken glanced up to see him in the doorway.

Drakken ran. He sprinted, lipstick in hand as he scurried through the door, not caring that the sheet was lost in the closing door behind him as he ran to the waiting van and dove in. Shego was already driving as he did so. He managed to close the door in mid-turn and they were gone.

"Ron, what is it?" asked Kim. She came running down the stairs as Ron stood in the open doorway looking at a sheet. "What's that."

"A ghost stole your lipstick and then...vanished," said Ron, his eyes wide and shocked.

"Ron... I don't..." Kim looked at the sheet again, and the fact that not a car was anywhere to be heard or seen. "No more horror movies."

"Agreed," said Ron. He gulped.

* * *

"I got it, Shego! Now with a few more adjustments... Oh no," said Drakken as they got back to the lair and he looked at the lipstick case.

"It's lipstick, isn't it?" asked Shego with a smirk. She looked him up and down. "How's your knee and hand?"

"Yes, it's lipstick and...Shego?" asked Drakken as Shego held up a lipstick tube casually. "Is that my device?"

"I found it under the seat," said Shego with a devious smirk. "But thanks for the lipstick."

"Shego!" yelled Drakken angrily. "So all that was for, what?"

"For taking my stuff without asking," said Shego. Her smirk grew. "We're still going to Paris."

"Uhg..." he glared and sighed. "Fine."

* * *

**More Lesso** **ns** **Await →**


	18. Payback

**_Payback_ **

* * *

"This is a complete waste of my evil genius talent!" snapped Drakken as he mixed chemicals. "Do you know what I could be doing right now? Working on my Shrink Ray 2.0!"

"2.0? It hasn't even been finished yet, you can't redo what hasn't been done," scoffed Shego as she sat on his desk while he worked. "You're the one who made a big deal about not going to Paris because you were tired."

"You could have gone without me," snapped Drakken as he tinkered with the Bunsen burner.

"Just finish making my new lipstick," said Shego. It was silent, and then, "Why did you take a shower in sanitizer?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" snapped Drakken. He glared. "You're lucky I'm making this for you after the stunt you pulled."

"Don't touch my stuff," said Shego casually. He stared at her. "What?"

"It was a nearly empty lipstick; I hardly think that warrants the mental scarring I endured. Let alone all the bruises." He indicated to his eye, hand, and knee. "I don't make a big deal about you taking my stuff."

"I don't..." she trailed off and seemed to be mentally counting down. Drakken waited. "You may have a point."

"Thought so," said Drakken. "I want an apology."

"...Okay." Shego rolled her eyes and looked at the clock. "Listen, hurry this up would you, I have to leave in an hour."

"Shego, you overreacted and I want an apology," said Drakken, his arms crossed, "or I'm not finishing."

"Excuse me?" snapped Shego. Her eyes narrowed. Drakken sighed and sat back down.

"Fine, don't apologize," muttered Drakken. As Shego headed out of the room an idea struck him, and an evil smirk crossed his face.

* * *

Drakken relaxed in his chair, a large bowl of popcorn in his lap as he watched a movie. He had decided to ditch karaoke that night, as he was tired from the previous night and making makeup. Though if it worked out, they could turn a nice small profit for their evil plans to take over the world. Mind control eye-shadow? Drakken smirked to himself, then shrugged... Shampoo? He filed it into the later plans in his head.

He heard the lair door slam loudly, and the sound of the henchmen in the downstairs kitchen scatter. Drakken felt a rush of sheer euphoria hit him, before the sudden panic that he was in his pajamas and armed with only popcorn. He should have thought this through. He shook off his nerves as the door flew open with a green blast. He had the sudden urge to dash behind his chair for cover, but his smugness made him turn his chair around to face her. Shego stood in a leggy black dress and neon green heels, one of which was broken. Her normally thick waves were a wiry disaster and she was covered in something shiny like water or oil. Her eye was twitching, her lips a smudged black mess, and when she spoke only the side of her lip moved.

"Drakken!" she yelled, as loud as she could. "What the hell?"

"Did you have a nice date?" asked Drakken, taking a bite of popcorn.

"Did I... Are you serious... What did you do?" asked Shego, pointing to her lips.

"I see the date must have gone well, what with your 'shocking' look." Drakken bit another piece of popcorn as henchmen gathered in the doorway.

"You think it's funny?!" she asked. The fact her lips barely moved was humorous to Drakken, but he shrugged. "I did have a nice time for once. Thanks for asking. Until this! He went to kiss me and we were electrocuted...stop laughing!"

"That's all?" asked Drakken. The henchmen sat with popcorn of their own in the doorway.

"This! This!" she held up the lipstick tube, covered in black tar. "Last I saw my date he was covered in this tar oil and running down main street."

"Poor tar-covered gorilla." Drakken shook his head and fought the laugh at the scene in his head. "It washes off, he'll be fine."

"I don't care if he's fine, what the hell is this?" asked Shego, pointing to her face. "It won't stop shocking me every time I move my lips."

"Is that why you're practicing ventriloquism? I thought they were tarred together," said Drakken. He felt a little concerned now. "Have you tried wiping it off?"

"Are you..." she indicated to the mess on her face. "What do you think!?"

"Maybe you're a messy kisser, I don't know," said Drakken. He dodged a purse swinging at him. "Hey! Aw, my popcorn."

"Your popcorn—ow!" She jolted as she moved her lips, small sparks surging. "Make this stop, now!"

"Have you tried a makeup wipe, the oil...why are you covered in oil?" asked Drakken with a raised brow. She held up an empty bottle of makeup oil, "Oh. You travel with that?"

"Drakken..." she growled. He sighed and smirked.

"You see Shego, now your actions earlier would have been warranted by this," said Drakken casually as he stood. "If I had taken your lipstick and done this, then that little ruse of yours would have been good payback."

"What twisted logic is this," said Shego. "Is this because I didn't apologize? This is...this is..."

"Insane, psychotic, mad?" smirked Drakken as he handed her another lipstick. "It should have worn off on its own, but this should deactivate the ingredients."

"Yes, all those things," her face was expressionless, and then she smirked. "Can you make more? In a different color?"

"Can I make...well yes," said Drakken with a raised brow as Shego looked at the clear lipstick he'd given her.

"I have an idea. Possible has a date next weekend and it would be a real shame if her lip gloss gets replaced," smirked Shego deviously, her eyes narrowing. She looked at the clear lipstick and pulled out what remained of her contaminated black one. "Do me a favor next time you decide to be devious."

"What's that?" asked Drakken as he sat back down in his seat and Shego put something on her lips.

"Don't try it on me," glared Shego. And with that, electricity surged through him as she kissed him angrily. "'Night, Dr. D."

"Ow," Drakken twitched in pain on the floor as Shego applied the clear lipstick to her lips and walked to her room. "'Night."

* * *

**Muah! →**


	19. Confusion

_**Confusion** _

* * *

"So we just...ignore the knowledge of aliens then?" asked Shego as she sat in Drakken's lab chair. "I mean, Area 51, your little flight you won't talk to me about that left me with a giant poodle sitting on me, and then the whole Hawaii thing..."

"Hmm?" asked Drakken. He was spacing out, sitting in Shego's usual chair. "Wait, you're shocked?"

"Well, a little, yeah," said Shego as she sat up. "You're not? By the way, what happened in the flying saucer?"

"I'm not talking about it," said Drakken as he began pacing the lab. "The holiday seasons are approaching soon, and by New Year's this year, the world will be mine."

"So...on a scale of Possible's boxers on the face, to probing...what happened?" asked Shego.

"I'm not... Right around being sat on by a giant dog," said Drakken, shaking his hand to indicate a middle ground. "I have an idea. I'm going to need a rocket, or to build one."

"So we've given up on earth and what, is this a new galactic quest?" asked Shego. "Again though, no comments on aliens. There was a giant shark-man thing... No comments? Really?"

"Shego, I don't ask questions. I mean, you're green," said Drakken with a shrug.

"You're blue," said Shego. "How is this... Do you think I'm an alien?"

"You don't like to talk about your past, so I just assumed," Drakken muttered to himself.

"I am not an alien. At all. This...this is... You're blue!" said Shego. She crossed her arms after gesturing to herself and then to them both.

"I wasn't always blue," said Drakken. "This was a latent side effect of my experiment."

"What exactly were you doing?" asked Shego. She had actually assumed Drakken was just blue.

"It's an interesting story actually. It was a Tuesday..." Shego waved her hands.

"I'm not in the mood. You thought I was an alien?" asked Shego. She sighed. "Okay... Rocket ship?"

"It's an interesting story," Drakken grumbled under his breath, but then he grinned. "Yes I am calling it operation Drak-Force One."

"You were watching Star Trek again, weren't you?" asked Shego. She stood up. "What does it do?"

"With the combined knowledge from those alien ships, we should be able to construct it no problem. We should have multiple escape pods, just in case with run into trouble... And we need a date that Possible will be too busy..." Drakken ranted through his pacing.

"Fine, whatever," said Shego. She looked at his sketches. "Really, just no comments on aliens? Because are there different ones, are there planets full of advanced life? Do they know about us?"

"Us as people or us as a species?" asked Drakken, breaking from his rant.

"If an alien shows up, knowing who we are personally...we should not trust them, because they have more knowledge on us than we have on them," said Shego. Her eyes widened. "We should figure out a way to access files on this."

"It's called the internet Shego, you should spend a little time on it," sighed Drakken. "But how do we power the source of my ship? Rocket fuel? Battery? Solar energy?"

"If aliens exist, what else exists," said Shego, looking around the room. "Do ghosts?"

"There's actually theories about that." Drakken rubbed his chin. "One of my favorites is a dimensional layering of time. Meaning they're not ghosts, they're still there, but we're here. So we'd be haunting them and vice versa."

"So, wait. We're here, but they're here... But time is in the way?" asked Shego. "So in that theory you could be haunted by a grandparent, but they don't know you're their grandchild because you don't exist yet? Okay, you know, I'm going to bed."

"Okay," said Drakken. He reclaimed his seat and began working on his new project. Shego came back into the room. "Yes?"

"Where did you hear this theory?" asked Shego. Drakken shrugged.

"College...boredom," responded Drakken.

"Okay, I learned normal stuff in college," said Shego. "Why?"

"I thought my dorm was haunted," Drakken glared. "Damn Possible."

"There's a whole sub-story there isn't there?" asked Shego. Drakken's glare intensified.

"You have no idea," said Drakken. It was silent. "Did you want me to tell you?"

"Listen, this last few weeks, and aliens... Ghosts... I'm going to get some sleep," said Shego. "Vacation can't come soon enough."

"It's a really interesting story," mumbled Drakken with a sigh as he began doodling. "But no one ever asks."

* * *

**Bit Random, but... Moving On →**


	20. Moments

_**Moments** _

* * *

Shego sighed in relief as she arrived at her resort hotel. She really needed this. Her neck cracked as she moved to the check-in counter. Her luggage was light as usual, as she fully intended to spend the next week care-free and in her swim wear and maybe a wrap or two. The front-end staff person was a friendly woman who when Shego gave her name and confirmation number, grinned wider.

"There was an upgrade placed for you. Our Solitude Special, is that right?" asked the woman. "Are you here with someone special?"

"No, just me, and upgrade? How much is it?" asked Shego. The room for the week was already pushing her budget.

"No additional," said the woman and Shego shrugged and took her room key.

It didn't take long to reach her room—a spacious secluded room with its own balcony over the water that included a gorgeous hot tub. Shego threw her bag to the ground and looked at the room, a little smug to have it for no extra charge. It held a massive California king bed, a fully packed mini bar and fridge, a lavish living room style lounge with a fireplace, and a bathroom she would love back at the lair. She fell on her bed, feeling the aches of her bones settle as she drifted off to instant sleep.

* * *

Shego sighed in relief as she leaned in her lawn chair. This was what she needed. It was hard to believe she had officially been working with Drakken for a little over a year now. It was her longest consistent gig since Team Go. She frowned at the thought, but not because she was worried about getting too comfortable anymore. That was unlikely by the amount of times they'd had to relocate, and the series of failures she'd gotten used to in regards to Drakken. She was starting to doubt his quest for world take-over ever succeeding... But he was persistent, she'd give him that. She looked at the time on her phone and looked up at the sky.

Drakken's new scheme would be commencing soon, but she wasn't too worried. If worse came to worse, he had an escape pod and food. Not that she would have worried if there weren't escape pods. She shook her head and stretched in the sun. She tried to clear her head and think of nothing, just letting the sun and sound of the waves take her away from her everyday life. It was blank for only a few moments when her mind began being plagued by other thoughts. What was she gaining in the partnership, apart from failure? What were her brothers doing? What were her future plans? Shego sat up. She was going to need a few drinks. These were not the thoughts she wanted. She wanted blank thoughts, anything but those thoughts.

"Hey, have any holiday specials?" she asked the resort server.

"The usual, but we have our Frozen Hot Cocoa and Mint Bailey," said the man. Shego stared. "It's like a Peppermint Pattie but...a little more smooth."

"I'll take it, actually load me up. I'm on vacation." Shego sat back again as the man left. Just as she was drifting to sleep her phone went off. She groaned.

* * *

Of course Drakken was in trouble, what else was new. She'd been gone for less than a handful of hours, had a small nap, and boom. He was starving and freezing to death in the North Pole. She honestly had to wonder how the man had survived before she started working with him. She had so many questions, but the wave of panic wasn't allowing them to flow. It honestly would be her luck that the blue idiot would be dead by the time she found him. She snowboarded down the alps, looking for anything Drakken-like to catch her eye.

Then there was Possible. Naturally!

* * *

"This is weird," said Shego as Drakken walked around singing.

"Yes, it is," said Ann, sipping her cocoa. "Shego, right?"

"That's correct, you're..." Shego was cut off.

"Ann, it's nice to meet you. I mean I know your one of my daughter's arch nemeses...which sounds weird," said Ann. Her expression was moving between one of concern and one of cheer. "What's it like being a villainess?"

"Ohm, it's nice I guess," Shego shrugged. "You do your own thing... There's a lot of down time."

"Cookies, ladies?" asked Drakken as he held out a tray.

"Thank you," said Ann loudly. Shego raised a brow as Ann shot a look over to James.

"Of course," said Drakken. He cringed a little at Shego. "Sorry about the vacation, we'll leave first thing."

"Uhmm hmm," said Shego with an eye-roll as she took a cookie, but her eyes fell back to Ann as Drakken left. "What was that?"

"Hmm," Ann smirked and rolled her eyes. "Fuel for future disagreements."

"Interesting," Shego nodded for her to continue and crossed her leg as she shifted to face her. "Do tell."

"Well, I sort of told James that Dr. Drakken hit on me once. Kimmy assured me he didn't, but it helps me wins loads of arguments. He can't stand to be out-shined sometimes," Anne said nervously. Shego grinned.

"Oh, really? What if I can get you better fuel?" asked Shego. She shrugged. "In the spirit of the holiday and all?"

"I'm listening," said Ann after shaking her head no at first.

* * *

"Dr. D?" said Shego, causing him to jump. Especially when he saw the devious grin on her face. "Want to have a little fun?"

"Shego, I am serious. In the spirit of Snowman Hank, I will not do villainy for the holiday season," said Drakken defiantly.

"It's not villainous, it's more deviously manipulative," said Shego. "Besides, I think you'll like it."

"What?" asked Drakken. He was curious due to the look on her face.

"Apparently Kim's mom uses you to get back at your most-hated person," said Shego, nudging him.

"How does she know Dementor?" asked Drakken. It was shocking, but by the current state of the room, not unlikely.

"The other one," said Shego. She rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"James Possible?" said Drakken. Yeah that made more sense.

"Apparently she suggests that you have a thing for her and mocks him for it," said Shego. "To win arguments. I must say, I'm kind of liking her."

"Really?" asked Drakken. He smirked. "Well then, allow me to add something to that fire."

* * *

"That's more like the Christmas I imagined," said Shego as they sat on the plane back to their lair.

"It was worth it," said Drakken, ice on his lip. "Knowing it will bother Possible for years, I'm okay with a fat lip for a few days."

"The flirting was very good, apparently you have the ability to do so" smirked Shego. She raised a brow. "The kiss on the cheek was a nice touch."

"Nice thinking with the parsley mistletoe," smirked Drakken, leaning back in his seat. "I'm sorry I bothered you on your vacation."

"It's fine... Wait, this isn't the flight to the lair," said Shego, looking over to see a familiar tropical island. "I told you it was fine."

"No, it's not. I really do appreciate all you do, you deserve a vacation," said Drakken, his eyes closed. "I took the longer flight, this is a stop."

"Thanks," said Shego. For a moment she debated on asking him to join her on vacation, but she shook her head. "I'll be back for New Year's."

"Looking forward to it," he muttered as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Merry Christmas, Dr. D.," smiled Shego, leaning back as the island grew closer.

* * *

**There's a Party Waiting →**


	21. Nightmares and Promises

_**Nightmares and Promises** _

* * *

_Everything was green and dark_ _. S_ _ounds of muffled voices and yells seemed to fill the air. Familiar but distant voices, arguing, fighting... Her hands ached_ _. H_ _er body hurt as hands held her briefly. Something was wrong with her_ _. S_ _he didn't know what it was_ _. S_ _omething felt like it was tugging at her core. She needed something_ _. S_ _he needed to hold something. It was like pressure to not have what it was. Was she cursed? It felt like an unquenchable thirst. The fogginess subsided. Green lights flared from a device_ _._ _Drakken was fighting someone. Possible. Was it them?_ _The vision_ _switched_ _. S_ _omething was broken. She felt sick, like poison was flooding her veins_ _. S_ _he felt fear rush over her. Then a dizziness in waves of pain._

* * *

Shego sat bolt upright. The nightmares were back again. They'd subsided by the holiday season, but now they were back. She didn't understand them. Everything felt so lived... Like the pain she felt, the fears, the longing. What was worse was the cold and empty feeling she'd wake up with, like it was something she wanted but would never want all at once. Shego felt the itchy ache she always did with the nightmare or ones like it. She rubbed her face and decided to venture to get something to drink.

This new lair wasn't like the old ones. There were two shared kitchens—one for the henchmen, and one reserved for she and Drakken on the upper level. She didn't bother getting dressed but grabbed her robe, the days of caring about being seen outside her battle suit long gone. She froze outside the doorway of the kitchen. The small stove light was on and Drakken stood lazily near it stirring something on the stove.

"What are you doing up?" asked Shego. Drakken glared at her.

"I... Nightmare," he sighed, the anger leaving his face.

"Same," said Shego as she went to grab a cup from the cabinet for water.

"I'm making some delicious cocoa moo," he offered with a shrug. Shego wanted to be annoyed, but she was too tired and shaken.

"Hit me with some," said Shego, switching her cup to a mug. "Nightmare any good?"

"Forced genetic experimentation," said Drakken. He nodded towards her.

"No idea, a lot of weird foggy things. Then I think disintegration," said Shego as she grabbed the whipped cream from the fridge. "I've had it before."

"Same here," said Drakken. "On and off since last September."

"About the same, actually," said Shego as she took her drink from Drakken and began spraying the whipped cream.

"I... That's good... Shego...really?" asked Drakken as Shego put nearly enough cream to fill another glass on his. She smirked. "Ever since that whole Time Monkey plan of Fist's turned out to be a bust."

"That was such a stupid idea." Shego rolled her eyes and took a drink and sighed as the chocolate seemed to sooth her ghost-aches.

"I blame you," said Drakken as he drank his. Shego raised a brow. "You made me go to that party."

"I didn't make you socialize with them," said Shego. "I was just trying to get you to branch out. Besides myself and the henchmen."

"Look how well that worked," said Drakken with an eye-roll.

* * *

_**Months Earlier...** _

Drakken walked around the lair in his pajamas, glad to be able to do as he pleased and take a much-needed break from villainy while Shego was away. He flopped in his chair and turned on the television. This was going to be a nice peaceful weekend. Quiet. Silent... The door burst open and he screamed in shock. Shego stood in the doorway with a raised brow over sunglasses.

"Shego! You're back soon," said Drakken as he got up and started cleaning up his popcorn.

"I got bored," said Shego as she dropped her bags by the door and checked her watch. "Okay Blue Boy, let's get you in your villain best. We have a party to go to."

"Wait? What?" asked Drakken. He didn't remember agreeing to this. "Shego, I don't remember agreeing to that. I am not going to a club or bar or..."

"No, no. You got an invite months ago to a villain party, and we're going. You need more people to hang around with other than the henchmen and me," said Shego. "Not that the bowling league idea isn't still interesting, you should get on that."

"Villain party? The one in Scotland? Shego, can we go to the next one..." said Drakken. He really wanted to finish watching his show.

"Nope, you need more villain friends," said Shego as she started guiding Drakken towards his room. "Find your best lab coat, I know you have way too many, and let's get flying."

* * *

"Uhg, Dementor's here," scoffed Drakken. He glared. "Shego, I don't want to."

"Aye, Dr. Drakken, about time you got your arse to a party," came the deep Scottish voice of the host, Duff Killigan. "I was thinking about not sending an invitation, good thing I did."

"Uh, well," Drakken cleared his throat, "busy with world take-over plans, very important."

"Pish, you're just being a tosser," a voice sounded from the lanky frame of Monkey Fist, walking over with a large glass in his hands. "Shego, nice seeing you again."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes. She nudged Drakken and went over to socialize with other villains. Drakken could handle this, she hoped.

"Shego?" came the loud cheerful voice of Junior. "You're just in time for a limbo round."

"Let me grab a drink, and you're on," grinned Shego as she made her way to the bar.

* * *

"So, working on anything good?" asked Duff. Drakken recoiled a bit as the man patted his back as if they'd been friends for ages. "I've fallen a bit into mercenary work myself, just for the time being. Got to get my funds back up for new equipment."

"Ohm, not particularly," replied Drakken. He looked at Monkey Fist. "You?"

"Actually—" Monkey Fist began.

"If it isn't Drakken." It was Dementor. Drakken cringed and glared at him. "Finally crawled out of your failure-hole to socialize with your betters."

"The only better you are is at being an ass," said Monkey Fist. "Do use some manners, we were in the middle of a conversation."

"Remember the rules," said Duff. "No trash-talk till New Year's."

"Fine, I'll save it for after, there's plenty," laughed Dementor as he and his goons walked away.

"Ohm, as you were saying?" said Drakken looking at Monkey Fist. He felt a little less uneasy about being there now.

* * *

"So any plans this year?" asked Senior as the night grew later and drinks fewer.

"Utilize my time better," smirked Shego. She thought about it. She was certain she could get Drakken on board with her plans if she worked at it. "You?"

"I want to find my true villain purpose," said Junior. Senior patted his arm.

"That's the spirit, Son," smiled Senior. "We should get going. It was nice seeing you again, Shego."

"Likewise, see you two around," said Shego as she drank her shot and began looking for Drakken. "Now where is he..."

"SHEGO!" There he was. Her eyes shot open. Clearly someone had decided to partake in a few drinks...or twenty. "I have a new plan Shego, and it's going to be a good one!"

"Whoa there, someone's had a few," laughed Shego as he threw his arm around her shoulder. "Having a good time?"

"Great time!" said Drakken. He waved to where Duff and Monkey Fist stood, who were equally as intoxicated. "I'm so glad you made me come. I know you were just annoyed about me interrupting your vacations. No worries, if that ever happens again...I have two new friends."

"That's good... How many drinks have you had?" asked Shego. Drakken stumbled a bit.

"A few or twenty," laughed Drakken. "Fist does this thing with his feet and Killigan and I tried. It didn't go well."

"Okay, I'm so glad you're making friends," said Shego, opting to talk to him like a child for how giggly he was. "We have to go home now."

"No. No, we... No. Killigan said we can stay here," said Drakken. He gave her a wide grin. "Aren't you happy? Now if I'm in trouble, I don't have to call you."

"Well, still call me," said Shego. She felt uneasy now. "I mean, that's my job."

"Not when you're on vacation," he snorted. A devious grin appeared on his face. "Monkey Fist has a plan to take over the world. We're going to work together."

"You're going to...what?" asked Shego. She looked wide-eyed towards the two. "Dr. D... You don't know them well enough yet to collaborate on a scheme... I mean, you need to gauge your double-cross likelihood and..."

"But I know about it, and we can do it together," grinned Drakken. He waved his hand. "You can even finish your vacation."

"Finish my... I'm not included?" asked Shego. She narrowed her eyes and Drakken looked confused as he stepped away from her.

"Shego, you can help if you want, but I'm going to have to ask them. It's kind of a villains' agreement. Just the three of us," said Drakken. He patted her shoulder. "I'll go ask."

"You'll...what?" asked Shego as Drakken stumbled over to where Monkey Fist and Duff laughed around a table of drinks. "This is not going to end well."

* * *

_**Present...** _

"I was not that drunk," said Drakken. "I don't giggle."

"Have you ever seen yourself drunk, because I did," said Shego with a small chuckle.

"Maybe my nightmare subconsciously picked up on your jealousy," said Drakken with a sigh. Shego raised a brow.

"My jealousy? Of those idiots," said Shego with a scoff, though her smile fell. "More like anger if anything. We'd just fixed our contract and you were making new ones with complete strangers."

"That's called jealousy," said Drakken. "I thought you would have liked having a break. Bet you wished I would have called them last week."

"Pft, yeah," she looked at her cup. "What did you mean it inspired your nightmares?"

"It's nothing," said Drakken. He was silent and then, "You double-crossed me in the dream. I don't know how or why, but you knew things before they happened. You tricked me into making something to control people, and then me. It jumps around a lot to various strange nightmares. Always ends the same, fog, green, familiar voices, and..."

"A burning itchy pain," said Shego. He looked at her, a look of concern on his face. "That's how mine ends."

There was a strained awkward silence between the two, neither saying a word, but dwelling on the meaning of their discovery. Shego's mind was racing, trying to pull anything from her nightmares other than the blurs. It was hard because she always felt like she was in and out of whatever was happening. Like she was her, but she wasn't. Something pulling her, pushing her... A madness she wasn't familiar with.

"You know...do you think something happened but we don't remember, because...it never happened, but it did?" asked Drakken. Shego stared at him, but for once she followed his odd logic and word jumble.

"Do we want to know?" asked Shego. She and Drakken fell silent again.

"It's getting late...early...something," said Drakken. "I'm going to head to the lab."

"You're not going back to bed?" asked Shego. She herself was gearing that way.

"No, I've got some cleaning to do. There's a lot of junk cluttering the lab," said Drakken with a smirk. "If you remember there are now three doomsday devices."

"None work," she added with a nod. She looked at her cup and felt like she needed to say something, but she didn't know what.

"Shego, do me a favor," said Drakken. Shego looked up at him. "If you do betray me, make it for a good reason?"

"Same," said Shego. She felt like it was the only thing warranted. He looked at the ground for a split second, then back at her.

"That won't ever be a problem," said Drakken, and something in his manner caught Shego off-guard when he gave her a genuine smile and retreated to the darkness of the hall.

* * *

**Let's Get Rolling →**


	22. Bowling Night

_**Bowling Night** _

* * *

"All right, let's get this going," said Shego as she walked down the alley in the basement, cracking her knuckles as she jumped the last steps and landed gracefully in front of her team.

This was their third official bowling night, as relocating, failed schemes, and the holiday season had put too much on their plates. But now that everything was straight, it was back to 'team bonding' as Drakken called it. Shego preferred to call it, 'wiping the floor with losers,' but that was a minor disagreement. Shego smirked as her team wore green and black, shirts courtesy of her new access to the funds. Drakken had gotten a little miffed, but as his team now wore blue, he'd stopped complaining about 'misspending.' There were four teams all together. Shego's team in green, Drakken's team in blue, Henchman Lucius's in purple, and Henchman Davis's in red.

"All right Shego, as I remember last time, my team won," said Drakken as he walked down the steps. Shego rolled her eyes at his classic bowling attire. At least her team looked stylish.

"Barely, just because Mitchell got two strikes," said Shego, indicating to a thin henchman on Drakken's team. The other henchmen high-fived him.

"Yeah, well, not today Dr. D.," said Shego, crossing her arms.

"Ohm, Dr. Drakken?" said Henchman Lucius with a raised hand.

"Oh yes. Shego, no plasma-blasting when you lose," said Drakken. Shego glared at Lucius who took a step back. "People or items!"

"Uhg, fine," scoffed Shego. "Let's get started, bunch of whiners."

* * *

"Take **that** Shego, don't hate on my mad bowling skills, yo," mocked Drakken as a strike appeared on the screen for his team.

"Mad bowling skills, my ass," scoffed Shego as she took a drink. "You turned to make a snide comment and dropped the ball. Your accidental strike does not a mad skill make."

"I'm sorry, what's your score?" asked Drakken, indicating where she blocked it with her hand. "Barely double-digits, right?"

"Go to your own board," said Shego as she shoved him away from her and rolled her eyes. "My team's still up above Lucius's team."

"Sabotage," muttered Drakken under his breath. Shego's hand flared. "I didn't say anything."

"There's nothing to say," said Shego. She watched as Drakken casually strolled a few feet away to his seat.

"Someone better start getting their scores up," said Shego to her team. They all looked at each other and then to her. "Anyone have a comment?"

"No," said one henchman as they all looked at each other again.

* * *

"Who has mad skills?" asked Shego, spinning around from her strike.

Drakken's and Shego's teams were facing off against each other now, and Shego had managed to make a comeback on her own team. In fact with her strike, they were above Drakken's team. She watched him roll his eyes as he took a drink of his root beer. She rolled her eyes back and took his drink as she sat down. He scoffed but she saw him smirk. She watched as he went to bowl and tapped her foot. She looked around them and had an idea. A villain party of their own. In that setting there would be more control over the guests, and it would give them a little more notoriety in the villain social community. She knew Drakken would not be swayed by the idea, based on something she'd mentioned a few weeks back.

"Care to make a wager, Dr. D.?" asked Shego. Drakken raised his brow as he waited for the ball to return.

"Of?" asked Drakken, as the ball made its way through the chute.

"My team wins, you have to do something I want to do," said Shego. He looked confused. "Even if it's something you don't want to."

"Anything in mind?" asked Drakken. He held the ball and waited.

"That's not important if I win," said Shego, crossing her arms and smirking. "What do you say?"

"I say, only if the same applies to me. I win, then you do something I want." He looked at his ball and then to her.

"Have anything in mind?" she mocked him. He gave her an extremely devious smirk.

"Oh, yes," said Drakken. "Well?"

"Deal," said Shego. Whatever strange mission he was going to send her on if he won, was nothing.

"Excellent—" Drakken rolled a strike with ease, then turned and smirked at her, "Dumpling."

* * *

Shego's leg shook as she watched Drakken bowl again. Now she was wondering what he had in mind. In the past thirty minutes he had made no less than four snide remarks about the two of them going somewhere secluded, and if Shego wasn't mistaken, had actually dropped a few pickup lines on her. Suddenly the idea of winning seemed a lot more pertinent. She knew Drakken well enough that it wasn't something salacious or perverse, but she was definitely pressing for more info.

"So this favor you'd get if you win, would I enjoy it?" asked Shego, sitting next to him now.

"I would hope so," he smirked, taking another drink.

"Will there be others involved?" asked Shego.

"Nope, just us," said Drakken. He looked at Shego. "Yours?"

"Yes," said Shego. Drakken nodded and stared at the scoreboard. Shego leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Nope, not telling you till I win," said Drakken with a smirk. Shego frowned but grinned.

"Is it...private?" she smirked. She could gauge how uncomfortable he was, leaning against him. Drakken's brow rose as if assessing her reaction as he grinned.

"Very," said Drakken. He took a drink and winked.

Shego sat back in her chair, curious and a little shocked at this game of his. He knew her too well now, knew she was trying to gauge his comfort level... She felt a wave of something streak over her at the smug look he gave her as his team got another strike. She felt her breath catch as he leaned very close to her and whispered.

"I'm winning, Shego." It was sing-song and his smirk was one of pure smugness. "I can't wait for tonight."

Shego's eyes shot open as his hand brushed along her shoulder as he stood up to get another beverage. She nearly choked on her own drink as her mind swam. He had to be kidding, right? There was no way he was suggesting something could happen between them that night. Honestly, she contemplated kicking his ass just for the idea. And yet, there was another part of her that weighed this odd suggestion, doubting the fact he would propose such a thing...and still another part of her wondering, why not? The why not was the most surprising one, and she glared at herself.

"You all better get your act together," said Shego, scowling at her team. They all nodded.

Despite their nods, the scores started to plummet and Shego was ready to call foul play. She would claim that if Drakken won and asked for something obscene, although she seriously doubted that... Knowing Drakken, it would be something completely opposite of where her mind was going. _Shame._ She choked on her drink at her own thought and glared. Clearly...she'd had enough. Shego got up and picked up her ball, glancing at where Drakken waved to her from his seat, the same smug look on his face. She rolled her eyes. There was no way he was suggesting anything... It was probably just some lame mission. _Maybe not._ Where were these thoughts coming from? She really needed to go out and get away from being in the lair all the time; her new homebody-thing since vacation was getting to her.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" asked Drakken. He tapped his watch. "It's getting late, Shego."

"What, do you have a date?" asked Shego, hand on her hip.

"You could call it that," smirked Drakken. Shego stood straight up and stared at him. "Depends on this roll."

"Really?" asked Shego. She smirked and looked at the ball. "Shame then..."

Shego's ball glowed a brilliant green as she threw it into the lane with a large blast, sending fiery green haphazardly over the adjacent lanes. The henchmen booked it, as they had learned to do whenever something like this occurred. Shego smirked at Drakken who simply gave her a deadpan look as he finished drinking his root beer, completely unfazed by the chaos. Then she saw a smirk slide across his face and it turned into complete smugness.

"Looks like you need to work on your aim, Shego," smirked Drakken. Shego looked to see two pins still standing in a split.

"You can't be serious... You know what, the henchmen stopped putting in any effort," said Shego. Drakken shrugged.

"It's fine, Shego. No need to blow up the alley over it," said Drakken. "We'll call it a tie."

"...Uhg, just... No, what do you want?" asked Shego.

* * *

**Let Us See →**


	23. Message Received

_**Message Received** _

* * *

"We're what?" asked Shego as she looked over the edge of the hover car, her arms crossed and still wearing her bowling attire.

"Going to karaoke," grinned Drakken. Shego stared at him.

"Are you serious?" asked Shego. A wash of relief came over her but with great annoyance following. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"Because if I had asked you to sing karaoke with me, you would have bailed," said Drakken. He was right. Shego shrugged and then her eyes flared.

"I am not singing," said Shego.

"Yes you are," said Drakken with a smirk. "I won."

"We tied, remember," said Shego, pointing at him. "I changed my mind. I'm not going."

"We're already here," said Drakken as he pulled the hover car to a familiar island.

"If I had known this, I would have bailed," said Shego. She looked around.

"Don't try to run away. I'll do whatever your little thing was," said Drakken. He rolled his eyes, and she weighed the odds.

"Why me?" asked Shego. Drakken looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Why not?" he shrugged.

"Uhg, fine, how many songs?" asked Shego, her arms still crossed as she got out of the hover car.

"Three?" he asked. She said nothing but walked into the karaoke bar.

Shego sat at a small table near the front of the bar. It was packed in there. She hadn't expected so many people to be into karaoke, but there they were, all different types of people. Most surprising was the warm greeting Drakken had gotten. A few, _'Long time no, see_! _'_ and some, _'How's villain work?'_ Apparently he had been a commodity at island karaoke. She sighed but was taken aback as a large drink was placed in front of her.

"On the house," smiled the waitress as Drakken sat down and she placed another drink down. "Your usual?"

"Thank you, Stacey," said Drakken. He looked giddy as he looked at Shego. "We're going on after Sven...so it's going to be a while."

"We? What are **we** singing?" asked Shego. She felt uneasy, nervous...

"If you want, I can go first," said Drakken. "Shego you have nothing to worry about, trust me... Wait until Sven. Have you honestly never done karaoke? School recital? Or were you too busy stealing lunch money?"

"I had a sheltered youth," she said with a glare, but sighed. "Fine...one song though."

"We'll see," said Drakken as Sven went on. "Should have brought my ear plugs."

"Why... Oh no," said Shego as 'Total Eclipse' began to play, "Isn't this normally a duet?"

"It will be... it will be," said Drakken, taking a large gulp of his drink.

_"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely, and you never come around_ ," sang a horribly off-pitch man, and then his voice changed. _"Turn around!"_

"What is happening?" asked Shego, not looking away from the scene.

"Sven's happening," said Drakken with a sigh. He slid over a sheet of paper. "It's going to be a long night. Choose your poison."

* * *

_"Shot through the heart and you're to blame. You give love a bad name,"_ sang Shego. A few drinks and two songs later, her one song statement was gone.

_"A bad name,"_ sang Drakken, the grin on his face never leaving.

_"I play my part and you play your game. You give love a bad name,"_ sang Shego. Confidence wasn't even the word anymore.

_"_ _B_ _ad name,"_ sang Drakken, joining her, _"You give love a bad name."_

_"Paint your smile on your lips,"_ sang Drakken. The two danced in circles on the stage. Shego's smirk was like electricity. _"Blood red nails on your fingertips. A schoolboy's dream, you act so shy. Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye."_

* * *

"Any more drinks?" asked the waitress, Stacey, as Drakken sat at the table while Shego sang a dramatic rendition of 'A Whole New World' with Sven.

"I think we're good," said Drakken as Shego let Sven spin her.

"Okay, now which one?" said Shego as she flopped in her chair and looked at her empty drink. "Stacey, can I get..."

"Are you hungry?" asked Drakken. "Because I think you should eat something."

"Hey, you wanted me to have a good time, so I am," said Shego. She took his drink instead. "Which one do you want to sing next? How about 'Ain't No Mountain'?"

"You still want to sing?" asked Drakken. He looked at his watch. "Or we could go get crappy Chinese."

"Chinese?" asked Shego. She smirked. "Only if you share your dumplings."

"You could get your own," said Drakken. She nodded.

"Hmm, if I must. Let's go Dr. D.," said Shego. As they got up, she gave a thumbs-up to Sven as he sang 'Sweet Dreams' very badly. "Sing it Sven!"

"Yeah, we can't come back here," said Drakken as Sven dramatically dropped to the ground in his final song.

* * *

A short while later the two sat on the beach eating Chinese food and talking about their latest fails at world take-over. Shego's buzz had worn off somewhere between what was supposed to be spicy lo mein and Drakken's eggroll that she jacked. She rolled her eyes at the scene as the waves crashed against the rocks. It was late, and the moon was really the only light they had as they ate. Here she sat on the beach with Drakken, wearing bowling clothes, eating questionable Chinese food, and feeling they needed a wine float to complete the evening. It was a flashback, save for the attire and not sitting on a wonky balcony.

"So there's this very rare serum that I think... Shego?" asked Drakken, as she'd been staring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" she smirked. "I'm fine, just thinking about the fact... I'm pretty sure I would have actually won had I rolled the ball."

"Really? Maybe we should re-match, oh wait...there's no more lanes," said Drakken. Shego snorted. He looked at his watch. "We should probably get back to the lair."

"Okay," said Shego. They began walking back to the hover car with the remains of their food. Shego suddenly reached over and grabbed his container of dumplings and sprinted up the hill.

"Very cute, Shego," said Drakken with an eye-roll, but she saw the flicker of a smile as he shook his head and hopped in the car.

* * *

"So, did you have a good time?" asked Drakken as he parked the hover car, Shego yawning as he did so. She shrugged. "Really?"

"Yeah, okay. Karaoke isn't that lame... Side note, I'm not going again," said Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes.

"Sven will be so disappointed," said Drakken, and he smirked. "So if I asked you to go singing with me again, you'd say no. Odd, since you sang more than I did tonight."

"We'll see," said Shego. She rolled her eyes at herself. "You know when you made all those comments, I thought you were planning on taking me on a date, not karaoke bonding."

"Oh?" asked Drakken. Shego walked beside him down the hall. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. It freaked me out. It was so cryptic; I had all these thoughts racing in my head even on the drive. Like, it would be horrific," said Shego with a shrug.

"Hmm, interesting," Drakken responded. "Horrific?"

"Well, yeah. I mean one, it would mess with our dynamic. Two, you're my boss. Three, it would just be..." Shego searched for the words.

"Reason enough to blow up a bowling alley to avoid?" She rolled her eyes at his statement.

"Well, yeah. Besides, could you imagine if you and I dated? My reputation would be destroyed. Last thing I want is to be labeled as a villain hopper," said Shego. She looked at Drakken for the first time in her rant, she couldn't read his expression.

"It would have been horrible, especially if you'd had a good time," said Drakken with a nod.

"Yeah, it would have been..." said Shego. She didn't like not reading his expression. Finally he gave a lazy smirk.

"No worries Shego. I mean honestly, you're right. It would mess with our dynamic. Besides, the destroyed alley speaks for itself. Message received if I ever feel inclined to ask you on a date." He patted her shoulder. "'Night Shego."

"'Night Dr. D..." said Shego. She stopped at her door as she watched him walk off towards the lab instead of his own room.

Shego leaned against the doorway in thought. She was sure she could see him talking to himself under his breath... Pretty normal actually. Something about his demeanor during their night and the jokes from earlier didn't set right with her, but she didn't know why. She sighed and rolled her eyes—a habit that was becoming an hourly activity working there—but this time the gesture was directed at herself. It was silly to even think Drakken had intended a date with her... It was Drakken. It was never that clear-cut with him. Of course he just wanted someone to go with to karaoke.

* * *

**How Sad... Anywa** **y** →


	24. The Truth of Tequila Part 1

**_The Truth of Tequila Part 1_ **

* * *

Drakken was working in his lab. It was fairly late, but that was when he worked best. He'd actually forgotten that Shego was taking off early for the weekend, which he was frustrated by at first, but she had seemed off since the incident with her brothers. She'd explained everything about how she'd gotten her powers from a rainbow comet. He would have made a remark about aliens again, but chose to let it go. Besides, he'd been too intent on piecing together what had happened with Aviarius, her brothers, and with Possible to make a crack about a rainbow comet. Instead, he'd made a crack about her being a marshmallow... The ride home had been far too breezy for him... But not so breezy that he didn't leave bags of marshmallow candies outside her door as both a skewed apology and a dig. He smirked to himself at the thought, but it was pulled back as he pinched his finger trying to loosen a bolt.

"Son of a... Shego!" he turned to where she normally sat, and groaned as he got up to get a different socket. "I have issues with my family too, don't see me taking extra time off."

Out of habit, he glanced around him quickly, expecting Shego to jump down from the rafters and make a smart remark, or...considering her mood of late, toss a few blasts his way. She'd been withholding information when she'd told him about the comet, though it was probably to avoid him sharing stuff about his past again. He wouldn't without being asked, because the eye-rolls would not be received well. He heard a knock at the door and glanced up as he worked on yet another cheaply made HenchCo product. Hector, one of the henchmaids—Drakken rolled his eyes as he quoted Shego in his head— _night henchmen_ , came in.

"Ohm, Dr. Drakken?" asked Hector. He looked uneasy. "I'm sorry to disturb you, Sir."

"What is it?" asked Drakken, continuing to fiddle with the bolt that still wasn't turning.

"There seems to be an issue in your office with Shego, and we didn't want to disturb her," said Hector. "Mostly because she told us not to and blew up our trash can."

"Then don't disturb her, grab a new one from the storage room. The office can wait till next weekend," said Drakken. He continued working.

"Right, so, okay," said Hector, but Drakken saw him shift out of the corner of his eye and make no moves to leave.

"What is it?" asked Drakken, throwing down the ratchet and rubbing his wrist, his eyes narrowed.

"It's just that...our stuff's still in there and..." said Hector. Drakken glared.

"Are you kidding me?" snapped Drakken, his aggression at HenchCo's faulty design turning on Hector.

"It's just that..." Hector glanced back down the hall as a loud noise sounded. Drakken got up with a groan and began walking out of the lab. "She's scary."

"Of course she is, that's why I employ her," scoffed Drakken. He grumbled to himself as he marched past the henchmen who fled towards Hector. Drakken rounded the corner into his office, ready to start yelling at his side-kick for causing him to be interrupted.

The scene was different than he thought it would be. He imagined a moody Shego just causing issues for the sake of boredom. Not the complete mess that had formerly been his office. Drakken kept a liquor cabinet in his office for the sheer purpose of aesthetics. If another villain and he had a meeting, it looked more suave in his eyes. The bottles were always left untouched, and that's what confused him. The cabinet was open, scorch marks on what had been the lock and handle. A shame really, because it didn't really lock so there was no need. Shego was in his chair, legs draped over the arm as she drank from what looked like a third bottle of tequila. She seemed not to notice him standing there, as the chair was turned slightly and she was staring at the fire, which she'd clearly lit with her powers, scorch marks aplenty upon the hearth. Mail was scattered all over the ground, along with his papers, and a blasted trash-bin sat in the doorway.

Drakken felt a wave of anger wash over him all over again. It was one thing to terrorize the henchmen, but quite another to dismantle his office for no good reason. He slammed the office door in an attempt to get her attention, but she didn't even flinch at the sound. He rolled his eyes and started picking up the stuff on the ground. He wasn't in the mood to engage in conversation with a drunk Shego, who was clearly in a violent mood. He glanced at the mail. One envelope was addressed to a Sheila Go, and it held an elaborate wax seal that had 'Go' in it. Drakken raised a brow and looked at it again. Clearly a letter from her brothers, and unopened.

"So, it's Sheila," said Drakken, a faint smirk on his lips. He looked up at her. His smirk fell.

"Who knows. Maybe," said Shego. She spun in the chair to look at him, her face tinted a color that looked like the cause wasn't just alcohol. "Maybe it was a long time ago, until a meteor fucked up my life... You know what? No... Until my parents fucked up my life. 'Cause you know, they had to be all goodie goods and decide to get killed because helping a stranger seemed like a good idea."

"Shego?" Drakken began, but froze as she threw an empty bottle in the fire and began pacing the room.

"Then you know what... Left us alone...alone! Five kids, alone. But we weren't going to be split up... No, they could try. Even the meteor tried to split us up when we hid, you know. Like, what are the odds... Oh, I'm sorry. I meant comet... Comet my ass, it was space shit with radiation." She looked in the cabinet again and pulled out another bottle. "Sorry I didn't introduce you to my brothers, Dr. D."

"It's fine," said Drakken, though he felt like he wasn't actually being addressed, more just a side note.

"Hego, the blue idiot that Possible had powers from... He's a real piece of work, you know. After Go City took pity on us and we saved its sorry ass all the time, they let a sixteen-year-old muscle-bound jock raise a bunch of kids with superpowers. The ignorant, stupid, idiot. You know what his idea was... We're **superheroes** now...so like a comic book... Train, train, fight, fight. Oh, a social activity...school...prom... Who needs that Shego, we're heroes!"

She stumbled a bit. Drakken grabbed her for a second to steer her back to a chair as she continued.

"Shego this, and Shego that... Shut up Henry, you didn't even know how to tie your shoes until twelve. Idiot. He's an idiot."

"Got it," said Drakken as Shego flopped down. He made a motion to take the drink from her, but her hands flared.

"Don't you..." Shego looked at her hands. Something in her expression worried Drakken, not sure what was racing in her intoxicated head. "Do you think these powers are a good thing?"

"Well..."

"They're not," said Shego. She took a swig of the tequila. "Sure, they're useful, but they're cursed... Oh, Mego! Mego, he's my other brother. Purple, you saw him. He shrinks, which is weird, like how is that even a power?"

"Sneaking into a top-secret Area 51 would have been much easier," said Drakken in his own lament. Shego didn't hear him.

"He never cared about getting out of the tower, like the Wegos," said Shego. She rolled her eyes. "They have names you know, they're actually two people... So stupid... Speaking of stupid, you know our villains could see in the tower? Seriously, that's like..."

Drakken watched as Shego began pacing again. He was trying to piece her rants together, but with her constant moving and muttering, he was more focused on making sure Shego didn't throw a tantrum like she clearly had earlier with the henchmen. She wasn't making any sense at the moment, muttering about her brothers, about Go City, about riding a bike and scraping her knee, about going fishing and Hego falling in because he was, as she stated, a clumsy idiot.

"We had a curfew," said Shego. "Not like a kid's curfew. Hego said 9:00 p.m. because early mornings to save the city from villains. It doesn't look good in the papers, teenage hero out at night. Pft, see...see Drakken, this is why villains are better... We don't have curfews... We don't have to do anything we don't want to."

"True..." Drakken took a step back as Shego came uncomfortably close to him, causing him to fall back in Shego's normal chair. "Shego?"

"You know I couldn't go to school. And dating? Pfft yeah right... Wait, did I tell you that I dated the chief of police? Shhh, don't tell Hego." Shego burst into a fit of laughter. "Well, dating is a loose term, you know... He was a creep though."

"Shego, I think you're good," said Drakken, his hand on the bottle as it was loose in her hands.

"I don't listen to anyone!" snapped Shego. Her hands flared and Drakken slammed back into the chair to avoid how close the glow was. "Not Hego, not Go City, **no one**!"

"Shego!" yelled Drakken. He heard the concern in his own voice, but he didn't know if it was for his own safety or the redness in Shego's eyes that caused it.

"That's right... That's right," she muttered to herself, and took another swig. She lingered and circled the chair he sat in. "They tried...even the other day. No one locks me inside, no one tells me where to go and what to do... Scripts... We wrote scripts so we knew what to say and to whom. Kids don't do that... Normal kids don't have to do that, do they? No...just us... It wasn't always like that though... We were happy once, you know. I think."

"I'm sure you were," said Drakken, glad she seemed less aggressive, but her face was sullen now. "Shego, you're not stuck at Go Tower, you know..."

"Before the comet...before the funeral...we went fishing where Go Tower is now... I hated it, I complained about wanting to go home, wanting to go ride my bike with my friends. We stayed longer because I made a scene... We made s'mores..." Shego sat down on the arm of the chair Drakken sat in, a dreamy look in her eyes. He was finally able to slide the bottle away from her without notice. "That's why I can't be around them... I think of that time...and I can't always remember."

"Shego... " Drakken froze as Shego began to cry. What had triggered it, he had no idea.

Drakken looked around the room, uncertain what to say or do. He feared the wrath she might inflict if her mood shifted, but he hesitantly moved his hand to rub her back in comfort. Suddenly a new problem occurred as she turned towards him, sliding off the chair arm and to squeeze halfway onto his lap and half in the chair, crying on his shoulder now. He was glad more than ever he'd closed the door, because the henchmen would gossip like mad and Shego, when she got sober, would be livid at him.

"I ever tell you how I left?" She gave a tearful grin and Drakken wondered what exactly was in that tequila, "College. Years ago. I graduated and my brothers came... And you know what? Go City was in danger. They came because we needed to save the city...not because I bettered myself. Oh no...no...no... Not for me. So I saved the city... And I...never...looked...back."

"They didn't come to your graduation?" asked Drakken. His brow furrowed, a tinge of anger hitting him at the idea of it. "Years ago?"

"Yeah," she said with a deep sigh, nestled into sitting half on his lap now. It was silent and Drakken wondered if Shego had passed out, until a new sound came out of her. "Heh heheh."

"Ohm, okay," said Drakken as Shego laughed. In a swift movement she shifted to look at him, her face uncomfortably close and overwhelmingly tequila scented. "Are you okay, Shego?"

"You want to know a secret?" she grinned wildly.

"You've told me a lot already," said Drakken, and he was both confused and concerned at the moment.

"But it's a good one," said Shego. She suddenly froze and went silent, looking at him. "You came to save me?"

"Huh... Well...I thought you were in trouble." Drakken was taken aback by the abrupt topic change. He suddenly felt put on the spot as her brows furrowed.

"Where did you get that armor?" asked Shego. "Where is it now...are you keeping secrets?"

"No...no." Drakken was about to rant, but Shego shrugged and flopped back to her spot leaning against him without any more questions, staring at the fire.

"You know why the chief was a creep, Dr. D.?" asked Shego. Her voice didn't make it easy to figure out his emotion. "I looked like a child when he put the moves on me. I wasn't... No, no... The comet did that too. You know my brothers... Westley and Wheaton... They look like they're ditching gym class to try to save the city. They’re nineteen. Creep. Creep... Creeper. I was old enough, but I didn't look it... Chief of pedos, more like it... He was my first you know... We arrested Electronique and Hego was having a moment so Chiefy and I... It was horrible... It was in a cell... I wasn't stupid, but I felt like it... Have you ever scaled a fish?"

Drakken sighed as he listened to her begin to rant about catching a fish and how to cook it. Drakken's mind wandered on its own now, trying to piece together Shego's rantings and story. He also was trying to scoot away from her as she was half-sitting on him. Despite Shego's many drinks, she always seemed to sober up fast. Based on her rant, he wondered what that comet had actually done to the siblings on a physical level. The scientist in him began mentally listing tests that should have been run on them, but he doubted it had ever occurred. Because Shego's blurry accounts made it seem like anyone who could have never got a chance to.

The image of a violent and emotional little green girl with plasma blasts flashed in his head, especially violent if social workers might have tried to separate the orphans. He had so many questions... What other effects did the comet have... Why was Shego snuggling up to him again? He'd just made leeway in getting enough room to get off the chair. As he tried to paint a picture in his head...grieving children...two life-changing events back-to-back... No socializing outside of being heroes...curfews...a child taking care of children... It sounded like chaos. He could have lived without Shego's account of her first lover, and was glad it was a drunken vague overshare instead of a detailed one because...he had a lot of concerns about her description of the event. But his mind fell on something else. He'd glimpsed Wes...the Wegos...at the tower. They looked like teenagers.

"Shego?" asked Drakken. She started. He cringed as her hands glowed. Apparently she'd been about to pass out.

"What? Who? Possible...no... I don't feel good," said Shego. She made no movement, but instead fell back against his shoulder, her hands diminishing as she did so.

Drakken sat there, unable to move in fear of startling Shego again, but as she drifted off, he sighed in defeat. He clearly was not making it back to the lab that night. His office would remain in shambles, and when a hungover Shego woke up, he was going to deal with a whole new level of chaos. He moved a little just to make himself more comfortable. He could be doing worse things with his evening than being a drunk Shego's pillow.

* * *

**Curious... Very Curious →**


	25. The Truth of Tequila Part 2

_**Truth of Tequila Part 2** _

* * *

Shego's head was throbbing. Not badly, but enough to let her know she'd had too much last night and she should get her shit together. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to open her eyes and start her day with the dull moving aside of her mental fog. But she did. It was dark in the room, the embers of a fire taking their last breath. She squinted. Why was she in Drakken's office? A foggy memory of running out of alcohol, and going to the one place she knew there was a full bar came to her. That's why she was in there... Drakken's chair was flipped over on the ground, and there were scorch marks judging by the dim light. He was going to be livid when he saw everything. She internally groaned. First the whole Team Go annoyance, now she'd have to apologize... She couldn't even think of a valid reason to avoid an apology. He had stopped her from taking her brother's powers...but he'd also come to what he thought was her aid. _Damn it._

She could get some of the henchmen to clean it before he saw it? Her thoughts were skewed as she suddenly became aware of the fact that she was half-sitting on someone just as the embers finally died. She hoped to whatever deity there was that she hadn't ended up making out with a henchman. The horror of the thought made her physically ill. She could feel an arm around her waist, lazily as the person slept, his other arm over her legs that were curled up and over the arm of the chair. She heard a groan from the figure and knew what she had to do: scare the henchman. It was the only way to make sure this didn't get back to Drakken. Heck, maybe she could get them to clean it up. Her hand flared green and her eyes shot open.

"Shego...? Shego!" Drakken stirred awake and then his eyes saw the green. "Now what?"

"Dr. D..." said Shego. She jumped off his lap, a swirl of broken images coming back to her, and also the dizzy feeling of the sudden movement. "Oh...uhg."

"Shego...oh that's nice," said Drakken as Shego doubled over behind his desk, and a retching sound began. Drakken took the moment to leave the room.

Shego felt a mixture of emotions as she finished purging herself of the three bottles of Tequila she'd drank. At least, that's what she remembered. She felt angry at the fact she'd been so stupid to drink that much, then concerned over what she might have said or done, and then was hit by a whole tidal wave of embarrassment at waking cuddled up to her boss and throwing up in his office. She jumped as she felt a cold rag on the back of her neck, but the soothing coolness took hold of her as Drakken knelt beside her and placed a glass of water on the desk.

"How's your regular morning routine going?" asked Drakken after a moment. Shego snorted.

"Asshole," she breathed, but she heard him chuckle. The glass of water made its way toward her. "Thanks."

"Uhm hmm," said Drakken. "Do you think you're done?"

"Yeah...no," said Shego as she lurched forward. She felt her hair pushed aside and a wave of thankfulness rushed over her, and also annoyance because now she really had to apologize.

Drakken helped her up after she said she was done, though she tried her best to remove herself from the situation. She felt her head spinning for a different reason. She felt weak, stupid, emotional, and worst of all she had no clear idea of what she may have said or done the previous night. She was worried she'd been aggressive, clingy, chatty... Tequila did weird things to her and was one of the only alcohols that seemed to last in her system long enough to have any real effect. She rolled her eyes.

Apparently she was more upset then she'd let herself believe when she'd opened that bottle. She sat down in her usual chair in Drakken's office, her chair really. No one besides her sat in it; there was another for guests. Her body betrayed her again as the cold sweats began from now having purged herself. She closed her eyes, getting ready to make an excuse to lock herself in her room for the weekend, when her eyes shot open. Drakken had placed his lab-coat on her, and it was...surprisingly soft inside.

"How's the hangover going?" asked Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes as he continued. "This is exactly why I try to avoid it."

"Yeah, yeah, lecture heard loud and clear," she sighed, but she looked down, finding herself pulling the fabric closer. "Sorry."

"For?" asked Drakken with a raised brow. She scoffed and indicated with a general motion. "Many things?" he asked.

"Choose." She sunk back in her chair and rubbed her head, sliding her hands inside the sleeves of his coat. "Who was I last night?"

"Social Sheila," said Drakken. His smirk fell as Shego looked wide-eyed at him. What had she told him?

"Did you...what...what did I say?" asked Shego. She felt the spinning again. She never talked about that, never... Why would she?

"A lot and a little all at once," said Drakken. He looked like he was trying to choose words in his head as the idea terrified her. "Shego, I meant what I said you know... I think of you as family and if you ever need to...talk...or vent...so long it doesn't interfere with my own venting... You can talk to me versus...this situation."

"I don't need to talk... I sure as hell don't need pity. Listen, whatever I said... I was just dealing with..." Shego felt unsure of her words, but she felt her anger flare—a defense for embarrassment.

"No pity here," said Drakken. His hand rested on her arm, trying to be soothing, but her reaction was to stand up and walk away from the chair. "Shego..."

"Clearly, I don't have a good track record with family, so trust me when I say... You really don't want to put that label on me," said Shego. She felt like she needed to put distance on this. She didn't want him to see her like this. Hell, her brothers had never seen her like this and she'd lived with them the majority of her life.

"The family we are born into is different from the one we choose, Shego," said Drakken. "If you want to talk... I mean I have questions about what you said last night... But I don't want to push you..."

"What? What questions do you have, because I don't know exactly what I said, but fire away," said Shego. She felt defensive. She couldn't have said too much; even drunk-her had boundaries about that.

"Your parents..."

"I don't want to talk about it, next question," said Shego. She felt her body tense up. She'd mentioned them? Now she was terrified. She sat back down and Drakken slid away from the chair.

"What happened after the comet, apart from the powers?" asked Drakken. Shego looked at him for a second.

"We went to a hospital where they pretended everything was fine...despite that we were the only survivors in a few-block radius. Plenty injured... But they were shocked that we only had a few scrapes. Nothing happened then... We just stayed in our room...until some bitch from social services tried to take Mego and the Wegos... I snapped... Rather, her arm snapped when my powers made their debut... Luckily, Hego could restrain me... We fled...went into hiding...Hego playing the eternal leader," said Shego. Her foot was shaking rapidly. "We played hero, the city decided to essentially 'adopt' us, and we became Team Go."

"Adopted?" asked Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes.

"It's a lot of legal mumbo jumbo that to be honest was more like being indentured bullshit. We were children of the city... Dangerous...powerful...kids. They built us Go Tower... Hego said for us to have a home base... I think it was to keep the freaks in one spot," said Shego. "Any more questions?"

"Many, but...you mentioned something a little sensitive that leads to another question." She watched as Drakken looked uncomfortable. She rolled her eyes. What else had she said? "Chief Pedo?" he asked.

"Oh no... No...no, I did not... I am never drinking tequila again." Shego sat up. What had she said? She couldn't have possibly told him everything. A wave of panic washed over her. "What did I say? What other question would you have...oh my god. No one knows that... No one is supposed to know that."

"Wait did..." Drakken had a confused look and then a flash of anger. He shook his head. "You know... I don't want that answer, but I do have one more... You said your brothers are nineteen?"

"The Wegos, yeah," said Shego. She felt a rush of emotion at her younger brothers, but she caught on to the question. "Oh, yeah that."

"Yes, that. Apart from your hue, powers, and insanity..." Drakken rambled and Shego rolled her eyes but smirked.

"Come on Dr. D., do the math. I became a hero at twelve, went to college at twenty, got a masters which took an extra year because...hero stuff... Took two years to find myself...became a criminal and worked my way up to mercenary...and now I'm here. What do you get?" She smirked. He'd never once asked her age and she never told anyone, but he seemed to be working very hard on it now. "You're going to be forty, right Dr. D.? Make it easier for you, I look like I'm what would you say, twenty three?"

"Yes," said Drakken, a concerned look moving across his face before he looked back at her. "Twenty five?"

"Up," said Shego, making a clicking noise with her tongue. "Closer than you think."

"Twenty eight?" Click. "Thirty." Click. "Thirty?"

"Ding, ding," said Shego. He looked perplexed, and she smirked. "Most people peg me closer to Pumpkin's age, but I was out of high-school before she was even in school."

"So have you stopped aging or..." said Drakken. Shego's eyes flared.

"Do I have to put it in a contract about you trying to use my DNA for regenerative purposes?" said Shego, her hand aglow. Drakken's confusion extinguished it, and she saw hurt flash through his eyes before he rolled them and she answered. "No, it's just slower."

"You know, DNA excluded, that would actually be an interesting thing to see, tissue-wise." Shego flared her hands. "Theoretically...just saying."

"Clear that from your head, I just age well, that's what you'll tell yourself," said Shego with a slight glare, but he smirked. "Unlike some others in this room."

"Please, have you seen me versus my peers? Villainy has done me well," smirked Drakken confidently, his hand stroking his hair.

"You mean that little box of dye from the drugstore, Dr. Going Gray," said Shego. Drakken glared, and she rolled her eyes.

"Once! I asked you **once** to get it," snapped Drakken. Shego chuckled a bit.

"Are we done with the Q & A session here?" said Shego. "I need a shower and you need to have henchmen clean this office."

"I'll call Hector," said Drakken, a devious smirk on his face before it fell to seriousness. "Are you okay?"

"I will be. Seeing them after so long...well it brings back a lot of memories that I don't want to revisit," said Shego. She got up and handed him his coat. "Here you go, old man. Thanks."

"Your welcome...old maid." He snorted, and she shoved him as she walked by him.

"Be careful, you might throw out a hip there," she smirked playfully. She felt like she needed to say something. "Oh Dr. D., if you weren't certain before, let me make it clear... The whole hero thing."

"Not a single word leaves this lair... I mean, my reputation would be ruined. Employing a former hero? No thanks," scoffed Drakken as he followed her out of the office, holding his coat away from him.

"Glad we're clear on that," said Shego. She paused and sighed. "Thanks for trying to rescue me, I suppose I should have said that sooner."

"Anytime Shego," said Drakken.

"I mean, I do save your ass all the time, really," she said.

"Why do you have to ruin the moment," said Drakken with an eye roll. "Can't you just let things be?"

"Really, I ruin the moments? There's a bag of marshmallows in my room that begs to differ. I can't let things be," said Shego in retort.

"Okay, we'll both agree that you can't let things be," said Drakken as they reached their separate doors.

"Fine," said Shego. Drakken smirked. "Wait a second..."

"You said it," said Drakken. He darted into his room and as he closed the door, "old maid."

"You know what, when you're old and in a wheelchair, I'm pushing you down stairs," snapped Shego as she opened her door. She heard him laugh.

"I'll take you and your walker with me," was the only retort she heard before she closed her door.

Her mind was a mess of tangles and frustration at herself...and something else. Relief, a sense of calm? It was unfamiliar. She would have dwelled on it more, but suddenly her own room came into view. Apparently she'd gone looking for any spare bottles in every corner. She groaned. Perhaps Drakken had the right idea about avoiding certain substances. She thought for a moment and then opened the door and yelled across the hall.

"Drakken!" She heard a thump and the door opened. "Can you make Hector clean my room?"

"Do it yourself." He rolled his eyes and closed the door, and she groaned.

"Fine... Hector!" yelled Shego as she saw the night henchman getting ready to leave.

* * *

**Poor Hector the Henchmaid →**


	26. Online

_**Online** _

* * *

Shego was enjoying her weekend off. She'd gone out, got some shopping done, caught a movie, and it was only Friday. She tossed her bags in her room and began rifling through them for her new clothes. After a giant dinosaur wreaking havoc on the last caper, she'd needed some retail therapy. Although it was nice to have someone else occupying Drakken's attention for once—well sort of; she rolled her eyes—she hadn't minded DNAmy.

Although she minded how mopey Drakken had been since Wednesday; another reason she needed to get out of the lair, and for once her taking off on a Friday hadn't been stopped. She heard the familiar wheeled carts of the henchmaids at their job early this evening. She opened the door.

"Hey, there was a mess in the entryway. Don't know what happened, but make sure not to forget it," said Shego. They froze.

"Uh, yeah we got that. Dr. Drakken had an incident with a router earlier," said Hector. The other henchmaids kept their heads down.

"What do you mean, 'incident'?" asked Shego with a raised brow. "He said he wasn't working on anything this weekend."

"I don't know. All he said was the router blew and it was a small fire," said Hector. He looked at the other two. "Come on guys."

"Now what is he doing?" sighed Shego as she left her room and walked to the lab.

* * *

Drakken wasn't in the lab—a first honestly. He wasn't in the kitchen either, and it was starting to annoy her. She looked at the time, shrugging. Perhaps he was at karaoke early tonight...though...she had the hover car, so what had he drove? She heard a wheeling sound from one of the rooms that was left unused for various storage purposes at this new lair, and also because more henchmen lived nearby instead of at the lair. She opened the door cautiously, and froze.

Drakken was wearing a strange get up of mesh and wires over his normal attire and several large screens were around him. She had a flashback and rolled her eyes. Was he trying to control a fake Wade again? Then her vision caught something else; the screens were set up to show terrain.

"Are you gaming?" asked Shego. Drakken jumped. The goggles he wore obviously obscured his senses. The screen paused.

"Actually, yes Shego, I am," said Drakken. He looked annoyed rather than excitable, which was the usual. "If you don't mind."

"Someone has an attitude today," said Shego. She leaned against the door frame. "What are you playing?"

"...It's called Questopia," said Drakken, an edge to his voice as he crossed his arms. "I am currently on my way to meet my hoard, so...I need to leave."

"Is this one of those games where you're like an elf or something?" asked Shego with an eye-roll.

"You can be. I'm a necromancer," said Drakken. He looked agitated as a message popped up. "I have to go on a quest for world domination, so can you..."

"Excuse me. Are you...wait what?" asked Shego. She looked at the screen.

"The point of this particular game is to grow your ranks, conquer areas and teams, and turn it into your own utopia... Then prevent others from trying to ruin it."

"So...you're doing in the game, what you're failing at in life?" asked Shego. Drakken stared.

"What do you think games are for?" scoffed Drakken. He put his headgear back on. "Drakill300 is back on. RDog6, where are you at, yo?"

"Drakill300...RDog6... Wow bunch of losers," muttered Shego, but she watched as Drakken's character was joined by a blue character with blonde long hair and wearing armor. "Who's that?"

"That's RDog6. He's my head monk for my crew," said Drakken. Shego raised a brow. "Martial artist."

"Oh my god," said Shego. She watched as they were joined by others and she watched as a fight took place. "You know if you used those moves in real life, we could actually get that little utopia of yours going."

"Hold on I got a griefer," said Drakken. He sighed and paused the game and looked at Shego. "Can you not? I thought you had plans this weekend."

"You know I'm a better fighter than him," scoffed Shego, indicating to RDog6 on the screen.

"...Leave," said Drakken, an authority to his voice. She smirked and tossed her hands up.

"All right, go ahead and live in your little world. I'll be in reality," said Shego. She scoffed and walked away.

* * *

Shego stretched on her bed as she flipped the page of her book. A nice, relaxing, evening it was. She had music playing on her speaker and for once, there were no bangs or interruptions from the lab down the hall. Normally, even on her days off, she'd have run into Drakken asking her questions or running ideas past her, but not today. In fact he hadn't said much to her since the whole dinosaur thing and DNAmy flop.

She wondered what had transpired between them before she'd yanked him out of his fry trap. She pulled out her computer and began typing away. He was obviously deflecting from something and trying to escape reality... It bothered her that his normal escape of schemes wasn't where he'd landed. She didn't get the whole VR thing. She'd played video games once or twice with Mego, but he was a sore loser... She smirked. She was a sore winner so it worked.

"Questopia, game..." said Shego. Clicking through it, she could see the appeal.

Can't take over the world in real life, do it virtually and with unlimited abilities if you know how to gain the right attributes. She glared. Drakken's setup was easier; full body gaming. She rolled her eyes. He'd probably spent a fortune on it. It didn't seem hard to play... She shrugged. Why not give it a try and see what apparently captured millions of people's attention? She entered Drakken's usual login information. She wasn't about to spend money on a game when she could just piggy back off his account for a small fee.

* * *

Drakken unplugged his gear to run and grab something to drink, his emotions running on wires, literally. It was easy to be yourself when you weren't. He wished Shego would get that, for all the interruptions she'd given him since Friday night. He wondered if he could take more time off and maybe get back to planning on Tuesday instead. It was Sunday, but he and RDog6 had gotten a decent team together and were just about to take on a kingdom for their own. If Shego spent even a fraction of the time following his lead like RDog6, they would— Shego appeared as he closed the fridge door.

"Uhg, damn it Shego... What have I said about sneaking up on me," snapped Drakken as his water rolled away.

"Let me borrow your staff. You're not using it and I can," said Shego. She glared. "But apparently I can't raid inventory until I can get your character to release it. So lame."

"What?" asked Drakken. He picked up his water. "Wait, are you playing Questopia?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't make a big deal about it. I decided to give it a shot. It's not that lame, actually... But I have a quest and your staff...you're not using it. Put it in inventory," said Shego.

"Are...are you piggybacking my account?" asked Drakken, his eyes narrowing. "Shego, get your own hobby."

"I did. I have a group of hostile virgins following me around like lost puppies and I'm about to destroy the kingdom of Impossible Deviance and take it as my own," snapped Shego.

"No, we are," replied Drakken with a glare. "Find a different kingdom."

"You," snapped Shego. "It's the biggest and I want it."

"You can't possibly have leveled up that fast," said Drakken. Shego glared and held up her character stats. "Wait? How...what?"

"I haven't slept since Friday night, unlike some weaklings with blue skin," said Shego. Her tired eyes narrowed. Suddenly Drakken noticed she wasn't wearing eyeliner.

"You need to sleep," said Drakken with a sigh.

"Not until the kingdom is mine," said Shego. "Give me the staff."

"No," said Drakken. He drank his water and then crossed his arms. "Not until you get some sleep."

"So you can get the kingdom, hah, I'm not falling for that," snapped Shego. She stormed off back to her room. "Don't make me your enemy, Drakill300. GreenGoddess1 doesn't leave them alive."

"Well...oh, okay," snapped Drakken as she disappeared in the shadows. "It's on!"

* * *

"All right, make sure everyone is powered up, we're going to have to battle before takeover begins," said Drakken in his ear piece. "There is another hoard trying to take over."

"So, we can take them, right boys!" came the jovial voice of RDog6. "We'll wipe the floor with them and take this kingdom as our own!"

"...Kill the cackle, it needs work," came the gruff accented voice of 2KillAgain. "What's the plan?"

* * *

"Listen up, we're about to take out another team," said Shego. "This kingdom will be ours. HermesG3M, I thought you said your friend was joining us."

"She's busy," said their mage. Shego groaned.

"All right. Wade4Bkup, S_SquaredJ1, Rufus. Let's do this... Also Rufus you need a better headset," snapped Shego. "Let's defeat Drakill300 and his hoard."

"There are other kingdoms... My father said I could buy one of our own," came the cheerful accented voice of S_SquaredJ1. Shego rolled her eyes... Why did she invite Junior?

"I should have never double-crossed and killed my first group," sighed Shego as she covered her ear piece. She smirked as she saw the oncoming team. "Let the battle begin."

* * *

Drakill300 wielded his sword against S_SquaredJ1, who kept attempting to hit him rather than wield any of his weapons. GreenGoddess1 was angrily fighting RDog6, whom she was furious to find had more stamina stats than her and was at an advantage. She needed that stupid staff that was on the back of Drakill300, not even in play. There had to be a way to cheat inventory and get that thing. There had to be a button or a control... They were on the same account. She gave it a shot, and grabbed it. She laughed maniacally into the microphone.

"Suck it, I got the staff!" laughed GreenGoddess1. She used it to fling RDog6 and do mass damage.

"Drakill300, how did she do that?" asked RDog6.

"She's piggybacking my account," said Drakill300 as he swung the sword at her.

The two began battling it out while the others slowed their own fight. Drakill300 gave a frustrated yell and swipe-kicked GreenGoddess1, causing her damage to go up and him to grab the staff. She kicked him back and used her own magic to shoot him and his team. She was going to defeat them and get the kingdom.

"Fine, if you think you're leveled enough, go for it. Try to take on the castle," snapped Drakill300, stepping aside.

"I will," said GreenGoddess1. "Come, let's load up and take them out."

"GreenGoddess1, he's right, that castle is too strong and you need at least four to fight," said Wade4BkUp.

"Hear that, they're going for a slaughter," laughed 2KillAagain, his tank crossing his arms.

* * *

"Join me!" yelled Shego as she busted into Drakken's gaming room, a look of forced apology on her face. "Let's take it down. Ditch your guys and join me."

"Nope," said Drakken, arms crossed the same as his character. "I'm sorry you're just not on my level."

"Come on," groaned Shego. She gave a playful smirk. "We could rule the utopia together?"

"I'd rather not. I have no intention of sharing my kingdom with you," scoffed Drakken.

"Forty-sixty," said Shego, arms crossed. Drakken glared.

"Real life is a different story," said Drakken, rolling his eyes.

"With your staff I'm stronger than RDog6," snapped Shego. She crossed her arms.

"Fine...but I'm in charge," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes. "I'm serious."

"Damn, fine," said Shego, taken aback as she sat down with her laptop.

"New plan guys, we're going in together," said Drakken, as he put it back into play. "Let's take down this place."

* * *

"Not so fast," came another voice as three players exited the kingdom gates. TPKing101, Jpro3000, and JTPRuthless joined the game.

"No one's taking over my kingdom," said JTPRuthless, a large battle sword swinging.

"Yeah," said TPKing101.

"Make your own," finished Jpro3000. Both held their own weapons.

"All right, let's... Where's HermesG3M and Rufus?" asked GreenGoddess1, looking at her team.

"He had to go while you two argued," said S_SquaredJ1. "He gave his love. Rufus disconnected."

"Oh great," scoffed GreenGoddess1. "All right—"

"What did I say?" asked Drakill300. GreenGoddess1 groaned. "Okay, man your battle stations, let's tango."

"God you're bossy," scoffed GreenGoddess1.

"Did I stutter?" snapped Drakill300. GreenGoddess1 walked to where he indicated in the game.

"Yes, sir," said GreenGoddess1, sashaying to her spot.

The battling began, marked by an array of over-dramatized sounds, hits, and smack talk. While there were only three of their enemies, they had more damaging weapons than the others. Still, the group was gaining momentum until Wade4BkUp signed off abruptly. TPKing101 took too much damage and his character was defeated with a whining groan. Drakill300 and JTPruthless battled it out with a few helpful hints from GreenGoddess1, as she was the only one with a healing ability around.

"Ah man!" yelled Jpro3000 as his bar dropped.

"Take that wee one," laughed 2KillAagain as his character faded.

"You've been defeated, your kingdom is ours," said Drakill300 as JTPruthless's stats dropped from a hard hit.

"I'm only a guard," laughed JTPruthless. Two others signed on. "They're the rulers."

"Sorry it took me so long; patience," came one of the two characters, QueenAnneKi33.

"All right, let's do this," said the other character, WtstheSitch1. "I have to get to New York."

"On a school night," came JTPruthless, just as Drakill300 swung his sword for a final hit. "Hey!"

"RDog6, are you seriously attacking our kingdom?" said WtstheSitch1. RDog6 gave a nervous laugh.

"I didn't think we'd get this far," came the nervous reply of RDog6.

"You're part of our guards," said QueenAnneKi33 as she swung her sword at Drakill300. "You chose the wrong kingdom, sweetie."

"We'll see about that," replied Drakill300 as they began a sword fight.

"All right Princess, it's on," snapped GreenGoddess1. As she began fighting WtstheSitch1, RDog6 shot a blast at her. "What?"

"Oh come on, I was going to double cross **you** ," snapped Drakill300. He took a hit from QueenAnneKi33. "One second Your Majesty."

"Of course," said QueenAnneKi33 as Drakill300 sent a hit to RDog6.

"I expected this," sighed RDog6 as his character took a critical hit.

"As we left off," said Drakill300 as he and QueenAnneKi33 continued their battle.

"You know, I could use more guards," called QueenAnneKi33.

"Hey! Don't even think about it!" snapped GreenGoddess1 as she used her staff on WtstheSitch1. "Where's our backup! 2KillAagain, S_SquaredJ1, what are you two doing?"

"So what exactly is Haggis?" asked S_SquaredJ1. "Does it truly smell?"

"It has a kick to it, yes," said 2KillAagain.

"Great. Like always, it's just us," snapped GreenGoddess1 as she and Drakill300 fought. Drakill300 defeated QueenAnneKi33.

"Sorry Your Majesty," laughed Drakill300. He moved to assist GreenGoddess1 in fighting WtstheSitch1.

"Hold on," came WtstheSitch1 as a beeping sound could be heard through the earpieces. "What's the sitch?"

"Possible?" asked GreenGoddess1 and Drakill300.

"Yeah... Okay...wait... Drakken? Shego?" asked WtstheSitch1. "How do you like them odds."

"Uh, bye," said S_SquaredJ1, and he and 2KillAagain disconnected.

"All right, now we have to defeat her," said GreenGoddess1, and the fight began.

"Listen you two, I've got a robbery to take care of, so this is going to have to be fast," sighed WtstheSitch1 as she swung a large flaming sword.

"Where did you get that?" asked Drakill300. "That's not part of the game."

"Oh, I know the creator. Kind of a favor for saving his lost data on a lost submarine," responded WtstheSitch1, "Normally I don't use it, but I'm in a hurry...and it's you guys."

* * *

"Quest Over. You lose," read the game as Drakken tossed down his goggles and glared.

"Even in the game, defeated by Kim Possible! All I want to do is take over the world! My team double-crossed me or was no help at all...uhg!" yelled Drakken as he threw his gear down. "Just once. Once! I just want... The betrayal of RDog6 is personally hurtful. We've been through the swamps together, the volcanic city, the...why are you laughing Shego?"

"Because of all the odds..." said Shego. Drakken glared. "Oh don't get in a huff at me. I didn't leave you... Mostly because she defeated us both at the same time."

"It's not just... Never mind, you wouldn't understand," said Drakken as he stalked out of the room, leaving Shego to watch him depart.

Shego crossed her arms and looked after him, her mind trying to piece it together. She looked at the screen and then at her laptop. In the game he seemed more confident, more assured...more social, even. She smirked and followed after him. Drakken was in their shared kitchen getting something to eat out of the fridge and giving her a hostile look.

"You know, we still haven't had that party," said Shego. Drakken put the plate down. She continued. "What? Who knows, there's lots of people I know and maybe they play the game?"

"That's...why? What?" asked Drakken, apparently both confused and annoyed.

"Clearly, you're escaping your loneliness with a game. So if you're lonely...let's have that party," said Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes.

"I am not lonely," scoffed Drakken, grabbing his sandwich again. "How could I be? You're always here. Even this weekend."

"You love me being around," smirked Shego. She watched Drakken give a shrug. "I'm your favorite person and you know it."

"You are not...my favorite person," said Drakken. Shego felt a little hurt by his declaration. "I'm not yours either."

"How do you know?" scoffed Shego, crossing her arms and taking half his sandwich.

"Am I?" asked Drakken with a raised brow, passing her a pickle.

"...So this party," said Shego.

* * *

**PARTY TIME! →**


	27. Villain Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to the Villain OC borrows, ideas, and concepts. [bcbdrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcbdrums/pseuds/bcbdrums) (The Giraffe) and the wonderful [sweet-or-sarcastic](https://sweet-or-sarcastic.tumblr.com/) for our lovely children Pandora and Hermes.

_**Villain Party** _

* * *

"I don't know about this Shego," said Drakken as he looked around the lair's third floor where the henchmen were currently stringing up lights. "I've never really thrown a successful party before."

"Hard to believe..." muttered Shego with an eye-roll. "Too late Drakken, because all the guests are coming tonight."

"We could move," said Drakken. Shego stared at him. "Fine, guess we're doing this...wait."

"Yes, you have to be there," said Shego. She pointed at him. "Listen, we agreed we tied the game. So my win is a villain party. It's not hard. Everyone drinks a little too much, there's stupid plot shares, more often than not the plot turns up with a naked villainess, a henchmen spin the bottle, and Global Justice running around in tears trying to figure out who did what. You'd know that from the last one, you know...if you hadn't run off with Killigan and Monkey Fist all night."

"They're coming, right?" asked Drakken quickly. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Dr. D... There are more villains than those two," said Shego. Clearly she was annoyed with him. Drakken rolled his own eyes.

"I am aware of...you didn't invite Dementor did you?" asked Drakken quickly with sudden agitation.

"Obviously not, but I can't believe you invited DNAmy," said Shego. Drakken felt a wash of panic; he'd forgotten about that. Shego smirked. "Going to try to woo her away from Fist?"

"No, Amy and I agreed to be friends," snapped Drakken. He looked at the henchman stocking the bar. "Am I going to have to sway you away from the bar tonight?"

"No, I'm good," said Shego. She cringed at the result of her last intoxicated incident. "Okay, here's the deal. No drinks for me and no running and hiding from you."

"This is going to be a long night," said Drakken. He was regretting this more and more.

* * *

Drakken wasn't sure who everyone was in his lair. In fact a majority of those on the guest list were all Shego's old contacts... Okay, they were all hers. He'd only added Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and DNAmy. He would have invited six from Questopia, but he felt betrayed by his former co-leader. Honestly, they'd already been on the list; he just wanted to feel like he'd contributed. Though he had a sneaking suspicion his bank account was going to take a pretty big hit from the weekend. He jumped as Shego's hand touched his shoulder out of nowhere.

"Okay, so here's the down-low. I told everyone to bring a guest so that way we could meet some new people. The both of us. If you don't know someone, don't pretend to, it's lame," said Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes, and Shego's widened. "Oh god he came."

"Who?" asked Drakken. His eyes widened as an extremely tall man in what could only be described as a giraffe patterned suit came in. "Who is...is that The Giraffe?"

"Of course you're going to know that one?" sighed Shego. "I met him at a mixer once... I may need to find Junior soon."

"Anything going on there?" asked Drakken with a raised brow and a smirk.

"No," said Shego with an eye roll. "Giraffe brought a friend..."

"How nice," said Drakken as a woman in overly dramatic frilly attire walked in next to the excessively tall villain. "Do they work at the circus?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask Amy about her zipper friend and see if she knows them," said Shego with an eye roll. She waved to a woman near the door. "I'm going to start greeting our guests. Hey Adrena!"

* * *

"Yeah so then I got my talisman back," said Jackie the Jackal. "I've gotten it all handled now. I mean wrestling is a no-go now, but you know..."

"Fre- _aky_ ," laughed Adrena. She and Shego were listening to Jackal recount the loss and gain of his power talisman. "If I had someone like that on my show, the ratings would have killed. Right June?"

"Sure," came the melancholy voice of Adrena's skater cousin, June Key.

"So what do you do now?" asked Shego to Jackal. "Adrena and June apparently rig networks and sabotage high clientele for extortion."

"It's a lot more exciting than it sounds," said Adrena, June smirked.

"At the moment I am trying to work on a network revenge plot," said Jackal, rubbing his muzzle.

"Looks like the three of you have something in common," said Shego. She took the moment to leave. "Have fun scheming... Drakken?"

"Yeah?" laughed Drakken as he stood talking to The Giraffe and the woman who'd come with him, and another. "Oh Shego, have you met Carmella and Cleopatra?"

"No, I haven't," said Shego as she looked at the pink-clad woman with candy buttons and the woman with dark hair in a slinky gold outfit and jewels.

"This is Cleopatra. She's just recently stolen a collection of high priced cursed jewelry," said Drakken. The woman gave a haughty chuckle.

"It was sheer child's play," said Cleopatra, swiping her hair back. "You must know how it is, dear. Bat a few lashes and no one notices a few trinkets or millions missing. Besides, people are afraid of supposedly cursed items. Peasants."

"This lovely woman is Carmella. She's been working on mind control candy," said Drakken. "So delicious."

"You're such a charmer Doctor," giggled the overly pink woman. "It got a lot of trash talk in my previous profession, but nothing's better than obedient children to do your bidding."

"Isn't she delightful," said Drakken. Shego was taken aback as she looked at Drakken. "She was a professor," he continued.

"Oh, you're so sweet, it wasn't much. Just neurobiology. What better access then to mind controlling substances," she giggled. "But I've always fancied owning a bakery, so it was a perfect match. People don't always see my vision."

"It's such a sweet vision," said Drakken. Shego looked to see if he held a drink in his hand.

"Interesting. What about you Giraffe? Anything new?" asked Shego. The Giraffe gave an overly throaty laugh and his wheezy voice responded.

"Why yes, actually," he laughed. "I recently found my niche in villainy. Turns out people tend to avoid you if you talk too much. I've been swiping high powered parts for quite a few villains. Mercenary work was calling my name. Though my fiancée does encourage me to still keep making my mark on my own."

"Fiancée?" asked Shego, she looked around.

"Oh, Summer couldn't be here today. She's working on a new project of her own," said The Giraffe. He grinned widely. "Her weather machine was destroyed by that pesky little brat with the side-kick."

"Possible," said all of the others. He nodded.

"I've yet to meet her. Most of my things were stopped by Global Justice," said Carmella.

"You'll meet her, everyone does," said Shego with an eye-roll. She looked towards the entrance. "Hermes is here... I told you about him right?"

"Appraiser you met while working for Brotherson? Yeah, you mentioned him," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes but smiled. He was currently too focused on Carmella.

"Hermes?" asked Cleopatra. She grinned. "Haven't seen him in ages. Should have brought my rubies for him to look at."

"What kind of rubies?" asked Drakken. "Rubies that could be used in a high intensity laser perhaps?"

"Cursed, supposedly. Apparently you go blind if you stare at them too long. I'm fine... Though a few of my henchmen have had some eye troubles lately," she shrugged. "It comes with the job."

Shego walked over to the older man she knew, a bit shorter than her and in a crisp nice suit. Though he did come off as a bit stuffy at times, he was great at getting to expensive and unique items with many not batting an eye. An appraising villain was where it was at, as he'd put it. Not many appraisers turn a blind eye to where their clients acquire rare and expensive items so casually.

"Hermes, long time, no see," said Shego, "Especially since you bailed online."

"Been too busy with my new partner," said Hermes with a shrug. He dug in his jacket pocket and pulled out a box. "It took longer than expected."

"New partner? So you're really going into competition with all these choice villains..." Shego dramatically indicated to a few of their guests. "Yeah, you'll do fine. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing, I'd save it for a new entrance light... Shego?" asked the woman behind him, dramatically dressed in a white dress and jewelry. "What are the odds."

* * *

"So if I use sulfur hexafluoride..." came the high pitched voice of Falsetto, "do you think it would affect my voice?"

"He sounds like I imagine a balloon animal to sound," came Paulson, an older man with dark hair and former assistant to Drakken. "It'd be interesting to hear."

"The question is, would it make his voice normal or abnormally low," said Monkey Fist, sipping the drink in his foot.

"Ay, Drakken, you got any?" asked Duff, drinking his third mug.

"I don't know..." said Drakken, trying mostly to figure out how his former assistants had gotten invited. Dwayne was off dancing with Cleopatra at the moment.

"You do, I remember cleaning the bottles," said Hector the night henchman. He and the others were all over the room with many other henchmen.

"You should go get it Drakken," smiled Carmella. "I'm curious to see its effects."

"Do you think it might damage my vocal cords more?" asked Falsetto.

"Can it be any worse than sounding like that?" said Monkey Fist. His eyes shot open. "Oh no, I have to go."

"Monty, there you are," giggled DNAmy as she headed their way. "Hiya Honeybunny."

"I'll be right back," said Drakken with a start. He felt a wave of discomfort wash over him as he saw DNAmy follow Monkey Fist into a crowd.

"Would you like some company?" asked Carmella. Drakken was in such a hurry he didn't actually catch her suggestion until he had already declined and was down the hall.

"You idiot," scoffed Drakken at himself. Of course he'd missed that.

He shook his head and made his way to his lab. He tried to keep positive; he was certain he'd have plenty of opportunities with the candy-sweet Carmella, as sweet as she seemed... He found her twisted humor very enlightening. He made his way around his lab looking for the particular gas he needed... His idea could prove to be a disaster or humorous for all.

"Dr. D.?" said Shego. He nearly dropped a vial of methyl propyl ether.

"What is it Shego?" asked Drakken as he grabbed the container he needed.

"I knew you'd run off and hide. Listen I am currently dealing with an awkward situation of my own. My pal Hermes, who I had hoped to get to know a little better tonight, is here with an ex of mine. If I haven't run away from that, you can deal with whatever made you hide," said Shego, practically shoving him out of the lab.

"I wasn't...really? Oh, what a dilemma," said Drakken. He said with amusement. He saw Shego glare. "Perhaps a _ménage à trois_? Not judging."

"...Shut up," said Shego, but he saw the smirk on her lips as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Shego stared at the bar longingly as Adrena danced with Jackal on top of it. The music was loud and the party had officially started. What she wanted was a drink, or perhaps some poison for herself. She'd officially ditched Hermes and his partner Pandora, who had nothing kind to say about the lair's décor. Shego was suddenly remembering one of the many reasons it had ended... She took a deep breath, she'd been talking to Dwayne, a former henchman of Drakken's...but that had fizzled fast when he'd bailed because his ride got kicked out. Shego had no idea what had occurred between Drakken and the guy.

"Do you want to dance?" asked Junior, leaning over Shego. She smiled.

"Sure," said Shego with a sigh as she took his hand.

"Avoiding the bar I see?" asked Junior as he spun her, causing her to actually smile.

"Last drink I had didn't end well," said Shego as they danced to the tempo.

"You're alive, so all in all, I'd say it was fair," said Junior. He raised a brow. "Do you need a wingman?"

"No, I'm good," Shego smirked. "But, how about next weekend you and I go clubbing in Madrid?"

"You know, I am always up for dancing," grinned Junior with a shrug. "And attractive people."

"Sounds like a date," replied Shego. Her eyes caught sight of Drakken as she danced; he was at the bar with Duff.

* * *

Drakken spun his empty shot glass, he'd only had two and it was not doing him any good. So far this night was a bust. He'd come back from the lab to find Carmella and Hector on the dance floor, and the excitement of the gas had really faded for him. To top it all off was Monkey Fist dodging DNAmy all night, so there he sat, alone, and listening to Duff tell tales of Nessie. Duff was three sheets to the wind right now and the only thing keeping Drakken from drinking honestly.

"Nessie was a good cat you know," said Duff. "Always ate me mom's cooking that I didn't want..."

"Hey, sooo...hey. Fre _-aky_ fun idea," laughed Adrena, crouching in front of them on the bar. "Who's in on messing with Possible?"

"I think you've had too much," smirked Drakken as he took the drink away from the young woman.

"Besides, it's too far," laughed a drunk Giraffe.

"I know someone who can get us into Global Justice," yelled Jackal.

* * *

"That's nice," said Shego as they watched the television screen. "Looks like Carmella got to meet Possible after all."

"Good for them," said Drakken. Shego raised her brow and nudged Drakken.

"Everyone had a good time," said Shego. She drank her water. "More than I had."

"Pft, funny how that works," said Drakken. Shego saw his tired smirk.

"So you know Hermes, care to elaborate on that?" asked Shego. Drakken choked on his drink and waved his hand.

"Long time ago, not important. I'm going to retire," said Drakken hastily. He looked to his left. "After I help Killigan find his room.".

"What are you deflecting there Dr. D?" asked Shego with a smirk. "I want the story."

"Come on Killigan, let's get you to the guest room," said Drakken. He swung off his stool to help the inebriated villain.

"I know my way," said Duff as he stumbled off his stool.

"Don't worry, we'll help him find his way," said Senior with a smile. "We appreciate the accommodations."

"Of course," said Shego. As they left the room she grabbed Drakken's arm and whispered, "He called you Drew?"

"That's my name," he whispered back, though his tone had annoyance in it. "Good night."

"Uh huh, this conversation isn't over," said Shego. She watched as Drakken walked out of the room.

* * *

**Away We Dance →**


	28. Moments Missed

_**Momen**_ _ **ts** _ _**Missed** _

* * *

Shego combed her hair idly as she sat in her room. Her mind was in turmoil. That night had been both a huge success in getting them more villain allies, but socially a total disaster. A room full of exes, bosses, lovers, and love interests... What had she been thinking? She knew why she'd invited some; it had been a while and she'd hoped dancing would have led somewhere else, yet there she was...alone...in her room... After, according to the guests, a fantastic party. She felt pathetic as she looked at herself; she was attractive, strong, witty...but times like this reminded her she was only human... And with it came doubt and loneliness. She threw her brush down and got in bed.

"Don't be so pathetic," said Shego as she stared at the ceiling. "Loads of people are probably feeling like that right now."

Her own comforting words did little to help. Plenty of people had gone to their respective homes and lairs alone, so it wasn't like she was the only one. Her mind fell on the person a few doors down from her in particular. He'd had a similar rough night to hers: exes, former colleagues, and rejection. She narrowed her eyes as she thought about it. Carmella was an idiot. She hoped one of her candy treats broke Hector's fillings. Then DNAmy, following Monkey Fist like a lost puppy who he didn't even acknowledge... In fact he'd been chatting up Cleopatra most of the night until Jackal cut in. Poor, pathetic, obnoxious DNAmy... Shego felt hostility towards her when she knew she shouldn't. It was mostly due to the fact Shego felt no self-respecting villainess should act like that for any other man or woman. It was also partly out of anger she was sure; anger that she'd rather follow a genetically altered monkey man around than actually be respected and cared for. Compared to her current situation, Drakken was a prize for sure. Sure he could be whiny, annoying, arrogant, petty, and obnoxious. He could also be witty, caring, confident, and honest. Monkey Fist was just... She rolled her eyes.

"She's an idiot," scoffed Shego as she rolled over on her side and looked at the door.

It figured that the two hosts of the party were spending the evening alone. She imagined Drakken must be feeling similar to her right now... Alone, bitter, and petty. It made her smirk, wondering what names he was calling people in his head right now or out loud. Her smile faltered. She always felt like he seemed lonely, though he never once indicated he was. Even before the party, he'd said he was never lonely with her around... Did that mean he was when she wasn't there?

_Wow._

She was reading a whole lot into things, even not having had any drinks that evening. She was glad she'd decided to stay sober that night; there was no telling what she would have done with a chemical push.

"I would have made a fool of myself," she laughed to herself and stared at the door.

Her mind wandered over what she would have done in an intoxicated state. She would have told off DNAmy for sure, causing a scene perhaps... She would have done something wicked to Carmella, she was sure of that. She would have probably tried to make out with Pandora, and that would have been a whole can of worms that didn't need to be opened. Drakken would have witnessed all of that, and he'd already seen her in terrible states before and she didn't need another one added. And there it was again—Carmella and DNAmy had no idea what they were passing up. They could make a fool of themselves in front of him and he'd shrug it off. Monkey Fist and Hector probably wouldn't.

She rolled her eyes at herself at what she would be doing right now under the influence. In her self-doubt and pity she would have marched over to Drakken's room... Her eyes shot open and she shook her head. Great, next time she drank it was going to go there... Might as well dedicate her life to sober living right then. She tried to close her eyes to get some sleep.

_Would it be the worst thing?_ Yes... Yes it would. Don't ruin an already shitty night. _Maybe it wouldn't change anything... It didn't the last time I did something stupid._ Shego sat up and shook her head. She was feeling emotional, that was all... Rejection and being ignored does that to a person.

She spent the next ten minutes tossing and turning before she made what was probably the stupidest decision of her life, and she was completely sober no less. She walked out of her room and smoothed out her hair and nightgown; she'd forgone her robe because...well...who cares. She knocked on his door and tried to keep her nerves down.

"What... Shego?" asked an angry and the concerned Drakken when the door opened. "What is it?"

"Ohm," said Shego, her mind racing. She had nothing, so she gave a nervous smile. "The heat seems to not be working in my room...and our stay-over guests are in the guest rooms..."

"Oh," said Drakken. He seemed unsure of what to say.

"Maybe I could stay in here?" asked Shego. She'd said it. She'd done it. She felt her stomach twist.

"I... Yeah," said Drakken, stepping aside to let her in. "It's fine."

Shego felt a wave of both relief and panic as she walked past him into his dark room. She noticed the sound of water flowing through the moat, which also gave a faint green glow to the room. It wasn't like she hadn't been in his room before...this was just for a whole different reason. The round bed had music playing in its built in speakers, soft and calming. It was a reality that she had come in there, completely sober, and was still walking over to the bed as if it was nothing. She should really contemplate her actions more...

_N_ _o...no reading into this._ It was just...just a night.

"Thanks," said Shego as she slid under the silken covers. They felt thick and rich, and she wondered where he'd bought them.

The faint glow of the water showed his silhouette as he closed the door and walked to the back of the room. She waited for him to join her, the whole while her nerves making way for annoyance at how long it was taking him. She made herself comfortable, but he still hadn't come into bed and she didn't see him in the water's glow anymore. She sat up and looked around. Where was he?

"Drakken?" she asked a little urgently. She jumped as his voice came from behind the bed.

"Yes, Shego?" he asked with a sigh. "Do you need another blanket?"

"Where are you?" asked Shego, leaning over the bed-frame. Her hand lit a green glow.

Drakken squinted his eyes from a couch behind his bed where he had a small lounge set up for himself. He covered his eyes slightly as they adjusted to the intrusion into his corneas. Drakken lay on a black couch, snuggled up with blankets and looking slightly agitated at his guest's need to find him. Shego looked at the situation and sighed. What had she been thinking? She should just go back to her room, nothing was happening... Well...maybe...

"You don't have to sleep on the couch," she said softly. She felt the nerves again. "Your bed is huge."

"I... I think it's best," said Drakken. He gave a slight smile. "'Night Shego."

"Oh... 'Night Drakken," said Shego as she diminished her hand and slid back into bed. She gave a deep sigh before closing her eyes and attempting some sleep.

* * *

"'Morning Killigan," said Drakken as he entered the shared kitchen. The Scotsman and the Seniors had stayed over in the guest rooms the night before.

"Morning Drakken," smirked Duff. Drakken couldn't place his mischievous expression.

"What's with the look, did someone make an acquaintance last night?" asked Drakken, rolling his eyes. It would figure.

"No such luck on my part. Same can't be said for you, ay?" smirked Duff as he drank his own beverage as Drakken sat with coffee.

"I don't follow," said Drakken. Perhaps Duff had mistaken what he said. "I meant..."

"I know what you meant, but I didn't have a beautiful lass sneaking out of my room at the wee hours of the morning," sighed Duff. He rolled his eyes. "How long has that been a thing? Can't say I'm surprised."

"Wait... Shego?" asked Drakken. He nearly choked on his coffee and glared. "Nothing happened."

"Really?" asked Duff with a chuckle. "It's none of my business what goes on in your lair."

"Before gossip starts, I'm ending it here. The heat in her room went out last night so she stayed in my room. I slept on the couch in my private lounge," snapped Drakken, suddenly panicked over Shego possibly hearing gossip. The last thing he needed was for her to blow up at him and bail.

"Really?" asked Duff. He seemed to look at Drakken longer than normal and then sighed. "I believe it. You're as daft as they come, you know."

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken, he was confused by the statement.

"The only time a woman comes to a man's bedroom late at night in attire like that and asks to come in, it ain't the heat she's fretting over," said Duff, sipping his drink again and shaking his head. "If she was cold she'd grab another blanket, not another bed."

"That's not how it is between Shego and I," said Drakken. He felt his stomach flip at his words.

"How do you know she didn't want to change what was between you last night?" asked Duff, winking at him.

"No," said Drakken with a deep sigh, the bowling alley in cinders flashing in his head. "Those cards are definitely off the table."

* * *

**The Tables Turned →**


	29. I'm Fine

_**I'm Fine** _

* * *

Shego coughed as she walked down the many stairs of their lair. She felt miserable. She'd even thought about calling in, but after the chaos of last time, she really couldn't deal with the aftermath again. She sneezed so hard she saw stars as she reached the final platform and had to lean against the railing for a few seconds. She blamed Junior this time. After putting off their Madrid weekend because of catching Possible's miserable cold, she'd finally felt well enough to go a few days ago. Unfortunately for her he was just starting his own cold via Stoppable, and the two's night of dancing had ended up with her getting sick of the good looking person she'd been dancing with and having to drag a sick and crying Junior all the way home. It turned out Junior was even more dramatic and demanding than a sick Drakken had been, and she'd booked it home after that in hopes of getting rest. She leaned against the doorway of the lab and took a deep breath.

"'Morning Shego," said Drakken, not looking up from the high density laser she'd helped him swipe before Madrid. "Have a good weekend?"

"Sure," she breathed as she sat down in her chair. "It was fide."

"That's good, because with these borrowed rubies we will be able to…Shego?" asked Drakken, "Shego!"

"What?" asked Shego, having drifted off. "I'm listening... Go...rubies...yeah."

"Shego? Are you sick again?" asked Drakken. He stood up quickly and reached in his drawer for a mask.

"I'm fide... Besides I'm only contagious the first forty-eight hours. Lucky you. I wasn't here then," said Shego. She waved her hands, "Continue. World take over. Ruby laser."

"As I was saying," Shego rolled her eyes as he put the mask on anyway. "With the cursed rubies that Cleopatra loaned us, we should be able to break down any metal..."

"Why...don't...we...use...the...curse," said Shego. In between each word she sneezed, and then blew her nose after. "Because...huh...does this look okay?"

"...I will not look at your tissue," said Drakken. She looked up at his raised brow and squinted eyes, and he shook his head. "Because we don't know if the curse is factual or how to tap into it. I'm not calling Monkey Fist, before you suggest it."

"Trouble in Bro-adise?" She chuckled at her own joke and then coughed. "Uhg."

"Shego, can you make it through today or do I have to call a replacement again?" asked Drakken with a dramatic sigh. "Honestly as much as I enjoy Killigan, three weeks in a row is a bit much. This time he'd have to fly here too because before he was still here from the party and..."

"I said I'm fide," snapped Shego. She waved her hand. "Let's do this."

* * *

"I'm fide!" snapped Shego as she stood in Drakken's office, Cleopatra sitting across from him reading a contract. "We can take over the world without help."

"Is she always so...charming?" asked Cleopatra as Shego began coughing into her tissue.

"This cold has really mellowed her out," said Drakken. "So, co-villains it is?"

"This is quite interesting, I've never tried the whole world-takeover thing. But if you're certain the rubies have that much power, I wonder what else I have in my tomb lair that could be as dangerous..."

"Well this seems like a delightful partnership then, so just sign here," said Drakken, handing her a pen.

"Stop...trying...to...uhg." Shego felt dizzy again with her sneezing. She waved her hand for a tissue, and was given a box.

"Excuse us one moment, Cleopatra," said Drakken. Shego felt his hands on her back as he hastily steered her from the office. "Shego, you're sick. Get some rest. I'll have a henchman bring you soup."

"I said...I am..." Shego began.

"Say fine without a D. In the end, I dare you," said Drakken, hands on his hips.

"...Fide... Fi-de... I'm okay," said Shego with a glare. Drakken rolled his eyes and went back in the room.

"So, you get Egypt in the event of world-takeover with your rubies or any cursed items used from your...tomb?" asked Drakken. He raised a brow, and she smirked.

"You'll have to come see it sometime. Made of gold because, well," she indicated to herself, "I have an aesthetic... Hello again, Shego."

"I thought you were getting rest," said Drakken with agitation as Shego sat in her usual chair.

"I'm good," said Shego. She crossed her arms and gave a smile at Cleopatra.

* * *

"We have to be very silent..." said Drakken as he set the laser settings.

"Achoo!" sneezed Shego, almost causing Cleopatra to drop the rubies she held in gloved hands. "Sorry."

"Shego, could you...maybe not stand so close to us?" said Drakken. Cleopatra had joined him in wearing a mask earlier.

"You two look like idiots, I'm not contagious," said Shego as she sniffed. She attempted to saunter away but ended up having a coughing fit.

"We'll play it safe, dear," said Cleopatra. She handed over the rubies as Drakken tightened the laser settings.

"In no time..." Drakken began.

"Phew!" Shego blew her nose, and sniffed.

"In no time, our laser will be ready to break into the most guarded vault of high powered..."

"Phew!" Shego blew her nose again, and Drakken threw his arms in the air. "I'm done."

"As I was saying, once we..."

"Phew!" Shego tried to be quieter, but Drakken's expression was blank.

"Let's just do this," said Drakken with a sigh as they began to wheel the laser towards the vehicle. Or rather he did. "Ohm, a little help here."

"Oh, I don't do that," said Cleopatra waving in a vague gesture. "I hold things, swipe things, flirt. I don't do…pushing and lifting."

"...Shego," sighed Drakken. Shego smirked as she walked over to help him push.

"Aren't you glad I'm here," said Shego with a loud sniff, though the laser was heavier than she thought. "How much does this weigh... A ton?"

"No," said Drakken. Shego groaned and looked to see him not even moving it, but looking at her. "Not even close."

"More," said Shego. She pushed again, but the laser barely moved. "A little help here... Hey!"

"Just...just stand there," said Drakken as he moved her away from the laser and pushed it himself, mumbling all the way.

"I'll have to try that sometime. Feigning weakness to get a man to do something for you. I mean, it is a classic," said Cleopatra. "Dated but I do like it."

"Once I get this loaded, it's just a drive away and the world will... Cleopatra, at least get the door..." groaned Drakken as he pushed the laser halfway up the ramp.

"Allow me," came a response. Drakken let go of the laser as Ron Stoppable closed the door, and the heavy device rolled over his foot.

"Ow! Kim Possible!" yelled Drakken. He looked around in his jump.

"Just me," said Ron. He looked confident. A sound came from his pocket and Rufus ran up his arm. "And Rufus. Sorry to say Dr. Drakken, I can't let you take over the world today. I mean I really am because it would get me out of my English test tomorrow."

"What are you doing here?" asked Shego. She sneezed and blew her nose.

"Someone...never-mind," sighed Drakken as he took a fighting stance.

"This is different," said Ron. He made a noise and took a martial arts stance.

"Isn't this your thing?" asked Cleopatra, gesturing to the fighting stance.

"I kind of want to see where this goes first," sniffed Shego. Her ear made a popping noise. "Ow, my ear."

"I'm really reconsidering this team up," said Cleopatra as Drakken and Ron began missing each other in their attacks. "Uhg, I hate getting my hands dirty."

"I've noticed," said Shego. She was about to interrupt when a familiar voice came from the entrance way.

"I was going to say that," sneezed Kim as she slid in the room. She looked at Ron. "I told you I was fide."

"If there's a D at the end, you're not," said Ron as Drakken landed a punch. "Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry, were you **not** trying to stop me from taking over the world?" responded Drakken.

"Yeah, but it was witty banter time," said Ron as he kicked Drakken in the stomach. "Rude."

"Someone got the sniffles, Kimmy?" laughed Shego as she and Kim took a fighting stance.

"Won't stop me from wiping the floor with you," coughed Kim, giving her best smirk.

"I think we all need Lysol wipes," said Cleopatra. She saw Rufus on the laser. "Hey, get off those rubies!"

Drakken and Ron continued to fight it out, but it seemed to be the only fight making any headway. Shego's powers seemed to be on the fritz and her aim wasn't as good when fighting Kim, who in the same sense was mostly just moving a beat too short to keep up with Shego's fighting. Cleopatra was wrestling with Rufus over the rubies, and the laser was rolling away down the ramp. As Drakken and Ron fought, the sound of a splash caught their attention. Drakken's nose was bleeding, the laser had fallen into a small pond, Cleopatra was running away from Rufus, Shego and Kim were both having a coughing and sneezing attack while looking miserable, and then Ron slapped him in the face.

"That's it. I'm canceling it!" yelled Drakken as he got up, swiping at Ron as he did so. "World-takeover day is ruined. Everyone go home."

"What?" asked Ron. He thought as he looked at the scene. "We're taking the stolen laser..."

"Fine, sure, whatever," said Drakken, rubbing his head. There was a definite migraine coming on.

"Dr. D., I'm fide," said Shego angrily. Her hand fizzled, and she looked at it. "I am a little tired."

* * *

Drakken sat in his office watching the fire in bitter annoyance. The day had been a complete waste of time. Turned out, the laser wouldn't have worked either way. The rubies were fakes after all. Cleopatra was furious, and was going to be making a nasty house-call to Hermes later on. He'd decided to end their contract when she attempted to sway him to be her...and quote... Strong Arm. Yeah, her flirting and batting eyelashes may work with some, but it irritated him to no end. Perhaps the laser falling in the water and the punch from Stoppable had pushed him to that point... Nevertheless... His mind began mulling over the idea of what Cleopatra or others would do if they had to be honest in their intentions. He was no better mind you; he'd flirted with DNAmy to get help with his monstrous creations, but he hadn't really not been forward with what he wanted. Monsters. Stupid idea really, it was the synthodrones all over again. He should give them more personalities. He could cut back on henchmen costs really... An idea for later. He sneezed and groaned.

"Great," scoffed Drakken, which only was made worse when his nose started bleeding. "Stupid buffoon."

Drakken groaned as he finally got his nose to stop a few minutes later and began heading out of his office. He walked past his lab and glared inside. Maybe he should start working on his own projects again, though they haven't achieved results either. Even Shego and his many contacts couldn't track down a steady supply of some of the needed materials. He began walking up the dark metal staircase. They really needed a lair with fewer steps, honestly. He nearly tripped on something in the dark stairwell, and he heard a groan.

"Watch your feet," came the groggy reply of Shego. Drakken clapped his hands and the lights sprang on.

"We...have...a clapper?" asked a bleary-eyed Shego looking around. She coughed into her arm. A litter of tissues lay around her, and Drakken saw a trail from one landing to another. "How far did I make it?"

"Not even half way... Have you been here all night?" asked Drakken. He was concerned. The laser incident had been hours ago. "I thought you were going to bed?"

"I did... There...and there...and here," said Shego, indicating to the platforms. Her breathing seemed off. "I'll eventually make it... Why do we have so many stairs?"

"The elevator cost too much," said Drakken honestly. He watched as Shego pulled herself up and began making the steps. He slowed his walk to match hers. His hand found her back but she swatted it away.

"I can make it," said Shego. Her brows knitted together as she took slow steps up the stairs, her breath hitching with each one. Drakken was becoming more and more concerned.

"I don't think you have a cold Shego," said Drakken. "Your powers aren't even working."

"It does that when I'm sick sometimes, not a big deal. It's just a cold," said Shego. "I'm fi— good."

"You're fine?" asked Drakken with a smirk. She glared, but it wasn't as effective as normal.

"Yeah," she muttered, but as they reached the next platform, she sat down. "I need a small break."

"Uh huh," said Drakken. He looked up the two more flights of stairs and then to Shego and sighed. "Come on, let's go."

"I just need to take...a small break." She took deep breaths as she leaned back against the stairs and then began coughing. "I hate these stairs...and I hate Junior...and Madrid. And the fact I can't breathe without wanting to die... I'm not fide."

"Clearly," sighed Drakken. He leaned down and prepared himself to get a verbal whip-lashing as his arm slid under her legs.

"What are you doing? No, put me down. You're going to fall and the henchmen are going to find us dead at the bottom of these shitty, ridiculous stairs. We need an elevator," said Shego as she shoved him away from her, though probably not with as much force as she intended. "I just need a moment... Okay, I can do this."

"Shego," said Drakken as she stood again. She took two steps and leaned against the railing. "I'm tired and I don't really want to spend the next two hours trying to get up the stairs."

"Go to bed," said Shego. "I got this, I'll make it."

"Fine," said Drakken.

He walked up the stairs and down the hall to his room. He made it all the way in before turning around and heading back to the stairs again. He stood at the top and watched as Shego sat only two more steps up from where he'd left her. She was having a coughing attack and blew her nose on another tissue. He rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs towards her again. It wasn't like she could blast him really; she could barely make it up two stairs. He walked down and stood next to her. She was leaning against the railing and just looking at the ground.

"Fide, I need help," she breathed. She held up her hand.

Drakken slid her arm over his neck and began walking beside her up the steps. He said nothing, but aided Shego in their slow paces up, but as they reached the next landing Shego withdrew and leaned against the railing, taking a breather. Drakken held a mixture of annoyance and of concern at seeing her so out of it. Even when she'd been sick last time, she'd only been miserable and less snarky, not like this. Drakken knew this might come back to bite him or very well get them both killed as he looked down the stairs, but he didn't want to spend all evening there...or deal with leaving her. He put her arm over his neck again and when she went to take a step, he took the chance and swung his arm under her legs.

"Put me down," said Shego in a quick panic, "before you trip and take us both out."

"If you keep wiggling we will," said Drakken, and as he was about to put her down, Shego stopped moving and groaned.

"I think...I need...a doctor," sighed Shego, her breaths wheezy.

"I am a doctor," said Drakken.

"You dropped out," said Shego. He didn't have to look to see the eye-roll.

"I have a degree," said Drakken. He glared, and he heard Shego open her mouth. "Yes, it's real."

"I'm not a robot," said Shego after they reached the final step.

"Clearly, you'd be less lippy," said Drakken under his breath.

"The Bebes were lippy." He looked at her smirk. "What?"

"Do you have a roster of comebacks?" asked Drakken as they made their way to her door. "Want me to put you down?"

"For you... Yes," she smirked, and made no effort to move, her breathing more labored as they walked through her door.

"Get some sleep. I'll call the doctor in the morning," sighed Drakken as he helped her into bed.

"No need, I have one," sighed Shego as she sniffed and pulled her blankets close. "His credentials are questionable, but he's free."

"Who said I'm free?" asked Drakken with a raised brow. He smirked. "It might be pricey."

"Bill my boss, it's work related," said Shego with her eyes half closed and a half smirk on her face.

"I'll make sure to do that," said Drakken with an eye-roll. "Good night Shego."

"'Night Dr. D."

* * *

**Patience for the Patient →**


	30. Mother Knows Best

**Mother Knows Best**

* * *

Shego smirked across the dinner table where she, the henchmen, Drakken, and his mother sat. She'd been loving this all day long. She had gained so much fuel to annoy Drakken with for months if not longer. Drewbie? She fought a laugh as she heard it in her head. The glare he shot her was like he was reading her mind. Another helping of casserole found her plate as she was in mid-bite of the last one. She looked at the smiling woman as she put out more helpings of her home-cooked food. Shego shot a look at Drakken who had a smug smirk on his face.

"I'm actually pretty full Mrs. Lipsky," said Shego. "I'm sure Mitchell would love some more."

"Oh yeah," said Henchman Mitchell as he and Lucius high-fived when more food found their plate.

"Nonsense dear, there's plenty, and as active as you were today you need to eat. I still don't understand what an unusual treatment those women needed," said Mrs. Lipsky as she sat down again. "Mrs. Lipsky? No need to be so formal dear. You can call me Estelle or Mama Lipsky. Drew talks about you all the time. I feel like I've known you for ages."

"Does he?" asked Shego with a raised brow. The henchmen snickered. "Should I be worried?"

"All work-related things, Shego, all work," said Drakken. He seemed more agitated as he stabbed his food. "Mother, how long are you staying today?"

"Well, I was planning on calling and getting a hotel. I don't want to impose on you and your work today...even though it's still Mother's Day," said Estelle, drinking her beverage and giving a squinty smile.

"A hotel, that's a good idea. Let me call and find you the best room," said Drakken confidently, ignoring the guilt in her voice as best he could.

"Drew, how rude," said Shego, and Drakken glared. "Your mother shouldn't be in a hotel room. There's plenty of guest rooms here."

"Guest rooms?" asked Estelle. Shego didn't hesitate to respond.

"Some of Dr. Drakken's patients need more intense treatments, so we have spare rooms," said Shego. She shot a look at Drakken, who was tapping his fork angrily.

"Oh, Drewbie, you're such a caring doctor. Letting your patients stay at your home... Oh, Shego, you live here as well?" asked Estelle. Drakken took over.

"She stays here from time to time...when it gets too late and patients are double-booked," said Drakken. He shot Shego a look, and she rolled her eyes. He could have done better.

"From time to time?" asked Shego. Drakken was doing his best to smile at his mother and give Shego a death glare. She got an evil idea. "Sure, if every night means time to time. I live here."

"Maybe," said Drakken. Estelle raised a brow.

"Drew Lipsky are you keeping secrets from me? What have I told you about secrets!" snapped Estelle, waving a finger at her son.

"Secrets are poison and they can kill, especially if someone might have the cure," he mumbled. Shego raised a brow and watched Estelle nod.

"That's right. So why are you lying about Shego living here... Oh...wait... Are you two...?"

"No," said Drakken and Shego at the same time. The henchmen all gave various looks to each other.

"Shego, as I've told you, is my assistant, Mother. Nothing more. She does live here, I just didn't want to alarm you..." said Drakken. He was glaring at Shego even more.

"Alarm me? Alarm me to what? So your assistant lives in your massive home. If you have patients who stay overnight it makes sense. She has her own room, doesn't she? I...oh don't go anywhere dears. I made apple pie for desert. I'll be right back," said Estelle as she quickly exited and the henchmen sat back down.

"Yes Mother... What are you all doing?" asked Drakken. The henchmen jumped and Shego shrugged. "It's not funny. The sooner we get her out of here, the sooner we can get back to working on taking over the world. Shego, what was that?"

"You were going to try to stick me in a crummy hotel room for the night," said Shego. She was guessing but his expression proved her right. "I knew it. Besides, your mother can stay here for one night."

"You told her we have guest rooms. She's going to want to stay all the time," said Drakken in a quick low grumble as his mother's voice came back into the room.

"Here you go dears... Oh you two aren't fighting are you?" asked Estelle looking between the two.

"No, no..." said Drakken shaking his head. "We were having a discussion about patients..."

"Meaning we have a full booking of overnight patients tomorrow and he was worried about rushing you out the door in the morning," said Shego. "I told him that one of the patients isn't coming until the night time, so there's no worry of rushing you out the door."

"E-Exactly," said Drakken, raising a brow.

"Oh, it's no trouble. I'll be out of your hair by morning. I have a flight back to New York in the afternoon," said Estelle happily.

* * *

"You know dear, that Shego has a pretty good head on her shoulders," said Estelle as they sat in his living room part of the lair. "You really should think about setting up roots, you move so much I can barely keep track."

"Oh well... My show needs to do that...for...sponsors," said Drakken quickly. He laughed nervously but cleared his throat. "Mother, Shego is my assistant. Besides, I am far too busy to ohm...settle down."

"Oh, you're just like your father's family. Work, work, work. Honestly, if they didn't have strong women in their lives, the Lipsky line would have died off ages ago," sighed Estelle. She opened her mouth to keep talking when she saw Shego walk past the doorway. "Shego, dear."

"Mother, I'm sure she has places to be," said Drakken as Shego stepped back into the doorway.

The day had been a nightmare. He could already sense the amount of snarky remarks and jokes that Shego was holding in her deck for the next few weeks. The less time she spent with his mother, the better...for both of them. He hoped Shego would just excuse herself and avoid the chatter that would follow. Instead, he noticed Shego's expression seemed...softer?...as she looked at his mother. That was different.

"Yes Estelle," said Shego as she came in. She shot a look at Drakken.

"Would you mind showing me to my room?" asked Estelle as she got up and moved swiftly near Shego.

"Mother, I could have..." Drakken began. A wave of panic hit him. She was trying to isolate Shego. "I'll take you."

"I can show her," said Shego with an eye-roll. It turned into a smile as she took Estelle's arm. "It's next to mine."

"Shego..." Drakken muttered, but Shego gave him a confident smirk and vanished. "Great...just great... Wonder if I can get away with taking off and hiding for a week."

He slumped in his chair, thinking about following the two, but there was nothing to do there now. If his mother was going to vent and rant and attempt to marry him off, there was no stopping her. He was less worried about Shego freaking out; the woman could handle her tongue much better than people might think. No, he was more worried about what Shego might ask, and she really didn't need more fuel for her lippy cut-downs. The idea of him settling down and having a family...it was laughable really. Him. He... No. He found his mind becoming blank for a moment and then a counter argument in his head returned. Curse his mother, why did she have to put these thoughts in his head? This was why he preferred mail with her; he could skip over those parts in the letters. He needed a drink. _Who am I, Shego_ _?_ He shook his head. He needed his lab.

* * *

"I don't mean to pry dear, but was your skin a chemical accident as well?" asked Estelle, her arm still tight around Shego's as they walked.

"Sort of, environmental," said Shego. She wasn't lying.

"Not that it matters, but do you think that would affect your future children?" asked Estelle. Shego's eyes shot open.

"Ohm...never...really thought about it," said Shego. She honestly hadn't, and the random question threw her off. "Maybe. None of my brothers have children so I guess we won't know until then."

"Are you brothers the same shade of pale green?" asked Estelle. Shego saw her shocked look fade to curiosity.

"No, we're all different colors... A pastel rainbow really," said Shego with a shrug.

"Really? So what if the pastel colors continue... I mean if you're all different colors, then perhaps it would continue in shades," said Estelle. She shook her head. "If it's a family trait, what about your parents?"

"Ohm, they were normal. The environmental thing happened later," said Shego, and she had an overwhelming wave of panic at Estelle prying. She was not going through that again. One person a decade was quite enough.

"Oh," said Estelle. She didn't press, but her hand patted Shego's as they reached the door of the guest room. "Such a big place, no wonder it gets filled with patients. It'd be awfully lonely without it. I'm glad you live here dear, I know my Drew. He says he doesn't get lonely, but he does. He gets stuck in his head far too long. He got like that after he left college. Before, you could barely get him to stay home, he was always out and about. Mr. Social. The older he gets the more he reminds me of my Theo."

"Your husband?" asked Shego. Drakken had never mentioned his father before. "Drakken doesn't mention him."

"Oh, that's because he passed away before Drew was born," said Estelle. There was something in her eyes that made Shego want to inquire more, but she didn't. "He had a good heart, Theo. I'm just glad my son is a doctor and I don't have to worry about him in dangerous situations somewhere. Although, some of your patients seem a bit extreme."

"Yeah, they can be," said Shego. They stopped outside a door. "If you need anything, my room is right there."

"You're such a nice girl. Bit of a silver tongue, but any good woman should have one," said Estelle, giving a wink at Shego as she let her arm go. "I appreciate you looking after my Drewbie, I know how he can get sometimes. But his heart's in the right place. I just wish he didn't work so much. He's missing out on what's important in life you know. It's late dear, I'm sorry to keep you."

"It's no problem. Good night Estelle, and Happy Mother's Day," said Shego. She felt a mixture of emotions at the woman's look and words.

"Good night dear," said Estelle. She grabbed Shego's hand. "As I said, you can call me Mama Lipsky, no need to be formal."

"Good night then, Mama Lipsky," said Shego as Estelle shut the door, and she let go of a deep sigh.

* * *

"If I can connect this..." Drakken was working on a very delicate wire for a new hand-held laser gun—something in his panic he'd decided to rework on.

"Dr. D.?" He watched the wire melt away as Shego's voice made him miss.

"Yes, Shego," said Drakken. He prepared himself for the onslaught of one-liners and digs as he sat up and pulled his magnifying goggles up. "Come to toss a few digs before bed? Let's hear them."

"Oh, no... Those are for much later," said Shego with a smirk. It faltered as she sat on his desk. "What are you working on?"

"...A laser gun?" asked Drakken. What was Shego up to...? Her expression seemed unreadable. "Everything okay?"

"Your mother thinks you work too much," said Shego. She was playing with his papers. "Got me thinking."

"You want to go on another vacation?" asked Drakken. That would solve the problem of him avoiding her comments.

"No, just thinking. Maybe because you do work all the time, you're missing the big picture," said Shego. She moved his papers in front of him. "Maybe stepping back for a few weeks might help you come up with a better scheme."

"Are you telling me to take a break?" asked Drakken. This was...this was new. "You tell me I procrastinate all the time... You've literally sat in that chair and told me I'm not working fast enough."

"I changed my mind," said Shego. He saw a look of agitation float past her eyes. "You need a break."

"...If you want to take on a mission, I'm not going to stop you. It's in the contract, that if you feel I'm taking too long..." He was cut off physically by Shego shoving a crumpled up paper in his mouth and covering it.

"No, dodo brain. I'm telling you to take a break and can it," snapped Shego with an eye-roll. "Do you need me to sign it to you?"

"Whyfh didd ustj wayhs it?" came his muffled reply and Shego rolled her eyes and removed her hand. He spit out the paper. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I did," said Shego. She looked around. "I'm kicking you out of your lab."

"Excuse me," said Drakken. He felt a wash of panic. She had to be joking.

"Eventually," said Shego, as she got up and walked out of the room. "'Night...Drewbie."

* * *

**Lab Restrictions? →**


	31. Grounded

_**Grounded** _

* * *

"SHEGO!" came the yell of Drakken from down the hallway.

Shego relaxed in the cozy chair in her room, reading a large book instead of her usual magazine. It was Saturday and her day off, but as she heard Drakken's voice call her name she closed the book and waited. She'd left her door open, expecting this very reaction. She waited until an irate-looking Drakken stood in her doorway. For a moment, it actually startled her. His eyes were pure fire, his brow was furrowed, and the darker hue to his blue skin would have made her take a step back if she wasn't already sitting down. She shook off the odd feeling in her gut and chose to re-open her book and not look at him.

"Shego?" he asked, and she could hear him trying to calm himself down.

"Uhm hmm," said Shego. He didn't come into her room at first, but then he walked over to her chair. She watched his boot tap in front of her. She took a drink of her lemonade and flipped a page. "Need something?"

"Shego... Conniving, insane, malicious, lovely Shego." She could feel the venom in his voice, but the smirk spread across her lips. "May I interrupt your reading?"

"Well, after the compliments, how can I help you?" asked Shego as she closed her book and smiled up at him. His eye twitched. "You okay Dr. D.? You look flustered."

"Shego, where...is...my lab?" asked Drakken. Shego fought the smile that wanted to spread on her face.

"Other side of the lair," said Shego."Big metal door... You know the one that we just **had** to have."

"Shego, my lab is empty. So. Tell me... **Where is my lab**?!" he growled at her, his arm above her head and his face close.

"Morning bagel? You've got cream cheese on your lip," said Shego, and without telling herself to do so, she wiped her finger over his lip. The anger in his face fell to confusion. "So... Your lab's missing?"

"Uh...yes." He stood up and she watched as he took a large step back, his anger returning but not as strong. "Shego, where is my lab?"

"I told you last weekend, you needed a break," said Shego. She shrugged. "Then you continued to come up with a new plot. I helped you, it failed. I said take a break. You were in the lab last night until three in the morning. So this is me...not giving you a choice. Take a break."

"What? How? Why?" He spun in place, as if processing was too much. "You're telling me. You moved my lab...in three and a half hours?"

"I think you need more sleep," said Shego. She groaned and got up, forcing him to sit in her chair. "It's not the end of the world. Honestly, this could help you come up with a better plan. It's one week, you will live."

"One week... A whole week. You're hiding my lab for a week?" asked Drakken. He stood up and pointed at her. "I'm finding my lab."

"No you won't..." muttered Shego as he stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Okay, where is it?" asked Drakken. He stared at Shego as she drank her coffee and ate her breakfast. "I have been in every room of this lair. The henchmen aren't talking and are running and hiding on me. I can't sleep. My head hurts. I don't feel good."

"It's called detoxing," said Shego, not looking up from her paper. "No Internet either."

"...Why do you hate me?" asked Drakken. He felt his lips quiver and a sudden urge to cry. He took a deep breath. "Shego, did my mother put you up to this?"

"She suggested you need to slow down, and she's right. Though hers was a different reason than mine. I think you need to clear your head and get back on track. You have the drive to take over the world...and maybe the genius. You just have too much going on," said Shego. "One week without distractions and noise will do you good."

"Five more days isn't going to kill me, you're right," said Drakken. He took a deep breath and sat down, taking the toast Shego offered him and a cup of coffee she'd had sitting there for him already. "I can do this. Never taken a vacation before... Hey Shego..."

"If your plan is to annoy me until I cave and give you your lab back, remember I can leave, and you won't find it," said Shego as she flipped the page of her paper. Drakken threw down his toast and stood up, angrily leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you mean seven more days! It should be four days!" yelled Drakken as he followed Shego out of the kitchen with his sandwich. "You said one week!"

"Yes, but you spent three days tearing this place apart and you hacked back into the server yesterday to join a chatroom with Killigan and Monkey Fist," said Shego casually. She handed him a notebook. "If you want to scheme and write, this is it. But seven days, Dr. D."

"Who told you? Was it Williams?" asked Drakken. He glared down the hall.

"No, I have my connections," said Shego with a shrug.

"Killigan?" asked Drakken. Shego shrugged. "Damn him."

* * *

"How's that vacation notebook going?" asked Shego. She leaned over Drakken as he sat at the coffee table writing away. "Do you want to give it a break... Go catch a movie...shower maybe?"

"I have four more days Shego, and I want my lab back," he said, staring at her. "This is cruel by the way."

"Is that a picture of me...being eaten by a snake in a kilt?" asked Shego as she looked at his work.

"No. It's a witch being eaten by a serpent monster...in a kilt," said Drakken, covering his notebook and sliding it away.

"Okay," said Shego. She smirked. "That's a pretty witch."

"It's a bad day for her," said Drakken looking at Shego. She glared and with a blast his colored pencils were gone. "Hey! Great, now I have to go to the store."

* * *

"What's happening?" asked Shego as she walked into the kitchen. Piles of cupcakes and snacks littered the room where henchmen ate happily.

"Enjoying my vacation," said Drakken. He held a plate of cupcakes up to her. "Cupcake?"

"Sure?" said Shego as she looked around the room.

* * *

"Did we get new night henchmaids?" asked Shego, looking around the spotless lair as she came out of her room and walked to the kitchen. "It smells good too?"

"No, I cleaned it. I couldn't sleep," said Drakken. He had his notebook again and was sitting cross-legged on the counter. "We need more synthodrones... Maybe we could give them personalities."

"Okay? What did we say about working?" asked Shego, raising a brow.

"Not," said Drakken. "Just thinking...thinking."

"Are you okay?" asked Shego as Drakken stared off into space for a solid minute. "Drakken? Dr. D.?"

"Hmm, what was that?" asked Drakken. He looked at his watch and jumped up. "Karaoke! Let's go!"

"I'll pass... Hey!" yelled Shego as Drakken grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room.

* * *

"Two more days, two more days," hummed Drakken. His grin wide as he looked at Shego. "Two more Shego. Come on tell me how you did it? Where is it? Is it in the lair?"

"Nope, that's my little secret. Remember this the next time I tell you to take a break. Just do it and you wouldn't have had to deal with this," said Shego as she ate her dinner. "This is delicious by the way."

"I know, but seriously where is it?" asked Drakken. Shego watched his fingers rap against his notebook, and her brow rose.

"Did you spend your whole vacation scheming?" asked Shego. Her hand swiped at the notebook, but he was faster for once. She blinked rapidly. "Dr. D.?"

"No, but the majority of the start of this notebook... Well it was a dark time and...you shouldn't look at that," said Drakken. "The witch thing was the mildest."

"How many deaths do I have in there?" asked Shego with a smirk, curious to see them now.

"I don't know off the top of my head," said Drakken. He put the notebook in his coat and looked at the time. "I'm going to retire early, so..."

"One less day," said Shego. She rolled her eyes. "You know I should extend it. Day two and three you took sleeping medication and slept through them."

"You can't tell me how to spend my vacation Shego. Being in a coma was my way of relaxing," snapped Drakken. He glared at her the whole way out the door. "Two days Shego... Two. You can't keep up this...grounding thing. Two days left!"

"Fine, whatever. No forced comas, Drakken!" she yelled after him.

She rolled her eyes, glad the vacation was actually ending. She was starting to get worried over what he might do next. He'd started getting a little more odd than normal, talking about synthodrones, which he'd abandoned the last time due to malfunctions in the fluids. When he'd gotten back from the store the other day, he also had a series of magazines and romance novels. She thought maybe getting him out of the lab and off the Internet had finally made the evil megalomaniac snap. She'd been forced to go to karaoke and hadn't even been able to have any drinks, because every one she'd ordered, Drakken had indulged in. Which meant she'd dragged his intoxicated ass back to the lair, and all the henchmen were gone and there was no lab, so she'd had to deal with him the whole night. Her only godsend was that stupid notebook, which she really wanted to see. There was more than doodles in there, she knew that. She'd seen sketches, graphs, numbers...

"What are you up to Drakken?" asked Shego as she looked down the dark hallway.

* * *

Drakken sat in his bed, his notebook and notes strewn about. Magazines and novels all tagged and torn, it was like the giant puzzles in his head now had a visual outside it and things were making sense. Perhaps Shego had had the right idea; he'd needed time away to rethink his plans. Without his many unfinished projects and sketches in the way, he'd been forced to concentrate on his new one. He didn't need to get rid of Kim Possible and her stupid side kick to take over the world... He just needed a distraction—a big one. He also needed to stay under the radar, which meant this plan was going to take more time than normal. Less things to track, less things to ruin, more distractions... Yes, in two days he would be able to start.

"First step, synthodrones. Then the real fun begins. You won't stop me this time Kim Possible, because no one will know what's coming. Not even Shego." Drakken began to laugh at his own genius, deep and maniacal.

"You'd better be on vacation in there!" came a yell from Shego outside his door.

"I'm working on my evil laugh!" he yelled back. "You should too because yours needs work."

"...Whatever," came a snappy reply and then a door closed.

"Soon...the world will be mine," grinned Drakken.

* * *

**Aw Man... →**


	32. Family Matters Part 1

_**Family Matters Part 1** _

* * *

Shego woke with a start the next morning, but not because of anything she was used to. The sounds that would usually pull her from sleep besides an alarm were Drakken in the lab, henchman arguing, or Drakken as a general noise. The sound she currently heard was a loud melody that she couldn't place. It was five in the morning, and unless Drakken had taken up musical theater, there was no need for this. She physically paused at her door, because if he had, she needed to mentally prepare herself. The sound stopped as her hand touched the knob. She waited before giving a sigh of relief and turned back to bed. Unfortunately, just as her leg touched the frame, the sound began again. She growled. She didn't know what he was doing, but she was going to kill him. She yanked open her door and marched to his, but before she could begin pounding on it, it was ripped open. Drakken's narrowed eyes directed at her.

"What the hell are you doing now?" asked Shego. She flipped her wild hair out of her face to glare at him in question.

"I was going to ask you the same question," retorted Drakken. His angry eyes softened to confusion and Shego took a mental step back.

Shego looked at him. Clearly, he had just been woken by the same noise, so she couldn't blame him for her disturbance. Neither of them were in their lair-wear pajamas either. He was only wearing bottoms and he'd clearly not shaven. Well, he hadn't since vacation actually started, and his hair was not tied back. Something about it seemed to throw her off her normal need to say something snarky in the morning. Before she could open her mouth or he could say something else, the sound stopped again. They both looked around and then at each other, a mirrored look of utter confusion on their faces. She watched his eyes glance over her quickly and then at himself. She actually wanted to laugh as he realized what she already had. He suddenly looked uncomfortable and she saw his hand moving to the door handle.

"That's what you normally wear?" asked Shego with a raised brow. She smirked. "I have a question..."

"You look like Medusa," said Drakken. Shego's eyes shot open.

"How do you know it wasn't something nice?" snapped Shego. "Insulting me right away..."

"...She was the most beautiful gorgon," muttered Drakken, trying to backpedal.

"...All right," sighed Shego. The sound started again. "What is that sound?"

"You'd think it was a doorbell," said Drakken. Both looked around and then at each other. "Do we have a doorbell?"

"I don't know. Who rings a villain's doorbell at five in the morning?" said Shego. Her eyes narrowed and her hands flared green.

"Someone with a death wish," scoffed Drakken. His eyes narrowed again.

They both made their way to the entrance of the lair, Shego turning on the camera as she did so. No alarms had been tripped and the camera showed nothing but the start of a sunrise over the horizon. They both looked at each other in confusion again; this was more unusual than normal. Shego's mind was racing and she was sure his was too. Drakken shrugged and scratched his head before heading to the door. There was only one way to solve this problem. Shego's immediate reaction was to grab his shoulder and stop him, per usual when he was about to do something stupid.

"What are you doing?" whispered Shego with a glare. Her hand slid off his shoulder and lit. "You don't know who it is."

"If it's someone dangerous, you shoot," said Drakken after a moment's hesitation, his hand on his own shoulder now.

"Fine," shrugged Shego. She readied herself as he opened the door.

No one stood there. It was just a blank doorstep on the side of the cliff. They both looked at each other and Drakken waved his hand around outside the door, trying to see if someone was invisible. Just as he was about to close the door a small figure jumped from the where the doorbell normally would be on a house. One would have thought it was an animal at its size, but in a matter of seconds a full sized man was there. Mego stood holding a box, maskless, wearing a black and purple zip hoodie, skinny black jeans, and purple Converse shoes, a cocky and bored smirk on his face.

"Morn-...AHCK!" yelled Mego as Shego blasted him.

"Shego?" yelled Drakken, but Shego's expression was blank.

"You said shoot if it was someone dangerous," she shrugged, but sighed as she went to check on her brother. She glared. "Mego, what are you doing here?"

"How did you find us?" asked Drakken. They'd been to two...three lairs?

"Real sweet, Sis," scoffed Mego with an eye-roll as he walked in. He paused and looked at the two and his brow quirked. "Did I disturb you two?"

"Yes...yes you did. Now apologize by leaving," said Shego, pointing out the door. She felt a mixture of emotions, and anger was winning right then.

"Cute," said Mego as held up a box. "I brought doughnuts... Some might be squished...or burned now, thanks, Sis."

"Listen, what are...are those Kasey Creams?" asked Drakken. Mego looked at the box and smirked as he handed it over.

"Drakken? Uhg, whatever, what are you doing here?" asked Shego with a groan. She hoped it wasn't something she needed to be involved again with. Mego shrugged.

"Haven't heard from you in a while and we got worried," said Mego. Shego looked at the door. "It's just me. I really needed a break from Hego and so I took a vacation. Decided to come visit you."

"Well nice seeing you, thanks for the doughnuts. I'm fine, you can go," said Shego, shoving her brother towards the door. "We have villain things to do and we don't want heroes getting in our way."

"Shego, we're taking a break remember," said Drakken, eating a doughnut. She glared and she saw the devious smirk on his lips as he put the doughnut down and walked over. "Mego, right? How nice of you to come all this way from Go City to visit your sister."

"Yes, well, vacation is over today remember? Your lab will be back in an hour," said Shego quickly. She patted Mego's shoulder. "I don't want to corrupt you. You need to leave. Because if you remember... I'm evil. So don't make me force you. I won't be nice."

"Hey, I'm not a hero right now. I'm on vacation from Team Go. Right now I am not Mego the most amazing of all the Go Team. I am Maverick visiting my lovely sister Sheila...or whatever name you're going by nowadays. You'll always be Sheila," said Mego. "Besides, I came all this way for a fun vacation. No mask. No hero. Just me."

"Drakken doesn't like uninvited guests, and neither do I," glared Shego, pointing at the door.

"Shego. He's family and he's brought us breakfast. That's no way to treat your favorite brother," said Drakken. Shego could feel the revenge plan weaving in his head. "Stay as long as you'd like...so long as it doesn't interfere with our plans."

"It's so nice to have that confirmed," smiled Mego. His hand on his chest. "I always knew I was your favorite."

"Okay, then do me a favor...leave," said Shego, her hands clenched.

"Fine, I'll leave. But know that you sending me a way in such a hurry...well it will make the others wonder if you're actually okay. Since...as I said, you stopped writing to us again... And who knows. Hego might want to stop by and check for himself," said Mego, casually looking at his nails and smirking at his sister.

"So how long are you staying?" asked Shego with a forced smile.

* * *

"Why?" asked Shego as Drakken hummed happily at his new, clean lab. "I gave you your lab back. Make him leave. Turn into an evil boss and demand it."

"You and I both know even if I faked it, he'd never believe you'd listen," said Drakken drinking his coffee. "Now, I have work to do Shego. Go spend time with your brother."

"Dr. D., come on. This is not me making you take a break... This is... This is...Mego," said Shego. He could sense her discomfort.

"Hey, we all have our baggage when it comes to family... Right now yours is in our guest room for a week," said Drakken, closing his lab door. "Have fun."

"Drakken... Drakken... Drew Lipsky, you open this door." Shego hit the door but it was disturbed by Mego.

"So, since you haven't written and your mail kept coming back, let me tell you what I've been up to," said Mego. Shego rolled her eyes and glared daggers at the lab door. "Finished med school, not that you ever asked... I start my residency at Go City General when I get back."

"That's nice Mego... Drakken?!" Shego knocked on the door. She really hadn't heard her brother; something about medicine.

"Yeah it is," said Mego. He leaned against the door and looked at her. "I had better options, but you know Team Go. Go City, felt like I should stick around now that we're doing that again."

"Yeah, Go City..." Shego tried entering her passcode to get in but it was denied. "He changed the passcodes. Asshole."

"I think Hego's hiding a secret," said Mego. He crossed his arms and stood on the other side of the pin-pad so he was in her view. "Wesley has a girlfriend. Wheaten's decided to stalk Hego. We'll keep you updated. Personally, me becoming a doctor is far more interesting than that, but pick your topic."

"Mego, can... Wait, what?" asked Shego, as she finally caught up with what he was saying. "You're a doctor? You? This you? Mego? Maverick? Mego, you're a doctor? Like a helping others kind of doctor? Not like the one I live with?

"I can use a scalpel and everything," said Mego. The sarcastic shock on his face faded. "Yes, an actual doctor... Wait, I thought Drakken was a doctor?"

"So he claims... Yeah, he is," said Shego with an eye-roll, but her mind was stuck on this new information. "So you, the most self-centered person I know...are a doctor?"

"Trying to be a surgeon so I don't have to deal with as many people," said Mego. He gave a look of annoyance. "They can get better and live happy lives. I don't need to be a part of it. Just the person who saved their lives. Me."

"There's Mego," said Shego with another eye-roll. She looked at her brother as he stared at the ground.

Shego tried to remember the last time she spent time with any of her brothers personally. Freshman year in college... That was it. It felt exhausting to remember it; the arguments, the chaos, the pointless wasting of their youth... She shook her head, a mix of anger and depression washing over her. She was about to tell him to buzz off again, but something pinged as she saw his brows furrow at the ground. She wanted to punch something. She hated this feeling. _At least it's just one of them._ Shego crossed and uncrossed her arms. The internal struggle was almost suffocating. She could suck it up for one week if it meant getting her brothers out of her hair for another few years.

"Want me to show you around the lair?" asked Shego. She felt her nerves bundle, but Mego's eyes lit up. "Don't make a big deal about it. This is not a welcome party thing. You can stay a week, but this is not a regular vacation spot. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," smirked Mego as he kicked off the wall. His brow rose. "Trust me, you're not that fun to be around for more than one week a decade."

"Good, keep it that way," smirked Shego. She watched Mego reach over to the pin-pad. "What are you doing?"

"The Wegos installed a new one of these at Go Tower. Hego kept locking himself in. Default pin is 00110011 and the pound key," said Mego as he entered the sequence, and the pin-pad flared green.

 _"Access Granted,"_ said the device, and the door opened.

"Hmm." Shego felt a small smirk fade into a slight smile. "Well then, let's start with the lab."

* * *

**Sibling Fighting Ahead →**


	33. Family Matters Part 2

_**Family Matter**_ _ **s**_ _**2**_

* * *

"So what does this do?" asked Mego, tapping a large cylinder item. "Is it like a death ray?"

"No," said Shego, crossing her arms.

"An electrical submerger?" asked Mego. Shego rolled her eyes.

"No," sighed Shego. "Mego...it's an espresso machine."

"Oh... So...nothing villain related," said Mego. He huffed and looked around. "I've yet to see anything apart from a lair. Are you sure you're villains?"

"Mego, you said you weren't going to interfere," said Shego. Her patience was already running low and it'd only been two hours.

"I'm not. Just wondering about what my sister does for a living," said Mego. He flopped on the couch next to her. "So do you kidnap, extort, rob banks...? Apart from world domination... What does that entail directly?"

"All of that, and death threats...chemical warfare... General stuff," said Drakken walking through the living quarters. Shego shrugged. "Shego, we need to...get something."

"Is it knockout gas?" asked Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes. "What and where?"

"It's an artificial intelligence enhancer that I need for...the synthodrones...in a..." Drakken looked uneasy and Shego looked to see Mego intently listening, his head rested in his hands.

"Mego, do you mind?" asked Shego, looking at him. He shook his head. "Kind of things heroes...even on vacation...should not be privy to."

"Hey, whatever is said here, stays here," said Mego, sitting up. "I am in no way involved. Simply a spectator."

"Right," said Drakken. "We both need to go...and...ahem."

"You want me to lock him in a closet?" asked Shego, indicating to her brother. She sure hoped so.

"No," said Drakken. He raised his brow and gave her a smirk. "Mego, do you want to go on a break in with us?"

"Uh, yeah I do," said Mego jumping up and grinning. "Now we're talking. I was starting to wonder if you guys were just posers."

"I assure you, we're not," said Drakken, giving Shego a smug look as Mego grabbed his jacket.

"What are you up to?" asked Shego, grabbing Drakken's arm as they walked towards the door, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm simply inviting your brother along with us. He wants to see what you do, let him," said Drakken with a shrug.

* * *

"Can I drive?" asked Mego looking at the controls, his arms crossed.

"I don't know," said Drakken. He caught Shego's look and smirked. "He knows how to fly doesn't he?"

"Yes," said Mego. He was quiet for a second, and then, "Do you ever make your own inventions or do you outsource?"

"Both," said Drakken. Shego scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can count on one hand the amount of completed inventions you've actually made and completed yourself," said Shego with an eye-roll.

"That's because whenever I need certain materials, someone is conveniently on vacation," said Drakken. He shot her a glare.

"Hmm. Why then, when I come back...they're not a priority?" asked Shego. She smirked at his disgruntled face as he went back to driving.

"Back to me," said Mego. They both looked at him. "Is that a yes or no on driving?"

* * *

"So you two are breaking into a top secret defense facility for AI update components? Couldn't you just hack it?" asked Mego. He snapped his fingers. "Remember Electronique did that once... What did she want... Mind control devices right? She made her own and took over half of Go City."

"Yeah, classic Electronique," smirked Shego. She raised a brow. "I wonder what she's doing in her high security prison cell."

"Plotting revenge probably," suggested Drakken. He watched as the two siblings nodded in agreement with him. "Anyway, back to our current plot."

"Okay, you stay here and do nothing, we'll be back," said Shego, pointing at Mego. And before she jumped off, she took the keys.

"I wasn't going to go for a joy ride, I'm not the Wegos," Mego scoffed as the two sprinted into the facility. He looked at the hover car and smirked. "Before I leave, I will drive this thing."

* * *

"Okay, so you download the software and I'll grab some of the chips," said Drakken, rubbing his hands together. Step one of his longer plan was taking place and all under the ruse of new syntho-upgrades.

"You know, Mego's right. We should have hacked the system for the software. We could have rerouted the servers even. You could easily pick up chips from... Wait, can't you order the upgrades from Henchco?" asked Shego as she began downloading the software.

"Not these ones Shego, I need these ones," said Drakken as he held the chips before putting them in his pocket.

"You shouldn't touch what isn't yours, Drakken," came Kim Possible's voice from the doorway. "Didn't your mom ever teach you that?"

"Perhaps, but she also taught me this," smirked Drakken as he kicked a robotics display to fall towards where Kim stood. "I mean she used mannequins and it was at a local mall, but still. Shego!"

"Flying solo today, Kimmy?" asked Shego as she sent a blast at the teen.

"No...wait... Ron?" asked Kim, but she didn't look much longer as she and Shego began fighting as Drakken casually finished downloading the information.

"You should really keep better track of your side-kick, Kimmy," said Shego as she blasted the robots so they fell on Kim. "Dr. D.?"

"This was easier than normal," said Drakken as the two ran out and back to the hover car.

* * *

"So then I was like, let's go visit Shego and see what she's doing," said Mego as he stood outside the hover car, Ron nodding.

"Don't you feel conflicted about being here and villainy?" asked Ron. He sighed. "But I bet it's fun."

"Not really. Mostly been chilling and then here, Drakken says he might let me drive," said Mego with a shrug. "Hey aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Yeah, Kim, sorry we should... Kim?" asked Ron looking behind him. He groaned. "Crap!"

"Bye Ron," said Mego as Ron ran towards the facility "Remember what I said about the sixteenth."

"All right, let's... Did you distract for us?" asked Shego with a wide grin as she watched Stoppable disappear and Mego jump in the hover car.

"No, I'm completely neutral," said Mego. He looked at his watch.. "That was fast."

* * *

"Whatchya doing?" Drakken jumped as Mego's voice hit his ear.

"Mego! What...what are you doing up?" asked Drakken. He looked at the time; it was three in the morning.

"I got thirsty and walked past the lab," shrugged Mego. He leaned over Drakken's shoulder. "Is that supposed to be a person?"

"It's clearly a person," snapped Drakken as he held up his sketch.

"They make books that teach you how to draw the human form," said Mego. He smirked. "Normally it's for people who haven't seen one."

"...Okay then," said Drakken. He was starting to see the similarities in Mego and Shego. "Did you need something?"

"No," said Mego, and Drakken sighed in relief when Mego left.

He began working away on his master plan but also making a small list of other plans for his many distractions. Once the drones were complete, his regular henchmen could begin working on some of the sub-plans. The idea of taking over the world without even Shego figuring out the plan made him giddy. He would show her... He began to chuckle darkly and it grew into a maniacal laugh.

"That's a little cliché, don't you think?" Drakken nearly screamed as Mego's voice came from behind him. He spun around to see Mego reading Shego's magazine's in her chair and giving him a concerned look.

"I... I thought you left." Drakken took a deep breath and glared.

"Oh, I just thought you were practicing," said Mego with a shrug. He smirked. "Shego used to do it to mock other villains."

"Yes, well, it's a key part of being a villain. Just like a proper monologue," said Drakken. He looked between his work and then Mego. He shrugged and went back to working on a sub-plan.

"Shego said you dropped out of medical school. Can't blame you really. I'm assuming the blue skin made you a huge target for people? It's a form of methemoglobinemia, right?" asked Mego. Drakken dropped his pencil and spun around in his seat. "I studied it in medical school."

"Really? Shego never mentioned that." said Drakken. His grin betrayed any mystique he tried to convey. "You know, no one ever asks why I'm blue. It was chemically induced versus genetic, but close. It's a form of it. There were other side effects, but they're normal to me now. It happened after I left school, actually. Medical school was a horrible time for me."

"I shrunk down once to help fix a beaker and they put me in a jar," said Mego casually. "I saved them on a weekly basis and yet...jar."

"I tried to shrink myself once to get into Area 51," said Drakken. He shuddered at the memory.

"I did that for my twenty-fifth birthday," said Mego. "Saw some weird stuff. No one ever listens when I tell them this stuff. I mean, I am an interesting person, but does anyone ever want to listen to me?"

"Well, do tell," said Drakken, putting his pencil down completely.

* * *

**Okay so, no Sibling Bonding, but... →**


	34. Family Matters Part 3

_**Family Matters Part 3** _

* * *

Shego walked down the hall the next morning. She'd mentally prepared herself for the next six days with Mego. All she had to do was keep him occupied. Unfortunately, unless it was something for himself, he'd avoid it. She looked at the papers she'd printed off and smirked. She'd picked up her old degree for this. Simple. She'd made a bunch of one-sided questions for him to answer and write. Every few he'd tell her, so he would think it was actually relevant. But for the most part, it would keep him quiet and away from bothering her or Drakken. She'd actually woken from her sleep in pure panic when the memory of Drakken's mother visiting came back. She had gained fuel from that, but if Mego, even for a moment decided to talk about something other than himself... Well there were just things that she didn't want others to know, let alone Drakken.

"Going to nip that right in the..." Shego paused as she looked in Drakken's lab. "What the..."

The lights were off and no Drakken sat behind his desk. She looked at the time. He normally would have been up hours ago. While it had been a little over a week, she'd been sure he'd fall right back into his normal routine. She shrugged it off, until she realized she hadn't seen him in the kitchen either. She couldn't fathom why he would be in his office, but she headed there anyway. She froze as she was a few feet from the door; she heard laughing. This confused her for a split second before she remembered Mego. She'd been certain he would sleep late like he always had. She spun into the doorway.

"Yeah, so then...hey Sis," said Mego, seated in her normal chair, feet resting on Drakken's desk. The grin on his face became mischievous.

"Good morning, Shego," said Drakken. He cleared his throat and she could tell he was giving his best poker face, but she saw the corners of her lip twitch.

"What's happening here?" said Shego, her eyes narrowing. She didn't like the looks of their expressions.

"Mego was regaling me with tales of a young Team Go," said Drakken. He sipped his coffee and smirked at Shego.

"He'd better not be," said Shego, a wave of utter panic coming over her.

"Relax Sis," said Mego with an eye-roll. "It's not always about you. I was telling him about the time we met Avarius. It's not like I'm telling him about Dweller or something."

"Mego," said Shego. She could feel her body react, and she swallowed hard.

"Earlier he told me about...the Dollmaker?" asked Drakken. His smile faltered at her unease, but it was still there. Shego's eyes shot open and her hands flared.

"Oh she's angry," said Mego. Taking a drink of his own coffee, his eyes rolled. "Don't be so dramatic, Sis. So a crazy villain was obsessed with you and made an army of dolls that looked like you. If you remember, I stopped him and he's now getting the mental help he needed," said Mego confidently. She looked at Drakken. "Trust me, one of my sister is enough. Imagine dozens dressed in cutesy attire and frills."

"It answers so many questions," said Drakken. "Mego mentioned that you had case files even, where you dressed up as one to infiltrate his Doll Factory."

"Mego, since you're so talkative, would you like me to share some stories about you?" said Shego. She needed to shut...whatever this was...down.

"We've been talking all night," said Mego with a shrug. "Did he ever tell you about how he turned blue? I've never heard of a chemical case... I mean those side-effects you told me about are really interesting. I never asked, have you done blood tests?"

"Naturally," said Drakken. He rolled his eyes. "Weirdly enough it doesn't show as clearly as the only other documented cases. Those were genetic though."

"Do you have slides?" asked Mego. "I should show you mine."

* * *

"Officially, this is hell," said Shego, as day three of her brother being there had turned into some sort of bonding between Drakken and Mego.

"Did you say something, Shego?" asked Drakken from where he was showing Mego the new synthodrone plasma suits.

"Nothing," she mumbled from where she sat in her chair. She should be grateful they were both out of her hair, but she was worried about Mego talking too much. She'd been vigilant since the other day.

So far, they had been in their own little world. She's actually learned something new; all anyone had to do was engage Mego in talking about himself, and eventually he would start inquiring about someone else... Though it could be because he managed to turn to conversation back to him pretty quick. The same could be said for Drakken. They had been going over the same thing for an hour before the delivery had come. The world may never know who had the best maniacal laugh because she sure as hell was not about to play judge. She supposed she could go do something else since they were caught up in the drones right now.

"So what exactly is it made of? Is it a chemical byproduct? Life source of radial energy? How does it work?" asked Mego, looking at the large tubs of green resin.

"Ohm, it's a...something." Drakken froze and picked up the manual. "It's... It just makes it work."

"Electrical or chemical though? Mixture?" asked Mego. He shook the tub. "Gross."

"Don't you bust into cadavers?" asked Drakken. "I'm sure there are more unappealing items in bowels."

"Mostly chunky indistinguishable..." Mego was cut off.

"Okay, that's it. I'm taking off early. I need to get some shopping done, because this...this is disgusting...and stressful," said Shego, jumping up. She shook her head. "Both are equally disgusting."

"Since when is the goo disgusting? It was your idea to use it with Norbert even," said Drakken with a confused look.

"Who's Norbert?" asked Mego with a raised brow.

"The robot baby we made," said Drakken casually. Mego choked on his soda.

"Robot baby? You two have a robot baby?" asked Mego, eyes wide. Shego rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to retort.

"Not anymore, Shego lost the battery charger," said Drakken. His eyes narrowed as he went back to measuring out the goo.

"I was the only one taking care of it," said Shego. She was not having this argument again. "No. No. This is not coming up again. I will be at the mall."

"Hey, wait up, I hear the local mall around here has some great buys," said Mego, and Shego fought the groan wanting to break out as Mego walked beside her.

* * *

"It's so hard finding things that work for me besides purple and black," said Mego as he held up a jacket. "Besides green. It's such a weird color."

"Gee, thanks," said Shego with an eye-roll as she tossed down another top. She looked at her brother. "What are you really doing here Mego?"

"Being disappointed in the deals and selections here," said Mego, holding up a pair of jeans with an eye-roll. "Same thing at Go Mall for half the price."

"I mean here, as in my home," said Shego. "Are you here to pry? Keep tabs on villains? Find leverage to get me back on the team?"

"You know, I may be ME-go, but sometimes you're really self-centered yourself," scoffed Mego. He crossed his lanky arms. "I told you, I took a vacation."

"You could go anywhere in the world, why bother me?" asked Shego. Visiting family was not her idea of taking a break.

"Where would I want to go?" scoffed Mego. He didn't look at her directly.

Shego was about to go on a rant, when she saw a flash over Mego's eyes—nerves. They were gone in an instant and he rolled his eyes and grabbed the few tops he'd been looking at and headed towards the dressing room. She rolled her eyes and looked at the jacket again. She had no idea what Mego was implying. He could go anywhere... Madrid... No, not there... She shuddered. A beach, France, Italy... The whole world was an option. Hell, he could even hang in the simulator room at Go Tower and be everywhere. Sure, Hego might bother him, but he had the Wegos. As she looked at a pair of boots, something struck her. _Hego's hiding a secret. Wesley has a girlfriend. Wheaten is devoted to stalking Hego._ She physically groaned. Mego was lonely. Why else would he spend hours talking to Drakken and why he was, as close as Mego could come, trying to show interest in others?

"Great, now he's emotionally needy instead of verbally." She looked upwards and asked for strength from something.

* * *

"Why didn't you ask Wheaten to go on a trip with you?" asked Shego as she ate her gelato.

"He's focused on Hego and whatever he's hiding. It feels lame to say it, but I've never left Go City. The idea of traveling alone somewhere, well it doesn't feel right. But anywhere I go in Go City is like a press conference. I used to feel like a rock star, but now I just feel... I don't know."

"Suffocated. Lost. Drowning. Secluded. I felt that at first too, you know, towards the end. I felt like I didn't know who I really was even...then." Shego was cut off.

"Shego, we're talking about me right now, okay? I know why you left," said Mego with an eye-roll. "I don't want to leave. Things are finally going well again. Even with you not there...it feels like it used to. When it first started, you know?"

"Terrifying. Draining..."

"Are you just phoning this heart-to-heart in with word play?" asked Mego with a raised brow.

"Possibly." Her smirk matched his. "So if you don't want to leave, why are you on vacation?"

"I don't know. I mean I've always felt like an outsider, but at least I had the Wegos to notice me. Now they're off doing their own thing. About time really, they're going to be nineteen soon, but with my new job and Team Go again...the only one who came to mind was you. Sure you're a 'villain' and all but, you were always okay with being alone... So, check up on you and get some advice."

"First of all, I **am** a villain, so stop with the air quotes. And second of all, what makes you think that I'm okay with being alone?" snapped Shego. She felt a mixture of shock and anger at his statement.

"Oh, okay... So far, you stole something you can download and ordered stuff from a magazine," said Mego with an eye-roll. "So not feeling the villain vibes from that. As far as alone, well, you've always kept to yourself. We all just assumed you liked being alone. That's what you always told us. We used to joke we'd all get settled down and have over-stressed jobs and you'd be the one wealthy and happily living alone in luxury... Even before...you know, we became super heroes. You even told us that once, saying you were going to be rich and powerful. That you would do whatever you wanted and would have no one to answer to."

"Well, yeah," said Shego. She felt her stomach knot. "I mean, I want that. Doesn't mean I planned on being alone forever. Besides...I was ten when I said that. You also said you wanted to be a villain when you grew up. That still a plan?"

"I don't know, you offering a job?" smirked Mego, his expression so blank she actually thought he was serious until he winked.

"Well, I could use someone to distract Drakken when I go shopping," shrugged Shego.

"Nah," said Mego with a shrug, but he smiled. "It was a nice offer though. Not sure I could morally join your ranks."

"Yeah, you have to have the drive to be bad," she smirked. Her phone went off and she rolled her eyes. "All right, time to head back. Drakken's run out of distractions... We need to stop at Henchco and pick up a replacement part. You know I told him last time that those things are just a migraine. Anything I can destroy with just my nails...trash."

"Hey Sis, how much does Drakken know about your past?" asked Mego as he followed her.

"Enough," said Shego. The tequila incident came back to her.

"Does he know about our fist villains?" asked Mego. Shego shot him a look, and he nodded. "Understood."

"No, and he doesn't need to. I wish I didn't know them," said Shego, her skin crawling.

* * *

"Soo, you're just going to stand there?" asked Monique as she looked to where Mego sat in Shego's chair.

Currently she, Ron, and Kim were restrained after having broken in to try to regain the AI software and programming chips from Drakken and Shego. Unluckily for them, the new drones were operational and already partially upgraded. Monique, in her attempt to help, had actually botched their landing and they'd fallen right into a trap of knockout gas. Mego looked up from his spot and closed his book, raising a brow.

"Ohm, I'm on vacation. I don't get involved in this," said Mego. He looked at Ron. "She is...?"

"Monique," snapped Monique.

"She helps us out from time to time," said Ron with a nod. "Mostly when she wants to get out of class."

"Barkin has it in for me, ever since I skipped one gym class," said Monique. She looked towards Kim. "I thought you said he was supposed to be a good guy?"

"Apparently he and Shego share the same, 'if I'm on vacation don't call' dynamic," sighed Kim. She glared at Mego, who returned it.

"Listen to female Hego," said Mego, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, the only time I've ever seen Shego call off a vacation was when Dr. Drakken and I were dying in the North Pole," said Ron. He sighed. "That was a good time."

"Quick, Ron, flirt us out of here," said Monique. Mego rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Not even close," said Mego. He picked up his magazine. "Just because I call someone cutie doesn't imply I have an interest. Just like wearing a Banana Republic tulip-sleeved tank doesn't mean someone has style."

"Oo, boy, was that a dig," snapped Monique. "You wait until I get out of this."

"Come on Mego. One hero to another, how about a little help," asked Kim with a sigh. She was trying to reach her pocket. "Just kick my bag over and I'll do the rest."

"No can do. I promised my sister and Drakken I would not get involved," said Mego. He looked up at them. "I am not about to ruin what's been a pretty good vacation visiting my sister and her man by helping you guys."

"What if...wait...what?" asked Ron. He and Kim's eyes shot open. "Did you just...wait...what?"

"He said he's not ruining a pretty good vacation by helping us," sighed Monique. She looked at Mego. "I can get you a discount at Banana Republic."

"I already have one," said Mego. He paused. "How much?"

"I'm sorry, circling back... You think...you think that there's...that Shego and Drakken...?" Ron was at a loss for words. "What?"

"Please Ron, are you saying you didn't know they were a thing?" asked Monique with an eye-roll. "I've only met them a handful of times."

"But they're... Kim?" asked Ron. She glared at him as she was too busy focusing on getting her laser lipstick out of her pocket.

"Kind of busy Ron," said Kim with a shake of her head.

"What would make you think..." Ron looked puzzled.

"Think about it," sighed Monique. She looked back at Mego. "Thirty percent"

"Pass," said Mego. He flipped a page of his medical book.

"Discount on medical supplies," said Monique with a smirk. He raised a brow.

"I just don't understand," said Ron under his breath. Kim hung her head.

"Rufus?" the naked mole-rat popped out and Kim sighed. "Get me my lipstick please."

"Where do you get discounts of medical equipment?" asked Mego, closing his book.

"We all have connections," said Monique. She looked at Mego's nails. "I'm sorry, where did you get that color? Is that Obsidian Lilac?"

"I know people," said Mego casually. He looked at Kim. "Looks like you're all good anyway."

"Yeah, thanks so much by the way," said Kim as she used her lipstick to free the other two. She rolled her eyes. "Enjoy vacation."

"I didn't feel the sincerity," said Mego with a shrug.

"Have fun at the new job," said Ron with a thumbs up.

"There it is," said Mego with a smile.

"You and I need to talk," said Monique, pointing at his book and nails before the three were off.

"I like her," said Mego as he kicked his feet up and continued reading as he heard fighting going on in the background.

"Ohm, helloooo," said Shego as she landed in front of Mego. She was livid. "What the hell happened? You didn't tell us they escaped?"

"Shego, he's not involved, remember," came Drakken's reply as he held a hand over his eye. "Besides, I saved the format, so it really doesn't matter."

"Yeah, it's fine, listen to Drakken," said Mego. He flipped a page and his book burst into green flame. "Hey! That wasn't mine."

"Explain it to the owner," snapped Shego in aggravation.

"Fine. Drakken," said Mego looking over her shoulder. Shego groaned.

"Shego. Uncool," said Drakken. "That book was the only good memory I had from college."

"What about Jasper?" asked Mego with a smirk. Shego saw Drakken's eyes widen. "I'm sorry... Hermes is it now?"

"What?" asked Shego. "You told him but not me?"

"...So sorry you're leaving tomorrow," said Drakken looking at Mego.

* * *

"Hey Mego, welcome back," said Hego as Mego flopped down in his normal chair. "How was vacation?"

"It was pretty good actually. Saw a break-in, a robbery, artificial intelligence, a few fights, ran into Stoppable and Possible, made a new friend, bonded, went shopping, shared stories..." said Mego. He shrugged. "Not a bad first time out of Go City."

"I thought you were visiting Shego?" asked one of the Wegos.

"I did. No worries guys, everything's fine," said Mego. Hego sighed in relief and patted Mego's shoulder.

"That's good to hear, you know how Shego can be," said Hego. He clapped his hands together and stood up. "You're certain?"

"Yeah, she's fine. How on Earth Drakken puts up with our sister is beyond me," said Mego. "But he didn't seem in distress. A little insane though... But he'd have to be."

* * *

**Plot Twist →**


	35. The Heist Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OKAY so I have been really excited to write this next arc. I'm not going to lie, this is probably the #1 reason I decided to do this fic series. If you have yet to review on here or tumblr, this is probably the next part I would appreciate it most. There are going to be a minimum of three parts to this if not more. Please enjoy!

_**The Heist Part 1** _

* * *

Drakken used the tiny microscopic laser to put the finishing touches on his decoy. If everything went...well, at least decent...he could get access to his long-running plan's bigger players and the key parts for his new project: The Doom-V. He hadn't told Shego he was taking a break from creating a new doomsday device or world domination plan... This was more a land version of the hover car. He'd already finished another backup for the hover car. He'd told Shego the plan a few days ago, but she'd yet to really make a comment about it until...well now.

"So, just a refresher. Someone in your little villain chat contacted you and I guess a few others. That if we get our hands on this ridiculously expensive necklace at this ball...they're willing to trade something you need for something... Why?" asked Shego as she watched him finish the duplicate necklace.

"It's important Shego, and it's something that isn't exactly in easy access," said Drakken as he took off his goggles and looked at Shego. She indicated to herself. "Not even your skills could get this."

"Okay, why are you being secretive?" asked Shego. She picked up the necklace. "Whoa, nice job."

"Shego, are you vetoing this plan?" asked Drakken. He certainly hoped not; she'd yet to use any this month.

"...No," said Shego. She gave him a questioning look. "I'll let it go, but only because I have to go pick up what you told me to get for tonight."

"Shego, you stayed in budget didn't you? This is a one-night thing, no need to blow our funds," said Drakken quickly. She waved her hands in a dismissive manner. "Shego?"

"I got what you told me to get," sighed Shego. She smirked, "Meet you in a few hours, don't forget what you need."

* * *

Shego looked at herself in the mirror of the temporary city lair they had acquired for the weekend. The dress she wore was probably one of the most stunning dresses she'd ever seen, and costly. It was green silk, long and flowing, with a slit over one leg; classy, but sexy like she loved. The dress plummeted enough not to be sleazy but to distract just the right amount. The long green sleeves would soon be ended with black silk gloves. She finished putting her hair up and smirked at herself. If this wasn't enough to distract people, she didn't know what was. She looked at her alarm clock and started heading to the work room they had set up prior to that evening.

She still wasn't sure what Drakken needed that she couldn't acquire for them, but she wasn't that annoyed at him being secretive—not yet anyway. Besides, it meant a nice budget to splurge on a new look, a fancy limo ride, and an evening at an extremely expensive and exquisite event. She ran over the whole thing again in her head.

That night she and Drakken were stepping out of their usual criminal activity and attempting to steal the Obsidian Diamond—a one of a kind black diamond necklace worth billions. She was a little bitter they weren't keeping it for themselves, but Drakken had struck up a deal with another villain to trade the diamond for some machine Drakken needed for his latest plot. She'd planned on breaking in somewhere and then just taking it, but Drakken had actually formed a plot she couldn't resist... A heist. Now if his plan backfired, she would just take the necklace, but she had been intrigued by the plan enough to actually not mock it for once or veto it. The plan was to go to a fancy ball where the diamond would be worn by some socialite of course, then snag it, and walk out like nothing happened. It sounded too simple, but as Drakken kept talking about it and adding more details...well who was she to turn down an evening of fine dining, the best wine, and her favorite: crime.

She smirked as she saw Drakken adding what must have been last minute touches for the decoy necklace. It was probably the most focused she'd seen him on anything not destructive. He was dressed in well-fitting designer pants, a crisp white shirt, and his hair was slicked back and tucked in so that you didn't even see his ponytail, and his spikes were gone. Step one, dress to impress and to distract. He'd been adamant that they should blend in enough not to cause too much attention, but enough to be noticed by the right people. She picked up his jacket that was hung on the doorknob and looked closer at it; double breasted, deep navy, and with an intricate design on the one button. She rolled her eyes; of course he couldn't resist blue for one evening. She hung it back up and looked at her dress again before looking back at him. She leaned against the door frame and struck a seductive pose. She was going to love this. She couldn't wait for a reaction.

"Well Dr. D., distracting enough for you?" she asked, doing her best casual and sultry voice.

"Hmm?" He looked at her. His brow rose slightly as he looked her over and turned back to the necklace. "Perfectly distracting. Nice job, Shego."

"Oh, that's real convincing as the man goes back to his necklace," Shego groaned and stepped out of her pose. "Are you serious?"

"It's great, Shego," he nodded. "I'm sorry, but as beautiful as you are, I'm not easily distracted by your...gifts."

"A plastic bag stuck on the roof bothered you for three days until I finally moved it," said Shego. She felt a wash of anger come over her, and a little insecurity if she was honest. What was he playing at? "But this isn't even remotely distracting? I'll have you know..."

"Shego, you look stunning, and if you were anyone else, I assure you I wouldn't be able to focus in the slightest," said Drakken, turning around to look at her. "But you are you, and I've become immune to your...well...distractions."

"Immune..." said Shego. Her anger fell slightly as she raised a brow.

"Yes," said Drakken and he held a serious look. "As breathtaking as you look, you will always be the same woman who blows her nose and stares at it for far too long."

"I what... Excuse me?" asked Shego with wide eyes.

"We've worked together for...two years this June. Being honest, since you seem like you're going to punch me right now... At first there were times I was distracted enough... But then...I watched you blow your nose and stare at it, and on another occasion...I saw you pick your nose," said Drakken, as if he had been holding in a dark secret. "And moments like these, those images come back."

"I have never...what?" asked Shego. She felt her face go hot. "Okay I may glance at it, like any normal person. I don't stare and I don't pick my nose."

"One, two, three... That is an appropriate time to look at one's snot to assess if something is off, not 45 seconds, Shego," said Drakken, turning back around. "You've even asked me to look at it."

"You know what... You bite your nails," snapped Shego. She felt embarrassed, agitated, and hostile.

"Lots of people..."

"Toenails," said Shego sternly. Drakken fell silent and she smirked.

"Let's just agree we have habits," said Drakken. She saw his face darken in tone and smirked. "Did you get the makeup?"

"Yeah. I still don't know why you don't just invent something to alter our appearance instead of makeup," said Shego with a sigh.

"There wasn't enough time for that Shego," said Drakken, looking in the bag. "Did you get the putty?"

"Yes, but why?" asked Shego. She held up a small jar which he snatched.

"Part of the disguise," said Drakken as he headed to the bathroom. He ducked out again and peered at her. "Did you get the brushes?"

* * *

Shego sat across from Drakken in the limo, just staring at him. His skin was a nice tan color, the light makeup only covering his hue but not the shade. The putty had been used under the makeup to hide his scar. It was unsettling knowing that Drakken was sitting there, but wasn't. It felt so weird to her, like there was a stranger that looked familiar. This was the Drew Lipsky from the pictures during Mama Lipsky's visit, all grown up. The makeup had smoothed out his skin, and his eyes were less dark around the edges, and his jaw line was slightly different even with the makeup. He fidgeted his black-gloved hands, fighting touching his face. By the glances he kept giving her, he must feel the same unease looking at her.

"It's creepy, right?" asked Shego, indicating to them both.

"Yes," said Drakken who sighed at having it being voiced. "You look so unnatural not being pale green. I mean couldn't you have worn at least green lipstick?"

"Wouldn't you think that would look out of place at a fancy event?" asked Shego. She had contemplated it. "We don't look like us."

"We're not us tonight Shego," said Drakken. He looked serious. "We're a young wealthy couple at a formal event. Before you argue, couples are less likely to be suspected of a heist. We look as much the victims as anyone else and don't stand out as much."

"Young?" asked Shego with a raised brow. "You're forty."

"Forty's the new thirty, Shego," said Drakken with a scowl. "Like you're far behind."

"Whatever," said Shego with an eye-roll. She smirked. Definitely still Drakken.

* * *

Drakken fixed his collar and the silver medallion button on his coat and gave a deep sigh. He had stopped in the bathroom before they entered the ball. He was staring at himself. He felt like there was a ghost looking back at him. He gulped. It felt so...so wrong to him, and yet... He smoothed his jacket and checked his hair, a smirk across his face recalling how much time he used to spend on his hair alone in his youth. He yanked the door open, probably with more aggression then he intended, and darted out past others to find Shego.

"Dra-... Drew," came Shego's voice as he rounded a corner. He looked towards the voice.

It was, like she'd stated, weird. Her skin being fair beige in tone just seemed off to him. He'd actually been avoiding looking at her as much as possible on the ride over. She didn't look like Shego without her green hue and dark lips. This was... This was Sheila, not Shego. It probably bothered him more because of that stupid dress. It was hard imagining her with the habits that kept certain thoughts at bay. That's when he made the decision to avoid looking at her as much as possible. That was key.

"Took you long enough, I thought you fell in," scoffed Shego as they began heading into the gala. They walked behind many other couples, all arm in arm and laughing.

Drakken hadn't really noticed. He was running over the plans in his head. This should be simple with Shego's skills at swiping things quickly and flawlessly. He patted his pocket to make sure the fake necklace was secured in there, feeling a bit of nerves. He'd never done this sort of thing before, a heist... This wasn't even his normal. He suddenly began breaking down the whole plan. What had he been thinking? He didn't even know who this villain was. It could all be a set-up for all he knew. Shego was right, he could be too trusting sometimes; it made for a lot of mistakes. He began to mentally give himself a pep talk and considered...how hard could it be to swipe a necklace off a spoiled, dimwitted socialite? He slid his arm through Shego's as they approached the entrance, mirroring the others around them.

"We have three fallbacks remember, so you tell me which one we do," said Drakken as they smiled at the entrance guards. "Dr. Lipsky and guest."

"Have a good evening, sir," said the man as they let them walk in. Drakken felt Shego's hands tighten on his arm.

"What?" He looked at her, keeping a fake smile but rubbing his arm as she let go a brief distance from where she pulled him from the entrance.

"You used your real name?" she hissed and looked around, giving an annoyed growl. "You idiot, that is the..."

"Lipsky is a common surname and I'm Dr. Andrew Lipsky," said Drakken with a glare. Shego held no expression on her face. "What?"

"Oh, because Andrew is so much different than Drew," said Shego. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, it's your plan."

"Hmm," said Drakken. It **was** his plan, though he had to question his own thoughts now. He shook his head. "Too late. Besides, since my name hasn't been legally used in ages, it passed the background check to get in here."

"Seriously?" asked Shego in shock. "Are you telling me that you don't have a record under Drew Lipsky?"

"Only for an illegal motorcycle street race, but that should have gone off the record when I turned eighteen," said Drakken as he shrugged.

"Motorcycle...street race?" asked Shego. Drakken shrugged again and they finished walking in to the ball. "Excuse me, but you... Wow."

"Wow, indeed," said Drakken with wide eyes.

The event was held in an extensive ball room with delicate paintings on the walls lined in real gold, and crystal chandeliers above gave a brilliant glow. Live music played as everyone gathered, yet the evening was still young. There were hundreds of people there, and the ballroom was big enough. Drakken was pretty sure he'd never been in a room with that many people in his life. He tried thinking of any sporting events he'd gone to to do the math, but he didn't go to sporting events so that was zero. He glanced at Shego. She looked more fixated on the music than the people. He was certain, given her youth, she'd been to balls and galas plenty of times. He tried to calm his own nerves over how complicated his plan might have gotten as he'd grossly miscalculated the amount of witnesses. He set to ask Shego which plan would work best.

"There's more people than I thought," said Drakken. That had not been what he'd meant to say.

"Pretty normal for a ball," said Shego with an eye-roll. "No more than a villain masquerade."

"Well...what?" asked Drakken. "There was a masquerade?" Shego raised a brow.

"Are you serious... Oh my god. We'll go this year," she scoffed. "Honestly, did you live under a rock before we met?"

"I did live inside a mountain lair." He smirked at his own joke, and Shego's eye-roll was lessened by the slight snort she gave. "How many balls have you gone to?"

"The villain one, once... A few back in the day," said Shego with a shrug. She glanced at him and Drakken nodded. "This is different though."

"How so?" asked Drakken, hoping for something to level the field.

"Never gone with someone before," smirked Shego. Drakken was shocked and it must have shown on his face. She elbowed him slightly and looked at their invite. "Come on Doctor, we should find our table before we start causing a distraction."

* * *

**Let the Ball begin →**


	36. The Heist Part 2

_**The Heist Part 2** _

* * *

"Our table should be over here," said Drakken as they walked through a maze of seating, but it was an essential spot to his plan.

"Oh, nice thinking. Perfect for keeping an eye on Little Miss Heiress and that necklace," said Shego as they found their name cards. She rolled her eyes again. Who uses their real name undercover?

"Exactly, She-...la." He raised a brow and she shrugged. "We'll be able to keep an eye on Ms. Leon and that necklace and her guards will be none the wiser.

"Mmmhmm," said Shego. She listened to Drakken repeat the plan for what felt like the millionth time, and like always he hadn't figured out the final part. That was her job.

She listened to him mutter under his breath as he pulled out her chair for her and she sat down. She began wondering what possible way this was going to go wrong. It always seemed to happen no matter how well the plan, or how informed they were, so she was planning on making the most of the evening before it came to a screeching halt. A waiter came over with several wine choices and so the evening was about to truly begin.

"Choices Sir and Madam," said the waiter. Shego didn't get a chance as Drakken answered.

"Pinot noir and zinfandel," said Drakken, and Shego raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing," said Shego as she took her glass of pinot noir and took a sip. "Oh yes, this is a good one. I'm already impressed."

"Only the best for you...Dumpling," smirked Drakken as the waiter smiled and left. Shego rolled her eyes before Drakken continued. "Okay, so we need to make sure we have our story straight. As these are shared tables we can't be unsociable all night."

"Why not?" asked Shego. "Why can't we be the couple who makes snide comments in the shadows... That's my aesthetic."

"It's mine too, but for tonight we need to be a likable, under the radar, simple couple," said Drakken. He grimaced. "But check out her hair over at table fifteen."

"Is that a fucking pigeon," choked Shego as she saw a woman with a large pigeon-like ornament in her hair. She snorted. "Please let's sit in the shadows and judge."

"Another time," said Drakken. He took a drink of his wine and grimaced. "Sheila..."

"Tastes differently when it's not poured in frozen yogurt, doesn't it?" smiled Shego. She looked at him and shook her head.

She couldn't help but smile at his reaction. He didn't like wine much; why he even took a glass was beyond her. Especially not a sweeter wine at least. He slid the glass over to her without looking at her. She raised a brow. Come to think of it, he hadn't even made eye contact with her since he got out of the bathroom. She knew it was unsettling for both of them looking so...so...boring. But she at least looked at him. She wanted to kick him out of the chair. First he insulted her by saying she doesn't distract him anymore, and now he was avoiding looking at her like she was some sort of troll. Figured, her first time actually having a 'date' to a fancy ball, and he couldn't even look at her. She began staring at him, waiting for him to glance. He had to eventually look her way. It was still so off seeing Drakken so...not Drakken? She noticed something else. His edges weren't blended fully from the makeup. She rolled her eyes and used her napkin to do so.

"What are you doing?" asked Drakken with a raised brow. His hand grabbed hers.

"Your edges aren't blended, you can see some blue," said Shego. She swatted his hand off and fixed it. "I told you to watch your jawline."

"Well I'm sorry," said Drakken with annoyance. "Someone hoarded the brushes."

"Yeah, well, do you think this," she gestured to her neck and chest with an eye-roll, "was easy without them?"

Shego tossed the napkin down and looked over at the appetizer table, wondering what they may have. It dawned on her—what had Drakken said was their dinner option that night? She looked towards him as she was about to ask and froze. He was looking at her, or rather looking at where she'd last indicated. Her mind told her to punch him in the face, but the majority of her thoughts were focused on the fact that she'd caught him checking her out. Her small ego dip from his comment earlier vanished and she smirked. She was going to give him hell for this.

"Like what you see there, Doc?" asked Shego. Drakken's eyes shot open and he looked up towards the chandelier, reaching for his drink. "I thought you said I didn't distract you?"

"I was merely admiring your blending," said Drakken. She knew his face would be darker if not for the makeup obscuring his normal coloring.

"Oh, you were admiring, all right," said Shego. She smirked and scooted closer. "So, what're the dinner options, Drew?"

"It's chicken Kiev, or... Why?" asked Drakken with a groan as she leaned against him. He didn't look at her. "You know what, you were the one who pointed it out."

"Am I bothering you?" asked Shego. She pulled his arm against her. Anyone looking would just see an attentive partner getting attention, but she knew Drakken was getting annoyed now, so she let go and fell back in her seat. "Fine, I'll stop... You still ogled me."

"I did not... Never-mind. We need to focus," said Drakken. He got up and Shego raised a brow as he walked around the table. "We need to know who's sitting where, what connections they have, where... You've got to be kidding me."

"What?" asked Shego as Drakken held up the name cards. She choked on her wine. "No way."

"How in the world, of the hundreds of people here, did we get seated with Possible and Stoppable?" asked Drakken. His eyes darted around the room as Shego got up and looked around as well. "We need to move tables. Even in disguise, it's too close for comfort."

"Yeah, and you can't shut up. Stoppable will know it's you on your first sentence," said Shego, grabbing her purse and looking for another table with a similar view. "Honestly, it's a little weird he knows your voice."

"I know right? Why is he so obsessed with me?" said Drakken with an eye-roll.

"I don't know, maybe it's your little thing...about not remembering his name," said Shego with a scoff. "By the way, how long is that going for?"

"Until I give up on world domination," said Drakken as they walked towards where Shego indicated.

"So this is a lifelong grudge then?" said Shego. "Good to know."

* * *

"The Pullmans can enjoy Possible's company for the evening," sighed Drakken in relief. That could have been catastrophic and an early end to their evening.

His mind was focused on his plan now. He was on the fence over whether they should act quick, or prolong it like he originally intended. A lot of his plans sometimes were quick action, but this was not only essential to his longer plan, but it was practice. If that plan was to work and no one was to figure it out, he needed to keep a cool head for once and stay focused. Though the idea of the laser cannon was a nice trade, he shook his head; a future distraction plan for Shego. She really wanted to anyway. Shego made a clicking noise. Clearly she'd been talking to him and he'd zoned out. He looked upwards and then directly at her eyes. The beige color of her skin was still unsettling. It was making it harder to remember that this was Shego, and his normal aversion tactics were dwindling.

"I said, did you look to see who's at this table?" asked Shego, holding up a card. "A Dr. Sweets and a Lady Gold? Anyone we should avoid?"

"She-...la... Sheila, normally you're the one with the intel," said Drakken. It made him nervous that she was asking him.

"This is your plan and you were adamant you were handling it," said Shego, taking a drink of wine. Her nose squinted. "Uhg, this is a terrible year."

"Oh yes, right," said Drakken. He had to remember to do that if he was going to avoid Shego knowing his plan; more research on people. "Doesn't ring any bells."

"Why hello there," came the posh and sultry voice of a woman in gold as she sauntered over. Drakken and Shego looked at each other. "Huh, you two look familiar."

"Ohm, perhaps we've met," said Shego as Cleopatra sat down beside her. They knew they weren't the only villains there, but what were the odds.

"Dr. Lipsky," said Drakken. Shego smirked as he stood and offered his hand. This was a perfect way to test their disguises.

"Lady Gold, call me Cleo," she smiled with a nod as he took her hand. "Lucky me, at a table with multiple doctors. Good time for an ailment."

"This wine will cause that," said Shego, looking at the glass. Cleopatra raised a brow. "Sour."

"Thanks for the warning." She snapped her fingers and the waiter came over. "The wine is bitter. Fix it."

"Yes ma'am," said the waiter as he took the glasses away.

"So, you are..." asked Cleopatra as she turned her attention to Shego. She raised a brow. "I'm sorry, I feel like I know you from somewhere."

"Ever been to Egypt?" asked Shego. Drakken saw her smirk. The tales were about to begin.

"Of course, I'd live there if I could," said Cleopatra, which was a play on her statement as they both knew she did.

"Perhaps Faiyum?" asked Shego. Cleopatra's eyes shot wide.

"Many times. That makes sense, I must have seen you there," said Cleopatra. She shook her head. "Small world."

"Seems to be," said Shego. She shot Drakken a look, but he was preoccupied with their next table guest.

"Ah, Carmella, did you lose your date on the way over," said Cleopatra. "This is Dr. Lipsky and..."

"Sheila," said Shego as wine came.

"Pleasure," said Drakken. Of course those were their table guests. Carmella was wearing an obnoxious pink and white dress.

"Oh, lovely, another doctor. Tell me, what do you do?" she asked. But before he could answer, their attention all drifted towards a woman in a slinky leopard gown walking by, the shine of her necklace hitting the table.

"Can you believe they let her wear that necklace?" muttered Cleopatra to Carmella. "I hear her daddy isn't too pleased with how much she spent on Dior."

"Your friends are gossips," said Carmella. Her pink gloved hand patted Cleopatra's shoulder, and Drakken saw the squeeze."Let's not ignore our company."

"Oh, is that what all the buzz is about, that necklace?" asked Shego. She glanced towards it. "Bit gaudy don't you think?"

"It's worth millions," said Cleopatra, the sound of want in her voice. "Not only that, it's the only black diamond of its size and cut. Some believe good luck falls to all who wear it."

"Ahem," coughed Carmella, and Cleopatra jolted. She'd kicked her under the table. The pink-clad woman looked over Drakken's shoulder. "Ah there you are."

"I went to get some of those puffs you wanted, Sweety," came a man's voice as he stepped around the table.

Shego and Drakken looked up to see Hector, their night henchman...henchmaid. He was dressed in a sickeningly lilac-colored tuxedo, obviously to match Carmella's odd attire. Shego and Drakken glanced at each other and then smiled at Hector. His cheerful expression slowly faded as he looked between the two. Drakken saw his shoulders slump and he took a deep gulp. Looking between them and Carmella, his smile flitted back up and he sat down, sliding some sort of sweet puff to her.

"We have table guests," said Hector. "Nice to meet you."

"This is my lovely escort Hector Ortez, he's such a darling," said Carmella as she ate a sweet puff. "Mmm, just like candy."

"Only the sweetest for you," said Hector. He was avoiding looking at Shego and Drakken.

"So, what do you do...Hector," said Shego. Drakken smirked at her as she drank their new glasses of wine.

"I, ohm. I'm in between jobs at the moment," said Hector. Clearly he knew exactly who sat across from him.

"Sorry to hear that." Drakken smirked and looked at Shego as an idea hit him. "I'm certain things will turn around for you. It's all about choices, you know."

"Interesting," said Shego. She glanced over towards a fountain. "You know dear, I really wish we'd gotten a seat closer to the fountain. It's so beautiful."

"You know, that table hasn't showed up yet. You could...switch the tags?" said Hector casually. Cleopatra and Carmella raised a brow, but Carmella nodded.

"I would be sorry to see you go, but if there's an option," said Carmella, clearly worried about the fact Cleopatra had started to say too much from earlier.

"You know, let's break some rules for once," grinned Shego, giving Drakken a playful look. Her acting was on point, and he fought a smirk.

"Oh, anything for you, Dumpling." He saw her brow flicker down, but she shook her head and smirked.

* * *

"What was that with Hector? Are you really thinking about re-hiring him? Granted, you only fired him because you were mad he and Carmella hooked up," said Shego as they sat at their new seat.

"We'll see... I told you Shego, I wanted a work environment that held onto its workers. So, let's see what choices he makes tonight," smirked Drakken.

"If he betrays her for a chance to work with us again, you know we'll have to give him a promotion," smirked Shego. She almost backtracked at the word 'we' she'd said, but Drakken ignored it.

"Head henchmaid?" asked Drakken. Shego snorted. "Too much."

"Can I put it on his name badge?" asked Shego. He shrugged. "We'll finally make use of your laser engraver."

"I've used it," said Drakken. Shego saw his eyes narrow and she rolled her eyes.

"I don't think using it to write _'Dementor sucks'_ and then your name on Dementor's lair in a twelve-inch section is good use," said Shego as she drank her wine.

"It was on his entrance door. The battery ran out. I only got the D on," said Drakken sadly. Shego choked and nearly spit out her drink, and Drakken lifted a brow. "You okay? Too much wine?"

"You wrote... ' _Dementor Sucks D.'_ On Dementor's lair." She regretted not going on that caper. "Okay, I take it back, good use. Very middle school, but nice."

"I don't...oh." Drakken grinned, and laughed. "I hadn't even thought about that."

"Well, this sounds like a lively table," came the clumsy voice of a very tall figure. "Summer, we're in luck."

"Nope," said Shego as The Giraffe and Summer Gale came to the table.

* * *

"This is our fifth table and dinner's going to start," said Shego with a scoff. "How many people do we know are here? Hey? You? Dra— Drew?"

"Hmm," said Drakken. He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe Monkey Fist and Amy are here together."

"He needed a date." She rolled her own eyes. "Are you still hung up on her?"

"No, just...really, how desperate," said Drakken as they were about to sit down.

"I know, it makes me..." Shego felt angry at the degradation of DNAmy. Honestly it gave villainesses a bad name.

"Ah, our table acquaintances have arrived," came the accented voice of Dementor as he and two others came with him.

"Nope," said Drakken, turning on his heel before Shego could even finish realizing who it was.

"Wrong table," said Shego, putting the name cards back and following Drakken.

"Well that's great. Dinner is about to start and we need to be seated before then," said Drakken. "We're just going to have to settle. We should have stuck with Giraffe and Summer Gale. They were the least problematic."

"I can't believe you blew off Killigan," said Shego. "I thought that was going to be our table."

"Killigan is too boisterous, he'd cause too much attention," said Drakken, looking around at the remaining empty tables.

"You two wouldn't shut up is what you're saying?" asked Shego. Drakken sighed.

"Yeah," said Drakken. He muttered under his breath. "That's it. This is the table. No matter who sits here. We're just going to have to suck it up."

"That's fine, I can handle myself," said Shego. Drakken pulled out her chair again and she smirked. "You know I can get used to this."

"Running from place to place on some sort of musical villain table game?" asked Drakken as he sat next to her.

"No... Never-mind," said Shego, just glad they'd settled on a spot.

It was a little bit farther than they would have liked, but it was for the best. Too many other villains were close to that first table, which meant it wouldn't take long for Possible to start picking them off one by one. She was certain that they were hired as extra guards as this wasn't a teen social atmosphere. She scoffed internally, remembering too many in her teens she'd attended. Not that she'd complained at the time... It was one of the few things she'd enjoyed about being a hero. She watched the dancing and smirked, glancing at Drakken. She opened her mouth to inquire what plans were going to be after dinner and obtaining the necklace, but he choked on his drink again and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't drink it then. Get some water," she scoffed. "You're wasting good wine."

"How can you drink this?" scoffed Drakken. "It tastes like fermented fruit."

"It is..." said Shego. Drakken gave her a bored look and she smirked. "Just drink the water."

"I'm sorry we can't all have the extensive palette of a youth filled with fancy balls and expensive liquor," said Drakken. He took the water glass.

"I'll have you know, my first drink wasn't until my twenty-first birthday at a college party I had to leave to go save the mayor," said Shego. Drakken choked on his water.

"You...you didn't have a drink until your twenty-first birthday?" asked Drakken. Shego blushed at his shocked look. "Seriously? You? I mean even I had a few well before then."

"I had a reputation to maintain. Had to keep my nose clean, you know... Well weren't you the bad boy," smirked Shego. He rolled his eyes but she saw his smirk. "What other devious things did you do? A motorcycle street race. Any parties? Your mother said you were a social butterfly."

"A few parties, yes," said Drakken, and she knew he had to be blushing. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Hmm, parties... Alcohol, street races... Here I thought you were just some nerdy Poindexter with good grades and a bad haircut," said Shego. Drakken shocked her when his brow rose and he gave her a dark, amused look.

"Is that what you thought? Funny, I thought you were the rebellious bad girl for a long time. Strange right?" asked Drakken. Shego smoothed out his jawline again with her napkin.

"Tell me. This secret bad boy image you hid... Get you anywhere with the ladies?" asked Shego. She expected him to roll his eyes and go back to his water, but he didn't.

"What do you think?" he asked coyly, and it took her a solid minute to remember this was Drakken she was so close to. It bothered her more how much it wasn't bothering her.

"I think..." The comment she was about to make fell silent as their table guests joined them.

"What are the odds, Ruby?" They both shot their looks to the two standing in front of them. "Six ditched tables and look who we end up with. Hello Drew."

"Hermes?" asked Shego as she yanked herself away from Drakken and looked at the woman beside him. "Pandora."

"Isn't this...lovely," said Drakken as he downed Shego's drink.

* * *

**Oh man, wonder what the backstory is here... →**


	37. The Heist Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks again to bcbdrums for use of The Giraffe. And to sweet-or-sarcastic (tumblr) for their co-creation of Pandora and Hermes. Also, call out to all the names used by Shego in all the fan stories.

_**The Heist Part 3** _

* * *

"This is a new look," said Pandora, brushing her dark hair back as she looked at Shego. "I almost didn't recognize you...almost."

"You look nice," said Shego. She really needed that waiter back as dinner was starting to be served. "Those earrings, are they the rubies that Her-...that Jasper swiped from Cleo?"

"No idea what you're talking about," said Hermes with a coy smirk. He looked at Drakken. "So, Drew. Haven't seen you since your little party. Got some sun I see, less blue... Anything...new?"

"Must you rhyme?" said Drakken. Shego raised a brow and wondered at Hermes's drink content, though she wasn't much better.

"Oh, I forgot about that," said Hermes. He looked at Pandora. "You know, Ruby and I found it to be a startling coincidence after the party. Isn't it funny, it's such a small world..."

"We need another planet," said Shego under her breath. She ignored Pandora's smug smirk, but Shego glanced at Drakken. "But yes... Drew, isn't it?"

"Sort of like a movie. Two pairs of exes finding each other, how Hallmark," said Pandora. Shego choked a little and glanced at Drakken. He looked at Hermes with narrowed eyes.

"Drew didn't like to call it that," said Hermes, casually drinking his wine with a smug look. His eyes narrowed a bit. "Besides, it was more...friends with semi-benefits."

"Oh, that's true. Kind of like us...Sheila, is it this evening? You know Drew, we were a...thing...for a year. To this day, I still don't know her real name. She was Shayla, Shannon, Sarah, Shailee, Sherry, Rachel, Shilo, Shea, Sierra, Lauren, Savannah... My goodness the list does go on. So is it Sheila Gowen tonight?" asked Pandora. Shego needed something stronger than wine.

"Anything else to drink?" asked a waiter as dinner was served.

"Tequila," said Shego. Drakken's hand found her knee and squeezed. "...Strike that, whiskey sour please."

"Make that two," said Drakken. Shego kicked him. "Ohm, I mean..."

"I'll have a John Collins, make her whiskey sour a large," said Pandora with a sweet smile.

"Manhattan, in a large glass. Drew, you should try the Bailey's Comet they have here. Sort of an ungraded peppermint patty. Put it on our tab," said Hermes. "We're going to be getting a lot of drinks so, be attentive."

"Yes, sir," said the waiter and he left as the food was placed in front of them.

"I can order for myself, thanks," said Drakken. Shego could feel the unease wafting between the pair, but Shego had other issues.

"So, how long have you two been a thing?" asked Pandora as she cut her salmon.

"We're—" Drakken was cut off as Shego felt the need to shut down any ideas the other two had.

"Two years," said Shego. She wasn't really lying, but even if she was, it was none of their business.

"Really? At the party you two seemed so taken by others..." said Hermes with a raised brow. He and Pandora looked at each other. "Unless this is a more...open partnership."

"It's closed," said Drakken quickly. He cleared his throat. "So, let's not play around. You two are obviously here for the same reason we are."

"A good time," said Pandora innocently. She winked at Shego, who dug her nails into her arm. "Why so tense, Sheila?"

Shego's mind wandered to that necklace. Perhaps she and Drakken should just kill the heist idea, grab the necklace, and mad-dash out to the waiting limo. They could blend and no one would think it was them, they'd assume it was some jewel thieves or one of the other dozens of villains in there. She wasn't sure she could deal with the emotional and psychological rollercoaster that was their table. She looked at Drakken, trying to judge if he'd be willing to break and get the hell out of there. To her surprise, he looked calm, and that baffled her. He was normally an easy read for her, but nothing on his face indicated an emotion.

* * *

It was a good thing she hadn't gotten too hasty and made a mad dash to steal the necklace. That had been the idea of Monkey Fist, who became the first to get stopped by Possible and company. Normally that would have ended an evening even like that one, but the young heiress refused to hear of it, and the ball continued. Luckily for Shego and Drakken, their unwelcome table guests had taken to the dance floor with many others. It seemed they had a similar plan to theirs: play innocent until the time struck. It was during this time that Killigan had been hauled off by guards for attempting his own theft. Shego downed another glass of pinot noir, avoiding the untouched whiskey at the table.

"Now that everyone's on high alert, this is going to be even more of a problem," said Drakken. His hands went towards his hair in a normal tick to mess it up in anger. Her arm stopped him.

"Calm down... I have an idea," said Shego, looking at her drink. "Forget the necklace."

"What? That's the whole reason we're here," said Drakken, though his voice didn't sound angry; just shocked.

"I mean for now. You said if I came up with a better idea to execute it. Here it is... Let's...forget who we are, and just... Be Sheila and Drew. A doctor and a teacher, at a ball, having a good time. We can do or be whatever we want... Then when the moment strikes, so do we," said Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes. "Tell me, when's the last time you actually just...threw caution to the wind?"

"Hiring you," said Drakken. She saw his smirk and rolled her eyes. He sighed. "I suppose it's an idea... But no more drinks for you."

"Excuse me?" asked Shego. "This is the only thing keeping me from running and screaming out of here... Also the reason I have some thoughts in my head that shouldn't be there."

"Fine, you're limited. One drink a half an hour, and you have to eat an appetizer," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes.

"Same for you Doc," she smirked. They both stared at each other. "All right, so that's the plan. We are Sheila and Drew. Shego and Drakken are gone for the evening. Let's live it up."

"Within reason," said Drakken, swiping her drink. She sighed, but smirked when he downed it. "That's mine and yours."

"Okay, Drew, what's your focus?" said Shego as they looked around the ball room. "What does Drew want to do?"

"Drew...wants..." Shego watched him look around the ballroom nervously, and she waited for his response. His eyes fell over to where a few women were at the small bar. "He wants to dance with the most stunning woman in here."

"Hey, if that's your goal tonight," said Shego. Something in her stomach turned. She looked at her empty glass. "I'll help..."

Drakken's hand extended to her, and Shego raised a brow in confusion. Then it clicked as he smiled at her. Shego's chest was pounding now. She felt her face flush. Luckily her makeup would cover that. She thought about rolling her eyes and saying something sarcastic about how lame that was, but in that moment...Shego didn't care if it was cheesy, lame, or if he was just playing it safe. Instead all reason flew out the window and the drinks seemed to have won over as she took his hand.

"Lame," she breathed as they went on the dance floor, but she smirked.

"It got you here, didn't it?" he asked, his hand finding the small of her back as his other locked with hers.

"You have a point," said Shego as her hand slid atop his shoulder. "Well then, wow me with your cotillion trained, ballroom dance skills."

"Why and when did I tell you that?" asked Drakken with wide eyes.

"You didn't. Your mother told me you escorted your cousins there," smirked Shego. He looked wide-eyed. "You really shouldn't ask me to take her calls for you."

"Yeah, well that stops for sure now... What else did she tell you?" asked Drakken as they began to waltz around the ballroom floor.

"Putting it bluntly, I have more fuel than I will ever use." She smirked as Starlight Waltz played from the orchestra.

"Fantastic," groaned Drakken. His eyes rolled. "The woman will always... You know what? Not tonight. As you said, we're not us."

"Mark it on the calendar, he's listening," smirked Shego. She watched him smirk. It was still unsettling.

As he spun her to the song, each time seemed less awkward than when it started, and she had to give it to him once again—Drakken may not be the most coordinated at times, but he could dance. She wished this was more formal, because each time she looked at him it was more and more unsettling. She cleared her head for a moment. She needed to listen to her own words. That night he was not Dr. Drakken, mad scientist bent on world domination. He was Drew—sorry, Dr. Andrew Lipsky. She needed to view it the same for her. She wasn't Shego that night. She was...Sheila. She let her shoulders relax. She smiled. They could be anyone they wanted.

"So, Drew, how did we meet?" asked Shego. Drakken looked confused and then smirked.

"I was in need of an assistant while working on a remote island on a new means of village travel for vaccines," said Drakken. Shego nodded. "...And?"

"I just so happened to be taking a sabbatical from teaching and was in need of a temporary job, so I answered the call." She couldn't help but smirk as he spun her again. "Your lucky day."

"Oh yes," said Drakken as the music picked up pace.

"Cliché love at first sight?" asked Shego with a raised brow. Drakken seemed to think about it.

"No, strictly professional at first," said Drakken. "We don't want to be that couple."

"Too overdone," said Shego with a nod. "I asked you out to a New Year's party."

"That's our starting date? That's simple," said Drakken. He spun her again. "Do we have a song...?"

* * *

The game of pretending took a quick halt when Drakken went to switch arms and a large blast and cloud of smoke caused everyone to panic. Shego caught Drakken as he fell, and a wave of pink and blue smoke wafted around them. Hector stood far away from where the heiress and the necklace lay on the ground, holding a smoke screen box as Cleopatra and Carmella choked on the cloud. Drakken saw the opportunity he'd been waiting for. No one was around the heiress, the officials having all jumped to arrest the three smoke screen culprits. He stood up quickly and wiped the smoke particles out of his eyes. Before he could move farther, Shego yanked at his jacket. In confusion and just trying to move quickly, he let her take it.

"Are you okay, Ms. Leon?" asked Drakken as he swept down and offered his hand while the heiress coughed.

"I'm fine, no thanks to these idiots," she scoffed, glaring at her bodyguards. She looked at him and her eyes squinted as pink powder must have gotten into them. "I can't see anything. Debutante!"

Drakken saw his opportunity to grab the necklace as the heiress looked for...something. However his plans were dashed by a few things all at once: his decoy necklace was in the coat with Shego, and sharp needles suddenly dug into his leg and he let out a scream of pain. As he went to kick at whatever it was, it stopped as the heiress squealed and picked up a small cat off the ground. Drakken looked towards Shego as the guards formed around the pair again and the scene was as if it never happened. Pink and blue dust littered the floor and party-goers. While Carmella, Cleopatra, and Hector were being hauled off, Shego was clutching Drakken's jacket to her and gave him a shrug before her eyes went wide. Before he knew it, he was being hauled off to the bathroom, Shego's hand gripping his.

* * *

"Why are we in the women's bathroom?" asked Drakken, as Shego shoved him in and blocked the door. "You know if you hadn't taken my coat, we could have had that necklace."

"Yeah and a blown cover," said Shego. She showed the backside of his coat, beige marks up and down it, and beyond that visual was the green flesh of Shego's chest.

Shego rolled her eyes as Drakken's eyes widened in realization. Her grabbing him had rubbed off her makeup onto his coat. She pointed for Drakken to look in the mirror. Not only had her makeup rubbed off, but in his action of wiping away pink dust he'd wiped off some of his makeup. Shego had grabbed her bag on the way to the bathroom and dumped out its contents on the counter. She tossed his jacket at him and some wipes and began getting his makeup together.

"You would have switched the necklace, Possible would have seen, and she would have busted us before we cleared the door. If you want to do this the right way, we need to be cautious. Now if you want us to do a grab and go, give me the signal and we do it," ranted Shego. She glared down at her front. "This is going to be a nightmare. Let's get you done first. If anyone comes in, you can say I'm having a breakdown and buy us time or something."

Shego began wiping his face with the cloth, very haphazardly. The pink powder was a nightmare to remove and it was all over his shirt. She felt a weird mixture of emotions running through her: disappointment that they hadn't gotten the necklace at a prime opportunity; amusement that Hector had seemingly sabotaged Carmella's and Cleopatra's attempt at stealing the necklace; frustration at the fact she had to redo her makeup, and not knowing if she'd brought the right brushes; and anger that their dance had been interrupted. Drakken's hand grabbed hers and stopped her from wiping his face. His concerned and terrified look made her look at her semi-glowing hand, and she yanked it away from him.

"Are you okay?" asked Drakken as he began wiping his own face, still looking at her. "Or is my makeup that much trouble to get off, thinking about blasting it off is a better option?"

"I was just...thinking," said Shego. She sighed and began using the towels on herself, glaring at the fabric that was taped down. "Get my zipper."

"W-What?" asked Drakken. He dropped the sponge he'd just gotten ready.

"My zipper. It'll be easier to fix this without the fabric in the way. Good thing I brought more tape," said Shego as she got her brushes out. She was relieved she'd grabbed the right ones.

"Okay," said Drakken. He reached over, not looking, and unzipped the dress before busying himself again.

"...Excuse me, sir," said Shego. It had happened so fast, she hadn't registered the movement. "Where did you learn that?"

"No idea what you're talking about," said Drakken, not looking away from himself in the mirror. But Shego saw a quick smirk play across his lips.

"Don't forget your edges," said Shego as she pulled down the top portion of her dress, tossing the tape on the counter as she did so.

Shego looked up to grab her brushes and noticed Drakken was facing farther away towards the end of the mirror, laser focused on his face, his eyes wide and unmoving. She rolled her eyes. The man acted like she hadn't worn the proper undergarment for the dress. If they weren't in such a hurry she would have continued to give him hell about earlier.

* * *

"Okay, crisis averted..." said Shego as they walked back to their table where Pandora and Hermes lounged casually. "...Pandemonium sighted."

"Bit of a touch up?" asked Pandora as she sipped her wine. Her brow quirked and she smirked. "Nice cleavage, Sheila."

"Thank you," replied Shego, trying to play it off, but she felt the seize of discomfort in her spine.

"Jawline's looking well, Drew," smirked Hermes. Drakken rolled his eyes. "So, how many others are here infringing on our turf would you guess?"

"Your turf?" asked Shego. "I'm sorry, did you claim the ball?"

"Sheila, you know there are subcategories in our...career choices," said Pandora. She gave her a playful smirk. "How many countless nights did you explain that to me before fleeting off to stop them?"

"We are collectors. Gemstones and oddities. You two are...well... What is your actual category?" asked Hermes. "Or do you actually have to have a success to get a title?"

"Watch it Jasper," said Drakken as he picked up a glass that Shego took and downed.

"I'm sorry, how many heroes know you on a first name basis? Better yet, how many countries are you banned from?" asked Shego, her eyes narrowed.

"None," said Pandora with confidence. "It's called having the brains to not get caught. Only lesser villains use it as bragging rights."

"Funny, but isn't that what nobodies claim?" asked Drakken. Shego took another drink and he took the glass.

"We could go back and forth all night, but we do have a job to do," said Hermes, shooting a glance at Pandora. "Come, darling, let's not ruin our evening with petty pests from the past."

"What did you ever see in her?" asked Drakken as Shego was handed a water glass.

"It was college. First taste of actual freedom... Everyone was experimenting... You?" asked Shego with a raised brow.

"It was college... There were a lot of edibles," shrugged Drakken. "Same song and dance."

"Speaking of dancing, shall we?" asked Shego as a slightly faster song started to play.

"In a few," said Drakken. He wrapped an arm around Shego and pulled them towards a group of other people talking.

"What...oh," said Shego, as she saw Kim and Ron walking in their previous direction.

"Why, hello there," said an older man. "Some young blood at the ball I see. Reginald Hobbs. This is my wife Loraine. We own Hobs, Knobs, & Handles."

"Name's Tank Millers," said a boisterous southern man in a fine suit. He indicated to a thin woman. "This little filly is my wife Maria."

"Nice to meet you," said Maria with a warm smile."We own Southern Mesa Company."

"Bueno Nacho, Texi-Right, Deep South Nine," said Tank confidently. Drakken's interest perked, and he smiled.

"Dr. Andrew Lipsky. I work privately overseas." He gestured to Shego, who had attained a glass of wine from a bypassing waiter.

"Sheila Lipsky, his wife," smiled Shego as she shook Maria's and Loraine's hands. Drakken choked on his drink a little. "What do you two do?"

"Homemakers," the two women said in unison and smiled. Loraine continued. "You, dear?"

"I teach English overseas with my husband," said Shego. Drakken wasn't sure where she'd gone off the plan, but he smiled at the two men.

"Beauty and brains, good for you Doc," laughed Tank. Maria rolled her eyes.

"You know, your companies are nationwide, aren't they?" asked Drakken, doing his best to fight a devious smirk.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Shego as the two slowly danced to the orchestra. "Why were you so excited to talk about overseas food companies?"

"Well...we travel a lot. Some nice food connections might be nice," said Drakken. He tried his best not to sound nervous, and was glad when Shego shrugged it off. "Speaking of, what was that? When did we get married?"

"After two glasses of pinot noir and the sobering realization you're probably as close to a husband I'm ever going to get," said Shego with a shrug. Drakken fought a laugh as she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What's that backstory?" asked Drakken as he spun her.

"We got married June twenty-seventh this year, the anniversary of when we first met," she shrugged. "Honeymoon in Greece, that's why your tan. We're thinking of moving there."

"How'd I propose?" asked Drakken.

"Wow. So this is our marriage... I'm doing all the work," scoffed Shego playfully.

"Well, you married us, I thought you had a plan," Drakken rolled his eyes. "Gondola ride?"

"Lame."

"Eiffel Tower?" he suggested.

"Are we a rom-com?" Shego rolled her eyes and groaned.

"On a beach, eating crappy Chinese food. I put the ring in your fortune cookie?" he suggested. She seemed to weigh the odds.

"In the dumpling, you got a deal," said Shego, her brow rising.

"Fine, but then you accidentally ate it," said Drakken.

"Yeah, because I forgot I put it in your dumpling," sighed Shego. Drakken dipped her and she smirked.

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken with a raised brow as the song ended.

"Please, you and I both know. I would propose to you," said Shego with a scoff. "Appetizers?"

"I would so... be the one... I chose the proposal," said Drakken, glaring at her.

"Yeah, but do you see a ring?" asked Shego, holding her gloved hands. "I mean we could be a 'new age' couple who doesn't wear rings."

"Is that the couple you want to be?" asked Drakken with a concerned look on his face.

"Uhg, no. Bad enough we're the sociable couple. I want a big diamond and to judge others from the shadows. But I can make do," said Shego as she grabbed a mini-tart.

"Well then, let's judge some people on the rings they won't miss," said Drakken, casually looping his arm with Shego's. "A doctor's wife can't be ring-less at a ball, Dumpling."

"I want a nice one," said Shego with a smirk as they headed towards a large group of people.

"Only the best for my 'wife.'" He rolled his eyes and gave a devious grin that matched hers.

* * *

**Ring a Ding Ding →**


	38. The Heist Part 4

_**The Heist Part 4** _

* * *

Shego admired the ring on her finger. She was glad she'd gotten to choose which ring they'd swiped. She was very concerned at the first one Drakken had indicated to when they'd joined a group of people. They'd opted to take one from a departing guest who had been too 'traumatized' by the events at the ball. Shego rolled her eyes. They knew nothing of trauma. As the night dwindled on, she knew it would only be a matter of time before the final opportunity arose and their evening would fall back to everyday life. But in this moment, she wasn't Shego. She was a woman back from her honeymoon in Greece with her doctor husband—a pretty picture they'd painted for all who inquired in the minor gatherings they'd joined. A strange part of her wondered about that life they'd made up. It sounded right for her...or who she thought she should have been years ago. A teacher who taught language in other countries, doing missionary work, helping the world... She found a devious smirk fall across her lips; she did travel to countries, she'd done missionary work, and she was trying to 'help' the world... It was actually pretty comical.

Still, she was going to enjoy whatever time was left in the evening. Years of attending balls, being told what was proper by her older brother, spending time socializing... Feeling like a freak who older people asked questions that bordered on too personal and inappropriate... Watching others dance and have a good time...always an act, always for show. So maybe the night wasn't so different from the past, but at least she had someone to dance with who wasn't a creepy leech. She caught a glimpse of them in a passing mirror as they danced. She felt devious. They looked like a picture-perfect couple dancing. Her expression faltered and she looked away. It was too real, and when the music ended she practically shoved herself away from Drakken. When had she started resting her head on his shoulder?

"Sheila?" asked Drakken in confusion, and it was like nails on a chalkboard. Her chest hurt.

"I think we need to focus," said Shego. She cleared her head. "Playtime's over Doc. What's the plan?"

"Oh..." Shego saw something flicker across his eyes before he nodded. "Ms. Leon has been on the dance floor all night. They're going to have the final dance of the evening in about twenty minutes. Everyone is supposed to be dancing... Perfect time to strike. We just need to be in the right position... If we can get close enough, we can casually bump into them. You've had enough wine..."

"So play tipsy and cause a distraction while **you** swipe it?" asked Shego, and Drakken glared.

"I can do this She-...la," said Drakken as someone walked by. He glared again. "I got you the ring, didn't I?"

"Fine. But we have one shot," said Shego. She glanced across the dance floor. "Crap."

"What...? Oh." Drakken glared as Hermes and the heiress walked onto the dance floor.

"You know," they both jumped as Pandora's voice came behind them, "under the radar has its perks. You don't have to play pretend when you can charm your way to the right position. Better luck next time."

"I don't see the necklace in his hands yet," said Shego. Pandora rolled her eyes before heading onto the dance floor with a familiar dark-haired man. "Isn't that your former assistant?"

"I really hate them both," said Drakken. Shego watched his eyes dart back and forth and then he smirked. "Come on, I got this."

"Kind of out of options," said Shego under her breath as they got back on the dance floor.

Shego watched Drakken. He was focused as they danced; a stark contrast indeed to their little role-play of Drew and Sheila. He was back to Drakken. Even through the makeup, something felt like a relief to her as they danced, both looking for the opportunity to act. And then it happened. Pandora danced nearby, blocking the guards with her fast moves and spins. Hermes and the heiress danced center, kept in tandem with Pandora so they were out of sight. Everyone else was focused on themselves, and there was an opening. Shego saw Pandora's plan before she could act, and Drakken had danced them close enough.

"Take the decoy," said Drakken, as if he read her mind.

"Now," said Shego, as her hand yanked the decoy from his jacket and he spun her out to the beat of the music.

In a swift movement her hand yanked the necklace off the heiress before Pandora's hand could reach it while dropping the decoy on the floor. It was like slow motion for a split second. Pandora's hand grabbed the decoy in her haste to grab the real one. When Drakken spun Shego back to him, without a moment's hesitation she put it in his top coat pocket behind the accent cloth. Pandora held the decoy, a look of rage flashing on her face as the guards acted fast. Her horror at grabbing the wrong one had delayed whatever escape plan the two had. Shego felt Drakken's hand on her back, and the two casually left the dance floor. They walked as calmly as they could as Hermes and Pandora were condemned by the fake necklace.

"Amateurs," muttered Shego as the two made their way to the exit.

"Ma'am... Sir, you need to stay here," came a familiar male voice. Ron was apparently working with Kim to keep everyone together. Shego glanced back and saw them holding two necklaces.

"Looks like they had a decoy too," muttered Drakken. They kept walking.

"Sir," came a yell from one of the guards.

Shego and Drakken sped up their pace as they rounded the corner down the hall. Shego could hear a radio up ahead, and there were no windows to escape through between the guards coming up the stairs below and the ones alerted ahead. Her hands were about to flare green as she prepared to form an emergency escape. Then, without warning, Drakken spun around. His hand touched her hip and shoulder and she was backed into a corner. Her eyes shot open as his face moved towards her. Her hands found his chest, about to shove him away when his arm leaned on the wall next to her head.

"Put your arm on my shoulder." Without hesitation she reacted, just not like she'd planned.

Shego put her arm around his shoulder and pulled Drakken closer against her, and his footing shifted so she could feel his breath on her cheek. It was a ruse, all anyone would think was that the newlywed couple had snuck off to make out in a hallway, clearly having had too much to drink. The smell of mint, wine, and grease filled her nostrils. Her own face was tight against his, her breath in his ear. She heard footsteps and she was going to suggest a little more believability, but she didn't have to. It became very real as Drakken's lips found hers. Her eyes shot open. This had not been what she'd expected. While it had been the suggestion she was about to make, the action of Drakken initiating it caught her off guard. Her hands pulled him tighter against her at the sound of the guards arriving, their feet stopping, and then retreating. Drakken pulled away as the sound ended and looked around.

"Coast is clear, let's go," said Drakken. He stepped away and headed towards the door.

"Okay," said Shego, whose voice was barely a whisper as she walked behind him. _What the fuck was that?_

* * *

Drakken looked at the necklace in front of him sitting on the workstation of the apartment lair. Shego had retired upon getting there. She had been silent the whole ride over. He assumed she was unimpressed with the evening. It had broken his excitement at the victory. Everything had worked better than he had planned. Sure there were a few hiccups, but they got the necklace and framed Pandora and Hermes in the process... Not to mention the contacts he'd gained for his larger plan. He rubbed his eyes, fighting sleep as he looked at the clock. He'd make the trade before morning and all would be done. His mind played over his victories through the night, but he kept settling on something else instead... Images of dancing, laughter, and of being someone else for an evening. It played in his head over and over again. While it had been essential to the plan, he felt a strange pulling internally, as if he'd been unconsciously testing the waters. He was over his crush... He knew that. He had to be. Yet, all evening he had started letting boundaries slip more and more. And then...then...he had kissed her.

"Of course you did," sighed Drakken. He rubbed his face again, using the wipe before throwing it angrily. "What was I thinking."

He needed to keep his focus on world domination, on his plans, on **that** future. He was getting too comfortable, letting things slide more and more. She had become family to him, and that was it. He'd simply let the atmosphere get to him. The idea of being another person...it had caused him to push the boundaries. He didn't have feelings for Shego like that. He couldn't. His mind pushed his aversions on him as if a flood gate broke. She was lippy, cruel, violent, distant, and a complete mess. He still cared for her, _like family._ He nodded to himself. He'd kissed her because he had to, there was nothing more to it. There could never be more to it than that.

* * *

This wasn't supposed to happen. Shego was a villain, and villains weren't supposed to feel the way she did. Shego lay in bed, unable to sleep with the sounds of the city and the rain starting to come down on the metal fire escape. Her mind had been raging since they'd left the ball. She felt unsettled. Perhaps the adrenaline of the night, the success of their plan... The feeling of a body against hers. She internally screamed. What was wrong with her? No matter what her internal needs were, there were simply lines one didn't cross.

_Villains don't have rules._

It was like a different voice in her head.

_Villains don't have laws_. _T_ _hey can lust, they can love, they can hate_. _T_ _here are no rules_.

She felt her breathing hitch as her mind swam around the idea. The ghost of his breath on her neck, his hand on her waist, feeling him against her as music played... It flashed in her head like faded images. She looked out the window. There were clubs everywhere. She held a phone that contained contacts she could go and spend a mindless night with. She told herself that over and over again, but her mind ran back to the villain party from weeks before. There would be no harm in a night, would there? She could make a call...or she could take a small walk to the other side of the small apartment. There was nothing in their contract, nothing that had been said between them...

_Villains have no rules._

She walked down the hall. There was no harm in talking about it. No harm in making a casual conversation of the idea. She could play it off as she had all evening, her mind told her. It was the evening getting her carried away. The wine, the dancing, the make-believe of it all. She felt if she saw him, it would fade.

She walked into the small area that was set up as his workspace. He was still awake. She felt a hitch of relief at that. He was rubbing at his face, patches of blue showing under his thin remainder of makeup. His ponytail was visible again, and his mess of hair had returned from its gel entrapment. He seemed to be staring at the necklace, no expression on his face. She walked over, her chest pounding, but she didn't know why. Was it the suspense of getting her head straight? The adrenaline of the evening racing in her mind... Her hand touched his shoulder and he looked up, as if yanked from his own deep thoughts.

"Shego?" asked Drakken. He turned in his seat. "I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't. There's something I need to ask you," said Shego. Why was her stomach doing flips?

"I know what you're going to ask," sighed Drakken. "It's about the kiss."

"I... Yes," said Shego. She had been about to ask about that as a way to lead to the bigger idea.

"I'm sorry I didn't clear that with you first. I-I've seen it done in heist movies before and it seemed like a good idea at the time. My apologies if I crossed the line," he rambled quickly. "I don't want you to think I was trying to come on to you in anyway. I..."

His words were cut off as a loud knock came from the apartment door. Shego's hands flared green. Who could possibly be there? She felt Drakken's hand on her shoulder as he stood up and grabbed his jacket, putting the necklace in the chest pocket. Shego was glad she'd stayed in her dress as she followed him to the door, her hands at the ready. His calm demeanor made her more worried than anything. Her mind cleared suddenly; this was obviously the villain they'd done the heist for coming to collect. As Drakken opened the door, several figures stood there, and Shego took a defensive posture as she stood next to Drakken.

"The Chameleon?" asked Drakken as a figure stood when the guards parted.

"In the flesh," came a female reply as a familiar woman in a slinky leopard gown walked into the light. "Nice seeing you again, Dr. Lipsky."

"Ms. Leon?" asked Drakken. He and Shego looked at each other and then at the blonde heiress, holding her precious Debutante. "I'm so confused."

"Good, that's how I wanted it to be. Call me Camille," said Camille with a haughty chuckle. "You passed my test and got the necklace. Good work by the way, framing those two."

"Wait, you already had the necklace, why did you want someone to steal it?" asked Shego. She looked at the woman with a raised brow.

"Easy. I get the insurance money and I get my necklace, everyone wins," said Camille with a grin. "Perhaps I should explain. Daddy's cutting me off, so I need to make my own way when he finally cuts the final card. What better way than villainy? Truth is, I don't know which villains to choose. Everyone has the misconception I'm an idiot. So I want clever friends in the villain world. A heist seemed like the perfect way to weed out the losers. So I invited every villain I'd heard of to try to steal the necklace. Made it nearly impossible to steal, then let the dominoes fall. Pretty neat, eh? I cooked it up myself."

"That's vastly overcompensated and pointless," said Drakken. Shego snorted.

"Your kind of people," responded Shego. She raised a brow. "So now what. We give you the necklace and we get a laser? How did you get that?"

"Oh, I didn't," said Camille. Shego glared. "I didn't think you'd two be the ones to pull it off. My bet was on the usual suspects... Good move by the way. I didn't think the sciencey villains had much game in it. I mean if you can get jewelry, what more do you need. Right?"

"So, you have no trade?" asked Drakken. Shego was waiting for the signal to start fighting.

"No, I do. I have a list of all the contacts from the ball...and what I thought the big guns requested," said Camille. She snapped her fingers and one of her bodyguards opened up a box. "Some sort of material mesh that's supposed to be impenetrable... Whatever it is, it doesn't break easily. No idea why... But if you want the laser, I just need a few more days."

"I'll take it," said Drakken. Shego looked at him with wide eyes. What was he doing?

"Really? Okay," said Camille and the box was handed to Shego, who placed it down in annoyance.

"Here you are," said Drakken, pulling a necklace out of his right pocket and handing it to the guard.

"This went better than I planned," said Camille with a laugh. "This villain thing is a cake-walk. Nice meeting you. I hope to see you at villain socials. That's a thing, right? Come Debutante, we have an insurance check to spend."

"What was that?" asked Shego as Drakken closed the door. She glared. "All that work for some fabric... She gets the necklace and the insurance money, and we get...a box of fabric? Yo, Drakken? Are you listening?"

"I have a use for it," said Drakken, looking at the box. "Now as I was saying before we were interrupted..."

"Forget what we were talking about, I want to talk about how we just got screwed," said Shego, her eyes narrowed. What had she been thinking? This was Drakken. "You know what, I'm going to bed. What a pointless...huh?"

"We didn't get screwed, Shego." She was just about to storm off when Drakken reached into his chest pocket and pulled out the very necklace he'd handed Camille Leon. "She did. What? Did you think I didn't make a second one just in case this happened? I know I can be overly trusting at times, but I'm not an idiot, Shego."

"You... And I didn't..." Shego stared in shock, but she felt an ease come over her as she smirked. "Well color me impressed."

"Yes, well, I have my days," said Drakken. She saw his smile flicker. "About earlier Shego. Know that I have far too much respect for you to try anything. I know it annoys you when I say it, but you're family to me and I'd never want to jeopardize that. Now here, take your necklace and let the mocking commence."

"You just have to ruin a moment with sentiment, don't... My necklace?" asked Shego as Drakken handed it to her. "Are you kidding me?"

"What, do you think I'd wear something like that? Pfft," said Drakken with an eye-roll as he headed to his room. He smirked. "It would clash with my ensemble. Besides, only the best for my...wife."

"Well then. A million-dollar necklace, an expensive ring, and a three-thousand-dollar dress all in one evening," smirked Shego. "Not bad..."

"Three thousand dollars! Are you kidding me? I said no more than fifteen hundred," said Drakken darting back out of his room, his eyes narrowed. "Three thousand... That's ridiculous... Why on earth would you spend that?"

"Hey, only the best for your **wife** _,_ right Dr. D.?" smirked Shego as she slinked back into her own bedroom and closed the door.

She smiled as she heard him give a defeated groan and his bedroom door closed. She looked at her necklace, its diamonds shimmering around the large black one. It could be the ugliest thing in the world right now, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was the feeling of warmth in her chest, and she sighed. What had she been thinking? There was no way that there could be something casual, even for a night, between her and Drakken. If this necklace was anything, it was a symbol of just how far past casual they were. It was dangerously close to content.

* * *

**Vroom Vroom →**


	39. Dosed and Confused Part 1

_**Dosed and Confused Part 1** _

* * *

The sound of waves crashing on rocks and gulls yelling was the first thing Drakken heard as he began to wake up that morning. His head was spinning as he attempted to open his eyes. At first he thought his vision was impaired before he realized that it was sky he was looking at, dark navy fading into a brilliant ruby, stars dusting the darkest parts. Sunrise. He sat up. The pain in his head knocked harder, and everything seemed to spin. He wiped sand from his face and tried to stand up, but the idea made him want to throw up. His mind was a foggy mess. He could barely recall the week, let alone the previous night. He remembered being banged around a flying Doom-V, sitting in a cell, and then Shego breaking him out. Those were the last images he could recall. His leg and stomach felt heavy, as if there was a weight on them. Drakken blinked at the sunrise. He was so thirsty, and his jaw hurt. As he moved, a sharp pain shot through his arm and back.

"Ah," he groaned, his hand slowly reaching his other arm. It was sore, as if he'd done some sort of damage to it.

His fog began to drift away and his thoughts pushed through. Why was he on a beach? Where was his tank top? He squinted at his arm; was it broken? It was green and purple and it didn't feel or look right. He scratched at his face where it itched. Dried blood flakes came off in his hand. Where were his gloves? Everything seemed to be in a foggy fish vision when he moved his head, taking longer to clear. His chest started pounding, his fog inducing some sort of panic he wasn't familiar with. _What the hell happened!?_ He felt nauseous but was afraid to move. This was all very new.

"Uhg, my head." Drakken spun too quickly to look at the source of the sound.

In a foggy dizzy haze, he found the weight on his leg and waist. Shego's arms were wrapped around his middle, her leg draped over his. He had a strange memory of her spooning him, or at least that's what it seemed like. Shego gave another groan and slowly began to move to sit up. Drakken wanted to give her a hand, but he couldn't really move his arm from the pain. Shego sat up and looked at Drakken, as if trying to piece together who was sitting there. He expected to see her eyes shoot open at the fact they were laying on a beach spooning, but her eyes narrowed and she slowly moved to look around the beach.

"Shego?" asked Drakken. "What happened last night?"

"Eddie happened," said Shego as she glared off towards the road.

* * *

_Saturday, September 26_

* * *

"Dude, Cuz, if I had known you were a villain too. I mean, whoa, we could have been doing this sooner," said Motor Ed as he flipped his wrench in the air. "I mean we both got the brains for it, thanks to Gram. The villainy in our blood from Gramps. We should have done this years ago."

"Eddie, why is it I am the one doing all the work?" asked Drakken with an eye-roll, but he followed it with a grin. "So, to get this straight...your colleagues made you a villain? I can relate."

"Nah, I think they just pushed me to that edge, you know, like the final hit I needed, seriously," said Motor Ed, as he took over working on the engine. "Cuz, it can be like high school again. You and I, breaking all the rules, causing the chaos..."

"You taking credit for all my work," muttered Drakken. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Man, you know I did that **for** you. Aunt Estelle would have hauled off and kicked your ass, seriously," said Ed. He smirked. "Also, the babes... Speaking of babes, what's up with Green?"

"Specify," asked Drakken as he wiped his brow. He glared. "Hold on... Shego, I thought I asked you to turn on the air."

"I'm off the clock," said Shego as she sat in her chair, drinking a Long Island Iced Tea.

"How about a friendly brewsky then," said Ed, indicating to the fridge not far away from her.

"I thought you had plans this weekend with Adrena," said Drakken. He felt sweat drip down his face. "Did you turn on the air?"

"I hit a button," sighed Shego as she got up from her seat and headed to the fridge.

"Aw yeah, hot babe grabbing me a brew. It's a good weekend indeed... Hey," said Ed as Shego tossed Drakken a water and closed the fridge. "Harsh, Green, Harsh."

"Shego, please," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes and tossed a beer to Ed. "Thank you. See Eddie, manners help."

"How far has good manners gotten you with the ladies?" scoffed Ed. He rolled his eyes. "Most women don't want manners unless you're meeting their parents. They want to be told, want to be instructed... Owieee! Whoa! Dang, Green, you trying to propose to me or something?"

"Or something," said Shego as her hands diminished and she glared. "Can't you guys just pretend I'm not here and continue your work?"

"Why, Green, ruining your **fantasy**?" smirked Ed. Drakken shook his head. It was going to be his cousin's funeral if he kept this up.

"Pft, what fantasy," scoffed Shego as she yanked her discarded magazine and flipped it open. "Watching an 80s hairband cliché and Drakken tinkering with motors?"

"Hey, it's your fantasy," said Ed with a wink. "Let me know if you want it to be reality."

"Okay, I'm out," said Shego, tossing down her magazine again. "It's Saturday, I have better places to be."

"Too real for you?" said Ed as Shego flipped him off, stopping by the air conditioner box. "Thought you turned it on."

"I said I pushed a button, " Shego glared, pushing another one before she left. The fans kicked on.

"Yeah, she totally wanted shirtless men working on a car, seriously. I could see it in her eyes," smirked Motor Ed. Drakken rolled his eyes and gave Ed a scathing look. "What? Come on Drew, you can't be that dense."

"Eddie, give it a rest. You know I'd appreciate it if you didn't harass Shego," said Drakken. "For your safety."

"Her little love-taps? Nah Cuz, that's hot, seriously," smirked Ed. "Gotta love a babe who's not afraid to get dirty."

"Seriously, Eddie," glared Drakken. He wasn't sure if it was the warmth of the room, or the annoyance of Eddie's dialect that was causing his anger to flare up.

"Why, something going on there between you two?" asked Ed. The look of disbelief in his eyes irked Drakken, but Drakken shook his head and went back to working on the Doom-V.

"Sweet! Fair game then. Seriously, Cuz, Green's go it all going on..." said Ed.

"Can we work on the Doom-V?!" yelled Drakken. Ed held up his hands in defense.

"Geesh, drop the hostility Cuz, we'll get it done, seriously," said Ed. He smirked. "So when are we going to get that rad chair I told you about?"

* * *

_Thursday 30th, September_

* * *

"Thanks for bailing on us Shego," snapped Drakken as he sat in the hover car, glaring.

"Hey, someone had to break you two idiots out," said Shego. Ed sat close to her, and her brow furrowed. The week had been a total roller coaster of annoyance.

Drakken glared over the side of the hover car, his green jumpsuit torn in places, his hair still loose, and a large green bruise on his cheek. Shego knew her hair was still fried from the insanity of being thrown around a vehicle with Drakken and Ed slamming into her. She shook her head at her own wording, glad she hadn't voiced it that way because while Drakken would take it how she meant it, Ed was another story... She rolled her eyes. It was only three o 'clock, so all in all, the day was still young. She felt like the week had been much longer. Apart from the insane deviance and the fact they were both scientists...Motor Ed and Drakken were practically night and day.

"So Babe, the night is young. Why don't we drop off my Cuz and you and I spend some time together?" said Ed with a wink. Shego flipped the hover car, her hand grabbing Drakken before he could fall out. "Whoa! Hey!"

"Is he still on?" asked Shego, not looking to see.

"Yes," said Drakken. He was unfazed by Shego's act and remained with his arms crossed.

"Whoa, chill out. Fine, Drew can come too," said Ed, jumping back in his seat. "Seriously, let's go out and paint the town."

"Eddie, we just got broken out of jail. Maybe we should...I don't know...lay low for a day at least," snapped Drakken. He was in a sour mood.

"Geesh, chill out man. Don't get your panties in a bunch. Come on Green, I know you're fun. I can sense it," said Ed with a smirk.

"Nope. Complete homebody, right Dr. D.?" asked Shego, glancing at Drakken. She squinted at him.

"Sure," said Drakken. She saw a lazy smirk on his lips and she groaned. "I don't even think she's been to a club before. Classic all-American girl, Eddie. Does laundry... Cooks..."

"Okay, shut it," sighed Shego. "Fine, we can go out for the night. But we're all going and nothing weird."

"Define weird," said Ed, a grin on his lips.

* * *

"This... This is weird," said Shego, pointing at an octopus wrestling contest going on.

"Why?" asked Drakken, just as disturbed as Shego she was sure.

"Hey, it's some new thing they're trying, okay. Used to be alligator but Joe lost a hand and cops got involved," said Ed as he slapped his hand on the counter. "Some rounds here, Ted!"

"Eddie, nice seeing you here. Didn't you just get arrested on the news?" asked a tall bartender as he opened up a fridge.

"Yeah. My babe here busted me out," said Ed. He put his arm around Shego. Drakken rolled his eyes, but smirked when Shego yanked an arm hair out of Ed. "Yeow!"

"I'm not your babe. Shot of Daniels," said Shego. "Ed's paying. Dr. D.?"

"Just a soda," said Drakken. He wasn't in the mood and someone had to drive.

"Lame, Cuz. Make it a Flaming Doctor," laughed Ed. "Right Cuz?"

"He'll have a soda," snapped Shego, rolling her eyes. "Coke."

"Chill it Green, I think I know my cousin better than you," scoffed Ed. "You know what you need. A Kamikaze! Make us a pitcher Ted!"

"No," said Drakken firmly. The last thing he wanted was to indulge in that chaos.

"What's that?" asked Shego with a raised brow. "Is that like a Cosmopolitan?"

"Oh, no," laughed Ed. "Tastes like Kool-Aid, hits you like the Kool-Aid man. Drew's drink of choice in high school."

"Really?" asked Shego. Drakken heard the curiosity in her voice. "You know, up until recently, I didn't know he had an edge back then."

"Don't get too excited. He was still Drew, all books and science. Growing up, he always wanted to play 'mad scientist'... Kinda funny, right?" laughed Ed as he downed the beer he'd been handed. "He was always out causing chaos in high school, never got caught, right Cuz? I took the blame, it got me major cred! Seriously. Some sweet action too. Senior year he tried the whole 'bad boy' look to go with it... Aunt Estelle flipped. You know, that's when I got the title 'black sheep' because she thought **I** was the bad influence. Seriously, it was great."

" **You** were the bad influence?" asked Shego, glancing at Drakken. Drakken rolled his eyes but smirked.

"I wasn't a good influence," said Drakken. Shego smirked back at him and raised a brow.

"You know, you never did tell me about the street racing," said Shego, turning to look at Drakken as a pitcher of brilliant blue liquid was placed in front of them.

"You never asked for details," said Drakken. He opened his mouth to start, but was cut off.

"Oh street racing, pfft. So he did a few street races. Seriously, that's easy. I stole a cop car and during the chase, the cops arrested the cop instead of me by accident," said Ed, trying to get Shego's attention again.

"You only stole it because I hotwired it," said Drakken with narrowed eyes.

"Oh please, I could have done the same thing," scoffed Ed.

* * *

"You cheated and you know it," snapped Drakken, glaring at Ed as Shego downed her third glass of Kamikaze. She was still sober and the argument had gone from interesting to annoying.

"No, I'm just a better rider than you," scoffed Ed, pointing angrily at Drakken.

"I taught you how to ride!" snapped Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes but raised a brow.

"Yeah, for like a few weeks... And then I perfected it," Ed snapped back. "You rode for one summer, then you got rid of your bike."

"Oh..." There was a crowd now. Shego choked as the bikers in the bar all made a noise of shock.

"I gave it to you," snapped Drakken.

"Aw," came a few people.

"Whatever, Cuz. I am and will always be a better rider than you. It's in my blood," said Ed proudly. Drakken messed up his hair in anger.

"We're cousins! We share DNA!" snapped Drakken.

"Uncle Ted didn't ride. My dad did. Yours was a suit-wearing stick in the mud," snapped Ed. Drakken threw a punch and Shego dodged as the fists flew between the two.

"Whoa! Hey!" yelled Shego. "Knock it off! Seriously!"

Shego let the fighting continue for a second longer before her hands flared green and she sent both men flying to either side of the bar. The two men froze and looked at her, as if assessing what had just happened. It took Drakken far less time to realize it as he stood up and glared at her for a split second before giving an annoyed groan as Ed jumped up. Shego flared her hands again, and Drakken crossed his arms.

"Sorry, Eddie, I don't know why I turned this into an argument," sighed Drakken. "You're a great rider, I'm sure."

"Nah, Cuz. I hit below the belt. My bad, seriously..." said Ed. They both stood there, eyes narrowing slowly.

"I'm still a better rider than you!" the two snapped at each other and Shego groaned.

"You know what... That's it. Next time I'm in town... You. Me. Street race!" snapped Ed. "Seriously. I'd race you now...but some blue dude blasted my ride!"

"Fine, you're on," snapped Drakken. "Shego! Make a date on the calendar."

"Because what, I carry one?" asked Shego. She rolled her eyes. "I thought we were supposed to be out having a good time."

"We're having a good time," said one of the bikers at a table, and the others nodded.

"Good for you," Shego said and rolled her eyes.

* * *

"What was in that drink?" asked Shego as a buzz hit her out of nowhere, her head pounding.

"Feeling it?" laughed Ed as he shot his pool cue. "All right Green, you're up."

"When will you two be done so we can play darts again," said Drakken as he sat on the bar stool near them, rubbing his head.

"No more darts," said Ted the bartender, a band-aid on his right arm as he snatched them from Drakken.

"You hit one person," Drakken murmured and watched as Shego hit a ball in. "Aren't you supposed to call it?"

"Aren't you supposed to not stab people with darts," said Shego, shooting a glare at him.

"Well, Green, that's debatable," said Ed. He flexed his arm. "See that there, dart stabbing contest. Freshman year of college. Seriously. I barely remember, but I won."

"Uh huh, and I would be impressed...why?" asked Shego. She rolled her eyes, but flinched.

"Someone's un-buzzing," said Ed. "Ted, another pitcher! Make it with a little extra."

"The whole pitcher?" asked Ted with a raised brow.

"Did you hear me or did Drew get you in the ear too," scoffed Ed, and Ted rolled his eyes. "Best way to cure a hangover, fuel it up, seriously. Bro's being all stingy on the fluid though."

"After this, I say we call it a night," said Drakken as he spun his empty glass. "We have work in the morning, Shego."

"Chill out, I'll be fine," said Shego with an eye-roll. "It's not tequila."

"Tequila. Is that your special poison, seriously? Aw babe, we should get you some tequila," smirked Ed. "I bet it's the best kinda show, seriously."

"A show you will never see," said Shego with a smirk. "Seriously."

"Here you guys go, one **special** Kamikaze," said Ted with a smirk.

"...He's very odd," said Drakken as he poured another glass.

"Says the person who is the same color of the drink he served us," said Shego, holding her glass to Drakken.

"Are we really bringing up colors tonight, Shego?" asked Drakken, who poured from the pitcher in her glass.

"All right, let's finish this game, seriously." Ed took a swig of the drink. "Man, it's still not strong enough. Bro's gonna charge me extra even, I'm sure. Yo, Ted!"

"What?" asked Ted as Ed went to go talk to him.

"These are pretty good actually," said Shego as she leaned on her cue. "But what time are we ditching Ed?"

"Play one more round with him and then we bail," said Drakken. "This week has worn me out... I should have just done the Doom-V my way."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda," said Shego, rolling her eyes. "Ignore that I just said that."

"Shego, question," said Drakken. Shego raised a brow as he seemed focused on his glass. "You don't like Eddie, do you?"

"Ed? Motor Ed? Your cousin... The one arguing with the bartender," said Shego with wide eyes. She snorted. "Mullet-head Motor Ed? No, I assure you, I do not."

"That's a relief," sighed Drakken. Shego raised a brow and smirked.

"Why? Would you be jealous, Doc?" smirked Shego as she tousled his hair playfully. Drakken glared and removed her hand.

"No, it'd be just...weird, if you started dating Eddie," said Drakken. He cringed. "Sick and wrong, as the teens say."

"Oh really, is that all?" asked Shego as she reached for her glass. Ed yanked it from her.

"Hey, so, no more drinks guys," said Ed nervously. He picked up the pitcher and glasses. "Seriously."

"Why?" asked Shego as Ed slid the drinks back to a wide-eyed Ted, who looked panicked if she was being honest.

"Eddie?" asked Drakken. Eddie looked nervous for a second and then cleared his throat.

"So like, no big, seriously. But Ted thought when I asked for extra, well, seriously, dude's deaf I swear. But he thought I meant to put a little magic in the drink," said Ed with a grin.

"Excuse me, what?" asked Shego, her eyes wide. Drakken stood up so fast the stool fell over.

"What exactly was put in there, Eddie!?" snapped Drakken.

* * *

**Oh Snap! →**


	40. Dosed and Confused Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sooo it's going to be longer than I thought... Also, shout out to [wolfofsheep](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2991964/wolfofsheep) for Drakken's "stage" name.

_**Dosed and Confused Part 2** _

* * *

"Ecstasy. We took ecstasy," said Drakken as he rubbed his head with his right hand. "Curse Eddie!"

"Oh my god," groaned Shego. "I barely remember anything."

"Wait, hold on," said Drakken as he saw some papers under Shego. "What are those?"

"Ohm, receipts...notes... I took notes?" asked Shego in confusion as she began squinting at one. Then she froze. "Why am I in a leopard print dress?"

"Shego, one thing at a time... What's on the notes?" asked Drakken, though he also assessed the situation closer.

He sat in only the bottom-half of what had been a one-piece jumpsuit, but was now being held up over his shoulders by...Christmas lights and shoelaces? The shoelaces were obviously from his boots, though he only had one of them on; the other one was off a few yards away. He could see dried blood on some of his torso and pants, obviously from the side of his face he couldn't see. He looked at Shego and his brow rose even more. Her hair was a tangled mess, dried blood was under her nose, and she in fact wore a tight green leopard print dress. Her normal boots were tossed aside, and he found the top of his jumpsuit at least—jaggedly cut at the bottom but worn by Shego over the top of her dress. He had a vague memory flood towards him of a lot of lights and music, then brighter lights and a horn.

"They're all scratch, a lot of words jumbled together... But this one, it's a list of symptoms?"

"Oh, I think I remember that..." said Drakken, as he took the crumpled paper.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"I can't believe this!" yelled Drakken as he drove the hover car as fast as he could. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't do it, seriously. When I told dude extra, I didn't know he heard drug it. Cuz, if I wanted to go on that kinda trip tonight, seriously, I had better choices," said Ed. He glared at Drakken and then his brow shot up. "Yo, Babe, you okay?"

"Am I okay? Did you just ask me...if I'm okay?" asked Shego. Her leg was bouncing, her arms were crossed, and her eye twitched as she looked at Ed. "NO! I AM NOT OKAY! You mullet-wielding moronic neanderthal!"

"Whoa, calm your mellow," said Ed, and Drakken reacted quickly, his arm grabbing Shego's as he saw the glow start.

"I am trying to drive, can you not... Both of you," said Drakken, his jaw clenched. "We can get back to the lair, we didn't ingest that much. So we just have to take the precautions before it kicks in... First of all...what kind of idiots mix that with alcohol!"

"Hey, I am just as confused as you, Cuz," said Ed with a sigh. "Okay, Drew, you're right... It wasn't that much I'm sure, and knowing Ted, it probably wasn't pure..."

"Are you telling me it was mixed with something else?" asked Shego, her eyes wide. She stared off into space and muttered. "I am going to die with these two as company."

"No one's going to die," said Drakken. He looked at Shego and then to Ed. "Maybe Eddie."

"It's no big deal..." said Ed with an eye-roll, "seriously."

"Seriously? Seriously! It's a **big** fucking deal," snapped Shego. "If I wanted to try drugs for the first time, I sure as hell didn't want this to be it... I don't even know what it does."

"Whoa, you've never even done grass?" said Ed, his face in subdued shock. He looked at Drakken. "Seriously?"

"She had a sheltered youth," said Drakken. "I've never done it either, so stop panicking. The symptoms range, we just have to look out to make sure no one goes into hypothermia."

"...Are you serious?" said Shego. She took deep breaths, and Drakken noticed she was sweating.

"And to stay calm," said Drakken. He looked around the hover car. "Eddie, there is a notebook and pen in the glove box, get it."

"Why?" asked Ed, but he did so. "Dude, what's written in this?"

"My god, do you ever clean that out? That's from last New Year's," said Shego as she looked at it. "Excuse me, was that a phone number?"

"Write down the symptoms. If we all know what to look for, we can keep tabs on what to do," said Drakken. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Bro, that's good and all, but we're all about to be impaired, seriously," said Ed. He yelped as Shego yanked the notebook from his hand. "Chill out."

"Go," said Shego as she looked at the pad of paper.

"Okay, mood-swings, hot-flashes, nausea..." Drakken began. Shego stopped and looked at him.

"Are we on Ecstasy or a period?" asked Shego. Drakken continued.

"Elevated moods, positivity, erratic behavior, promiscuity..." Drakken had a sudden wash of panic hit him as he looked to Ed and then to Shego. "Over-alertness, appetite increase."

"So, we're frat boys on our periods," said Shego. She looked uneasy. "What do we look for if we're overdosing?"

"Elevated heart rates, panic attack, chills, shaking, muscle spasms," said Ed with a shrug. "It's super rare, seriously. Biggest problems we are going to have are the usual suspects... Classics really... Sex, drugs, and rock and roll, man."

"Yeah..." said Drakken. He looked at Shego again and gulped.

* * *

_Beach_

* * *

"Oh my god," said Shego, her eyes wide. She recalled some vague memories that she hoped were her imagination running wild. "I didn't have sex with anyone, did I?"

"I don't remember," said Drakken. He suddenly panicked, trying to recall anything. His alarm went off on his watch. "Do you think you did...it's Saturday?"

"No, it's Friday," said Shego as she took a calm breath and Drakken figured she was trying to recall memories.

"Shego, it's Saturday... We lost two days?" asked Drakken. Shego glared.

"Well, how am I supposed to figure that out now?" Shego doubled over and rubbed her face. "I swear to god, if I had sex with anyone it better have been you."

"...I'm not sure how to take that," said Drakken. He gulped nervously and avoided what he could say to her at that statement.

"I'd rather it be you then a random stranger... Or worse...Motor Ed." Shego cringed and as she yanked down her skirt, she froze.

"Well, that's... Okay," said Drakken. He felt a twist in the pit of his stomach.

Drakken looked at his watch, avoiding the unease he felt at Shego's statements. He could see her point, but still it felt a bit harsh. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and cringed; his shoulder responded with a sharp twinge. He looked at it for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds. The image of bright yells, laughter, and screams flooded his head as a memory tried to pull itself from the fuzzy recess of his mind. There was Spanish music playing, headlights, and then more laughter.

"Shego, I think we were in a car accident," said Drakken. He attempted to stand up, against his arm's and body's judgment. "I don't see a car... Shego? Shego?"

"Why the hell am I wearing a chastity belt?" asked Shego. Drakken looked towards where she'd pulled up the bottom of her skirt. "I am grateful but extremely confused how this even happened."

"...So we at least made it back to the lair," said Drakken. He saw a sign in Spanish. "Shego I don't think were in Colorado anymore."

"At least we made it... Are you telling me you just had one laying around?" asked Shego in a mixture of confusion and horror. "Why the hell..."

"It was going to be a joke," said Drakken. He looked at his watch. "I think we're in Mexico... Pretty sure my arm's broken."

"A joke?" asked Shego. Her eyes narrowed and her hands flared. "You got me a chastity belt as a joke!? What are you trying to imply, that I'm a—"

"No! **No** , Shego! I am already injured!" yelled Drakken as a blast flew past him and he lost his footing. "Fuck! Yeah...it's broken... No, I wasn't... Damn it."

"Uhg," glared Shego as she spun on the spot as if not sure to storm off or help him. She kicked the sand and stormed towards him. "You'd better have a good explanation, you big baby. Let me see your arm."

"So you can punch it? No thanks," said Drakken. His attempt at getting up was hindered by the Christmas lights and shoelace belt. "Where did we get Christmas lights in September? Did we go to a Smarty Mart?"

"Speaking of belts," snapped Shego as she sat down next to him. "This thing weighs a ton... Arm now. Explain now."

"Remember last movie night with the henchmen?" said Drakken. He cringed as he helped Shego use her 'jacket' to tie a makeshift harness for his arm. "We watched Robin Hood Men in Tights..."

"Pfft," Shego snorted and rolled her eyes. "The Maid Marian scene... Okay... I get the joke now."

"Yeah well, you weren't supposed to wear it... Can't return it now," sighed Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes, and he smirked. "Could sell it to Eddie."

"Only if you triple the price," said Shego. "There, best we can do for now... So we're in Mexico, you think? Where is Motor Ed?"

"I don't know, maybe he left," said Drakken as he got off the ground again. "Anything in those receipts?"

"Oh, hmm," said Shego as she grabbed the several slips of paper in the sand and looked at them. "Mexico for sure... Utah... Nevada? Why were we in Vegas?"

"Las time we were in Colorado was Thursday night at 10:00 p.m. according to this... We rented a car?" asked Drakken, looking at a slip. "Who let us have a car? Who's Russell Stoppable?"

"I don't know... We have bigger problems. Someone got married!" said Shego, flapping a receipt in the air, dramatically.

"Good for them," muttered Drakken as he pulled another slip out of his pocket. "Who fronted for a three-hundred dollar shopping spree at Kinky Kicks... That dress was three-hundred dollars? Who made it, Fran Fine?"

"Ohm, helloooo," snapped Shego, holding up the slip. "Who cares about this... Three-hundred dollars, really? Wow, that's a rip off... Anyway, someone got married. Do you know for sure it wasn't you?"

"Who would I...oh," said Drakken. His eyes went wide as did Shego's.

Across his memory rushed the flash of bright lights, the pain of rice being pelted against skin, an Elvis impersonator doing an air guitar with Motor Ed, a woman in a leather jacket holding a set of rings, over-dramatized church bells ringing, and tin cans tied to a car. The sound came back along with the headlights and the screams. Drakken knew Shego had seen something similar by her expression. Drakken would like to think that they'd witnessed a wedding, or at least he had. He looked at his hand quickly, but neither had on rings. That didn't mean they hadn't... Or at least one of them hadn't, right?

"Shego, did you marry either myself or Eddie?" asked Drakken. Shego's expression went to one of horror, and she looked around the beach.

"The only image I have, other than the vague memory of a leather jacket... Wait... Someone was with us. Someone in a leather jacket... I remember because I wanted the jacket... So you gave me the top of your jumpsuit because I was upset. Aw that's sweet of you," said Shego with a smile, then she looked confused. "Did you go to a strip club?"

"...Yes," said Drakken, and he looked at Shego whose eyes had gone wide. "Wait a second..."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Shego! Shegoooo!" sang Drakken to the sound of a tune in his head. Somehow Shego knew the tune, like she was listening to the same imaginary radio.

"Yeah, yeah, **yeah** ," sang Shego, her arm linked tightly through his, her other arm around Ed's.

"I don't know this song, man, seriously," pouted Ed. He was wearing a bandana and had a series of brilliantly colored highlights in his hair. "Change the channel!"

"I like this song, don't you like this song?" sang Shego. She laughed. "Wait, there's a new one... Call me beep me, if you wanna reach me..."

"Why does that sound familiar?" asked Drakken. He clicked a button. "Where's the Drak-Mobile?"

"I thought it was the Shego-Goer," pouted Shego.

"Why can't it be named after me," said Ed with a sigh. "I drove it."

"And you lost it...thrice," said Drakken. Shego busted into laughter.

"I love when you use words like thrice," grinned Shego, her arms wrapping around Drakken who grinned. "You are the most smartiest."

"Brillianter than all, I claim," said Drakken dramatically, a tiny evil laugh following after.

"Where's the key?" grinned Shego, rifling through his pockets. She looked around. "Anyone have the key?"

"Shh, it's somewhere safe," said Drakken, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Aww, Motor Ed wants that," said Ed with a grin. He looked up towards a sign. "Can I find that in Girls, Girls, Girls?"

"Well... There are probably girls there," said Drakken. Shego and he nodded in agreement.

"Be kind of amazing if there weren't," said Shego. "Like, there's just guys...being guys... And they hope that girls come in. Like a calling."

"That's brilliant," said Drakken. "So clever, Eddie, isn't she amazing?"

"Eddieee," said Shego happily, but he'd vanished. "I think he went in."

"I hope he finds her... The girl... Of Girls, Girls, Girls," said Drakken. "If only we could find the Drakgo-Mobile."

"Huh! I love it," said Shego. The two walked into Girls, Girls, Girls. "Eddie!"

"I found her!" said Eddie. They could hear him over the crowd. He was leaning on the stage. "It's her... The girl... Or it could be her... Maybe her... You know it's called Girls, Girls, Girls... Maybe it should be three, seriously."

"Happy Tinselmas, newbies," came a blonde woman in a leather dress as she put Christmas lights woven with tinsel around their necks. "Alohamas."

"What language is she speaking?" asked Drakken. "I like it."

"It's a mixture of Christmas, Hawaii, and of course, ladies," smirked the woman. "I'm Miss Trusting... Wow, you're hot. I love your dress."

"Thank you," said Shego with a wide grin. "You're hot, too."

"I like this, seriously... Both babes," grinned Ed. He looked at Miss Trusting. "Whoa, Babe... I think you're made for that dress."

"Wait till I take it off, big boy," smirked Miss Trusting, patting his cheek as she walked away.

"She's the one," said Drakken, Shego, and Ed at the same time.

"Ooo, lap dances," said Shego. She grinned. "Do we have money left from that bank? I want a lap dance."

"No, they're for Miss Trusting, seriously," said Ed defensively. "I must woo her with the green. Bros, it's the flowers of her people."

"Aw," said Shego with a pout as she sat down in a booth.

"Pfft, we don't need that," said Drakken. He grinned. "You want me to give you a lap dance?"

"...Yeah," smiled Shego as she kicked her feet happily and clapped her hands. "Wait... This song."

"Okay, good choice," said Drakken.

"Can I touch?" asked Shego giddily.

"We're villains, who cares about rules," he whispered. Shego's smile faded for a second. Something about his words killed her buzz, but the music pulled her back, as did Drakken's hands sliding up her legs.

* * *

_Beach_

* * *

"Ohm," said Shego. Her face flushed a little. Drakken had taken to fiddling with the Christmas lights and not looking at her as he spoke.

"Well now the Christmas lights make sense," said Drakken casually, looking towards the sun now above the water. "Have an inkling about my tank top too."

"Did...did you do a partial strip tease?" asked Shego. She smirked a little. "Oh my god, you did. I remember, but Motor Ed came over with the stripper when you started...You called yourself a name even..."

"I wonder where Eddie is... And that car... And who got married," said Drakken as he went towards his other boot. "Shego, maybe if we find Eddie, we'll get more answers."

"Theodore Thunder Rod, wait up!" yelled Shego as she chased after him.

* * *

**Sooo... There's a Part 3, Seriously! →**


	41. Dosed and Confused Part 3

_**Dosed and Confused Part 3** _

* * *

"Where could he be?" asked Drakken, looking around the beach. "Shego, do you have your phone?"

"What do you think?" asked Shego as she indicated to her dress. "If it's not in what was my temporary coat, then no."

"You know, he drank less than us, so he should have a clearer mind than we did. Perhaps he can shine some light on why we went on a cross-country road trip and why we didn't just stay in the lair," said Drakken. He looked towards the road again. A small sedan was crashed into a wooden fence. "Well, unless someone else crashed, there's our car."

"Why did we rent that?" asked Shego, as they walked over towards it. "Holy..."

"Well, clearly, that's why we stayed on the beach. We couldn't leave," said Drakken, as the entire passenger side of the vehicle was smashed in. But still no Ed. "How did we end up all the way on the other side?"

"Shouldn't there be another car?" asked Shego, looking on the other side of the road. "What assholes, we crashed and they didn't even stop to see if we were okay?"

"Would you?" asked Drakken. Shego shrugged.

"Fair point," said Shego as she picked something off the ground. "Found your cell phone... Or...what's left of it."

"Well...is that a camcorder?" asked Drakken as crouched down and held up a fairly new-looking one. He used his nose to click open the tape lid. "Ow!"

"Did you forget your face?" sighed Shego. "You took a pretty good hit on your left side."

"How?" asked Drakken as he looked at the vehicle. He looked inside the camcorder. "No tape, so the mystery still remains... Wonder if it's even ours."

"It is, we picked it up in Utah," said Shego. She still held the receipts in her hand, and was peering at one. "Well there's a tape somewhere, because we purchased a two-pack...some masks...and bandanas? We robbed a bank."

"Did we rob a bank?" asked Drakken as he looked up from where he had walked up towards the car. "Well that's new, hadn't done that before. Check it off on my villain to-do list."

"...It worries me that I don't think you're joking about a list," said Shego. Drakken raised a brow. "Okay, so there's a list?"

"Every villain needs a clear plan to become infamous, Shego. You know that," said Drakken with an eye-roll. "You don't have one?"

"No, because...I'm not crazy," said Shego as she opened a car door and it fell off. "Hope we didn't put a big deposit on this thing."

"Well, whoever that Russell guy is, it was probably his...so," Drakken gave a careless shrug and cringed.

"Uh, my clothes," said Shego as they opened the trunk. She held out a few wads of cash and a scarecrow mask. "That confirms it... Drakken, do you have the key to this thing?"

"The car?" asked Drakken as he pulled out a t-shirt and looked at it. "Wet-Fest 2004... What is this?"

"I meant to the... Forget that, what's this?" asked Shego digging in the trunk and pulling out a bunch of baby food jars filled with something white.

"Is that sugar?" asked Drakken with a confused look. Shego shrugged.

"Why would we have baby jars filled with sugar... Oh...oh this isn't sugar," said Shego, her eyes shooting open as something clicked.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Shego laughed hysterically as they pulled up to a shack of a bar somewhere in the desert of Arizona, the tin cans making a ruckus as they arrived. The car had barely stopped before she jumped from the vehicle. Drakken snorted with laughter as she didn't make a very graceful landing. Ed spun the keys in his hands as he got out of the car. He had flowers woven in his now-multicolored hair; tiny braids that were haphazardly done, keeping the flowers in. Miss Trusting, the woman from the strip club, got out of the passenger seat holding a large bottle of some beverage. She was doubled over with laughter.

"Shaychel, you're a riot!" she laughed.

"I try," grinned Shego as she tossed her arms around her and Drakken, Christmas lights worn like a crown around his head.

"Babes, what did you write on my shirt?" asked Ed as he read it upside down. "De Retom, Gnitaob Rotom?

"You're reading it backwards," said Drakken. "Clearly Gnitaob, is said Gintaob."

"Welcome to Wet-Fest, 2004," said a melancholy-voiced man with the name 'Vex' written in spray paint on his shirt. "Contestants drink and get in free, everyone else is thirty dollars."

"Oooh, wet-fest, sounds fun," grinned Miss Trusting. She looked at Shego. "Wanna enter? Free drinks!"

* * *

_Beach_

* * *

"I can honestly say I don't remember that," said Drakken. "I remember Miss Trusting joining us on our trip. I don't know how or why... I remember braiding Eddie's hair, and I remember Vex. Because it was a weird name and short for an even weirder name."

"I didn't enter, Miss Trusting did... But that has nothing to do with these," said Shego, holding up the jar. "You don't remember the party? We went to it."

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

The bar was closed down, or so one would assume if they were to try to get in. The lights were dimmed and stools were up in half of the bar. This didn't factor into the dozens of people still lingering, people intoxicated in some way who were dancing to music that was so loud it might blow a speaker. There were bottles of powders and jars of pills. It was not the sort of party one would find Drakken or Shego at unless they needed to track someone down. Shego was out of it; she felt like she was getting hot and cold in a span of seconds. She'd been dancing with Miss Trusting and some others, but presently found her way to where Drakken was half-asleep at the bar. Shego felt the need to be touched, but couldn't rationalize why at that moment. She leaned on his shoulder.

"Drakken, I don't feel so good," said Shego. Her energy was waning and she felt like it shouldn't be.

"Too much dancing?" asked Drakken, a grin on his face. His pupils were unnaturally dilated, but less as Shego thought about it. She felt like she was noticing more things than she should.

"Did we take something?" asked Shego. "I feel like we did..."

"Shaychel, let's dance some more," said Miss Trusting. She was lively and wide-eyed. "Eddie's too busy with pool."

"Yeah," said Shego. A sudden jolt of energy washed over her and the sickness faded while the fog returned.

"Dude's not even with it, let's take care of this outside," said a man near Drakken. He shoved another guy and the two headed outside.

Drakken spun his empty glass happily and then looked at all the jars next to him. He didn't know why they had left a bunch of little jars and took off; clearly they didn't want them. Drakken looked at them. They would be perfect for his smaller assortment of screws and bolts. The tray his were currently in kept falling out and he hadn't bothered ordering a new one.

"Shego," said Drakken with a grin. "Look at these. They're so nifty and small... Can I have them?"

"Of course," said Shego. She looked around and grabbed some woman's purse who was currently too involved with the man she was with in the corner booth. Shego dumped it out. "This should be big enough."

"These are perfect for screws," said Drakken proudly as he put them in. "So wasteful, you know, to just leave them here."

"Look at you, trying to save the world from pollution," Shego grinned. "Better for—"

"When we rule it." Drakken gave a throaty laugh and an evil look that vanished instantly. "That one's purple... I want that one."

"That's a bottle of aged Tequila... I want it," said Shego, nearly jumping over the counter at the same time. "You have the bottles."

"That one looks prettier, I want that one," said Drakken. He smacked his head on the bar trying to stand up. Blood trickled down but he was unfazed and laughed. "I think I'm bleeding."

"Oh...oh my god, you are," Shego snorted. She looked at the bottle. "We can share it."

"Okay, but I want the bottle," said Drakken. He shoved it in the leather purse, the sound of clinking muffled by something heavy and in a wrap. He moved it and a blast went off.

"What the... Seriously!?" yelled Ed. They both looked over to him where a scrape across his arm bled and a light was busted behind him. "Dude, Cuz... Did you shoot me?"

"No, the bag did," said Drakken, holding it up. Ed looked at him.

"Well, tell your bag to get itself together, seriously," said Ed, going back to the conversation he was having with Miss Trusting and the doorman, Vex.

"Where the hell is the drugs, Pete!" yelled a man standing where Drakken and Shego had briefly been sitting. The bartender looked confused. "It didn't just walk off. Where is the drugs!?"

"I went to take a piss, Marko," said Pete. He looked towards Drakken and Shego. "Ask those two, they were here when I left."

"Where are the drugs?" said Marko, pulling out a gun.

"Whoa, calm down Marko, these two are just riding a wave right now, they didn't take your drugs," said Vex, stepping in. He staggered a bit from whatever he had drunk. "They accidentally took some other drugs."

* * *

_Beach_

* * *

"There was a fight, and I remember being shoved through a window," said Shego with a shrug. "That's it."

"Wait, this is..." Drakken looked at the jars with wide eyes.

"A hella lot of expensive cocaine," came a male voice from a ditch on the other side of the road. They jumped and saw the bar doorman, Vex, laying on the ground. "Good to see you two are lucid and alive."

"Oh dear," said Drakken, dropping the bag only for another blast to go off.

"Son of a... Drew, Cuz, I swear!" came the yell of Ed, who fell down in the sand a few yards off. Miss Trusting let out a yell and then after a second, gently kicked him. "Seriously...?"

"He's fine," said Miss Trusting as she helped him up.

"You shot him twice," said Shego with a sigh. "You need to work on your aim better, he's still talking."

"Very funny, Green. You two out of your fog yet?" asked Ed as he walked up to them, looking at a wound on his other arm. "Seriously, what the hell Cuz."

"We're just trying to piece everything together," said Drakken. He jumped as Vex appeared beside him, his arm as disconnected as Drakken's felt.

"Well, I can't tell you what happened before you three walked into Girls, Girls, Girls... but I can help with the after. Well, as best as I can remember. I don't remember much after we hit Route 66," said Miss Trusting. She gave a shrug and a polite smile. "Misty Trust... Eddie tells me it's Shego, not Shaychel."

"Uh, yeah," said Shego, trying to figure out where that name came from. She looked at a confused Drakken, but he looked at Vex.

"I got you from the bar until last night, but I got nothing," said Vex, he shrugged. "You three told us you robbed a bank, and stole some sort of neuron laser thing, but that's all I grasped."

"We stole the laser?" said Drakken quickly. He shook his head. "You know what, why don't you tell us everything you know after we get out of there."

"I know someone with a boat that can take us as far as Corpus Christi," said Misty. She shrugged. "My fake passport won't do me any good getting in though."

"I have some pals at border control that will let it slide," said Vex with a shrug.

"We still have to get back to Vegas for the annulment," said Misty, looking at Ed. He shrugged.

"Do we really? We didn't even get to have any perks, seriously... These two kept cramping our style," said Ed, indicating to Drakken and Shego.

"Uh, yeah...seriously," said Misty with an eye-roll. "I saw a payphone up the road."

"Do you guys mind if I tag along for a bit?" said Vex, pulling out the gun. He cringed. "I need to lay low after last night. Shooting your boss in the leg isn't good, especially if he has a lot of influences."

"You did shoot him trying to defend Drew," said Ed. He looked at Drakken and grinned. "I can't believe you actually did steal all the drugs."

"I wanted the bottles," said Drakken defensively.

"Speaking of the drugs..." said Vex, holding up the bag.

* * *

"What a waste of quick green," said Ed, shaking his head as they stared at the fire.

"Drug dealing is so high school," said Drakken with an eye-roll. "I know you're late to the villain game Eddie, but do step it up."

"So, Girls, Girls, Girls?" asked Shego, looking at Misty as she took a swig of Tequila."Interesting line of work."

"Mercenary work doesn't pay as much as it used to," shrugged Misty. She nodded to the setting sun where a boat was in the distance. "That's our ride."

"Mercenary… do tell..." smirked Shego as the two walked towards the pier, tossing the empty bottle of tequila on the burning drugs.

"Seriously, how much dough did we just burn?" asked Ed. Drakken rolled his eyes and followed the women.

"You don't want to know," said Vex, patting his shoulder and following after Drakken.

"Like, how many sick bikes are we talking?" asked Ed, watching the fire burn for a bit. "Shame...seriously."

"Eddie!" yelled Drakken from the pier.

* * *

"Stop yelling at me, Shego, I'm not in the mood," snapped Drakken as they walked into their lair, his arm properly braced. He was wearing a black shirt, jeans, and sandals. "We'll figure it out."

"You're not in the mood? We went through everything, recanted as much as we could, and still no key. I'd blast it off but if it misfires, the last thing I want is hot metal on me," snapped Shego, indicating to her lower half.

"I'm sure I have tools..." said Drakken, though he looked uncomfortable at the idea. "We'll get it off."

"Yeah well, you better!" said Shego, throwing down what few items they had brought with them. "I can't believe I'm stuck wearing this... Do you know how messed up it is to pee in this?"

"I can only imagine," cringed Drakken. He opened his mouth and hesitated. "What about..."

"Don't get me started, I have yet to find out and I don't want to," said Shego. She blasted a chair.

"Really..." said Drakken. He put his good arm on his hip. "Because what did that solve?"

"It wasn't your face, was it?" said Shego with a glare. Drakken gave a nervous chuckle.

"Uh, good point," said Drakken. He sighed and looked around the lair. He heard running and Hector appeared in the doorway.

"Oh good, you're back," said Hector. He sighed in relief.

"Hector?" asked Drakken. Shego and he looked at each other. "What...are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you two to get back," said Hector. He walked over to the desk and began opening it. "I put them in here because I didn't want any of the other henchmen to ask. First, I'm really glad to be back, and second... I feel honored you entrusted me with this... But really...I'd just like to go back to being a...a...uhg, henchmaid."

"Sorry, what?" asked Shego. The corners of her lips flickered. "Hench...maid?"

"Yeah," he sighed. He held up a package and a key. "I'm still confused why you told me to guard this key Dr. Drakken."

"Shego... Hector...has the key." Drakken smirked at Shego. "He who holds the key... Ow! Why?"

"Do you want it to be your other arm?" asked Shego as she punched his good arm. "Hand it over."

"Okay, the package came this morning," said Hector, tossing her a small package as Drakken took the key.

"What is... Give me that," said Shego as she snatched for the key in Drakken's hand. He pulled back.

"But I hold the key to the greatest treasure in all the land, Shego," smirked Drakken. "He who holds the key..."

"Will be losing his hand if I don't get to pee," said Shego with a forced grin. Her hand flared.

"You've always got to ruin our fun," sighed Drakken as he tossed her the key and she gave him the package. "Oh, how nice, don't even open it."

"I got it," said Hector, opening the package and then taking a step back. He looked nervous. "Ohm so... Are you two a thing... Because when you guys gave me the key..."

"Hector?" asked Drakken, staring at him.

"Yes?" asked Hector nervously.

"Why don't you go clean something," said Drakken. Hector nodded and then left quickly, "Hey, Shego?"

"What?" came Shego as she came back in the room, the agitation having faded into just mild annoyance.

"It's the tape," said Drakken, holding it up. "You know, from what happened..."

"What other tape would it be?" Shego rolled her eyes and grabbed it. "A whole tape documenting our stupid, drug-addled, insane, inappropriate adventure...huh."

"So, do you want to... Hey! Really, Shego?" asked Drakken as the tape burst into green flames. "I still had questions."

"Some we might not want to have the answer to," said Shego. Drakken nodded. They looked at the remains on the ground.

"Shego..."

"Yes," she sighed.

"That was only one tape," said Drakken.

"So..."

"Where's the second one?" asked Drakken. He and Shego looked at each other wide eyed.

* * *

"Mom, who's Russell?" asked Ron as he looked at the jumbling of mail and held a small package.

"It's probably from your Aunt Heidi, you know she butchers your name," said Mrs. Stoppable from the living room.

"Oh, right," said Ron as he opened it. "Why would she send me a tape about Vegas and Route 66?"

"You know her, always coming up with weird things. It's probably a birthday message, you should go watch it," said Mrs. Stoppable. "Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes."

"Fine," sighed Ron as he headed to his room. "Hope it's not something weird."

* * *

**Hope you** ' **re** **in the Mood...for more** **?**


	42. Emotionally Drained

_**Emotionally Drained** _

* * *

Shego walked into the lab holding two cups of coffee and the mail under her arm. The henchmen were off for the next few days due to a wedding. Henchman Lucius had gotten married, which meant the henchmen would roll in sometime the next night, completely obnoxious. She rolled her eyes and put the coffee down on Drakken's worktable. She looked around the lair and her brows furrowed. If he had gone to the wedding without her, she was going to give him a verbal lashing. He'd opted to send a gift instead, which she had been grateful to use as an excuse not to go herself. She was not really in a celebration mood.

"Shego, good, you're here," said Drakken as he jumped out of the hover car. It had been fixed up with a new drop ladder, because someone's high hopes for a gravity beam hadn't gone well. "Just a few more minor adjustments and we'll be off for a casual drop-in to Dr. Bortel's lab."

"Bortel... Hey wasn't he the guy we stole the Nano-Tick thing from?" asked Shego, leaning against the hover car. She looked inside. "What's that?"

"Ah, like it? It's the new mini craft," said Drakken. "Finished it this morning."

"...It **is** morning," said Shego, indicating to the rising sun through the ceiling window.

"Last night... At some point between when you left and now," said Drakken with a groan. "Does it matter? It's done."

"Did you even sleep?" said Shego, casually flipping through the mail. "Geesh, give the henchmen a few days off and the mail just piles up."

"Anything interesting?" said Drakken, ignoring her first question and putting the panel back on the hover car.

"Bills, a postcard... So we're just giving your mother the actual address at this point? No P.O. Box?" asked Shego as she opened up a green envelope.

"The woman's a blood hound. You know, for someone whose life revolves around bingo and radios, she's pretty good with digital tracking," said Drakken with a shake of his head. "What's that?"

"A card and letter from my brothers," said Shego as she read it. "At least someone remembered."

"Oh... For what... Birthday? Was that... That was last weekend wasn't it?" asked Drakken, looking up nervously at Shego.

"Maybe," said Shego, glancing over at him with a sharp look as she read the cheesy letter.

"Uh, my bad Shego, if it was... Or was it something else, " said Drakken as he got into the hover car. "Did you want to stop for breakfast? My treat."

"I'm over it," said Shego, hopping in. Though she shot him another half-glare for good measure.

"Are you sure, because if this is going to be one of those things you bring up to inconvenience me later..." Drakken began. Shego smirked. "It is, isn't it?"

"What do you think," said Shego as she flopped in her seat. She shoved the tiny craft. "Isn't there somewhere else you can put this?"

"I haven't made the proper adjustments to the storage I've put on the hover car," said Drakken. He looked at the card as Shego shoved it in the glove box, which actually held spare gloves for both of them. "Was it a nice card?"

"Uh huh," said Shego as she read the letter as they took off.

"Do...do you want to know the plan?" asked Drakken as they left the lair. He smiled hopefully.

"Reading... You know...because someone remembered an important date," said Shego. She smirked as she saw his brows furrow and his eyes glare ahead as they drove.

* * *

"Well, how about now?" said Drakken a while later as Shego put the letter in the box.

"My brothers think you're my boyfriend," said Shego as she fiddled with a loose nail on her glove. She reached in the glove box for a spare one.

"That's a riot," said Drakken with a smirk.

"Yeah, really," said Shego with an eye-roll. She smirked. "I mean, a boyfriend doesn't forget special days, birthdays, anniversaries, to pick up the milk, to take out the trash... They don't whine until you bring them soup... You're more like my husband."

"...Huh," said Drakken. He narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, that would explain the lack of physical benefits too."

"Pfft, your physical benefit is me making sure Pumpkin doesn't kick your blue ass," scoffed Shego, looking at her new glove. The nail seemed off on that one too. "I need new gloves."

"Well, Shego, it's kind of your job to make sure I don't get my ass kicked," said Drakken. He opened the glove box and handed her a pair.

"The other stuff?" asked Shego. "I just put those in there. Do you even pay attention?"

"You do already take my money," muttered Drakken. Shego threw a glove at him. "Gold digger."

"Oh! Oh, really?" asked Shego, a grin on her face as she hit him with the glove again. "For all I do for you, I should get more than just money."

"I got you a necklace...which I count as an anniversary gift," said Drakken. He smirked as she shoved the gloves back in the compartment. "And birthday."

"You can't count it as everything," said Shego with an eye-roll.

"It's a million-dollar necklace...gold digger," mumbled Drakken. Shego shoved the mini craft into him. "Hey! You want your **boyfriend** to crash this ship?"

"Uhg," scoffed Shego with an eye-roll. "Do us both a favor and kill us both if you do."

"You mean you don't want to live to torture a new **boyfriend** _,_ if I die?" said Drakken. Shego glared.

"I'll have you know, you would be lucky to have me as a girlfriend...or a wife," said Shego. "I am of high caliber."

"High maintenance is more like it," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes. "All right, now onto the plan."

"Really, okay," said Shego, crossing her arms as they pulled up to a building. That conversation was **not** over.

* * *

Drakken was in good spirits the following morning, even though he'd yet to sleep. He'd been analyzing the EMA in hopes of finishing up some of the incomplete designs. How could he not be in good spirits, both of them really? They'd escaped Kim Possible, got the EMA, and all in record time. He was also confident the teen would not be finding the new lair. He hadn't even gotten a magazine subscription this time, so they were golden. He wondered if Shego wanted to grab breakfast that morning, though he still wasn't sure what he'd forgotten. Whatever it was, she was hiding his date planner so he couldn't find out. He shrugged. It clearly wasn't that important, or she'd be more upset.

"Once this is finished, there will be nothing stopping me from world domination," he grinned joyously. He heard the hallway door and grinned, eager to tell his plan to Shego since she'd avoided it the day prior. "Shego, good morn-... Shego?"

"M-Morning," sobbed Shego, tears running down her face as she walked in the door. "H-How are y-yoooooou?"

"Shego? Ohm." Drakken watched her collapse in her seat by the cameras. This was new. "Hey?"

"I just...why?" sobbed Shego. Drakken stood there for a solid moment unsure what to expect. He lowered his voice, keeping his distance.

"Shego, are you okay?"

"N-No," sobbed Shego. He moved closer to her; there was no reason to be afraid.

* * *

He was wrong. Very wrong. There was something to be afraid of. Shego. Drakken sprinted down the road into the darkness of the parks. His chest was pounding. Twice today he'd found himself running around in there. The first time with a lovesick Shego, which at the time, made a lot less sense. The last twenty-four hours had been utter chaos, and it still wasn't over. He should have known better when he'd actually defeated Kim Possible and got the EMA without much hassle. Nothing ever went well for that long for him. Normally he would reflect longer on the ups and downs of his struggles, but the sound of his name being yelled stopped that mental rambling from continuing.

"Drakken! Where are you?" snapped Shego. He could see the grass give off a faint glow as she walked.

He pushed himself up against a tree and tried not to breathe. He swore Shego could hear that; she was a ninja after all, and he had a sudden wonder if maybe her powers gave her more sensitivity to her surroundings.

_Cheating, really._

Drakken needed to focus. He needed to hear her footsteps. All he could hear however was the sound of his heartbeat in his ears, and the dizziness that wanted to take him out. He was exhausted and all the running had drained him. He was certain Shego's blasts hadn't helped him either. He heard her footsteps move away and he let himself breathe a little as he slid down into a sitting position. He was glad it was a fairly decent night. The fall air wasn't bad, but he couldn't stay hiding there forever... Or maybe he could.

Drakken leaned his head against the tree, playing over everything in his head. Why hadn't he noticed Shego wasn't in her right mind? He rolled his eyes. At first he'd thought she was joking since the previous day's conversation would have made for a perfect explanation. It would be very Shego to flirt with him to prove a point; it was hardly the first time.

_Yes, because dragging you around a park all day is soooo her._

Drakken cringed. Yeah, he should have known better. Especially after what transpired in the photo-booth... He felt his stomach sink. What had he been thinking?

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

"Come on, let's go to the photo-booth," grinned Shego, her arms wrapped around his and her head on his shoulder, "so we can remember the day."

"I, uh... I don't think I will forget it," said Drakken, his mouth still sore from the large sucker she'd nearly chipped his tooth with. "Shego, what are you doing? This thing is honestly starting to make me concerned. Shego?"

"Come on. We don't have enough pictures together," said Shego with a pout. "Why don't we have more pictures together, Drakken? I mean, don't you like our memories together?"

"Well... Yes... Most of them," said Drakken. He felt a weird dip in his gut. He didn't like when it did that; it had been a while since it had. "I mean... But a photo-booth... Isn't that a bit, teenager-ish?"

"You're never too old for a photo-booth, silly," laughed Shego. She pulled his arm. "Besides, we get five pictures then."

"Shego, I...fine," said Drakken nervously as she began pulling him towards the closest one. What could be the harm in a few quick photos?

"It'll be fun, I promise," said Shego as she pulled him in the booth with her. "Come on, silly face first."

Drakken felt uncomfortable at the flips that were going on in his stomach. He tried to recount all the food he'd eaten that day to try to find a reason other than nerves. It was nerves. He cringed as he looked at Shego. No, he needed to make sure this little joke of hers was going to end soon. He'd been trying to kill that crush he had on her since he'd met her. He thought he had, and this little act of hers was not what he wanted. She made a silly face and looked at him. He laughed nervously. If this had been another day, then her odd flirting might have actually excited him. But something in her eyes was scaring him.

_How far is the little joke going to go?_

He shifted back a ways. That odd look from earlier was back. Her dark lips smirked and her eyes dropped.

"Uh... Sh-Shego?" asked Drakken. Her hands moved quickly, and for a split second he expected her to attack him with violence like she had the other day.

What he hadn't expected was the pain of her jaw smacking into his. Her arms were like vipers, wrapping around him with all her strength. They fell together to the ground of the booth. He heard the shutter clicks, but he had other concerns. With one hand he tried to grab the seat, while the other was on her arms. Her legs slid on either side of him as he was backed into the corner, her lips ferociously attacking his. His hand pushed on her waist, trying to push her away but not hurt her.

"Sh-..." He tried to say her name and voice his confusion, but she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

No, this was way past a joke, and he felt a wash of panic run through him, his mind racing with the ramifications of what this would change... What were they doing? What was she trying to prove? His mind was racing to what they **should** be doing. They should be working on the plan for Middleton Days, not making out in a photo-booth. He was trying to take breaths through his nose, but she was biting his lip hard; he could feel the bruising forming. She kissed harder, and he realized she was getting annoyed he wasn't reciprocating. Maybe if he didn't they could get back to the lair and back to their planning... But he found his hand that had previously been trying to push her away and slide to her hip.

"Why won't you kiss me?" asked Shego, pulling away only to look at him. "Don't you want to?"

Drakken stared at her. His chest was pounding. He was expecting at any second for her to roll her eyes and smirk, to say something sarcastic even—something to bring them back to any other day. But it hadn't been a normal day, or a normal two days... His hand slid around her waist as she leaned into him. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea. Maybe this was just him being nervous... He kissed her back. Maybe it wasn't something he'd regret.

* * *

_Currently_

* * *

He regretted it. Boy, did he ever. He had almost instantly; they'd kissed for a few more minutes before a park attendant had caught them and yelled. It had been an immediate problem as they got back to the lair. He was still thankful the henchmen had gotten home in time. It had felt wrong, like he'd crossed a line between them. He'd begun wondering what it would mean for their dynamic, which they'd both fallen into easily. Now, as he sat there in the dark with only crickets for noise...he knew that those feelings were right. She'd basically been under mind-control and he had done nothing to stop it. He felt sick at the idea of what might have transpired because of his schoolboy crush and a little pitiful hope that things were going in his favor. He took a deep breath, trying to stop the nausea that his flipping stomach was causing him. His heart had slowed at least.

"There you are!" yelled Shego as she slid in front of him, her eyes narrowed, and a look of pure hatred and rage locked on him.

Drakken stared at her. Something about that look reminded him of the mind-control device he'd used before. His mind swam back to it, but then the look of betrayal her eyes had held in them then had made her seem less demonic. His mind raced a million miles a second as her hands glowed brighter. He had crossed a line. Unknowingly, but he had. He was smarter than that. He knew something was wrong with her, didn't he? He cringed as the light flared, but that's all he remembered.

* * *

Shego felt her head spin. She felt everything mentally hurt, and a migraine like no other. A wave of exhaustion hit her. She looked around. Why was she in the forest? Images, vague and off, flooded to her through a fog. She mentally tried to remember if they'd gone out with Motor Ed again, but she didn't recall that. The last clear image she had was fighting with Possible and escaping with Drakken. There were flashes of laughter, of crying, of anger...all at Drakken. _Well that sound_ _s_ _right_ , she thought to herself. Then something else... Something different. She gulped, but only as the last emotion clicked. Blind panic and fear. She looked down where she saw smoke and jumped back. The base of the tree was burned so badly that the tree had a small fire going. Inches from it was Drakken, who'd jumped out of the way and head-first into another tree. She looked at her hands. He'd jumped away from her?

"Dr. D.?" asked Shego as she crouched down by him, her hand giving off the only decent light as she turned him over.

Shego cringed at the knot forming on his head and at a small trickle of blood. He looked rough to be honest. Scorch marks littered his jacket, his hair was a frazzled mess, and his lips even looked slightly bruised. She looked at the tree, trying to figure out the angle he'd hit it at. She touched her own lips in thought and flinched. Her eyes shot open as the flash of an image came to her mind. So that wasn't her imagination, then. She cringed and went to wrap his arm around her neck. She nearly dropped him when a sharp pain shot through her, and she pulled a small device off her neck. Her heart sank and she thought about just dropping him right there and then. Had he put another mind-control chip on her? She looked at him, rage boiling up as well as other things. She shook her head. She'd deal with that later.

"Yeah, that's right. I'll patch you up... Then rip you to shreds," muttered Shego as she practically picked him up and headed towards the lair.

* * *

Shego shoved Drakken on the lab table. It was the closest room to the side entrance, and she wasn't about to haul him across the lair. Naturally, not a henchman could be seen when she could have used a hand. She rolled her eyes and glared at Drakken. He hadn't moved or even made much noise the whole way there. It would be her luck he'd be in a coma or something, and she wouldn't be able to get answers. She looked at the wound; it didn't look like he'd cracked his skull or anything. The cut was from bark, it looked like. She sighed and grabbed the first aid supplies. She could easily use the smelling salts and wake him up, but it would just be easier this way and would give her time to try to clear the fog in her mind.

"What the hell **is** this?" said Shego as she looked at the bottle cap shaped thing. She wanted to crush it, but she tossed it on the table instead.

She began thinking. The last time she'd been under mind-control, she'd been aware of everything, not just bits and pieces. There was also something different about it; she felt like she'd been through an emotional blender. Her eyes even burned like she'd been crying. The idea made a quick swell of panic come in. She **had** been crying...more than once.

Shego couldn't piece it together. Why had she lost it over a nail? She looked at her glove. The nail was still broken. She glared and wiped the wound on Drakken's head, and he groaned. She rolled her eyes; at least he was alive. She looked around the lab for where they'd put the smelling salts kit, as the normal one was empty. Her eyes fell onto the wall and she did a double-take. Written in a burned-out heart was "D.D. + S.G." She looked around the lab. A chair was turned over, and was it cold and damp in there? None of it made sense to her. She looked at Drakken again. The scorch marks on his jacket made her look back at the wall. Her hand found her lips. Had they kissed? She glared. There was no way she would kiss him without some substance or device telling her to do so. She felt anger come over her and she glared as Drakken began to stir.

"Drakken, you have something to tell me!?" yelled Shego before he was even fully alert.

She expected him to snap at her or look at her in confusion...even be sheepish. Instead, his eyes shot open and he rolled off the table to hide behind it. She was shocked for a second, but a renewed sense of rage found her. Clearly he'd been the cause of all this emotional turmoil she'd been having. It was different and familiar, the feeling—worse than when he'd first tested a mind-control device on her. It felt painful, even. It was the knowledge that he now knew more about her reasons, and he'd still done it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry...for whatever I did!" came Drakken. She could hear him moving. He was going to try to run.

"For whatever you did? Are you **kidding** me!?" yelled Shego. Her hands flared and her eyes burned.

"Listen, Shego, I'll make you dinner. I said I would... You want to go on a trip together? My treat," said Drakken. He was still hiding, but he held up a white sheet of paper. She shot it. "Shego, whatever you want...name it. Anything... I'll do it... I just don't understand. How did Stoppable get Possible's thing to stop working again..."

"Excuse me, you did it to me **and** Possible!?" yelled Shego. "I can't believe you!"

"Did... I didn't do anything to Possible, that was all Stoppable... Okay a little me, but I didn't know it would affect you," said Drakken. He peeked up from behind the desk. "I didn't know there were two."

"What?" asked Shego. She was even more confused and getting angrier at herself as she felt tears break. "You didn't know you put mind-control devices on Possible and I?"

"What? I..." Drakken slowly stood up, hands in front of him. "Shego, I didn't do anything... Shego?"

"Really?" asked Shego. Her hands flared more.

"No, I..." Drakken looked at the small device on the table, and Shego was shocked when he gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the table, a faint smile on his lips. "Oh thank god, it's off."

"Yeah, back to how it got on," said Shego. She wasn't sure of her emotions in that moment—not until he explained.

"It attached to you when we were in Bortel's lab," said Drakken. "I'm not sure how exactly it worked or what caused everything, but it was more of an emotion-control than a mind-control. A...Mood-U-Lator?"

"So... So you didn't put me under mind-control..." said Shego, her rage dwindling and a sense of relief washing over her. This might also explain why her emotions felt so raw.

"No, never again. I promised you, I would never do that again," said Drakken. He looked around towards his desk. "I even put it clear in the contract... Wait, you don't remember?"

"I remember some things... My broken nail making me upset," said Shego. Drakken made a frantic movement and shoved a box towards her: new gloves, express delivery.

"I ordered them... You know, after the park... Well, I guess you don't know," said Drakken. Shego saw the flash of relief in his eyes and an unease to his shoulders. "Doesn't matter, I'm just glad everything's back to normal."

"What happened at the park?" asked Shego. Drakken shrugged it off, and a wave of exhaustion hit her as she went to approach him. He took a large step back. "Did I threaten you?"

"No... Shego, it's nothing," said Drakken. He looked around. "It's been a long night, and I think we need sleep."

"Fine..." said Shego, the emotions and sleepiness mixing to a downing cocktail anyway. "We'll talk about it in the morning."

* * *

Shego retired to her room, reluctantly, and froze. Her clothes were all in shambles on the floor. She glared and then cringed. She held up a purple and white faux fur jacket she'd thought she'd tossed—a gag gift from Mego back in her hero days. Why she'd even kept it was beyond her. She wasn't about to deal with whatever had happened there that night. Her head was pounding, and she already had too many questions that were not getting answered. She picked up the jacket as she slid all the clothes to the closet door with her foot. She tossed it in the trashcan after righting it. All of her stuff was knocked off her dresser, even. She stared at the items on the floor, willing to at least know what had triggered that. Her first thought was anger, but that wasn't it. That hadn't been the emotion she'd been feeling when she'd been in her room, but what was it? It was like a block. All she felt was the memory of feelings: pure craving and lust. She was relieved at whatever part of her that had some sort of clarity had helped steer away from the feelings.

"I hope he's not planning on avoiding this topic," said Shego. She laid in her bed, but as she closed her eyes, nothing but restlessness followed. "Great."

She stared at her ceiling, trying to will the pieces to fall. She tried singling in on one emotion at a time. The easiest was anger; a few foggy memories pushed together, but when it came to the park again, it was all red. No memory, just pure rage, adrenaline, and the rush of violence. She'd never felt that anger before, pure and unadulterated, like an animal. She remembered a small part trying to stop the anger, but it was useless. Whatever consciousness she had still maintained had been useless. The flaming tree returned to her head. Drakken was lucky he'd jumped. She turned in her bed. Sleep was going to fight her tooth and nail.

* * *

Drakken lay in his own bed, glad the day was over and things would go back to normal...he hoped. He mentally began spinning excuses, if Shego didn't remember. Maybe it was for the best. That way, everything **could** go back to normal, no harm and no foul. Drakken enjoyed living in oblivion sometimes; it kept his expectations focused... It also kept other thoughts far away. His mind fell back to the photo-booth again and he cringed. What had he been thinking? Honestly, there was no rhyme or reason for the day's events and he should have known better. His stomach knotted at the memory. Especially the memory that followed, the reason why he'd had the henchmen make dinner and had been so grateful they returned when they did. Fear.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

Drakken's arm was locked with Shego's again as they walked into the lair. His stomach had been doing flips the whole way back, mixing from excitement to horror to concern... It was a battlefield of ups and downs. Everything in his mind told him to abort, to put up a finely-made wall and put his world back together. Then the other part of him, the one he ignored and kept buried, fought back—the part of him that wanted to give in to his primal desires and throw reasoning to the wind for once.

_Stop questioning everything, just go with it. For once, you get what you want._

He gave a half smile and looked at Shego. It faltered. This wasn't what he wanted, was it? He looked at her eyes. They seemed unsettling to him. This was a momentary lapse in her sanity... It had to be, right? Her hands found his coat collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Shego?" asked Drakken, a wave of panic hitting him. It had been a joke... He knew it... The joke was over, and she was going to snap at him. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what for, but you can make it up to me," smiled Shego, and her lips were on his again.

"Shego..." His hands found her shoulders, halfheartedly pushing her away. This was getting to be too much.

His attempts were swatted away as his hands were pinned against the wall. His lips already hurt from earlier, but they stung now. His internal battle became a war now, his reasoning winning as his arms pulled away from the wall. It was harder than he thought. Shego wasn't exactly weak, but neither was he. He took a shot and gave Shego's lips a sharp bite. She stepped back but her grip didn't loosen. Her eyes flared wide and her grin became devious.

"Oh, I like that," smiled Shego, letting go of his wrists only for her hands to slide around his neck and up his chest.

"Shego, I don't know what's going on, but this is getting out of hand," said Drakken, his brows furrowed as his hands grabbed her wrist on his chest to try to remove it. "Is this some sort of joke, because it's gone too far."

"Does it look like I'm joking, Baby?" said Shego as she yanked into another frenzied kiss.

Drakken cringed at the pain, but his mind was battling back again, wanting to give in. She wasn't joking? Still, it felt wrong. Something felt off about her. He'd never seen her act this way before.

_You've never seen her like this because she wasn't interested before._

Something made sense, but still didn't. How could one day shift things so quickly? He felt himself take steps back as she directed them and he followed, his hand still firm on her wrist and the other clenching and un-clenching as his thoughts ran rampant... He heard a beeping noise and he stumbled backwards a bit. His eyes opened and then shot open wider. He yanked himself away from her.

"What?" asked Shego, her eyes hooded and a playful grin on her face. "Nervous? Don't be. I don't bite... Unless you want me to."

"Uh, Shego... We're in your room," said Drakken, taking a step back towards the exit.

"I know. Why? Did you want to go to your room?" smiled Shego. She lunged at him and he dodged.

"Ohm, this is going a little too fast," said Drakken. His reasoning side was back, and it was panicking.

"I can go slower," grinned Shego as she pinned him against the short dresser. He jumped up on it, but it did little to give him an escape route.

"Shego," said Drakken as Shego pounced on him. He literally had no leverage to escape her at that point.

"Ohm...we're back," came a voice at the door. They both looked towards the open doorway to see Henchmen Mitchell and Davis standing there, the others behind them.

"Holy shit," came a mutter behind them, but any anger Drakken might have felt at their intrusion fell to relief.

"Ah! Good, glad to see, how was the wedding?" asked Drakken, managing to slide Shego off him in her sudden confusion and then get off the dresser.

"Not as good as this, I'm sure," said Henchman Davis. Drakken wanted to yell at him, but chose the escape opportunity instead.

"Well, you should tell us all about it," said Drakken. He glanced at a pouty Shego, and he worried about her bursting into tears again. He looked back and forth between her and the henchmen. "Mitchell, would you and Daniels mind making Shego and I dinner?"

"Uh, sure," said Daniels with a wide grin as he yanked Mitchell with him towards the kitchen.

* * *

_Currently_

* * *

Drakken was grateful for his henchmen in that moment, for more than one reason. It also dawned on him, he would need to have a conversation with all of them come morning, because none of what they had seen could leave the lair. Thinking back over it all, he felt the nausea come again. His chest hurt at the idea of unknowingly crossing boundaries, and another thing clicked as he thought about it—he had no thoughts about Shego in that way at all anymore. He'd be lying if he didn't think about it once in awhile, but after that day...he just felt disturbed at the thought. He felt some sort of relief that any residual crush he had from when they first met was finally gone.

* * *

**Onwards →**


	43. Blame Game

**_Blame Game_ **

* * *

Shego shot up with a bolt as the image of Drakken panicking while she had him pinned to her dresser came flying back to her. It had to be a nightmare; there was no way that had happened... She lay back down and took a deep breath. It was her imagination, it had to be.

_Everything on the floor, though._

She would ask him. She couldn't have been so insane...so aggressive.

_You, aggressive...? No._

She rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm. She hoped it wasn't real. She'd practically assaulted the man.

_No wonder he was so afraid and willing to do whatever you wanted._

She flashed back to him cowering behind the table, to him hiding in the wooded park.

"Focus. Just focus... Try to remember," she said to herself and focused on a small spot above her, pushing her dream away and stitching what she remembered clearer together.

Shego stared at her ceiling, her hand touching the back of her neck every few minutes. There were small blackouts for which blanks were finally filling as best she could, based on other clear memories. She'd figured out that the mood-control thing had keyed in on what was most relative to the emotion. Sadness: her broken nail, thinking Drakken was hurt, or feeling ignored. Anger: Drakken telling her she overreacted, ignoring her... All of it checked out. She'd even explained away the other one. Love. She cringed at the word; honestly it was more like lust or infatuation than anything. She was certain it was because he was the only man in the lair at the time... Sure, she cared for the idiot, not that she was about to tell anyone or him... It was nothing like that.

"Photo-booth," she thought to herself. She was still confused by its significance, but she knew it was relevant to something.

 _Maybe to the dresser_.

"That might be a delusion... It better be."

She'd put together forcing him to join her on a park date, that they’d had dinner, that she'd practically threatened to blast him if he wasn't her date... She rolled her eyes, of course she had. She had been a massive emotional whirlwind in twenty-four hours of insanity. She remembered that tree; it had to have been what caused the device to crack. She'd blasted where he'd been, and the rush of blind panic came again. She gulped. She took a deep breath and saw the rising sun through her skylight. She tossed back her blankets and got up. She went over to her vanity and grabbed her brush, not exactly sure what the day was going to bring. She knew Drakken would do one of two things: pretend it never happened or want to talk about it in depth. She hoped it was the latter. She looked at the mirror and froze. A strip of photos was taped to the top of it. She yanked it down and stared at the scenes.

"The photo-booth," she muttered to herself. She’d taped the strip there before dinner the night before; she had a flash of memory about it.

She looked at the photos. The first one showed her making a silly face and looking at Drakken. The look in her eyes was unsettling as she looked at it. She looked to Drakken; discomfort, nervous...terror, even. She smirked a little bit at his reaction and moved up the photo. He was at least laughing in this one, still with a look of concern. Her eyes were closed but she was grinning like mad. Her eyes looked up to the next one. Utter fear in his eyes, and... Her stomach twisted at her expression. It felt unnatural and off as she looked at it. Pure emotion, something no normal person would ever show she was sure... The next image explained exactly why her lips had hurt and Drakken's were bruised.

_The hallway._

A flash came back, and it played like a fast-forward clip. She looked at her dresser again. Claw mark from her gloves rested along the mirror’s edge. She looked closer. The knob on her drawer was knocked off, as if someone had kicked it trying to get up on top.

"Oh my god," breathed Shego. Her head was pounding, relieved Drakken had had some sort of clarity in the situation.

 _Or oblivion..._

Or perhaps deep, gut-churning disgust.

"Shego," came the knock at the door. It wasn't Drakken, who was normally the only one brave enough to do so.

"What is it Williams?" asked Shego as she opened the door. The henchman looked sheepishly at her and cleared his throat.

"Dr. Drakken told us what happened at the meeting. You have a solemn vow, we won’t say anything," said Williams. He indicated to where the group of henchmen stood around a corner. "We...as a group...decided to tell you this so you don't feel like you have to chase us down later."

"We signed a contract," said Daniels, looking at his feet.

"We also wanted to know, since Dr. Drakken left, did you want us to destroy the footage on the security cameras?" asked Williams. Shego's eyes shot open.

"What do you mean, left?" asked Shego. The henchmen scattered at her voice. Williams froze. "Where is he?"

"I-I don't know," said Williams. He took a step back and his hands shot up. "He left after the meeting this morning... Just...wanted...cameras...be clear...yeah."

"Well..." Shego looked at her glowing hand and took a step back. Her emotions were still raw. She took a deep breath. "I'll take care of the footage."

"Right...ohm," Williams gulped, and Shego closed her door, leaving him outside.

"Maybe I'll get some clear answers," said Shego at the thought of the footage, but her stomach was flipping and her chest hurt... Was Drakken avoiding her?

* * *

Drakken scoured the park carefully, trying to find those stupid photos. He cringed. He'd had time to sleep on it and form a plan: pretend the whole thing never happened. Seemed fool-proof. He knew Shego would remember eventually. Possible had seemed back to her own thoughts before he got chased off by Shego. Perhaps, the longer you wore it the harder the fog. Shego had been wearing hers a good five hours after. Either way, he was doing damage control before she did. That way she would see it as him trying to make amends for not getting his head straight faster. He knew she was going to ask him why hadn't he known she was off, and he didn't have an answer... Well, one he was comfortable with telling her anyway.

"Oh, well I thought it was a joke, but then I figured...why not," said Drakken, mocking himself as she looked at the photo-booth. He didn't know where the photos went but he could make sure there was no memory of it. He shot his solar laser gun at it and watched the thing dissipate in blue flames. "Well, that's done... Now the security footage of any nearby cameras downtown... The...cameras... Damn it."

* * *

"This is a nightmare," said Shego as she watched the clip of herself in the purple jacket. It was the only clip that wasn't causing internal panic. "It's like Dollmaker, all over again."

Shego hit delete and stared at the screen. She slumped against the keyboard with a loud groan. She sat back up and took a deep breath.

_You were under control, this wasn't your fault._

She nodded to herself. She hadn't been mentally stable, clearly _._ She nodded to herself. This could be fixed.

_You practically mauled him in the hallway._

She glared. Her mind was back now, the evening had finally registered. The clips had looped every missing thing together clearly. The only one that didn't seem to fit was the photo-booth. Every mental image and clip showed Drakken avoiding her attempts to seduce him. She cringed, because she knew that's what had been on her emotionally deranged mind. Clearly, it had been far too long and Drakken got the full blunt of it. Yet the photo-booth, she clearly remembered him participating. The image of them returning to the lair showed him walking casually with her. Her thoughts were pushed aside as she heard running and Drakken slid into the lab. He froze.

"Shego?" asked Drakken. He cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Afternoon."

"Where were you?" asked Shego, spinning around in her chair to look at him.

"Ohm, out... What are you doing?" asked Drakken. His attempt to casually lean against his desk caused a stumble as he missed. Shego felt a click in her head.

"Were you doing damage control?" asked Shego, her brow raised.

"Yes," said Drakken. He glanced at the screen. "You?"

"Yes," said Shego. It was a strange sort of awkward now; not like the night before, but shifting and silent.

"So...you saw the videos? Jog any memories?" asked Drakken. His awkward attempt at sitting on his desk caused Shego to raise her brow.

"All of it actually," said Shego. She watched his unease.

_What's wrong with him?_

"Oh," said Drakken. He looked uneasy, and it confused her further when he gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" asked Shego.

**_I_ ** _should be apologizing?_

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should have known something was wrong with you sooner, and dealt with it before it even progressed... But...I did think you were pulling my leg at first...for forgetting... And the crack about you being a gold digger," said Drakken. Shego opened her mouth but he motioned his hands in deference. "If we could...could we just pretend this never happened?"

"Hmm," said Shego. She weighed the odds; not having to apologize and also holding something on him...

_You attacked **him**._

"Well?" asked Drakken. She looked at his hopeful eyes and then to the bruising on his face and the cuts on his head, and she groaned internally.

"No," said Shego. She hated these tugs of conscience she got from time to time. She was going to blame the rawness of her emotions for it this time. "You shouldn't be apologizing, I should."

"You?" asked Drakken. He looked confused and she really wondered if they should get his head scanned from the tree impact. "You shouldn't have to apologize, you were not in your sound mind. I was."

"Fine," said Shego. She wasn't going to argue with whatever insane logic was running around Drakken's mind. "Let's just move on."

"Okay, good..." Drakken looked around. "So I still have parts from the device. I was thinking of creating a less concentrated form of it. Think of the mass chaos..."

"Veto," said Shego as she spun in her chair to look at the cameras again, making sure everything was cleared.

"The utter... Veto?" asked Drakken. He froze and Shego didn't have to see the realization he was having on his face. "Perhaps another time, you're right. It's too dangerous."

Shego listened to Drakken mess with his desk, most likely moving things around. It wouldn't take him long to come up with something to steal or another insane scheme. She gave him that; every failure or problem, he bounced right back up. Her conscience kept clicking and it was really starting to annoy her. She was trying to find out any moment he would have thought he was at fault. The photo-booth came to mind again. He had kissed her back. She had just started thinking it was because she was terrifying and had literally pummeled him earlier for a simple comment. Now, she had other thoughts. She shook her head to herself. She should just let it go and move on... Chalk it up to an insane weekend that normally might have involved tequila and get back to normal.

_Just move on._

She nodded. She was going to let it go and move on.

"Drakken," said Shego. Apparently her mouth had other plans. "I changed my mind, we should talk about it."

"What?" She spun around to see him drop the graph he'd been staring at. "But, you said..."

"Yeah, and I changed my mind," said Shego sharply, crossing her arms. "I have questions."

"Questions? Like?" asked Drakken.

"Not here... I believe you promised me dinner," said Shego. She crossed her legs and swung her toe idly. "Twice, if I recall."

"Dinner?" asked Drakken. His brow furrowed. "Shego, really. After all that, you want **me** to make **you** dinner? Don't you think the henchmen have enough gossip?"

"You've made me dinner before," said Shego. She looked upwards. "Come to think of it, why did you stop?"

"I’ve invited you a few times, to eat with me...because, well..." Drakken's eyes narrowed now. "I have other things to do than cook you dinner, Shego."

"You stopped after those weird nightmares," said Shego, her eyes flaring wide, but she ignored it. "Well, you know what. You promised me dinner, I want dinner."

"Fine, how about this weekend?" sighed Drakken, pulling out his recently located date book. Pages were missing, but he ignored it. "You know, this weekend doesn't work. We have the bowling finals... How about..."

"Tonight," said Shego. "You are not putting this off. I know what you're trying to do. You're hoping that if you put it off long enough, I'll forget it. Tonight."

"I was not," said Drakken sharply, and Shego saw his eyes shift. He groaned. "Tonight? I guess... There's some chicken in the freezer we should use."

"Excuse me? No, I want a nice dinner," said Shego. She scoffed. "I mean, normally I get at least that before second base."

"I...you...but." His face darkened and he looked a whole new shade of uncomfortable. "You accepted my apology!"

"This is an extension of your apology," said Shego, making a hand gesture as if presenting it. "A nice dinner, and a good talk. Then...in the morning. We never speak of it again."

"Never?" asked Drakken. His eyes focused. "Meaning nothing is held over anyone's head?"

"Never," said Shego. She hesitated though. "So, dinner?"

"Fine," sighed Drakken as he began heading towards the door, muttering to himself.

"Nothing reduced or because it was on sale!" yelled Shego after him.

"Fine!" yelled Drakken. She heard the door slam.

"Hope he gets wine," said Shego. Her cocky smirk faded into unease. "Dinner? What the hell was I thinking?"

* * *

**_Dinner shall be served →_ **


	44. Dinners and Flames

_**Dinners and Flames** _

* * *

Drakken may have taken things a bit too far. Why? He didn't know. He reasoned it was because of guilt, and the other part because if the dinner was to Shego's liking, then the whole week would be over and come the next morning he could return to scheming... Particularly, **the** plan. There was a thought that perhaps he should share his plan with her, but he shook his head. If Shego couldn't figure it out, that meant Possible didn't have a chance, and he wasn't going to risk it. As he turned off the oven and turned around, Shego sat at the table with a cocky grin.

"Nice apron, Dr. D.," smirked Shego. "You know, if we got you a maid's costume..."

"Shego, we're here to talk about this week, not any secret kinks you have," said Drakken. Her eyes shot wide and she snorted.

"Well, perhaps that can be a topic," said Shego, giving him a serious look. Drakken backtracked.

"Let's not, the week's been weird enough," said Drakken. He really didn't want to know what that topic may include.

It wasn't long before the two sat at the dining table in their shared kitchen. Drakken had made sure all the doors were closed. The last thing he or Shego wanted was for more jokes and ideas for the henchmen to run with. He already knew the moment Lucius got back, the gossip...contract or not...would start. As he looked across the table, he gulped. It was too similar to the other day; he and Shego, alone, eating dinner. He suddenly wished the henchmen were there, sitting in the distance. It was quiet again, and it felt off. Drakken shrugged. Might as well get it over with.

"So, that jacket..." said Drakken, attempting to start a light conversation.

"Yeah, no, that is not a topic for this evening," said Shego, pointing her fork at him. "This is about the awkward situation that occurred for two days, not a questionable keepsake."

"I found it to be a key awkward moment," said Drakken. "It made me question what else is in your wardrobe."

"Fine, it was a gag gift from Mego," said Shego. "Ages ago, mind you. No idea why I kept it. It's gone now."

"Is it?" asked Drakken. He gave her a devious look. "Did you throw it out, or burn it?"

"...If that thing is somewhere in the lair...I will strangle you with it," said Shego, giving a menacing glare. Drakken gulped, but he could tell she was bluffing. He shrugged, and her eyes narrowed. "Drakken I swear..."

"I'm not saying I did anything with it, just that... you really wanted it gone, you have fire at your fingertips," shrugged Drakken again. Suddenly something came back. "There was a burned tree in the park."

"All right, so before that... I remember nearly all of it now, but there's still a few patches. Do I remember you sitting in a fetal position?" asked Shego. Drakken sighed.

"I did that a lot this week," said Drakken. He shrugged and gave her a strong stare. "Wasn't the first... Doubtful it's the last."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Shego. She looked at her dinner plate and then back at Drakken. Drakken was playing with his food as well.

Shego looked at the food before her. Filet mignon. He hadn't skimped out either; they were prime meats. Seasoned garlic potatoes, and a hefty helping of her favorite vegetables. She watched him spin his fork a few times. He was searching for a way to continue the conversation without it being awkward. She'd shut down the little jacket joke he'd been trying, and honestly she should have went with it, but it was silent again. Judging by his expressions, he didn't like the awkward feeling either. They both needed to suck it up and just get it over with.

"So, when did you notice I was acting off?" asked Shego. It was a simple question, but Drakken's eyes shot wide as he stared at his unmoving fork. She'd hit the nerve right at its source. "Or...did you not?"

"Ohm, of course I noticed," said Drakken. He looked nervous and his eyes shifted. Shego put down her fork and raised a brow. He sighed. "I didn't... Not until after I used the EMA on the little device. I thought it would only affect Possible. As I said, I had no idea anything was effecting you."

"Really? So...me crawling across a table at you, busting your lip with my face, and pretty much assaulting you... No red flags?" asked Shego. She felt her chest tighten. "Me acting that violent and sexually charged...came off as normal?"

"Well, honestly...at first I thought you were kidding because of what we'd talked about on the way to get the device," said Drakken. He looked a little defensive now. "You said yourself, the conversation wasn't over...even when Possible and Stoppable were there."

"What made you think that I'd act out a dramatic and violent flirtation?" said Shego. She stabbed her potatoes.

"Well, I thought you were still mad about whatever date I missed, then the thing about the boyfriend... I just went along with it because I thought you were joking... And then when I thought you were serious...well... There is a spoon," said Drakken, indicating to her fork in the potatoes.

"I know there's a spoon... And you didn't forget anything, I just said you did," said Shego. She sighed. She wasn't trying to see his logic. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary for her to try and annoy him with dramatic behavior but still, he hadn't noticed anything wrong?

"Wait, but the card...and the letter," said Drakken. He looked around. "My destroyed planner.."

"Dramatic effect. It was a 'get well' card to you," said Shego with a sigh. She froze. She had seemingly proved his point about her dramatic actions. She hoped he missed it.

"Why? I'm not sick," said Drakken. He looked perplexed, and she smiled. "Nice they sent a card though, but why?"

"I told them you were sick when they invited us to a dinner," said Shego, relieved Drakken had missed his window to counter.

"Well that sounds nice... I would have liked to go," said Drakken. Shego glared at him. "You're always telling me I need to meet more people."

"Yeah, preferably, no one I'm related to," said Shego. She glared at Drakken. "Back on topic... So what, when you thought I wasn't joking...you just...went with it?"

"In my defense, you're very aggressive and terrifying," said Drakken. Shego nodded, and smirked.

"You know, I saw us coming back from the park... Were you into it?" asked Shego. "I mean, you kissed me back... Or was that terror?"

"You may be an aggressive, insane, deviously neurotic gold digger, but..." Drakken shrugged, Shego's grin making him less tense.

"Are we back on the gold digger thing, because there is still expired milk in the fridge, and someone went to the store today and has yet...five notes later...to replace it," said Shego sharply, but Drakken's grin didn't fade. "So, what? You have a crush on me...seriously?"

"I did," said Drakken with a shrug, "but nothing to worry about."

"Oh no... You have a crush on me. I knew it... Wait, is that why you tried to make me nicer to you?" Shego glared. Drakken shifted, and she rolled her eyes. "You know...for future reference... If you have a crush on someone...you ask them out to dinner. Not use mind control devices. That should actually be your last instinct."

"I learned that, thanks," said Drakken. He cleared his throat. "Well, what about you? Anything you want to tell me?"

"There could be more garlic in this," said Shego with a shrug. Drakken raised his brow but went back to his food. "So, nothing to worry about, this crush then?"

"God no, that's officially gone. Not even an inkling, " laughed Drakken with relief. Shego felt a sharp pang.

"Wow, way to toss one to the gut," scoffed Shego. "I mean, I'm glad, but way to stab an ego."

"I didn't mean anything negative by it," said Drakken with a glare. "Shego, can we just discuss this so we can move on, without feeling like we're insulting each other?"

"Hey, I didn't insult you... I made a crack about garlic," said Shego. "But someone saying they were attracted to you but got over it after you kissed them... Well, that's a pretty tough pill to swallow...relief or not."

"For the record, that's not why I'm over my crush... Well it is, but..." Drakken sighed, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. "Listen, Shego, I should have known something was wrong with you, and whatever residual feelings I had for you in that way... Well, they blinded me to what was happening. That bothered me enough, apparently, that those feelings are finally gone. It has nothing to do with you, it's me... No this is not a cliche 'it's not you, it's me' speech before you start."

"It totally is," said Shego, but the flip in her stomach couldn't choose how to feel as he glared. "I get it, but you didn't do anything wrong... Well, no more than usual. Subconsciously you obviously knew something wasn't right. You stopped anything from getting out of hand... And there is a dresser that tells a story that it could have easily gotten out of hand."

"I was never more glad for the henchmen," said Drakken with a deadpan look, and Shego snorted. "What?"

"You look like you're having a horrible flashback," said Shego, and Drakken shrugged. "I have the exact same feeling... Oh god, you bit me to try and stop my kissing."

"Which, you apparently liked, which is a questionable moment at best," said Drakken with a smirk.

"Let's just agree, the last few days were not our best moments," said Shego. Drakken nodded, and she looked at him. "The photo-booth wasn't too bad though."

"Yeah, well, the attendant didn't think so," said Drakken with a shrug. "Wish I knew where those photos went. I scoured the park..."

"You mean the ones where you look terrified and I look deranged before I pinned you?" asked Shego casually. Drakken looked at her, and she reached into her pocket. "These ones?"

"Wait? When did you..." Drakken stared at her for a second and rolled his eyes. "So what do we do with them? It's the last evidence, you know."

"Well, save for a few bruises," said Shego with a shrug. She looked at Drakken and smirked.

"The one part looks like bad Botox," said Drakken casually, and they both snickered. "So...destroy it?"

"Well, I suppose we have to," said Shego. She looked at her empty plate. "Remember, this isn't supposed to leave here."

"Never speak of it again," said Drakken with confidence.

"Right." Shego looked at the strip of photos. "You know..."

"Oh god," said Drakken. She smirked at his unease, almost wanting to laugh at her own idea. He continued warily. "What?"

"We have kissed four times now that we can clearly recall, because we're not counting that weekend with Motor Ed," said Shego. Drakken nodded.

"Still wonder where that tape ended up..." said Drakken. "Your point?"

"I think, minus the attack, this was our best one," said Shego confidently. "Seems a shame to destroy it. Could be our last one?"

"I seriously doubt that," said Drakken. His face darkened for a moment and he cleared his throat.

"Really? I thought you were over your crush... Yet...are there plans?" asked Shego. She poked him with her foot.

"No," said Drakken confidently, but he shrugged. "But it's always good to have a backup for New Year's."

"Oh, I'm having a date this year," said Shego sharply. "Call your bartender girlfriend or boyfriend."

"Well, he was a better kisser than you," shrugged Drakken. Shego gasped and he snorted. "So...bonfire and ice-cream?"

"Is it wine floats, perhaps?" asked Shego with a grin.

"Is there any other way to destroy photos and hang around a fire?" asked Drakken with an eye-roll as they grabbed their usual equipment.

* * *

"So...do we wake them?" asked Williams as he and Daniels stood on the roof.

"I think this is one of those...see something, say nothing things Dr. Drakken mentioned," said Daniels. He looked at the sunrise. "I say we just go clean up the kitchen and pretend we saw nothing."

"Man, Lucius is missing out on a lot of stuff," said Williams. "Are we going to tell him?"

"Uh, yeah. Dude just got married, we have to rub in all the gossip he missed. Guy lives for this shit... It'll kill him," smirked Daniels as the two closed the door and headed back into the lair.

Drakken heard the door close and opened his eyes, giving a slight yawn. He went to stretch but froze as he was unable to do so. He assessed the situation and his memory. Three bottles of wine, an empty container of frozen yogurt, the dwindling of what was once the rooftop fire-pit, the rising sun, and Shego.

They sat on the lawn chair normally reserved for Shego's sunbathing, Drakken's coat pulled over both of them. His memory danced back to them talking idly in the cool fall air. They must have fallen asleep. Shego's head was leaning on his shoulder. He shifted, trying not to wake her up, partly from knowing Shego wasn't a morning person. As he tried to move, he felt something poke him. He shifted and pulled out the photo-booth strip. He rolled his eyes. The whole reason they'd come up there and they hadn't even burned the thing. He looked to see papers in the ashes, wondering what on earth they had burned. He shook his head and went to crumple up the strip, but stopped. He looked at the one photo that looked normal: Shego laughing with her eyes closed and his attempt at making a silly face. Shego had been right about one thing under the Mood-u-lator... They didn't have nearly enough photos together. He glanced at Shego and slid the picture into his pocket.

"I saw that," mumbled Shego, head still on his shoulder. He froze, but she kept her eyes closed. "Better make me a copy, Drakken."

"Fine, but stop drooling on me, then," said Drakken with a sigh. He smiled, and Shego made a slurping noise. "You'd better not."

"Better not what?" asked Shego through a mouth full of liquid. He jumped up and she laughed. "Your face."

"Were you going to intentionally drool on me?" asked Drakken. He squirmed.

"Maybe," laughed Shego. Drakken cringed, and she rolled her eyes. "Please, your tongue has been in my mouth."

"Well, that's interesting."

They both turned to see Duff Killigan standing there, a smirk on his face. "Shall I come back later then?"

"Killigan? What are you doing here?" asked Drakken as he pulled his coat back on. "This is a surprise."

"I tried calling, but I can see why ye didn't answer," said Duff. He winked at Shego.

"Okay, I'm going to let you deal with this," said Shego. She shot daggers at Duff. "Because this isn't what it looks like."

"It's none of my business what happens in this lair," said Duff, putting his hands up. He turned to Drakken as Shego left. "I got a bit of a wee problem I could use some help with, Drakken."

"All right, let's talk about it inside... But first, just to clarify," began Drakken.

"I saw nothing. I heard nothing," said Duff. He scoffed, "I'm not Fist, I can keep a secret."

"It's not... This week just keeps getting longer," sighed Drakken as they entered the lair.

* * *

**Onwards →**


	45. Prison Breaks and Sea Monsters Part 1

_**Prison Break and Sea Monsters Part 1** _

* * *

Shego finished off her coffee as she walked into the lair on Thursday morning, her four day mini-vacation having really done the spot. She'd been able to spend some quality time getting her emotions in check, gotten a nice deep-tissue massage, and had blown off some tension with a flight attendant. She was back and ready for whatever Drakken had to throw at her. She was actually hoping to get out and steal some things. They hadn't raided HenchCo in a while... She walked through the henchmen's lounge to see a gaggle of them hanging out, and at the center, Lucius. They all fell silent when they saw her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Filling him in on what he missed?" asked Shego. They all scattered. "Welcome back, Lucius."

"Thanks," said Lucius nervously. "Also, thanks for letting me use Dr. Drakken's time-share in Punta Cana... I didn't know he had a lair there."

"Neither does he," muttered Shego as she headed through the doorway.

"See you tonight," said Lucius. Shego froze and back-pedaled.

"What?" asked Shego, raising a brow.

"Game Weekend. It got moved to tonight because Dr. Drakken has plans tomorrow night," said Lucius. "He posted it on the board, see?"

Shego looked at the break room wall, where a note posted stated just that. Friday night and Saturday afternoon were labeled Game Weekend instead of Saturday and Sunday. Shego raised a brow. Drakken forgoing karaoke night for game night? That was odd. She shrugged. Perhaps karaoke got switched.

Shego continued on her way to the lab. Perhaps a small theft or scheming was still game for the morning. She heard a familiar voice. Duff was still there, which meant... Shego groaned as she heard splashing. She entered the lab with a deep sigh. The massive tank was still there. Inside, a creature the size of a pony swam around.

"So, this is still here," said Shego as she walked into the room. Drakken and Duff were staring at the tank. "I thought this was only going to be a few days?"

"Yes, well DNAmy was no help," said Drakken with a shrug. Duff was patting the glass.

"She wanted to do experiments on her, the batty woman," scoffed Duff, his eyes narrowing. "Not on my Buttercup."

"Okay..." Shego mouthed the word 'Buttercup?' to Drakken. He rolled his eyes and shrugged. "So again, how did you get a baby sea monster?"

"Crashed into my underwater lair," said Duff with a shrug. "I was spending some time there while the castle got repainted."

"Right...okay," said Shego. She mentally began to question the sanity of her fellow villains as she took her normal seat.

"I think it's something neurological," said Drakken as the creature seemed to swim left more than anything, its flipper twitching. "DNAmy was really the only animal specialist we had, and Monkey Fist is no help... Shego, you got anyone?"

"A vet who specializes in sea monsters? No," said Shego with an eye-roll, though it wasn't outside the realm of possibilities. "Isn't that candy villain a neurologist or something...? If it's neurological...that's the best case... Otherwise we could find someone to kidnap... It's been a while," said Shego with a shrug. She looked at the computer. "I could take a look."

"No, then they'll know about Buttercup." Duff's eyes shot open. "Aye, you know it has to be someone from our circle. Who's this candy villain?"

"Dr. Carmella Sweets," said Drakken. Shego saw his brow furrow. He looked agitated. "She's otherwise detained at the moment."

"Well, Shego's itching for some violence," said Duff, and Shego nodded. "She could go bust her out."

"It beats watching a prehistoric fish swim in circles," shrugged Shego. It would be nice to facilitate a breakout... Last time was when they busted out Hector, which she still was foggy about.

_Stupid Motor Ed..._

"I don't know about that..." Drakken looked uneasy and Shego rolled her eyes at him. Drakken saw the look and continued. "What? Do we really know her? I mean, is she trustworthy?"

"Ohm, she's a villain," said Shego, indicating to the three of them. "The answer is no... But if we break her out, she'd probably be willing to at least look at...Cupcake?"

"Buttercup," said Drakken and Duff. Shego shook her head in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever, **Buttercup** ," shrugged Shego as she stood up. "Any objections?"

"No," said Drakken with a sigh as Duff grinned and patted the glass, Buttercup swimming around where it was placed.

"All right, I'll be back in a few hours," said Shego as she jumped up. "Try not to get dizzy."

"You know, it's funny to you, but me Buttercup doesn't like it," said Duff, shooting a glare after her as she left. He looked back at Drakken. "I do appreciate the help, Drakken."

"Yeah," groaned Drakken with an eye-roll. He was agitated as he sat on his desk. Duff rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You going to tell me, you're over your 'crush' on the green lass, but a woman you barely talked to hit it off with a henchman at a party... And that, you're not over?" said Duff, lifting his hands to make air quotes.

"I'm a complicated person, Killigan," said Drakken. He held up his fingers. "What was with the air-quotes?"

"I was emphasizing 'crush' with them," said Duff. Drakken glared.

"Either you're implying something more to the word crush, or your using air-quotes wrong," said Drakken. Duff shrugged and looked back at the tank, and Drakken grimaced. "Well, which is it?"

* * *

Too easy. Shego rolled her eyes as she impersonated a guard. It was honestly too easy. No one even batted an eyelash at a green guard. It wasn't like she hadn't been there before either. She walked among the cells, hearing chatter, noise, and singing. She froze. Singing wasn't unusual, but it was the yelling that accompanied it. Shego had to take a moment to realize the yelling voice sounded familiar. It was Cleopatra's... She'd actually forgotten she was in there. The sound was followed shortly by another familiar voice.

"Will you shut up!" yelled Pandora from across the room, her hands on the bars. "You're not even that good."

"Shut it!" came the yell of Cleopatra. "Both of you."

"Oh, I don't miss this," smirked Shego, but the singing stopped and the cheery voice of the person she was there to bust out replied.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Ruby!" said Carmella. Pandora growled.

"It's Pandora!" she yelled back.

"Well, she is stuck in a box," laughed Cleopatra. The giddy laugh of Carmella followed. "Shut up!"

"Pandora was never in the box, ladies. She opened it," came a male voice from the other half of the cells.

"I don't need your help, Hermes!" yelled Pandora. She moved away from her cell door and Shego saw her flop on her bed angrily.

"I could use some help, **Hermes** ," came a male reply from farther down the hall.

"Keep dreaming," scoffed Hermes. Shego rolled her eyes and walked towards the cell in question to gain perspective. Cleopatra and Carmella were in fact sharing a cell, and it didn't look very kosher.

"Keep your bloody shit on your half!" yelled Cleopatra, her normally flawless attire and gold adornments replaced by a clashing bright orange.

"For the last time, there are...no...halves," snapped Carmella, her voice not conveying the anger on her face. "Otherwise your bed would be on the **other** side, not above mine!"

"You're a nightmare, you know. Your stupid singing, all this pink crap," snapped Cleopatra. "When we get out of here, I don't ever want to work with you again!"

"Fine by me, because I can't stand the way you're sending the title of villainess back a hundred years!" snapped Carmella. Shego had never realized how short the woman was without heels. Cleopatra practically towered over her; it was very comical.

"It's called playing my strengths!" snapped Cleopatra, stomping her foot in anger.

"Well I guess it's not like you have any other strengths," said Carmella, tapping Cleopatra's head.

"How dare you! I have a PhD too, you know," snapped Cleopatra. Carmella began to sing again. "Oh no, not this time!"

Shego watched the display of idiocy with a mixture of disgust and amusement. She watched as Cleopatra grabbed her pillow and covered her head. Carmella stopped singing and seemed to finally notice Shego, her brow raised as if trying to place who she was, and Shego smirked at the dawning expression on the blonde's face. Shego made a hush motion with her hands and unlocked the cell. Shego half expected her to grab Cleopatra, but without so much as a glance, Carmella shrugged and followed, a giddy grin on her face. She was quiet all the way to the entrance hall.

"Oh, this is fantastic! You're breaking me out right? Because I don't go that way, not that you're not a lovely woman... And Pandora has told me things," said Carmella. Shego clamped her hand over the woman's mouth.

"Shut up, we have to get out of here before head count," said Shego with a glare.

Carmella nodded and they walked swiftly through the hallways to the door beyond where Shego had blasted a way in, the female guard still unconscious and missing her clothes. It was still daylight out, so they had to walk cautiously away from any entrances. Shego was still shocked that her blast hadn't alerted anyone to her entry. The prison system was really getting sloppy considering this one held a good number of actual villains. If it was that easy, why didn't more just walk out? The sound of an alarm went off and Shego sighed.

"Run...hey!" snapped Shego as Carmella had already sprinted off. For someone so short and wearing slip-ons, Shego had to give her credit. "Left, the car's on the other side of the hill."

"Do you do this often?" asked Carmella as they slid down the hill to the hover car. "What is this?"

"Drakken's hover car, hop in," said Shego as she landed with grace. Carmella...not so much. She was barely in when Shego put it into drive, causing the other woman to fall in with a screech. "You okay, Dr. Sweets?"

"Ca-Carmella," she breathed heavily as she pulled herself off the hover car floor and sat down. Looking around, a grin began spreading on her face. "What a rush."

"The running or the flying?" asked Shego as she headed back to the lair.

"Both," said Carmella. She had a deranged sort of smile as she looked around. Shego raised a brow. "Cleopatra's going to beEEee sOOoo angry!"

"Yeah, well, didn't seem like the whole roomie thing was working out back there," said Shego. "Listen, in case you were wondering. A friend of Dr. Drakken's needs a little help with his...pet...and he thinks it's neurological. Since we sprung you, mind taking a look?"

"Of course not!" said Carmella, but then she looked hesitant. "But, if you don't mind, could we swing to my lair first? I have some of my old medical equipment there and orange really isn't my color."

"Why not," said Shego. Carmella put in the coordinates, and something clicked in Shego's head. "What did Pandora say about me...exactly?"

"Pandora? Oh, yeah, that," said Carmella with wide eyes. "Well, she said..."

* * *

"How long does a prison break take?" asked Duff as he paced. Drakken rolled his eyes, tapping away at his **plan** on the desk. "Ay, are you drawing a man?"

"No," said Drakken, sliding his paper away. "I'm designing a new synthodrone. It's very creepy how they all look alike."

"That's the point ain't it?" asked Duff. He raised a brow and slid the paper back out. "Why are you making them so...cute?"

"Never you mind," snapped Drakken and he shoved the paper in his drawer.

"You know, I'm starting to think I should start asking more questions," smirked Duff. Drakken rolled his eyes, but they heard footsteps. "Thank the greens, they're back."

"About time," said Drakken. He raised a brow as Shego and Carmella came in, confused by the lack of orange and by the brilliant pink lab-coat. He blinked at its brightness.

"Hellooo," hummed Carmella in a sing-song voice. She froze and looked at the tank. "Is that...what is that?"

"This is Buttercup," beamed Duff, patting the glass. "Duff Killigan."

"Carmella... Wow," said Carmella. She looked to Drakken and gave him a smile. "Hello there Dr. Drakken, it's been a while."

"Ahem, yes it has," said Drakken. He looked at Shego and then to the pink-clad woman. Shego shrugged. "Do you think you can help Killigan with this?"

"A brain's a brain," shrugged Carmella. "Can we get her out of the water? Buttercup? How...sweet."

"Shego," said Drakken. Shego rolled her eyes and went to get the tarps. "She keeps swimming left."

"Has she had any head trauma?" asked Carmella. Drakken and Duff looked at each other. "I'm taking that as a yes?"

"Who in this room doesn't have head trauma," muttered Shego as she tossed down tarps and watched the other three stare at Buttercup. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

* * *

**Swimming Away →**


	46. Prison Breaks and Sea Monsters Part 2

_**Prison Breaks and Sea Monsters Part 2** _

* * *

Drakken sat in his office, finally making leeway on The Plan, after having lost his lab to a baby sea monster, and Duff. It had officially been three days since Carmella had done her tests on Buttercup and while the strange creature seemed to be doing better, his lair had become a host to the two villains and the monster. He put down his pen and glared. He needed to set better boundaries with other villains. His lair was not a hangout nor a pet hospital. He began internally dialoguing his anger and preparing a speech to order them to leave, but he rolled his eyes and went back to his plan. If ever he hit on hard times, at least he could harass Duff without question. He looked at the emotional ranges he'd figured out for the synthodrones, but he needed them to be better, and he needed something...inconspicuous.

"Dr. Drakken?" came the cheerful voice of Carmella as she knocked on his slightly ajar door.

"Yes, Dr. Sweets?" asked Drakken, shoving papers over his project. "Is my lab flooded again?"

"Oh, no," said Carmella with a cringe. "Sorry about that, by the way. I actually wondered if you happened to have a nifty toy for amplification? I tried finding Shego, but she seems to just...vanish. Very mysterious."

"Sound?" asked Drakken as he got up. "I'm sure I have an old one laying around. Kind of a standard mad scientist thing. I think I attempted to use it to cause partial hearing loss and confusion."

"Really? Seems a bit drastic," said Carmella, but she grinned. "I would be far more discreet and create a sonic sound that puts someone in a state of hypnosis."

"...That...yeah," said Drakken. He paused and shook his head. "Why may I ask, do you need it?"

"To test Buttercup's signal reading with sonar dubs. Her little spins are adorable, but I need to make sure it's because of what she wants to do, or see if the trauma is still persisting," said Carmella, following as Drakken walked down his hallway. He slowed.

"I can have Shego bring it to the lab when I find it," said Drakken. Carmella slowed her walk as well.

"Nonsense, four eyes are better than two," replied Carmella, patting his arm. "Besides, it'll give me a break from Killigan. He talks an awful lot about golf for my liking. I'd much rather talk scientist to scientist for a while."

"He tends to do that, kind of his thing," said Drakken. He shrugged as they walked. "I'd think you'd be used to mundane repetitive conversations. Weren't you working with Cleopatra?"

"Oh, don't get me started." Drakken for the first time, saw the woman glare. He smirked as she went on. "Have you ever worked with Cleo?"

"Once," said Drakken. He began recanting the laser debacle.

* * *

"Hey, where's Pinky?" asked Shego as she walked into the lab to see Duff tossing a ball in the tank.

"She went to go ask Drakken if he has an amplifier to test Buttercup's sonar," said Duff. He raised a brow at Shego. "I thought you'd be with him?"

"Why?" asked Shego. She leaned against the desk. "Contrary to popular belief, I don't just linger around him all the time. I have my own things to do, you know."

"Sorry, what were you doing?" asked Duff, nodding apologetically.

"Enjoying the sunshine," snapped Shego. She wasn't about to tell Duff she had actually been looking for Drakken.

"It's raining," said Duff. Shego rolled her eyes, but he went on. "That wasn't sarcasm... You were looking for Drakken, weren't you?"

"No," said Shego with a scoff.

"Shego, Williams said you were looking for me?" asked Drakken as he and Carmella walked in with a large machine. Both looked in good spirits.

"...Don't even say it," said Shego with a glare at the smirk on Duff's face.

"Let's have some fun," grinned Carmella, her voice very sing-song as she began helping set up the machine. "I've got a few audio clips we can use for this. Thanks again for letting me use your computer."

"It was nothing," said Drakken as he plugged in the machine, grinning. Shego raised a brow and then rolled her eyes.

"Uhg, not this again," muttered Shego. Duff raised a brow at her. "What?"

"Nothing," said Duff as he kept his eyes on her as he walked over towards the two, an unreadable look fixed on his face. "Just observing."

"Don't you have your own lair to do that at?" muttered Shego, giving Duff a death glare.

"This lair has a lot more subtext," said Duff. Shego's hands flared and he moved behind Drakken. Shego shook her head... As if she wouldn't blast them both.

"So after we test this out and see if she's all patched up, Buttercup will be ready to head home," said Carmella. "Hopefully this all goes well."

"So if the dino fish can swim straight, you're all out of here?" said Shego. She smiled. "And we can get back to our plans?"

"Oh no, I hope this wasn't keeping you from anything important," said Carmella looking between Drakken and Shego.

"No," said Drakken with a shrug. He ignored Shego's scoff. "Just typical world domination, it can wait a few days."

"Or decades," muttered Duff. Drakken hip-checked him. "Hey!"

"Well, it's all set up, so let's give it a shot," said Carmella as she flipped a switch.

Most wouldn't hear anything but a fuzzy noise as the unique frequency sounded, but Shego cringed. She couldn't register what, but something hurt. She covered her ears and they all watched as Buttercup did several different movements, but still turned only left. Shego looked at Carmella, who looked mildly annoyed as she flipped another switch. The creature did a few more swims and held still. Another flip of the switch and finally Buttercup swam straight. Shego sighed with relief. There had been too many people there for too long.

A sudden cracking sound caused everyone's smiles of relief to fade and in an instant, the tank shattered. Water gushed around all of them. Shego attempted to dive out of the way of the rushing water, but was sent flying into her chair as the impact hit them. Duff yelled for Buttercup and ran towards the rush of water, as if the creature couldn't swim. Shego looked around to see where Drakken went. His desk had been shoved over and he sat soaking wet next to a coughing Carmella, the amplifier busted against the wall along with several other things.

"It's all right, she's fine," said Duff as he struggled to hold the baby sea monster. "Mommy's got you, Buttercup."

"Oh no, your lab," said Carmella looking around. "I must have had the volume up too high."

"You think?" said Shego as she sloshed through the wreckage. "Well looks like we won't have to mop for a while. Dr. D., you good?"

"I'm fine," said Drakken, rubbing his head. Shego waited for him to snap as he took in the wreckage. "It did need a good cleaning."

"Yeah...what?" asked Shego. She'd been all geared up for them to double team the other two, but Drakken stood up and helped up Carmella. "That's it...? No tantrum?"

"I already told him from the big mess, that if there's any damage he's welcome to my equipment... Oh dear... My henchmaids can clean this up if you'd like. They're used to big messes. I told you about my Mute Gum, right?" laughed Carmella. Drakken snorted, while Duff let Buttercup splash in a larger puddle of water, and Shego was just confused.

"Sorry about the lab, Drakken," said Duff, looking around. "We'll be out of your hair in a few hours."

"I'll call my lair and have this sorted out in no time," said Carmella, pulling out her glitter phone. She cringed. "As soon as I can call them."

"It's fine... Why doesn't everyone just head out of here and get on some dry clothes," said Drakken. Shego found him concerningly calm as he sighed.

"Dr. D.?" asked Shego as Duff and Carmella walked out of the room.

"Yes, Shego," said Drakken, his face unchanged.

"You're handling this really well," said Shego. She raised a brow and saw the devious look on Drakken's face. "Dr. D.?"

"Oh, it's all a part of my plan Shego, all a part of my plan," grinned Drakken evilly. "Everything is falling into place."

"Wait, there's a plan...? It involved flooding the lair?" said Shego. Drakken's onset of evil laughter halted.

"Why would I want to flood my lab, Shego?" asked Drakken with horror. He indicated to the mess. "This was my plan getting away from me...clearly. Why would I..."

"Oh my god, just stop," said Shego with a head-shake. "Just...tell me...what's the plan?"

"Dr. Sweets has an assortment of candy-coated chaos that could benefit us in getting a head up on world domination. What better way to access them...if not getting invited to her lair," said Drakken. "And this is going much better than I planned."

"So, you made up a plan for this...when?" asked Shego with a sigh. This was going to implode.

"Two hours ago, give or take," said Drakken with a shrug. Shego rolled her eyes. "What?"

"So this is a make it up as we go, thing?" asked Shego with a sigh.

"How many of our plans do you think aren't being made up as we go?" asked Drakken with a raised brow.

"Point...terrible point...eye opening point... Glad I'm salaried, point," said Shego as she began walking out of the room with a splashing sound.

"Yes, one step closer to the plan," grinned Drakken as he picked up a floating water-damaged image. "Soon, Kim Possible, you will meet your match."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN! →**


	47. The Games We Play

_**The Games We Play** _

* * *

Shego had to admit one thing: Carmella had a lot of candy. Or...candy related things? True to her word, she'd allowed Drakken use of her lab's equipment—things he might need while their lab was being cleaned up. Problem was, Drakken had come up with several faulty schemes in order to do so. What he really wanted, for whatever reason, was particular candy inventions.

Shego looked at the candy wall. It looked like it belonged in an old-school shop, like an apothecary for candy. Jars with labels were filled with different treats and tricks. Shego smirked. It would be one hell of a Halloween with those things. However, the organization made it much harder to simply loot.

"So, what do you need with this again?" asked Carmella, leaning around Drakken as he fiddled with...honestly Shego didn't even know if he knew what it was.

"Well, this would be much easier for the cellular disintegrating laser testing," said Drakken. Shego nodded; apparently he did.

"True, but if you really want to test it, we should use them on cells," said Carmella. Shego raised a brow at her excited sing-song voice, Shego didn't get paid enough to even fake that energy. "Listen, I can make a few calls and we can have cadavers here in a few hours!"

"...I...uh..." Drakken looked to Shego for help. She suddenly found the Mute Gum interesting. "Well, it's not really ready for the testing phase just yet."

"Well, if you don't mind...I could give you a hand?" said Carmella. Shego raised a brow. "I mean, it's not like I have anything scheming at the moment... Well, there is a revenge plot against my former colleagues, but that's still in the works... Timing, you know."

"Timing is important," said Drakken with a nod. Shego wondered how he was going to back-pedal from this. "Shego, would you mind getting it from the lab?"

"Hmm?" said Shego, raising a brow. Drakken had literally never mentioned this to her prior, and had assumed it was a ruse while they figured out a plan. "The what?"

"If you'll give us a minute Carmella," said Drakken. She nodded and headed over towards the other side of the lab. Drakken moved quickly. "Shego, here's the plan..."

"We're still in the middle of the plan," said Shego with an eye-roll. Drakken rolled his eyes. "What now."

"You pretend to head to the lair, I'll lay the charm on her as a distraction. You get the Mind Mints...and a few others for some fun, and then we book it," said Drakken. Shego stared at his smile and it faded. "What?"

"She knows where we live," said Shego, rolling her eyes again. "Why don't you just _'charm'_ your way into getting a few?"

"I don't like the air quotes Shego, " sighed Drakken, "It's a principle thing, just put your earpiece in and I'll let you know when it's a go."

"...Hmm, interesting. See when I asked if you wanted me to carry that, your actual words were, _'Like we're ever going to use them, Shego_ _,_ _'_ and then you proceeded to roll your eyes," she said, crossing her arms and smirking at his agitation.

"Well, I brought mine," said Drakken. Shego's eyes shot open, and she felt annoyed. "Okay, fine, you actually go back to the lair, get yours, and then proceed."

"Fine, whatever, it's your plan," said Shego. She walked off muttering, "Could just take it now, but no, always about the over-complications."

"Everything all right?" asked Carmella. Drakken jumped, his glare at Shego melting quickly into a slight chuckle.

"Oh, everything's fine," said Drakken. He cleared his throat and gave his best charming smile. "It may take Shego a bit to collect it, so why don't we..."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Carmella. Drakken raised a brow. "I loOOove afternoon tea. It's never any fun alone, and since Shego's going to be a while...perhaps we can catch up since last you and I got to actually talk."

"I...ohm... Yes," said Drakken. He cringed. Maybe he needed to tone down the charm.

"Oh delightful, so let's see... The last time we truly started to talk, minus the other day looking for the amplifier, was at your party," said Carmella, her arm slipping through his as she walked him to another part of her lair. "Clearly, you've not taken over the world yet, but any good plans to do so?"

"Ohm, well..." Drakken had to fight the sharp look he wanted to give her at the mention of the party and his lack of world domination. "Been taking some time to work on more smaller projects..."

"So Possible and the blond boy haven't foiled any plans?" asked Carmella. Her quirked brow made it clear she was in the villain gossip circle, and the realization Cleopatra had been part of a botched plan.

"Unfortunately," said Drakken. He smirked. "Ah, you met them. At the Global Justice party raid?"

"Yes," said Carmella with a sour look that faded back to a smile. "It was a nice break from Global Justice, they tend to be a bit...theatrical. They didn't like it when I started playing music when they'd stage a break in."

"Shego could tell you stories about Team Impossible," said Drakken, "if you want theatrics."

"So, we never did get to that topic at the party... Shego?" asked Carmella as they entered a room.

Drakken raised a brow. The room was a stark contrast to her over-the-top lair with custom pink equipment. Drakken praised anyone who was listening, because the bright colors were going to give him nightmares. He had honestly started to wonder if there was some sort of villainess protocol to decor. He momentarily wondered if he should start reading Shego's magazines.

They were clearly in Carmella's office, two large white wingback chairs sat next to a golden tea trolley that had lines of different sweets on it. He wondered when she'd gotten one of her henchmen to do that... Though as she indicated for him to take a seat he came back into focus.

"Shego is my side-kick... She was my assistant, but there was a whole brouhaha about that," said Drakken firmly, back in control. "That's all."

"Oh, is that all," said Carmella as she handed him a cup of tea. Drakken saw her lip twitch. "I assumed when you two came back to the lab when you went to get the gas, there might be more."

"No," said Drakken, a flash of just a week ago cementing an unease with talking about the idea. "Just a hired hand."

"You must be very close with your hench-people," said Carmella. She sipped her tea and looked towards the fire. "Have you heard from Hector Ortez? He was your henchman before he was let go, wasn't he?"

"Ah, yes, Hector." Drakken raised a brow at Carmella, and his eyes drifted to the fireplace which looked like it had been made using an ornate gold-colored chair. "Sometimes it's best not to get involved in everyone's personal lives, such as you and Cleopatra. Tell me, what happened there?"

* * *

"I am never going to hear the end of this," scoffed Shego as she dug through her drawers. The one time she misplaced something, she couldn't even find someone to blame.

Shego looked around her ransacked room, wondering where else she might have put the thing. She tried to recall the last time she'd used it and played it back in her head. She looked at her clock. This was taking longer than either had planned. She cringed. The lab was the only other place she would have put it. She couldn't believe she was leaving Drakken this long, using his 'charm' to distract Carmella. She rolled her eyes. This was going to be the DNAmy thing all over again, and she was not dealing with that... He'd been so moody, and the amount of drawings she'd had to see for so many plans was unbearable.

"Wish we still had Puddles, could blame him," scoffed Shego as she stormed down the hallway. There had to be a spare somewhere.

* * *

"Clearly I've learned to choose my acquaintances wiser," said Carmella as she offered a sweet to Drakken. She'd told him the entire evening of the heist and beforehand. She smirked. "Or make sure I have more control over them."

"Well, henchmen go with the tide," said Drakken, trying not to smirk at the memory of Hector sabotaging the two. "Clearly that put an end to that little fling then?"

"If you could call it that," said Carmella, and Drakken sat up straighter as she leaned on the armchair and stared at him. "So tell me Dr. Drakken, how many ruses are you going to send Shego on before you confess you have no business in my lab?"

"Excuse me?" asked Drakken, choking on his tea.

"Well, you've changed your plans and schemes no less than four times in the past few days, so what are you really doing here?" asked Carmella. Drakken gulped.

He assessed the situation. Carmella, despite her appearance, was not unintelligent. Why he thought he could casually skate across his plans was beyond him. He began spinning a farce again, perhaps telling her she had so many devices, his mind ran rampant. It would be a good time, as Shego suggested, to suggest a possible teaming up. He took another drink of tea. He could play this out. This was an easy switch, and she'd already set him up with the talk of being unattached. His mind raced back and forth before Carmella continued talking.

"See, there's only a few reasons you would be here right now..." Her playful grin widened as she leaned on her hand. "Are you here because you have a little sweet tooth for me?"

"I uh...yes," said Drakken.

_Phew, dodged that_.

Drakken sighed, "So my ruse didn't fool you."

"Really?" asked Carmella, a flicker of confusion across her face as she sat up. "You wanted to spend quality time with me?"

"Of course," said Drakken. His hand slid over hers; this was going perfectly. "We never did get to talk more about your candy delights and their fun little tricks, and I wanted to know more about them and the brilliant mind behind them."

"Hmm," she smiled, and Drakken considered for a moment possibly playing this up, but his mind fell back to the party again and the heist, weighing the present needs against his inner pettiness. "Well, I have lots of them, as you've seen... All for various reasons. Mute Gum, can't complain if you can't talk. Stitch Licorice, it's a little darker, but sometimes you really need someone to zip the lip... But as you know, my specialty..."

"Mind control candies?" asked Drakken. This could work... He could learn which ones Shego needed to steal, but she'd yet to get back into his ear.

_Where is she?_

"Mind control in general," smiled Carmella. She looked at the clock and smiled. "Working with the brain is such a fun thing. Tricking it is even better. People rant and rave about their intelligence, their memories, everything all up there... What most don't know, is that a little push here, a little nudge there...and everything's different."

"Interesting, continue," said Drakken, leaning on his own hand to mirror hers. "How do they nudge and pull without electrical sensory adapters?"

"Chemical," said Carmella with a shrug, "and hypnosis... My candies aren't instant, they need trigger words, but it has to be something that person uses or says to gain control. Certain words can trigger a reverse...but you have to give them a hefty supply to keep it going... Nothing's permanent. Well, it can be, but I haven't got a chance on that front."

"So, you don't just give someone one of your candies and then...poof...instant control?" asked Drakken, cursing internally.

"Oh no, then someone could take my candies without asking," said Carmella. Her lip twitched again and Drakken felt warm all of a sudden. "That's the other reason I wondered why you were here. You see, you didn't seem interested in me at your little party...or when you and Shego were disguised at the ball..."

"The ball?" asked Drakken. It really was warm in there... "You mean...you knew?"

"Not until after. I replayed it over and over again, why Hector would betray me. Not that he was a prize or something, but I had no warning signs for it. He had no aspirations of playing the villain social games. Then I remembered Dr. Lipsky's little word game and Hector's reaction. I mean, I was busy keeping Cleo's mouth shut, but I wasn't blind. Then when Shego sprang Hector, it solidified what I wondered." Carmella stood up and Drakken felt like he should book it. He took a deep breath, but he couldn't move. "Don't be too shocked, people always underestimate me and my attention to detail. My former colleagues always did, because it's the same problem again and again—I don't, in many people's minds, look like I should be a doctor."

"Not all..." Drakken was having trouble talking. He was feeling dizzy.

"Shh, shh," smirked Carmella. She gave a small chuckle and smiled. "No need to be defensive, Drakken or make a little quip about it. It's typical, even in villainy. I had hoped someone who employs a bombshell like Shego had more brains than to take someone at face value. I mean, if you'd played this right and gone about simply asking me, things might have been more favorable. I am shocked you sent Shego away though."

"Perhaps we could talk about this then," said Drakken. He took another drink of tea; his mouth was dry.

"Ideally that would be a real treat... But that would go against my plan," said Carmella. Her sweet voice didn't match the look on her face, and Drakken wondered where the hell Shego was. "Ever heard of the term 'villain hopper?' Terrible really. It implies the only way a woman can be a villainess is if she climbs up the villain social ladder. Another reason working with my former partner was a migraine. Cleopatra thinks it's smart, because it means if you fail, it falls on them... I think it's cliché and trashy, though she always had a point; the world tends to be a men's playground and villains don't take villainesses seriously. But they treat other villains, no matter how many failures, at least with some interest... Problem is, it's hard to find a decent one."

"Is it warm in here?" said Drakken. He tapped his earpiece. Where was Shego?

"I had high hopes for Hector, but that proved to be a waste of time... As I said, no more partnerships unless I have more control," said Carmella. She smirked. "How's the tea, Drakken?"

"...Ohm." Drakken put the cup down as his eyes shot open.

"Nothing personal, I just need a little help acquiring some vengeance and...you did blow me off... I can be a little...what's the word... Petty?" said Carmella. She sipped her own tea and giggled. "I'm immune because I have a defense against it... But we have to find the words for you."

"Carmella, this is..." Drakken felt angry but his body didn't react to his movements, like he held no control. His mind became a mess of panic. "What is this?"

"It's called mind control... It means...once I find the right word...I'm in charge," giggled Carmella as she booped his nose and then began tapping her chin. "Let's see, it has to be something that triggers you well..."

Drakken felt ill, like his stomach was knotting and unknotting. He was having some sort of panic attack now. He didn't know why, but his chest was hurting. He wanted to move, wanted to get out of there, but he couldn't. The idea of someone he barely knew telling him what he couldn't and could do without a say was terrifying. He'd let his guard down and now he knew how Shego had felt... His mind froze on it again, the anger, the panic, and the betrayal all swam back. Carmella he barely knew, and he was having a panic attack. He didn't like this at all. He kept hoping Shego's voice would play in his ear.

"Shego," he said as he heard shuffling in his ear. "Shego!"

"Shego?" asked Carmella. She raised a brow and looked towards the doorway. She smirked. "Do you have a little birdy in your ear Drakken? Is that your...what did you call her, Dumpling?"

"Sh...Shego?" Drakken heard her voice in his ear, but he felt foggy. His head was spinning.

* * *

"Stupid thing," said Shego as she wiped it off. She could hear talking coming from it as she shook it. "Uhg, water damaged..."

"Shego!" came the voice over the earpiece. She rolled her eyes.

She fiddled with it in her ear. She could hear muffled words back and forth. Drakken wasn't saying anything. Carmella must have been talking. She wasn't hearing that well on it, the damage must have blown the speaker's sensitivity. Normally she could hear much better than that with the thing. The sing-song melody seemed to be all she could make out. She tapped it a few times to try to get a signal. It was silent, but the sound worked again.

"Dumpling?" came Carmella's voice with a giddy chuckle. Shego raised a brow.

"Sh...Shego?" asked Drakken, and it was silent. Shego raised a brow. What had she missed?

"Dr. D.?" asked Shego .I got the earpiece on now, what's the plan...Drakken?"

"New plan, Shego," his voice sounded cheerful suddenly. "Carmella and I have decided to team up. Abort the original plan, Shego."

"Okay," said Shego. She raised a brow and rolled her eyes. "See, told you this ruse was stupid. So, you want me to head back?"

"Not yet, Carmella and I have some plans to go over," said Drakken. "Take the weekend off, on me."

"Well I just got back, but I guess," shrugged Shego. Who was she to turn down a paid weekend? But something about his voice was unsettling. "Dr. D., is everything okay?"

"Just fine, Shego," said Drakken. He laughed and Carmella made a hushed noise. "Just having a good time, that's all. Oh, and Shego?"

"Yes?" asked Shego. Her skin crawled at his statement, but she didn't know why.

"Fire Hector again," said Drakken, and the earpiece clicked off.

"Right," said Shego as she took it out of her ear. She stared at it. Something didn't feel right but she couldn't place it. "Uhg, this better not turn out like last time...Hector!"

"What?" asked Hector as he mopped up a part of the lab with the others.

"You're fired," said Shego. He raised a brow. "Hey, I didn't fire you this time... This is Drakken's orders."

"Seriously?" sighed Hector. The other cleaning henchmen shrugged.

"Dude, how do you keep getting fired?" asked Henchman Williams. Hector shook his head and tossed his mop.

* * *

**Game Time →**


End file.
